Ask Goku and Vegeta
by Yuko the Saiyan
Summary: Ask Goku and Vegeta whatever u like! Gohan is here for the time being, ask whatever questions you want, just be sure it's appropriate.
1. Intro

Ask Goku or Vegeta

Yah, I figured I may as well try doing one of these fics. If I start doing horribly it will be deleted well anyways.  
You can ask Goku and/or Vegeta questions!

Vegeta: "Where the hell am I?"

Goku: "Oh hey Vegeta!! You're here too! It was starting to get lonely here! grins

Vegeta: Kakarot what in the name of Kami is going on??

Goku: (shrugs) Beats me, I was training and poof I'm here!

Yuko: Hey! It worked!

Vegeta: Who the hell are you??

Yuko: (grins) Nobody

Goku: Hi nobody!

Vegeta: (mentally slaps his forehead) What are we doing here?

Yuko: You're here to answer questions!

Vegeta: Like I want to be here! I'm leaving! (Starts to walk away)

Seconds later…

Goku: Hi again Vegeta! (waves)

Vegeta: What.. huh…

Yuko: You can't leave until you answer every single fans' question!

Vegeta: WHAT? Yah right! You can't make me answer them!

Yuko: Actually…

Goku: What are we doing?

Vegeta N Yuko stare at him blankly.

Goku: Ooh! Look! A letter!

Yuko: What? Already! Hah, too bad Vegeta you're not going anywhere! You can keep walking but you'll end up in circles!

Vegeta growls and keeps walking…

Yah start sending them in…  
I'm working on it!

**NOTE:** I cannot continue unless I get questions!!! So send me friggin questions plz??


	2. It's a start

Questions…

Vegeta: Darn it! Where the heck is the exit???

Goku: (humming innocently) Maybe we should just answer the questions so we can leave.

Vegeta: I'll die before I do that! (continues walking in circles)

Yuko: Err ok, while Vegeta does that… I suppose we can answer some questions…

Rimera: Okay, I've got a question. Goku, seriously... is it all an act? I mean, we've seen you fight, and you're not really a dummy. Do you just have selective stupidity, or what?  
Vegeta, I don't really have a question, I just wanted to say I really liked it in that Cooler Returns movie where Kakarrot was in the middle of getting choked to death and the next thing we see is your foot slamming into Cooler's face... nice.

Goku: Hi Rimera! (waves) Err you've seen me fight?? Cool! You must have really good eyesight to keep up with me! Well… what do you mean? I'm not stupid! Right Vegeta?

Vegeta: Sure you aren't… (sarcasm)

Goku: SEE?!

Vegeta: (slaps forehead)

Goku: Wait a second… Vegeta, there's a movie called 'Cooler Returns'??

Vegeta: Why should I care?? And I only 'saved' Kakarot so I could destroy him!

Goku: You're friendly... (frowns and crosses arms)

Vegeta: Like I care what you think!

Yuko: Hey, hey! Stop arguing!

Vegeta: Hmmph, well human, how _exactly_ did you watch us fight Cooler?

Goku: I got it! You were on Namek too!!

Vegeta: (slaps forehead)

Goku: What?? (smiles innocently)

Vegeta: Do you want me to take that as a compliment human?

Goku: The name is Rimera!!

Vegeta: Tch, like I care what their name is… Now, WHERE'S THE BLASTED EXIT???

Goku: Ooh!! Another message!!

Waterwarrior of Darkness: Hey, what's up? This question is for Vegeta. Do you really hate Goku? This question is for Goku. Do you think that Vegeta is your friend?

Vegeta: What do you think human?? Of course I do!! He stole my honor! (mutters: he does have his moments...)

Goku: What was that?

Vegeta: Nothing! Answer your quesiton!

Goku: Fine, well Waterwarrior of Darkness, of course I think of Vegeta as a friend! Even if he's a meeny at times! (sticks out tongue)

Yuko: Hey you finally decided to answer questions!

Vegeta: If it's my only way out of here… (grumbles something about how stupid this was)

Vegeta: Wait a second, we don't even know your stinkin name!  
Yuko: You could be friendlier but I'm Yuko and you're still in my domain so relax!!

Tomboy 601: Try this question; Ask Goku what his favorite food is and while he's answering ask Vegeta the same question.

Goku: Well my favorite food?? Wow that's a tough one!!

Vegeta: Did you have to ask him that???

Goku: Well, rice, fried rice, chow mein, stirred rice… any kind of rice!

Vegeta: …

Goku: Ramen, noodles, chicken, teriyaki, fish... lots of meat! (sorry to vegetarians)

Vegeta: ...

Goku: Carrots, potatoes, anything Chi-chi cooks...

Yuko: STOP!! STOP!! Ok we don't have time to through your one-hour list of food!

Goku: But I wasn't done yet...

Vegeta: Too bad, let me answer.

Goku: Aww… fine….

Vegeta: Anything that Bulma doesn't cook.

Both Yuko and Goku: (sweat drop)

(Yay more questions)

skippay: This is for Vegeta how did u and Bulma really meet and do u love her? oh yea and what the hell possessed you to grow a mustache in GT.

Vegeta: What kind of question is that??! Love, tsk, I don't know the meaning of the word.

Goku: Really?? But that wouldn't explain the time….

Vegeta:: Kakarot shut up!! This is my question not yours!

Goku: Oh fine… but you have a question to answer. (grins)

Vegeta: (very lowly while scowling) Yes, I do… (starts gritting teeth)

Goku: Haha he admitted it! He admitted it!!! Wait til I tell Kril…

Yuko: (puts duck tape on Goku's mouth) You have one more question Vegeta.

Vegeta: I have no idea what this 'GT' is but WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT POSSESSED ME TO GROW A MUSTACHE?????

Yuko: (grins) you look hilarious with a mustache

Goku: (nods with duck tape on mouth)

Vegeta: Oh shut up!! I don't need it from you! Especially you Kakarot!

Yuko: Answer the question… (sighs)

Vegeta: Hmmph, I wanted a new look and anyways my father had a mustache, so did my grandfather and everyone before me so what's wrong with it? (glares at skippay)

(And more...)

QUR1KFM: goku your name means rice right? why were you named rice? oh and i think ur hot!

Goku: Hi QUR1KFM! (rubs back of head with blush) Thanx… am I really 'hot'?

Vegeta: Are you on medication or something? Since when is Kakarot hot???

Goku: (frowns) Well anyways! No my name doesn't mean rice. Gohan's name means cooked rice though! In my name the "go" means "awaken "or enlightened" and the "kū" means "emptiness" or "vacuity". Err I think it means Sky or Emptiness!

Vegeta: Since when do you think?

Goku: I _can_ think just… I just don't do it a lot…

NOTE: Ok so that was only 5 questions, but it's a start right? If you got any questions just ask!


	3. 5 Questions?

Questions again

NOTE: If it seems rude, sry but remember this is just for the fun of and seriously don't you think Vegeta would throw a rude comment? Oh and you can ask questions by sending messages to me too!

QUR1KFM: Goku what does chi chi's name and Vegeta what the HFIL possessed you to wear a pink shirt? And Vegeta how come saiya-jin names sound like names 4 veggies?

Goku: (waves) Hi again QUR1KFM!! Uhh, I'm not sure what your question is… if you're asking what Chi-chi's name means, it means err breast.

Vegeta: As for that question… Saiyan/Saiya-jin is an anagram of _yasai_, which is Japanese for vegetable, followed by _jin_ which is Japanese for person. This essentially means that "saiyajin" and "saiyan" stand for "vegetable person.

Goku: So saiya-jin stands for vegetable person???

Vegeta: Yah just about.

Goku: Weird… (who would want to be part of a race called vegetable person??)

Rimera: Okay, Goku... did you know that someone made a really lame movie about you in real life? Only your character's name was Monkey-boy, and Bulma's character's name was Seto, but it was about the first time you two met and your search for the dragonballs... How does that make you feel?

Vegeta... yes, that was a compliment. I've got a real question for you... how much gravity can you train under now?

Goku: Oh really? Wow… how did you guys know that me and Bulma searched for the dragonballs? Well I guess it's ok? Well I've never seen it before! (laughs and puts hand behind head) Is it really 'lame'?

Vegeta: (rolls eyes) I'm not an idiot… I asked you if you wanted me to take it as a compliment… not that it matters…

(NOTE: 500x was the highest recorded and he was SSJ2 during the time. There is no exact estimation.)

Dragonballgeek101: This is asome! Ok...

Veggie-chan aka Vegeta: I LOVE YOU! UR SO HOT! Ok ok. Will you marry me? (puppy dog eyes)

Goku: I like pie. Do u like pie? Pie...drools

Yuko: same as above

Goku: (snickering)

Vegeta: What's so funny?!

Goku: Veggie-chan?? (bursts out laughing)

Vegeta: Grr… (raises fist)

Yuko: Just answer the question… Veggie-chan (smirks)

Vegeta: Hmmph (vein is now visible), no I will not marry you. The fact that I don't know who you are doesn't help either.

Goku: Yeah! I like pie! Hmm, I think I like… hmm wow I think I like them all! Do you have a favorite Dragonballgeek101?

Yuko: Uh sure… I like pie? (wow someone asked me a question…)

Lord Destroyer: Goku, Actually your name is based on a Chinese fable, it's the name of a Chinese monkey king/god/whatever. He had a staff just like your power pole, and was a bit mischievous. So what do you think of being named after such a legend?

Vegeta: Sucks that your name actually means vegetable, while Goku's name belongs to a legendary monkey god figure, any way...how do you feel about that?

Goku: Wow, I didn't know that… That's awesome!! I'm a Legend! (grins wildly)

Vegeta: 'Prince' Vegeta to you, earthling! And why should I care that his name belongs to some monkey god that doesn't exist?? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!! And I'm **_real_**.

Coolchick88: Vegeta how come you always listen to Bra!

Vegeta: No I don't!

Yuko and Goku: Yes you do.

Vegeta: H-how would you know?? (faint blush)

Yuko: Well you took her shopping and you'd never do that.

Goku: Bulma said you have her wrapped around you finger.

Vegeta: Darn the woman… (mutters angrily)

Goku: Well??

Vegeta: Hmmph, I don't always listen to her but… well let's just say she has her way of doing things… (still blushing faintly)

FRENCHFRii: I have some questions!

Vegeta, if your father has died, then why do you continue to call yourself

Prince Vegeta? Wouldn't you be king? Also, you looked so cute in the Bardock

special, what the hell happened? Oh, tell the family that FRENCHFRii says 'Hi'

will you? Thank you so much!

Goku, please don't let all the people questioning your intelligence get you

down. I act like a total idiot ALL the time and I'm actually quite smart, if I

say so myself. Does it ever bother you when people practically tell you that

you're missing a few screws in your noggin? One more thing, promise you'll say

'Hi' to the family for me as well, and eat a couple thousand cookies for me!

One final question for both of you; why is it when we see Vegeta in the gravity

room, his hair sticks up, then we see you guys in water and your hair falls

down? o.0? That's a little odd if you ask me...

Vegeta: Well for one, who the heck would call me 'King' Vegeta? There are only 2 full-blooded saiyans and a bunch of half-breeds! Two 'Prince' Vegeta has a better sound to it and three nobody was is here to promote me and give me the throne, the saiyans are killed along with my father, while I was still a prince. Maybe I will maybe not. Depends if I get out of here.

Goku: Yuko will let us go... eventually right?

Vegeta: Speak for yourself and what the heck is the 'Bardock special'?

Goku: Who's Bardock?

Vegeta: Your father, and since when am I 'CUTE'? Human, have you fallen on your head like Kakarot or something??

Goku: Uhh ok Vegeta… umm Hi FRENCHFRii! (grins and waves again) Umm yah thanks! Lots of people call me stupid, I'm not STUPID but I'll admit I'm naïve. Well my friends have told me that I have a few screws loose in my noggin umm I'm not sure what that means but it doesn't really bug me. I'll tell my family you said hi as soon as I get out of here! (laughs) And sure I'll eat a thousand cookies… uh does anyone wanna send some? Haha, I'm not sure Yuko has cookies here.

Yuko: There's food here, yah but if ppl want to send some food I'm good too.

Vegeta: When have you seen me in the gravity room? I would've blasted you if you were spying on me… wait a second!! You've seen us in the shower???????

Goku: 0o!

Yuko: (blinks)

Vegeta: Who are you!! I'm gonna destroy you!!

Goku and Yuko: (watching Vegeta rant on and on…)

Yuko: Uhh FRENCHFRii, I'm sure he'll calm down sooner or later in the meantime ppl keep sending in questions.

I've become a bit impatient there are 5 questions on this page so keep sending more questions.


	4. More Questions!

Questions and Questions!

From: LilithShii: Vegeta...I always wanted to ask this question...

Honest and to the truth, do you love Bulma?

Come on, tell me!!

It'll make me very happy to know that Veggie-chan has a cute, squishy side about him!

(Giggle.)

Vegeta: A 'cute' 'squishy' side? (vein appears again)

Goku: Hey I'm sure you have one, Veggie! (snickers again)

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot…

Yuko: I think you answered this a couple questions ago…

Goku: Oh well, he has to admit it all over again! (grins)

Vegeta: (_very_ lowly and quietly) Yes… I do…

Yuko: Maybe he'd admit it a bit more willingly if he were in a room all by himself… I'll have to try sometime…

Vegeta: I DO NOT HAVE a 'SOFT SQUISHY' side…

Yuko: But I thought you blew yourself up to save Trunks and Bulma, maybe you _do _have a soft squishy side…

Vegeta: (blushing) I DON'T!!

Lord Destroyer: Goku: Even when I think you're a cooler guy than Vegetable Head Vegeta, I've got ask-seriously, needles? Given your body density, they would bend or break, unless they are made to pierce your skin. So why be afraid of something that

can't hurt you?

Vegetable Head: I think you are better off with Chi-Chi, she's a princess after

all. On the same note, I think Goku is much better of with Bulma. Don't you

agree?

Vegeta: Human you truly are testing my patience aren't you?? I should've destroyed this planet when I had the chance…

Goku: Uhh, ok… Hi again Lord Destroyer! (you must like making Vegeta angry, but he looks funny when he gets all red and angry! Snickers) Needles are SCARY!! Have you ever gotten a shot?? Oh yeah, my body is pretty dense now but back then… (shudders) Bulma gave me one when I was little it hurts!!!

Vegeta: As for the other question… Human, do you think I'm desperate??

Goku: Hey! Chi-chi makes a great wife! Even though she yells sometimes…

Vegeta: 'Sometimes??' Kakarot! I can hear the harpy inside my gravity room!!!

Dragonballgeek101: Well lets see. I'm 11, love u, love this story, and i wish i was in the shower

with u. 0.o lol

Veggie-chan: ...Did Frieza rape, beat u, or both? Do u have a sis or bro? How did ur mom die? Did u love ur mom and, if u had some, did u love ur bro and sis?

Goku: Ur stupid. But I'm stupid. my friends said, parents said, and teacher

said. 0.o Have u ever asked Veggie-chan about his childhood with Frieza? With

his father?

Yuko: I have tons of Vegeta names. Veggie, Veggie-chan, Veggie-weggie, Geta,

Veg, Veg-head. I got em all. Ok, Which fusion do u like beater? Gogeta, Vegeto,

Or Gotenks?

Vegeta: Call me another name like that and I'll blast you to oblivion!!

Goku: (snickering again) You've got plenty of nicknames Veggie-weggie!! (bursts out laughing)

Vegeta: Don't these humans have better things to do?? And why the hell doesn't Kakarot have these idiotic names??

Yuko: You're not asking the questions they are!

Vegeta: (grumbles angrily) I see that you are a human that doesn't have better things to do because if you're 11 in earth years you're obviously a child. You have a 'strange' mind if you want to be in the shower with me… oh and I'm still not marrying you.

Yuko: Wow someone's Vegeta obsessed…

Vegeta: Why should I tell 'you' what Frieza did to me???

Yuko: Cause this is a Question and answer thing.

Vegeta: No I refuse to answer the first question!

Yuko: You're just disappointing the readers… but fine go onto the next question.

Vegeta: I am an only child and my mother died while giving birth.

(Note: There is no real proof of this)

Goku: Aww, that's sad Vegeta! (goes over and hugs him)

Vegeta: Kaka…Kakarot! Get the hell off me! You're the one who forgot who your parents are!!

Goku: Oh yah!

Yuko: (pulls Goku off after a hard tug)

Vegeta: I didn't know my mother besides that I don't love **anyone**.

Goku: Oh really? What about Bulma?

Vegeta: She's an exception…

Goku: Why?

Yuko: You're not asking the questions here Goku!

Goku: (frowns then grins and waves) Hi Dragonballgeek101! (frowns again) I'm not stupid!!! I'm just a little naïve…

Vegeta: A '**_little_**?'

Goku: (nods then continues) Umm, I'm really sure you're not stupid. If your parents and teachers call you stupid maybe you should work a little harder. And I'm sure your friends were fooling around, or you were fooling around! Well either way I'm sure you're not! And no, I haven't really talked to Vegeta about his past. He's to grumpy and I only talk to him when he's not trying to kill me.

Vegeta: Tch, that'll be the day.

Yuko: (rolls eyes) Umm thanx for the questions Dragonballgeek101, (yay someone asked me another question) and ehh I'll say Vegito (Vegetto) is the best.

QUR1KFM: Goku & veggie how old are u? Goku is still hot!

Goku: (grins) Thanx QUR1KFM!! And I'm not sure when my birthday is but I'm about 52. And uhh I'm hot, wow (blushes)

(At the end of DBGT where Pan thinks she sees Goku again I believe he's 152, unsure currently)

Vegeta: How is Kakarot hot? Dang, humans are strange since when am I 'cute' and he's 'hot'??

Yuko: Answer the darn question!

Vegeta: Oh and another thing, it's 'VEGETA' not 'Veggie'!!! And I'm 57

(Again his age is uncertain but I believe this is the correct question)

Yuko: Dang, you're old.

FRENCHFRii:

Vegeta: Um... please don't destroy me; I'm not worth destroying any who. And you

were cute, notice I asked, "What the hell happened?" as in you're no longer

cute. And I only saw you in water once and it was only your head, so that's why

I asked. It was only your head because they couldn't fit anything else in the

shot because your head happens to be the size of a planet.

So anyway, Vegeta, how's life?

Here Goku! Have some cookies! tosses a ton of her niece's girl scout cookies

she was forced to buy in his general direction I'm not sure how many that is...

Having just found out you're a vegetable person, how does that make you feel,

Goku? If I were you I would try to bite Vegeta's ear off and see if he tasted

like vegetables. grins That's just me though, do as you please.

Yuko, have you ever realized that you're my hero for forcing them to answer my

questions?

Goku: That's long…

Vegeta: When'd you figure that out? And I was not cute, I never was, never will be, end of discussion.

Yuko: Technically no, you've got quite a few questions.

Vegeta: (reads the becomes red) I'll destroy you if I want! And my head is NOT the size of a planet!!!

Goku: Well you **_do_** have a head the size of a…

Vegeta: Shut it Kakarot… (vein now visible)

Yuko: Wow, everyone seems to like aggravating you.

Vegeta: You too! Shut it!

Goku: Umm hi again FRENCHFRii!! (waves and grins) Thanx for the cookies!!

Vegeta: Why does he get food?

Yuko: Cause he behaves.

Vegeta: Oh please, (rolls eyes)

Goku: I'll eat these as soon as I answer your question. Uhh I'm not a vegetable person! (grins) I'm an Earthling! Vegeta's a vegetable person.

Vegeta: Kakarot, you're a saiyan whether you like it or not.

Goku: (frowns and mutters: but I don't want to be part of a vegetable people race)

Vegeta: What was that?? You'd be dead right now if you weren't so I'd be thankful!

Goku: (rubs back of head) That is true… well I don't know how I feel. (grins then looks confused) Why would you want to bite off my ear? I don't think it'd taste good…

Yuko: Err yah he has a point there…

Vegeta: You humans are strange.

Yuko: Umm I'm a hero now? Thanx FRENCHFRii… (blushes)

supersayain9: hey, Vegeta, why are you so stuck-up all the time?

Vegeta: There's a simple explanation.

Goku: Oh really? What is it? I've been trying to figure this out for a long time.

Vegeta: Cause I want to be.

Goku: (sweatdrops)

Thanx! Send in more questions! I'll be a bit busy since I'm celebrating Christmas this Sunday, and with school and all well I hope to see alot!


	5. Here We Go Again!

Here we go again!

Stanger NLG Doomhead XLX:

Vegeta: Gohan is he your friend?

Vegeta: You do you respect the most Tien or Yamcha?

Vegeta: You and Piccolo do the same things why aren't you best friends?

Goku: Why did you let Frieza have a chance?

Vegeta: (groans) more questions…

Goku: Yay! I like these questions! This is fun!

Yuko: Atleast **_someone_** agrees,

Vegeta: Hmmph, Kakarot's brat is no friend of mine. He's a weakling.

Goku: No he's not! He may be a scholar but…

Vegeta: Oh please, he quit training years ago and besides your other brat and my brat always call him a nerd.

Goku: …

Vegeta: Why should I respect any human? I am far more superior than them! And as for the Namek, I have talked to him before. Just because our personalities may be somewhat the same doesn't mean that I'd get along with him. Similar personalities always end up in clashes.

Yuko: (nods) quite true!

Lonbilly: Question For Vegeta

Vegeta how did you begin to like Bulma and why are you sometimes grumpy, no offense, your my favorite character

Question For Goku

Why are you always happy to see Vegeta, are you kinda... gay?

Vegeta: How I began to like Bulma is none of your business!

Goku: But I can see how you two got together, you two are the feistiest people I know!

Vegeta: Well I'm not going to be happy now am I?

Goku: No! I'm not gay! When I see Vegeta I'm happy cause I get to spar or he's not trying to kill me.

BEATRIXIZCLAZ: right I have a few things to say! 1) Vegeta ure not cut ure flammin hot as hell and HE SHOULD GET FOOD 2! Any way moving on to my questions) these are 4 Vegeta

By the way!

Vegeta have you ever wanted to be with juuhachi (android 18) instead of Bulma? Will you marry me? And how long would it take for me to become super saiyan if i train for long enough

(throws cookies chocolates and water!)

I LOVE YOU VEGETA!)

u no u love 18!...

Vegeta: (blinks at the food thrown at him)

Goku: (drools) Are you gonna share that?  
Vegeta: Go get your own!

Goku: (frowns)

Vegeta: The food is… nice… but as for your questions, why the hell would I want to be with that tin can? And no I will not marry you, and as for your last question. You CAN'T become a super saiyan unless you're a saiyan and I highly doubt you are.

Goku: Or half saiyan!

Vegeta: And no I do NOT want to be with the Android.

Ross Wyatt 3rd:

I have one I have one! I really want it answered!

Goku, have you ever met your father?

Vegeta, how did you fall in love with Bulma?

Please answer!

Goku: No I never met my dad, but I've always wondered what he was like!

Vegeta: Maybe you should use the dragonballs (sarcastically)

Goku: That's a good idea!! Thanx Vegeta!

Vegeta: (slaps forehead) Kakarot you are pathetic.

Goku: What? (smiles innocently)

Vegeta: Why do all humans have to be so nosy? And who says I fell in love with her?  
Goku: You did,

Vegeta: N..no I didn't…

Yuko: Yeah you did, someone asked if you loved Bulma and you said yes.

Vegeta: Hmmph, have you met anyone feistier than her?

The Angel that Fell: Okay, I'll bite and ask a question. This one goes out to both of these guys: if you had to make out with someone other than your own wife, who would it be?

Goku: I don't think I'd 'make out' with anyone else!

Vegeta: Why not?

Goku: Have you ever been hit with Chi-chi's frying pan of doom?

Vegeta: 'Frying Pan of Doom'?

Goku: (nods with scared look)

Vegeta: You're a super saiyan Kakarot! And you're afraid of your harpy's cooking utensil??

Goku: You haven't been hit by her frying pan!

Vegeta: Uggh, (rolls eyes) human, I wouldn't make out with someone else either. Who could make me? (mutters: besides, I wouldn't hear the end of it from Bulma)

Muttzrock:

First to say Yuko you're so cool, for doing this:) Secondly Vegeta you are the

best! Even though I have to ask you why are you so harsh to Trunks? And this

question is for both of you, how did you feel when your wives told you that they

were pregnant with your children?? Here's a meal of fish and chips in case

you're hungry. (Runs to the nearest chippy then send the food by post)

Goku: (digs into fish and chips sending food everywhere)

Vegeta: Uggh! Kakarot disgusting! (wipes off pieces of fish off armor)

Goku: (with mouth full) what?

Yuko: Thanx Muttzrock I try!

Vegeta: I'm only 'harsh' cause the boy only wants to 'play'! He should be training to be stronger! He is one in the royal bloodline!

Goku: But still, kids deserve to play!

Vegeta: Heh, he's too busy with Capsule corp to train or play so it doesn't really matter.

Goku: Err how did I feel when Chi-chi told me she was pregnant? Haha, I think I jumped around the house shouting 'I'm gonna be a daddy!' (grins)

Vegeta: (crosses arms) disgraceful Kakarot.

Goku: (frowns) I'm not the one who left Bulma while she was pregnant!

Vegeta: I wasn't expecting her to be pregnant! I wasn't expecting to be a father! I was never ready!!

Goku: Really? Oh, that explains a lot!

Vegeta: Hmmph, you humans better keep quiet about this.

StarJen:

My Prince Vegeta,

I don't know what these humans are doing with these stupid questions. Just do

what you can to not want to kill Kakarot though, he is important to the Saiyan

race. Here I have some cookies for you, Kakarot can't have any, and these are for

the prince.

StarJen (who happens to be part saiyan)

Goku: (whines) Aww! Why can't I have any??

Vegeta: (smirks) cause they're mine! (munches on a cookie)

Goku: Can they do that?  
Yuko: (nods) I'm sure one of your fans will get you something soon.

Goku: (frowns and watches Vegeta munch on cookies)

Vegeta: I will eventually kill Kakarot and somehow I doubt you're part saiyan.

Lord Destroyer:

Goku: It is somehow known that Bardock, your father, tried to save the Saiyan

race. He went up against Frieza, even when he didn't have power level to make a

difference. How does that make you feel?

Vegetable Head: How does it feel that you're no taller than Bulma if it weren't

for your hair? If Krillin and Chaotzu weren't around, that would make you the

shortest member of the team. Heck, I guess Broly made you feel even shorter than

usual, didn't he?

Goku: Well I'm glad he was a brave person:)

Vegeta: I'm not a vegetable head! Get it through your thick skull! And what is that supposed to mean?

Goku: He's right! You would be the shortest person on the team if Krillin and Choutzu weren't around!

Vegeta: Kakarot shut up!

Yuko: Broly must have been twice as tall as you.

Vegeta: Not you too! I'm not short!!

Goku: (grins and laughs) I'm pretty sure you are!

Vegeta: Kakarot! What's that supposed to mean?

Waterwarrior of Darkness:

I want to tell you guys that I'm loyal to Prince Vegeta until my death. (bows in

front of Vegeta) Though I have one question...who killed Broly? Kakarrot or

Prince Vegeta? I love you Prince Vegeta!

Goku: Hi Waterwarrior of Darkness! (grins and waves)

Vegeta: Hmmph,

Goku: Umm, neither of us killed Broly! I defeated him once err twice I guess but I couldn't have done it without Vegeta, Piccolo, Mirai Trunks, and Gohan!

Yuko: Wasn't it Vegeta who was cowering in the background?

Vegeta: No I wasn't!

Goku: I'm not sure you'll have to ask Piccolo I think he was near Vegeta!

Vegeta: (mutters: that Namek better keep his mouth shut)

Goku: Broly came to Earth the second time and Gohan, Goten, and Trunks faced him. Gohan and Goten and I were the ones who sent him flying towards the sun where he died and I think Goten said that Broly came back but he was a bio thing… I wasn't really paying attention!

SomeDude:

Vegeta, what do you think about all the people who have sick fantasies about

your son and Kakarot's granddaughter, who's 14 years younger?

Vegeta: What, am I getting all the questions now??

Goku: Aww!! Lucky!

Vegeta: Hmmph, the boy can take care of himself. And what sick fantasies?

Goku: I never heard any!

Dragonballgeek101:

. I'm part saiyan, wolf, and human. So I'm a saiyan. HA! and yes I am Vegeta

obsessed.

Veggie-weggie: Goku doesn't have nicknames because I can't think of any! Oh,

ANSWER MY QUESTION ABOUT FRIEZA! If u were a human high school teenager, what do think ued be like?

Goku: same as Veg-heads

Yuko: If u had a choice, who would u marry? Piccolo, Goku, Gohan, or Veggie?

BYE:3

Yuko: That's a lot of questions AND statements!

Vegeta: No! Human…

Goku: She said she's part wolf, saiyan, and human…

Vegeta: And you actually believe her?

Goku: Well yah!

Vegeta: Hmmph, as I was saying, **_human_** I refuse to answer it!

Yuko: Why not? It's a simple yes or no question.

Goku: Not really,

Vegeta: Fine, (rolls eyes) do I have to reveal every single thing I'm hiding in here??

Yuko: Tch, maybe…

Vegeta: Fine, both, and I don't think I'd even be in school.

Yuko: Ehh he'd probably be a bad-(bleep) character.

(I'm not allowed to swear so…)

Goku: I wouldn't even know what school is! I don't think I'd do very well though, I've seen Gohan's homework and it's all gibberish to me!

Yuko: (Hmm questions for me?) Uhh I wouldn't marry Piccolo (he's err asexual… ehh hello King Piccolo spit out and egg with Piccolo in it and I doubt King Piccolo ever mated… shudder the thought is just scary…) ehh maybe Goku,

Goku: Really?

Vegeta: Something's wrong with you.

Yuko: Would you want me to choose you?

Vegeta: No,

blahh101:

hahahahhaha i'm gonna call vegeta veggie-weggie now! it's so catchy! okay so i

was wondering why vegeta and bulma would name their daughter bra? uh... i just

thought that it was a little weird. and i don't have any questions for goku

(sorry) but i love him still!

Vegeta: (vein appears) Veggie…weggie??

Goku: Veggie-weggie! Hah! It is catchy!

Vegeta: Kakarot shut up!

Yuko: Ok so ppl gave you a nickname, so what? Just answer the question!

Vegeta: So what? So what?? I'm the Prince of all Saiyans! I'm not cute I'm not…

Yuko: Ok, ok, I got it! Just answer the stupid question!

Vegeta: I didn't name the girl, Bulma did. Ask her,

Goku: Aww, no more questions for me?

Yuko: I'm sure there's plenty more for you.

RPQ:

hi GUYS! I love this whole thing. And Yuko you are AMAZING!

Right questions

To Goku: Why did u have to go away with Shenron at the end of GT? And also If

you mean "Sky" and Gohan "cooked rice" What do Goten and Trunks mean?

To Vegeta; Why does the hair change when you guys go super saiyan cos 1 is just

natural hair gold, 2 is strange parting and 3 is GIANT HAIR!

BYE! (In distance I'M NOT WORTHY , I'M NOT WORTHY!

Yuko: (blushes) thanx

Goku: I think it basically is the same thing! 'Ku' is sky in japanese and 'ten' is sky in Chinese!

(Note: This may not be true but it's what I got)

Goku: Oh and I left so I could purify the dragonballs!

Vegeta: That's not entirely true, you went off to train too!

Goku: (grins) Yeah but still I purified the dragonballs in the process!

Vegeta: Trunks means boys' gym shorts. And how do you think we're going to be able to tell the difference if super saiyan looked the same? Hmmph, and you're darn right you're not worthy,

Whoo hoo! More questions! I'll be waiting again!


	6. Oi, it's hard to keep up!

Stanger NLG Doomhead XLX:

To Goku: If Frieza returned what would you do?

To Goku: I heard a fanfic earlier that you & Gohan kissed each other, is that

true?

To Vegeta: What would you do if I kissed Bulma or Bra?

To Goku: Which one you love the most Gohan or Goten? (It can't be neither)

Goku: I'd get rid of him of course! But first why would he be alive in the first place? If he was turned into a good guy then I'd let him live.

Vegeta: Yah right! Why would that overgrown lizard change?

Goku: You changed,

Vegeta: I didn't take of the universe.

Goku: True… oh and what? Gohan and I kissed? Well sure, I used to kiss him goodnight when he was a kid… and what fanfic??

Vegeta: I wouldn't have to do anything, the onna would knock your lights out and Bra is part saiyan so you'd be sent to the other side of the world.

Goku: Huh? I love both of them! I can't choose between my sons!

Muttzrock:

I'm back again, I thought I'd send chocolate this time round. Goku a question

for you, who are you closer to, Krillen or Vegeta? Coz I know that Krillen has

been your best friend for like ever, but you have fused with Vegeta and he's a

Saiyin. And a general question for the THREE of you (you to Yuko) who do you

think is the better fighter Trunks or Goten?

Goku: Well Krillin is my best friend but he's never opened up to me as Vegeta has but Krillin's also been my friend waaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer than Vegeta… but Vegeta doesn't like having me around so I guess Krillin. I joined with Vegeta cause we're the strongest warriors in the universe!

Vegeta: Trunks is the best of course!

Goku: Well Trunks is a bit stronger…

Yuko: I say they're both weak! They've slacked off and Goten only dates and Trunks is too busy with Capsule corp to train.

Goku: Well now, but back then, they sure did love to fight! I'm sure Goten could be the best if he tried but Trunks was stronger just by a bit cause he was older by a year.

Vegeta: Trunks is far by better than Goten even if he is older.

Goku: Well you're older than me and I'm stronger.

Vegeta: Who says???

FRENCHFRii:

XD! This is GREAT! Annoying you both is so fun!

I suppose you can have some girly scout cookies too Vegeta... hands him ONE

box teehee!

And yes, believe it or not, you were cute. You sounded like you had just ate a

few pounds of cotton and dried out your throat, but you were over all cute.

This time I have just one question for both of you.

I'm writing a story were you two fused permanently, then the fused you got

married to someone else and had three sons. how does that make you feel?

Vegeta: Human, go find something better to do.

Goku: Aww, I like the questions and besides! There's always food! Are you gonna eat those? (drools over the cookies)

Vegeta: Gross! You can have them!

Goku: (grins and stuffs them all in mouth)

Vegeta: How does that sound cute?? Having cotton and a dry throat makes you sound like an old lady!

Goku: Nuh uh,

Vegeta: Shut up Kakarot, you don't even know what I was like when I was young.

Goku: Well duh! You never tell me about it!

Vegeta: Hmmph, and what the crap human!? Why would we marry someone else and I REFUSE to be fused with Kakarot for eternity!

Goku: Relax Vegeta! It's just a story!

StarJen:

Uh these pathetic humans. Makes me sick to see the prince deal with that. I will

find a way to make you free my prince. I am part sayian do to an experiment with

either your or Kakarot's dna...weird huh? Here is more food for the prince,

Kakarot is an idiot and get none

StarJen

Goku: I'm not an idiot! (frowns)

Vegeta: Hmmph, (smirks) you're ok human. But don't expect any praise from me.

Lord Destroyer:

Goku: Have you ever wondered why girls can't go Super Saiyan? I mean if the

whole Super Saiyan thing is a guys only deal, that is discremination to the

girls. I mean the girls are capable of getting strong enough for the

transformation, but they never do, so where is the justice in that? Oh! Here,

have some peanut cookies, some tuna sandwiches, and meat lovers deep dish

pizzas.

Vegetable Head: Same as Goku, and a few others. Doesn't it get confusing

yourself, your father, your ancestors, and the planet itself Vegeta? How many

Vegeta's has there been anyway? Don't anyone have a sense of originality or

creativity? If it were me, I'd change my name if I was named after the planet

and numerous ancestors.

Vegeta: For the hundredth time!! I am NOT Vegetable Head!!

Goku: (snickers again) Yah you are!

Vegeta: Argh, just shut it…

Goku: Hey Lord Destroyer! (waves) And I'm sure girl saiyans can go super if they tried! Oh and thanx for the food!!!!!!!

Vegeta: Well we'll never know since Kakarot's grandbrat obviously won't and my daughter won't fight. And the saiyan race is gone so we wouldn't know now would we? And my father was the one who captured Planet Plant, renaming it Planet Vegeta. Heh, I have no idea how many Vegeta's there were. And I suppose it can get confusing if you think that hard.

Wowhatahotgurl:

OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS FIC!! lol u is funny! anyway, my question is for my fav,

Vegeta! 1) what is your deepest, darkest secret? 2) have you ever been nice or

thought about being nice to Yamcha?

Vegeta: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret would it? And why should I be 'nice' to the human? They are all below me, I'm superior to them!

(No name submitted) :

I AM TO PART SAIYAN, HUMAN, AND WOLF! MY BROTHERS NAME IS AKKURYU WITCH MEANS

DEOMN DRAGON!

Veggie-weggie: Haha. u got abused AND raped. haha loser. - I still love u

though.(troughs chicken at u) its chi-chi's chicken. Ok... Could a male saiyan

become pregnant? Did u want to kill ur father? ANSWER THEM!

Goku: If u Veggie-weggie got turned in to a 7 year old, would u protect him if

Frieza was after him? And he's a scared little boy trying to get away from Frieza, not kill u. Oh, u rock; But Veggie is still HOTT O.o

Yoku: Goku and Yoku sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lov-uge.

(throw shoe at me) are u a full-blooded saiyan or just half of one and one?

Now my head hurts. BYE:3

Vegeta: You humans have sick minds!!

Yuko: Uhh I think this one went a little far…

Vegeta: I'm not Veggie-weggie and don't you dare call me a loser!! You're lucky I haven't blown up this mudball of a planet… and you are sick! What kind of male saiya-jin would be pregnant? Hmmph, for one thing, I didn't kill my father Frieza did. He was a weakling, he wouldn't have survived that long anyways.

Goku: Sure I'd protect him! He's my friend!

Vegeta: That's what you think, and who says I'm 'scared'! And how DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE!!!

Yuko: Err ok… and what the heck… its Yuko baka and another thing… Kakarotto has a mate or did you forget? What now are you trying to aggravate me?

Goku: He's kinda good at it… look at Vegeta…

Vegeta: (red, angry, stomping around, cursing to no end)

Yuko: (sweat drops) And if you're asking me if I'm saiyan or not then er… I guess I am.

Vegeta: YAH RIGHT!! THERE ARE NO MORE SAIYANS!!

Yuko: Shut up, I'm half saiyan half demon. (grins) And again it's Y-u-k-o…

Flaming Tsunami:

ok here are some questions for you guys

for both: why haven't you guys wished back the saiyan race yet?(if you can tell

me any good fanfiction where this happens, Yuko, please let me know. if its a/a

and rated M that is the best but ill read anything like that as long as it does

not have anything gay in it

for Vegeta: how does it make you feel that you son would've been 10x stronger if

you died when you where supposed to?

for Goku: what do you use to keep your hair up? (i have tried everything from

gel to hair glue and i still cant liberty spike my hair)

you will most likely here from me again BEWARE

Goku: Well we kinda used the dragonballs too much and we might need them for something else so we can't!

Vegeta: What the heck are you talking about?? Your question makes no sense!

Goku: My hair is naturally spiky! Vegeta says most saiyans have spiky hair… and uhh I don't think you can make your hair look like mine, no offense.

Yuko: Sorry Flaming Tsunami I don't know of any!

bulmas-angel:

Omg this is awesome, hee-hee!!

Veggie-Weggie I got a question for you, okey dokey if you had another child with

Bulma and she let you pick out the name what would it be? And you can't say

Vegeta. I said so.

And Goku did you know Chi-Chi was pregnant during the time of the whole Cell

Game issue?

And cupcakes to everyone.

Vegeta: Hmmph, (smirks) then how bout Vegeta Jr.?

Goku: That doesn't count!

Vegeta: Says who? She just said I can't name it Vegeta, not Vegeta Jr.

Yuko: He's got a point but I'll bet she'll be back telling you to pick another name.

Vegeta: I don't care,

Goku: Hi bulmas-angel! (grins) No I didn't know, I was surprised to see a small me behind her when I came back!

Lilith-Shii:

Another question!

Since decided to kill my questions.

Goku: Did you get to witness the birth of Gohan? If you did, what was it like?

Vegeta: How much is Trunks getting for his allowance?

I need to know.

I know it's more than I get.

Goku: Yah I did witness his birth… and I uh… fainted…

Vegeta: The woman handles that but he used to receive like 20 but that went down to 10 then 5. Now it doesn't matter, he's got a job.

Jeztac:

Lord Vegeta why dont you just kill yuku and escape also here are 5 steak dinners

Pile of trash(Goku):I have just hired an assasin known as toipai.also here are some rotted fish sticks

Goku: (drools) Can… can I have one?

Vegeta: Yeah right!

Goku: (frowns and whines)

Vegeta: First of all, I'm not an idiot. If I killed her how would I know how to get out of here? And I bet Kakarot would get in my way.

Yuko: Heh, he's right there! And it's Yuko, don't you ppl get that?

Goku: I'm not trash!! (pouts) and why'd you hire an assassin? (stares at rotted fish sticks)

Vegeta: To kill you but I doubt any human could, oh and only I will destroy Kakarot!

Goku: Umm sure… (tosses rotted fish sticks away)

RPQ:

ELLO ELLO ELLO AGAIN! By the way I said "I'm not worthy" I meant I'm not worthy to be talking to Goku not u veggie-weggie!(throws nuclear bombs at Vegeta)

Right more questions

To Veggie-Weggie: Next to Goku who is the most annoying person in your world? o both of you; Who is ur fave band and football/soccer team?

To Yuko (answer in PM) is it normal to dream about changing sex?

BYE (Throws more bombs at Vegeta and Pizza at Goku

Vegeta: (catches bombs and chucks back)

Goku: (rubs back of head) Really? I think everyone can talk to me!

Vegeta: Hmmph, stupid humans… next to Kakarot? The infernal harpy! Have you heard her scream??

Goku: Chi-chi's not infernal! She gets mad sometimes but she's still nice!

Vegeta: **_Sometimes?_** Kakarot she yells at you for the stupidest things…

Goku: (frowns)

Yuko: I highly doubt that it's normal for a person to dream about changing sex… something's wrong with you…

Goku: (shrugs and catches pizza) Yum! Thanx RPQ!!

Vegeta: (blasts bombs this time) Hmmph,

blahh101:

aww veggie-weggie doesn't like me that much. oh well i have some more questions. veggie weggie: why would you name your son trunks? cause then his name is trunks briefs. sounds like you're really interested or obsessed with clothing and you just had to name your son and daughter clothing names. and Goku: hm hm what shall i ask you? let's see, let's see. this is really stupid question because I can't think of anything. what's it like flying on that cool cloud and did you name it? i always wanted a cloud. hahaha i'm weird i know.

Yuko: oh btw this is a really great story and you are a really great writing!

BEATRIXIZCLAZ:

People said u luv android 18! (throws more water cookies and a printed version

of one of the stories proving u luv 18) i am part saiyan I'm Goku's long lost

daughter! will u marry me? u have such a hot body! oh if u don't luv 18 then do u

luv her daughter (Yuko u don't know how much i love u 4 doing this!)

Tomboy 601:

Ask Goku why he named his first kid after rice.

Then ask him why he named his second kid after himself.

Ask Goku if he knows what his grandchild's name means.

Ask him why his descendant is called Goku Jr if Goku Jr isn't like Goku that

much.

here's an all-you-can-eat buffet, Goku!

Ash:

Question for vegeta would you care if i went out with trunks

CaRiMaiLSKiTTleS:

YAY! i got a question for Goku :will u give Chi-Chi a hug? A kiss? that would be

so cute! huggs a puppy also, would you give my puppy a hugg?

LOVE IT!

skippay:

this one is for goku why the hell do u put up with that wench chi chi shes so

annoying i dont blame vegeta for hating her everytime she screams u just want to

put duct over her mouth and blow her to oblivion this one is for vegeta so how

good is bulma in bed just answer the stupid question and jus for the record I've

always wanted to see u punch yamcha (i hate...no DEPISE him) in the face.

Goku: Hey! She's not a wench! And so what if she yells, I still like her!

Yuko: Like or love?

Goku: Both! (grins)

Vegeta: Hmmph, I still don't see how you can be married to her…

Goku: (frowns but doesn't answer)

Vegeta: Human… (blushes)

Yuko: Heh wow…

Vegeta: (mutters very quietly so no one can hear: like a goddess)

Goku: Huh? Wha? Did you say something Vegeta?

Vegeta: No! Nothing at all Kakarot!

Goku: Hey would you punch Yamcha?

Vegeta: I don't see why not? It's on my to-do list as soon as I get out of here.

Kumori Ookami :

Vegeta! How can you say Trunks can take care of himself!? They're making ur son

look like a pedophile, don't u care!? How do feel about Bra being with Uub? And,

did u know that some people pair up Goten with ur son?

Cookies for everyone BUT Vegeta.

Vegeta: The boy isn't a boy anymore. Hmmph, like I care who he mates with, go talk to him! I don't control him, and that human wouldn't dare touch Bra.

Goku: I don't think that's a good couple. And whoa… who pairs Goten with Trunks?

Vegeta: Some sick demented human.

Goku: Thanx for cookies Kumori Ookami!!

dracostarhome:

I have a few questions I'm curious to see answered by the great and powerful

Sayian No Ouji and Peasant Boy.

To Yuko, thank you for creating this void world so we can have a chance for our

questions to be asked... great responses btw too.

To Vegeta, I would like to ask "What is your own favorite attack? If you chose

to make a new one, what would you call it?"

To Goku, "If Chi-chi put you on a diet for a week and told you if you went out

to hunt, fish or ask anyone of your friends for food during said time, that your

'sentence' would be longer?

To Vegeta, again, "Would you humiliate him relentlessly for the diet too?"

Yuko: No prob, been waiting to do this for a long time.

Vegeta: My signature move was Galic Gun, then Final Flash, and I currently use Final Shine. There would be no need for a new attack.

Goku: But still if there was! What would you?

Vegeta: Final Blaze I guess, (shrugs)

Goku: Really?

Vegeta: Just answer your stupid question…

Goku: Chi-chi wouldn't put me on a diet would she?? Hey am I fat?

Vegeta: (slaps forehead) The harpy might who knows but I doubt you'd survive very long with a diet.

Yuko: By the way Goku, you aren't fat maybe a bit dense but not fat.

Goku: I hope she doesn't!!

Vegeta: Yes I would, he's an idiot for even living with the harpy!

QUR1KFM:

wow i wouda never guess u guys were that old u look like ur in ur 30s.Dang

sayains take 4 ever to age. no wonder u guys are still hot.anyway q1: ku

ku-kun(a.k.a. goku)how old is gohan & goten?

veg-head same as q1 but 4 trunks

p.s. here some heart shaped brownies 4 ku ku-kun.

love, love ,love, goku and future trunks obsessed!

Goku: Last I saw Gohan I think he was like 37 and Goten was… 27? Hmm, I'm not really sure!!

Vegeta: Trunks is 28.

(NOTE: The exact dates are quite unknown, I found like 5 different answers since I don't know it this is what we'll go with but I think these are wrong… go do some research ppl who want this answer!)

Goku: Yay! More food!! TY QUR1KFM!  
Yuko: Heh looks like Goku's getting all the food now!

Thanx for the questions!

Wow I couldn't believe how fast these came in!


	7. Once Again

Questions Once Again

skippay:

This is for vegeta so dont u ever wonder if goku ever carried out his deal with

that old kai u know bulma having to give the kai a kiss to save the world.

This is for goku did u carry out the deal or no.

oh and vegeta is bulma's cooking as bad as people make it out to be.

steak for vegeta tell me what 12x13 is and u can have one goku

Vegeta: Thanks for reminding me, I still have to give someone a piece of my mind. (glares at Goku)

Goku: Why'd you remind him?? (hides behind Yuko)

Vegeta: (thinks: I'll kill him as soon as this pathetic girl lets me out) As for the onna's cooking… heh I advise you to stay away from it. Unless of course you want to be running to the bathroom all day long. And what, am I a walking calculator? Go figure it out! (Thinks: I'm not stupid the answer is 156)

Goku: Yum! Steak! (takes bite)

Yuko: Get off me Goku! (pushes away)

Muttzrock:

Hi again (waves at the pair and sends a hug to Goku) aww I don't think Goku's

stupid, he's naive of some stuff, but when it comes to fighting he is really

smart. Vegeta I believe that you are emotionally and mentally the strongest

fighter. Ok my first question is for Goku, have you ever really hated someone so

much that you can't forgive them of their crimes? Vegeta what do you miss most

about the planet Vegeta. And this question is to Yuko, are you having fun with

the two saiyins? Here's some more fish and chips and some tea if you're thirsty. I

might not be at all Saiyin, but I am half Vampire, half werewolf

Goku: (blushes and rubs head) Thanx,

Vegeta: …

Goku: You're supposed to say thanx!

Vegeta: Yeah right,

Goku: (shrugs) I haven't really hated anyone, so no.

Vegeta: I don't miss anything, the only thing useful about it was the fighters on it.

Yuko: Yeah! This is loads of fun,

Goku: Thanks for the food!! Oooh!! Vampires and werewolves are real???

Vegeta: They aren't real, just stupid little myths.

Goku: Really? Are they real Muttzrock?

The Angel that Fell:

My niece (holds up an adorable, smiling five year old) seriously asked me this

yesterday while watching DBZ reruns, and I wanted to hear your opinion. She

wanted to know if Goku got to meet other angels while he was in heaven, angels

like her mommy and daddy are, and she wanted to know if Vegeta was really an

angel who just lost his wings. (sorry...)

Goku: Hi! Tell your niece hi too!

Vegeta: Hmmph, (crosses arms)

Yuko: What's your problem?

Vegeta: An angel who lost his wings?

Yuko: Fits you,

Goku: Well technically I just visited King Kai the first time, then I went to Grand Kai's planet to train and well I met a lot of ppl there! So I guess I did meet angels!

Neil The Super Saiyan Five:

Goku: Do you even care about Videl?

Both: If the Ginyu Force return... what would you do?

Goku: If I date Chichi & marry her would you be jealous?

Goku: Hey Neil! (grins the looks at name) Are you really a SSJ5? And Videl? Umm, well we talked… once. We don't really know each other but Gohan sure does care about her!

Vegeta: There is no such thing as SSJ5. And If the ridiculous Ginyu returned? I'd blast them to oblivion.

Goku: I have to admit… their poses are kinda…

Vegeta: Stupid, idiotic, etc.

Goku: Ok Vegeta…

Yuko: Hmm, makes me wonder if Gohan got his saiyaman poses from the Ginyu force…

Goku: Oh and Neil, I doubt you'd get her to marry you. Plus I doubt you could survive getting hit on the head with her frying pan.

Vegeta: Kakarot, let him marry your harpy! Go find a better one!

Goku: No! You can't marry Chi-chi cause I'm already married to her. (grins)

LilithShii:

Hi!! it's me. Again.

Giggle.

Anyways, Vegeta would you mind if I can have your son for a day and make him

train? I hate seeing him lazy. Pouts. Makes me all sad, and such...Because

he's not as dedicated as you! Only because you rock hard.

Goku: Ha! You fainted. Laughs. Anyways, so Goku, how's married life? Hopefully

Chi chi hasn't been whacking you over the head with the frying pan lately. xP

Oh! And here is a question for both of you, would you rather have more

grandchildren, or more children? I'm very curious about that.

Yuko: You rock. Thank you for torturing them for a while! xD

Vegeta: I don't care, you can take the boy but I doubt you could get him to stay or make him train.

Goku: Hi LilithShii! (waves) Married life? I'm good! Chi-chi is a great cook! Well she hasn't done it lately since I'm stuck here… but I get the feeling when I get back she won't be so happy… --

Vegeta: I don't need any more brats!

Goku: Aww but the more the merrier Vegeta! Well I think if Chi-chi and I had more children we'd have more grandchildren!!

Lord Destroyer:

Goku: Did you honestly believed that Frieza would change for the better because

you tried to spare him Namek? If you knew what marriage meant, instead of food

as you thought it meant, would you have still married Chi-Chi? I mean, she

practically took advantage of you because you didn't know what it meant, and you

were clueless and naive back then, so did her father. by the way here's some

beef burritos, gyro pitas, and stake kabobs.

(After secretly blasting away StarJen)Vegetable Head: If planet Vegeta wasn't

destroyed-would you have approached earth and Goku peacefully for an alliance

against Frieza? Or would you have still approached earth with hostile intent?

Goku: Yes, I did Lord Destroyer. But I guess I shouldn't have spared him but either way he died. Umm, maybe! We might have cause well she's in love with me and well yeah I've grown to love her… hmm, maybe not… no idea! (grins)

Yuko: (reading question) Someone has issues with StarJen…

Vegeta: I'm not Vegetable Head… grr… uggh why do I even bother? Well I probably would've approached earth to destroy it.

Goku: But I wouldn't let you!

Yuko: You'd probably be killed, you barely beat Vegeta and even that ended up in a draw. And besides you settled down quite a bit after you were married.

Goku: Well I'd still try…

MaggyeGeta:

Yuko I totally love your story is so funny!

ok, ok some questions

for Vegeta (who I adore!): 1) do you think you deserve to kill one of the

important bad guys? because Goku, and Gohan has killed everybody on DBZ and GT

2) why Bra doesn't fight? you never trained her?

for goku: honey you're adorable! I think you and chibi Goten are the cutest

characters of Dragon Ball, in your opinion who was the best enemy you have ever

fought?

and for both, if you could take a vacation in any part of the world where it

would be?

I bring 10 pecans pies for you two, enjoy! And kisses guys

Vegeta: What the heck is DBZ and GT? And I've killed someone before!

Yuko: Oh really? I can't recall any.

Vegeta: There was……………….(thinking)……….

Yuko: Hah! Just admit it! You didn't beat one main villain!

Goku: Well Vegeta got rid of Pui-Pui, umm Nappa… I think that's it…

Vegeta: … (growing red) SHUT UP!!

Yuko: (snickers) Just answer the next question.

Vegeta: Hmmph, the girl didn't want to train.

Goku: (blushes) Thanx MaggyeGeta! The best enemy? Well the toughest was… maybe Buu?

Vegeta: What about me?

Goku: What about you? You're not a bad guy anymore! (playfully slaps Vegeta on back)

Vegeta: Kakarot, keep your hands off me… (growls slightly)

Yuko: Answer the last question.

Vegeta: Fine, my vacation… in the gravity room.

Goku: Hmm, I'm perfectly happy at home with Chi-chi's cooking!

KMX:

Yo guys what's up? I bring Christmas food. hope you like McDonald's.

Both my questions are for Vegeta. 1) When you faced that skull/bug guy Hirudagar

(I can't spell it), you just disappeared from the entire battle, Where the heck

did you go?

and 2) Other than training, what do you do for your free time?

To Yuko, this is my first review, and I thank you for giving me something to

laugh at. Happy Holidays to all

Vegeta: Didn't I say it? I was on vacation! Then I have to cut it short cause a stupid monster is destroying my house! Hmmph, my free time? Eat, sleep, train…

Yuko: Thanx KMX, I try I guess…

bulmas-angel:

Yuko u were right.

Vegeta!! You can't choose a name with Vegeta in it, or anything close to your

name!! But anywho another question for you, what do you like better rock or rap?

And Goku, I should poke you, but I'll surprise you mwuhahaha.

Vegeta: I don't listen to your earthling crap called music.

Goku: Poke me? Why? and surprise me? Is it a good surprise or…

Yuko: Notice the evil laugh at the end.

Goku: Oh, 0o

FRENCHFRii:

I resent that Mr. meany! I live in the cotton capital of the WORLD! (FYI,

Alabama, near Florida) Cotton makes the world go 'round! Where do you think your

clothes come from?

Well, since you obviously like it better when I don't speak I suppose I'll just

not speak to you for a while until I come up with some decent questions. :P

Goku, have I told you recently that you're my favorite Saiyan alive at this

time? I mean, you're so much more powerful then Dorkwad over there! It's

amazing! I think that he shouldn't be the prince, if you're supposedly a lower

class than him, which means you're much more his superior!

Yuko: You got someone angry,

Vegeta: Do I look like I care?

Goku: Aww, you should apologize!

Vegeta: Sure I will… when pigs fly.

Goku: Umm thanx FRENCHFRii! I'm sure Vegeta's sorry.

Vegeta: Yeah very, (sarcastically)

Goku: Umm well either way… I don't really think of him as a prince… just a sparring partner! (grins)

Kaishin Briefs:

Hey Yoko love this story as much as i want to have you for my mate. Here are the

questions

Goku: Uncle Goku I never seen you once stand up to Chi Chi before. Is it because

you didn't want too hurt her, if so the that the most manliest thing you ever

did.

Vegeta: Hey Dad! You know I'm pretty sure you love mom and are too afraid to

admit it. Dad did you ever cry once in you life, and don't you deny it cause

when frezze blasted a hole in you chest you telling Uncle Goku to kill freeze

crying. I mean you had tears running down you eyes snot running down you nose

the works.

Yuko: 0o uhh thanx and ok… (blinks)

Goku: Haha!! That's funny!

Yuko: No comment, and Goku just answer your question.

Goku: Ok, umm 'uncle'? And well one she is kinda scary with the 'Frying Pan of Doom' and I did hurt her on accident once! But that was cause I forgot how strong I was. But I try not to anymore,

Vegeta: 'Dad'? Human what is wrong with you? I don't have any more brats. No, warriors never cry!

Goku: But you were crying, you told me a bunch of things and I remember it!

Vegeta: Hmmph, you try living with Frieza.

Tempz99:

I LOVE THIS FIC SO MUCH ITS DAMN GOOD. UR TALENTED...

Questions:

Goku- What's it like being you and Chichi's bed. And i don't mean just the

sleeping part... (winks)

Vegeta- Have you ever thought that maybe you and Goku could be related?

Goku- What was it like getting married?

Vegeta and Goku: If you had three wishes what would it be?

Goku: Do you use gel to keep your hair that way or something? lol

Notes:

Goku- I think you're cute. (Blows kiss)

Vegeta and Goku: Your both those typa people i like but i feel like punching you

and making you cry. (just for fun)

Vegeta: Work them muscles (winks)

Goku-(pinches Goku's bum) Chichi was right.. you do have back.

Vegeta: (Stares) Don't see much there.. you'll get there soon (smiles)

JOKING- love you both!

p.s sorry this was long.

Goku: (blinks then blushes deeply) Umm she… she… she's good…

Vegeta: What kind of answer is that??

Goku: What am I supposed to say? (still red)

Vegeta: Hehe, Kakarot you're pathetic!

Goku: (grows redder while staring at ground)

Vegeta: Human, you really think this pathetic wimp and I could be related??

Goku: It's possible…

Vegeta: Yeah right! That'll be the day!  
Goku: Well, at first I wasn't sure what it was going to be like… well the food was great! And Chi-chi was really happy…

Yuko: Do you know anything about weddings?

Goku: Not really…

Yuko: (shakes head with sigh) How does Chi-chi stand up to you?

Goku: What does that mean?

Vegeta: Nothing,

Goku: Well I'd wish for more food and more ppl to train with! Oh and my hair is naturally spiky! (reads next part then blushes) Thanx…

Vegeta: Just try, (smirks then blinks) what's that mean?

Goku: (blushes again) umm sure…

Vegeta: Strange human…

Dragonballgeek101:

I pissed u off. I pissed u off.(dancing)

Veggie-weggie: Pepple write that u become pregnant with Frieza's child, so that's

why I asked. Oh, ur cute when ur pissed. O.o If Frieza were to come back, would

u curse then kill him, or kill him then curse? Oh... LOSER!

Goku: If Goten were to ask about ur past, would u tell him? Saiyan race?

Yuko: sorry. 11, remember? ok, i like pissing u off. Do u like Eminem? Linkin

Park? Nickelback? Dragonball Z High school fics? yeah, I'm disturbing... :3

Vegeta: (growls then calms down) Not even gonna bother… apparently you enjoy seeing me pissed off. And you humans are sick, Frieza? If the fool came back hmm, I'd curse then kill him then curse again.

Goku: Cursing isn't good.

Vegeta: Don't you do it when you fight?

Goku: Sometimes… oh and well I wouldn't really tell him about the saiyan race… I don't really know much about it! Gohan's already told him of my adventures with Bulma to find the dragonballs!

Yuko: Umm sure, I like Linkin Park, high school fics are ok… and yes you are kinda random…

RPQ:

Hi AGAIN! Yes I know I'm weird but blame my dad 4 that! VEG-BRAIN! You ruined

my room!(turns super sayian and does super ghost kamikaze attack)

To Goku the god; Do you have a fave attack that isn't yours? I quite like the

Burning Slash one that future trunks does.

To Veg-Butt; How do you grow saibamen?

To all 3; Who do you hate more(Tien/Good Buu or Hercule?

Bye! here's a MOUNTAIN OF CHOCLATE AND CHRISTMAS COOKIES for everyone beside

Veg-jerk!(Throws food at Everyone else and an angry Omega Shenron at Vegeta)DIE

VEGETA!

Yuko: Wow, someone hates Vegeta.

Vegeta: (snorts) Omega Shenron is dead! Where would you have him? In your closet?

Goku: Well the Kamehame is my favorite attack and technically it wasn't mine, Master Roshi taught me it!

Vegeta: Baka, saibamen seeds are common when you're aboard Frieza's ship. Go ask a scientist there, we just use them.

Goku: I don't hate any of them… even if Hercule can be annoying at times…

Vegeta: They're all annoying and I still say we should've destroyed Buu!

Goku: Aww come on, he's a good guy now!

Yuko: Hercule's annoying and stupid, Tien is a good fighter and so is Buu.

Goku: Thanx for food!!

Tony Montana17:

Hey Goku, if you challenged me, at SSJ4, could you defeat my awesome power? I've

always wanted to fight you.

Vegeta, do you know any good insults for stupid people?

You two are my favorite DBZ characters.

Goku: Umm, I'm not so sure you could beat me but maybe I'd go easy on you! Depends if you're really that good!

Vegeta: You mean humans like you baka?

Goku: Aww come on, he's not stupid! No one is!

Vegeta: What about you?

Goku: (blinks) I'm not stupid.

Vegeta: That's what you think.

Kumori Ookami:

Well Veggie-Weggie I can't talk to Trunks so I'm here to annoy the hell out

u! Anyway, do u have a thing for Pan? Sounds wrong I know but there are stories

about u two! Oh and like LilithShii I want to (grins) train Trunks and

since u don't care it shouldn't be a problem, now should it? Bye for now!

I don't have a question for u, Goku, but u are so cool! You are my second favorite Saiyan! (The first is a certain Prince's son tied with Gohan!)

Vegeta: How many years apart are we and I wouldn't want to be related to Kakarot in any way, you humans have weird and sick minds. Sure, take the boy I don't care go talk to him.

Goku: Thanx Kumori Ookami!

Thanx for the questions, my email box is getting full! I'm updating quickly now and I'm open to any suggestions!  
NOTE: Maybe I'll bring in some other guests like Chi-chi or Bulma some other time!


	8. Just a chapter

NOTE: My email box got screwed and everything is screwed up to me so if you question is not on here or these questions have already been answered plz resend them, sry!

DaniisobsessedwithVegeta:

I have a question for both of the super sweet Saiyans:

Vegeta: Did you know that at my school, people like you more than Kakarot? It's

cool, I even took a poll. And for your information, I was one of the 53 who

voted for you.

Goku: Who is your current best friend? One of my friends wants to know.

Vegeta: No and I don't care.

Goku: Hi! (waves) Oh I'd say Krillin is! Even though we don't see each other as often anymore…

Maggyegeta:

hi again guys! (hugs Goku, Vegeta and Yuko) I'm glad to be back asking

questions, first of all Yuko is a great idea to bring bulma and chichi, although

Chichi is a bit scary in my opinion , ok questions

Goku (I still think you're so cute) who do you think is the strongest human,

without counting the half saiyans and uub?, who do you think is the strongest

half saiyan remember Gohan has stopped training and Trunks at least had time to

fight when you guys traveled into space to look fro the dragon balls, and

Finally

Vegeta did you have any mates before Bulma? what is the first thing that you found appealing about her? Have you ever tell her you love her? are still jealous about Yamcha? which son do your prefer Mirai Trunks, chibi trunks, the trunks that works in CC or Bra?

If you bring Bulma tell her she dress really good! we should totally shop

together, and ask her if Vegeta had ever saved her life directly? Cause I

remember in the androids he didn't save her when 20 attacked her

kisses Goku and Vegeta!!

Vegeta: You don't really plan on bringing the harpy or onna do you?

Yuko: It was a suggestion, I might sooner or later.

Goku: Well Hey Maggyegeta! Well Krillin might be if he quit training then I think Tien is. And well Trunks might still be a little bit stronger than Goten.

Vegeta: Yes and no, Frieza normally made me kill any woman I had 'relationships' with. And I already said this, (mutters quietly: she's the feistiest woman I've ever known. Besides, she's hot…) If I told her or not is my business, and why the hell would I be jealous about that humanoid? He wouldn't dare be near Bulma, and all the brats are annoying.

Yuko: I'll keep the question in mind, IF or WHEN I bring them in.

IluvhalfsayiansAsh1:

Please answer my questions and i will give you a free buffet!

To Vegeta what would you say if I went out with Trunks and you can't say he can

take care of himself!

Also to Goku I think Goten is so cool when he is younger but when he gets older

he doesn't train anymore that sucks.

Another thing Vegeta, Why are you a jerk to everyone and why do you think you

can beat goku when it is obvious that Goku is way stronger than you. you

couldn't even turn super saiyan 4 without the help of a machine so just accept

2nd best. PLEASE please please answer my questions.

Muttzrock:

Hi me again (waves and gives out christmas cards to the trio) Goku don't listen to Vegeta of course Werewolves and Vampires exist. Vegeta question for you, is the reason why you hate Yamcha so much is because he used to date Bulma?

Goku, do you hate Hercule, because that mean needs to have some sense knocked into

him, I mean he took all the glory after the cell games when he did Bugger all.

It was so sick that he did that, coz you got blown up, Future Trunks nearly

died, Vegeta got knocked out, and it was Gohan that had to save the day and he

was only a child. I want to strangle that man. (Looks around and blushes)

sorry about my rant but I don't like Hercule!

Vegeta: I despise all humans.

Goku: Well I guess it's easier to believe the world champion beat Cell than a child.

Vegeta: I don't blame the human, that fool should perish,

Tempz99:

Questions:

both- how old are you guys?

both- do you both miss your planet?

both-is it true the whole of the Z warriors came to meet up wit the sailor scouts? (sailor moon)

Goku- is it true you and sailor moon had a quick… affair?

Vegeta- do you fancy sailor Jupiter and Mercury?

(throws them pizzaz, rice, chow mein and cans of coke)

Goku-what did it feel like to lose out on Goten's childhood?

Vegeta: We answered this already… I'm 57.

Goku: And I'm 52

(At the end of DBGT where Pan thinks she sees Goku again I believe he's 152, unsure currently)

Vegeta: No, not really.

Goku: I don't remember it! And 'Sailor Scouts?' No I didn't have an 'affair'!! I don't even know who she is!

Vegeta: You mean the planets? Cause I don't know any human with those names.

Goku: Well I do feel kinda bad for missing out the first 7 years of Goten's life. Atleast I spent (counts fingers) maybe 10 years with him?

Neil The Super Saiyan Five:

Ah yes Bulma & Chichi add them now

Both: Do you know Chichi & Bulma are gonna be here soon?

Yuko: Can the guest be Pan, Chichi, Bulma, Vegeta & Goku?

Vegeta: I am a real Supper Saiyan 5 I survived the blast of Planet Vegeta and went to a planet with powerful warriors to train and now I'm a SS5 and I'm Goku's

Lost Brother

Here's some cookies for Goku & Yuko! Enjoy

Yuko: Ppl! It's not a fact! I'm thinking about it!

Vegeta: You better not bring them here!

Yuko: Maybe, and what, Pan? Why don't I just bring the whole senshi?? (sarcasm)

Vegeta: There is no such thing as SSJ5, and what planet? Kakarot's lost brother?? Are pigs flying yet?

Goku: COOKIES!!!

KMX:

To both Vegeta and Goku: What's your favorite drink?

To Vegeta: What will you do if you beat Goku one on one?

To Goku (KU KU FOR COCOA PUFFS! ... THAT... was random.) ANYWHO...: Have you ever wanted to do a fusion with someone OTHER than Vegeta?

To Yuko: There obviously will still be more questions, but will you give these two Christmas off?

Oh speaking of Christmas, if Bulma joins in, ask her if Vegeta acts like Scrooge during Christmas.

Vegeta: Mostly water,

Goku: Well water, milk, umm just about everything but anything with alcohol in it. Umm, fusion really wasn't a choice when we did it. I might've done it with Gohan but he was absorbed by Buu.

Yuko: I'll think about it, maybe cause I need a vacation too. And once again, it's not a fact that Bulma and Chi-chi will come, just a suggestion! I'm still thinking about it!

EvilSaiyanGirl:

Even though Goku is a better fighter his attitude is far to prissy and

completely unfit for a Saiyan warrior I like Vegeta's attitude much better and

Goku's name can be made fun of too it's just a little harder Goku Woecoo ha! You

know I have pie (waves pie in front of Goku) but you can't have any (pie

vanishes in a puff of smoke and EvilSaiyanGirl stands with arms crossed looking

evil) If you want to know why I did that it's because I'm mean. Any way I have

two questions for both of you: 1. If you could fight any one you have ever

fought over again who would it be and why? 2. What would you do if you found out a few other Saiyans actually survived and are slowly making their way towards

earth even as we speak?

Goku: (frowns) That's not nice…

Vegeta: (looks at name then blinks) You humans are ridiculous, stop dreaming! You're not magically gonna be a saiyan!

Goku: 'Goku Woecoo'? Umm ok… (drools over pie then frowns) You're evil…

Vegeta: Aren't you smart…

Goku: Well I wouldn't want to fight anyone else again!

Vegeta: Hmmph, I'd beat the hell out of Frieza.

Goku: If they're nice then I'd leave them be, but if they were evil I'd fight them off!

Vegeta: Tch, there are no more saiyans left.

Tomboy 601:

Goku: Did you ever do a mating dance when you did uh it with Chi-Chi?

Vegeta: Who's your favorite kid Trunks or Bra?

Great story!

Goku: 'Mating dance?' (glances at Vegeta)

Vegeta: No idea, I've heard of marking your mate if that's what the human means.

Goku: Umm no, I haven't…

Vegeta: They're both equally annoying.

Yuko: Thanx!

skippay:

Hey vegeta did u know that when goku and bulma where younger goku turned into that giant monkey and took off her panties I'm jus lettin u know. Well here's a question for you vegeta and a cookie have u ever gotten drunk or have u jus stayed away from the stuff.

Vegeta: No and I don't really care, as long as Kakarot doesn't touch the onna I'm fine. And yes I have, (smirks)

Goku: (blinks in surprise)

Vegeta: Why so surprised Kakarot?

Goku: Ehh I don't know, I didn't think of you as the drinking type.

Vegeta: Tch shows how much you know about me Kakarot. And what about _you_? Do you drink Kakarot?  
Goku: No, I don't touch it and Chi-chi wouldn't let me either way.  
Vegeta: Hmmph wimp,  
Goku: I am _not_ a wimp Vegeta. I just...  
Vegeta: Then try some... (whips out a bottle out of nowhere)  
Goku: 0o Where'd you get that?  
Vegeta: Found it in the food storage back there.

Yuko: How the heck did you get in there?

Vegeta: It's called 'Final Shine'.

Yuko: 0o  
Goku: Fine. But just a sip...  
Later On...  
Goku: (wide eyed) The Pythagorean Theorem is A squared plus B squared equals C squared. The largest side of a triangle is called the hypotenuse. (continues blurting out random facts)  
Vegeta: Good Kami, you should get drunk more often Kakarot.

Yuko: Remind me to find a better lock on the stinkin door…

RPQ:

Bring out Trunks first? HI! It's Mr. hates Veg-Bleep!! By the way i will paint

your face on my punch bag and then bite your(do i need to say it?) Technically u

didn't stop my attack last time!

And you made me hate you Vegeta.

Questions

To Goku; If you did have any more kids what would you call them? Same for

Veg-Butt

To Goku: Do you guys celebrate Christmas in your world?

Same for Yuko

To all 3: do you watch/like Doctor Who?

Bye here is um a house full of marzipan, lasagna and more pizza. this time

Vegeta can join in cause i don't DESPISE him.

Vegeta: Do I care? (rolls eyes)

Goku: Umm, maybe something with 'Go' like Goku Jr.! Go… hmm well something 'Go' And what do you mean by in 'your world'? I live on Earth don't you? Course I celebrate Christmas! Sometimes Bulma invites us and sometimes we celebrate on our own.

Yuko: Hmm in my world? You think I live on another planet? Well sometimes but most times no I don't celebrate any Earthling celebrations, and uh no? I don't watch television.

Vegeta: No not really, I've seen it once but I don't 'like' any of your earthling shows.

Goku: Chi-chi doesn't like it when I watch TV, she said it distracted Gohan from studying and I don't really watch anymore, I just train.

Goku: Yay more food! Boy I'm getting full,

Vegeta: You're a pig Kakarot, I'm surprised you **_can_** get full.

Kumori Ookami:

Yeah! Veggie- Weggie said I could have Trunks! You know Vegeta, you never did

say whether u wanted grandchildren or not. Thinking about it, if Vegeta didn't

fire that ki blast then Cell wouldn't have been distracted giving Gohan the

upper hand. Because of the big meanie Gohan killed Cell (My cousin drilled this

into my mind, he's obsessed with the monkey!), so Monkey, be happy, ur

somewhat important.

Goku: I was watching a rerun of the first episode of DB and you were a brat as a

kid! And a pervert too! You were looking at Bulma's butt, u said you were

looking for her tail but somehow I don't really believe that.

And LilithShii, I like that plan, with another partner in crime Trunks-kun

should be willing. And! We have his father's O.K. Should be fun..

See Ya!

Vegeta: I don't need any more brats, as in NO I don't. And sure if you put it that way,

Goku: 'episode DB'? What? And I'm not a pervert! Master Roshi and Oolong are but not me! I was naïve back then I swear! I didn't ever meet and girl and grandpa was just beginning to tell me about them before he died. Hey, I thought everyone had a tail, I didn't know I Was a saiyan.

Meh...:

Good work!

A question for Goku- you always talk about Chi-Chi's cooking, "I love Chi-Chi's

cooking" "My favorite vacation would be nowhere cause I like Chi-Chi's cooking"

besides cooking, what qualities do you like about Chi-Chi? Actually first off, do you LOVE Chi-Chi? Do YOU? DO YOU?

Nothing for you Vegeta...

Goku: Course I do! There are lots of things I like about her! She's cute, sometimes scary, and she always has that cute blush on her face!

Vegeta: And she has a loud mouth,

Goku: (glares at Vegeta then smiles) She's great! I mean, what would you need to see in a girl to marry her, you answer me.

Bulma and Vegeta fan:

Hi i am new here i would like to say bring bulma in question 1 vegeta do you love

your children and I think you are cute. Goku did you know that chichi was having

your second child Goten how come you act serious in battle and stupid when your

not in battle.

Vegeta: First of all, I am NOT cute. Second of all, maybe I do, why should I answer you humans? Butt out of my personal life!

Yuko: This is a question and answer thing, you have to answer them.

Vegeta: Hmmph, fine… I do…

Goku: Umm no I didn't, and I'm NOT stupid!! Just naïve!!

Lord Destroyer:

Goku: When Raditz showed up, you said you don't like to kill anyone. But let's

look back when you were twelve years old. You defeated most of the Red Ribbon

Army, those who fought you instead of running away died. You even killed the replacement leader of the army after he killed the previous leader. So how can

you say you don't kill anyone?

(Runs Dragonballgeek 101 and BEATRIXIZCLAZ with a sword)Veggie-Head: What would

you do if the future Trunks somehow fell for Android 18, so that he'd spare her

just to mate with her? What would you do if the current Trunks fell Marron, the

daughter of Android 18 and Krillin.

Yucko: Just how old are you? You're starting to become one of my favorite

people. Sango, Kagome from InuYasha are on the top, so is Gabrielle from Xena,

followed by Lisa from Robotech, alonge with Buffy from Buffy the Vampire Slayer,

as well as Chloe from Smallville, Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh!, Misty from Pokemon, and

finally you. Just because you're the last doesn't mean you're the best or

anything. Gabrielle, Sango, and Kagome have that honor.

Goku: I said I don't 'like' to kill anyone. I had no choice back then,

Vegeta: It's his choice but I think he knows to be a bit 'wiser' when it comes to choosing his mate.

Yuko: It's 'Yuko' And why should I tell you? It doesn't matter to me, I'm just doing this for the fun of it.

Lilith-Shii"

It is I again!

Questions!

Goku and Vegeta: Do you wear underwear?

. ;

Vegeta: Do you like blue? I mean, you have blue spandex...Oh man...Spandex.

Clears throat.

Sorry, went into my happy place.

xD

Goku: Have you ever thanked Bulma for taking you on wonderful adventures? I

mean, if it weren't for her, a lot of things would have never happened!

Including Vegeta not getting some.

xD

Oh, and Kumori Ookami we can train Trunks together .

Ta ta, lovies!

Oh and Yuko, rock on! x3

Vegeta: (cocks eyebrow) What kind of question is this? Some of us are actually smart.

Goku: Yes,

Vegeta: I don't want to know what's going through that head of yours but I don't really care what color my clothes is (as long as it's not prissy), but blue is often the color I wear.

Goku: Hmm, I don't know! Maybe when I get out of here I will!

Yuko: I need a vacation, you guys can leave this place for the holidays.

Goku: Thanx!

Vegeta: Finally…

Yuko: But you're coming back later and maybe we'll add Chi-chi and Bulma, we'll see.

Merry Christmas!


	9. Back From Vacation

Back from Vacation

Yuko: Dang you ppl are impatient! I got your letters didn't I just say I was on vacation?? Ahh well, where's Vegeta and Kakarot?

Vegeta: Darn the onna… that is the last time… I take Bra shopping for Christmas…

Yuko: There's Vegeta…

Goku: Hello! (waves)

Yuko: And there's Kakarot… let's start.

StarJen:

Kakarot you are and idiot and to prove it what's 12 squared?

As for Prince Vegeta glad to say I'm not that bad for a human. I'm not proud to

be a human though. Though I am wondering and I really doubt you are going to say

it, but how old are you? Same question to the moron.

Goku: Just cause I don't know that doesn't mean I'm stupid!

Vegeta: Human, I have answered this question twice.

Yuko: Just answer it one last time.

Vegeta: (sighs) 57

Goku: 52…

Bulma and Vegeta fan:

Vegeta i suppose i have to think your ugly Goku and you spend a lot of time with

goten after you beaten majin buu same with vegeta but with Bra here goku I'm sorry have 5 of the cookie I made do you forgive me now for calling you stupid.

Vegeta: Ugly??? Uggh, you humans are just pathetic.

Yuko: What do you want them to call you?

Vegeta: Nothin… never mind…

Goku: Well yeah! I lost 7 years with Goten so I made up for it… Oh and it's fine! I don't mind… I've had a lot of ppl say I'm stupid. (grins then munches on cookie)

skippay:

srry for the hassle your r getting from people im the one who suggested bringing

bulma and chi chi in here in the first place but hey everyone thinks its a good idea so keep considering it (and Neil the super sayian five nobody wants pan in here that's retarded, Yuko don't listen to him) but anyways question for vegeta which holiday do u like better or should i say which one do u hate more

Christmas or Easter

Yuko: Ehh it's fine, I should get used to it huh? Umm if anyone else wants to talk to someone other than Goku and Vegeta, then go to **Ask a sayajin**.

Vegeta: I hate both but I guess Christmas sucks the most cause of what Onna makes me do.

Goku: Awww, it can't be that bad!

Vegeta: Speak for yourself Kakarot, what does the harpy make you do?

Goku: (rubs chin thinking) Well after dinner we normally just gather around and open presents and we do some Son traditions as well!

Vegeta: That's simple and pathetic, you don't live with the richest woman in the world so don't even start arguing.

Dragonballgeek101:

kool sory i didn't review. i got cought up.

Vegeta: people at my school HATE everyone of u. ok, what would u do if Master

Roshi kissed Bra?

Goku: my older sis thinks Gohan is cute. She thinks ur weaker the goten as a baby and should be put back in preschool. How do u feel about that?

Yuko: People hate DBZ so much that they wrote on MY binder in permanent marker

"Dragonball Z is for #$# little brats with no lives what so ever'. What would u do if someone wrote that on ur stuff? I literally stuffed him into a locker. (

Vegeta: One, I don't care if humans hate me. Two, that pervert wouldn't dare touch her.

Goku: Hey what's that supposed to mean??

Yuko: Umm I probably would've done the same thing. Idiots, who would do something, like that.

Lord Destroyer:

Goku: If you hadn't married Chi-Chi, who would you have married instead? Many

people, including me, believes you are better off with Bulma.

(While yelling 'Death to people who think Vegeta is cool,' blasts away

DragonBallGeek101 and Lilith-Shii) Veggie-Head: If planet Vegeta wasn't destroyed along with the Saiyan race, would you have taken a Saiyan female for a mate instead of a human?

(Hugs and kisses Yuko) Yuko: Sorry about the name mistake, I am part wolf, soon to be the Great Wolf King. Meaning all wolves are my subjects-from normal wolves to werewolves. And I would like you to be my queen.

Goku: Did we answer this, I don't remember…

Yuko: Neither do I, just answer it.

Goku: Umm I'd still be thinking marriage is food.

Vegeta: Most likely, I wouldn't even have gone to Earth.

Yuko: This is the second proposal isn't it?

Tempz99:

Goku: I think ur seriously cute.

Vegeta: ur cute when ur angry and it makes me laugh when you yell at people.

both: what are saiyian women like compared to the women on earth?

Which type of woman would you prefer, saiyian or human?

goku: if chichi died what would you do?

vegeta: if bulma died what would you do?

both: do you guys seriously want to get outta this place?

(gives chocolate cake to goku and vegeta

NOTE: Tempz99 this part was inappropriate so I didn't add it. Sry!

btw I love you guys! Your the best.

Goku: Umm thanx… (rubs back of head with blush)

Vegeta: Argh, no I'm not cute!! How many times must I repeat myself??

Goku: I wouldn't know I was raised on earth, (shrugs and grins)

Vegeta: They're both as stubborn.

Goku: Well I don't think it would matter but I think human is better, after all I'm an earthling!

Vegeta: Kakarot you're a saiyan and preferably I would've mated a saiyan. It does, depend if my planet blew up or not, (smirks) if it didn't I never would have met the blue haired screaming onna. But as you can see, it did.

Goku: Well I would be sad but I'll see her again otherworld!

Vegeta: (mutters quietly: Sure I'd be upset… but as Kakarot said I'd see the onna again in other world…)

Yuko: Heh, good enough Vegeta.

Goku: I don't really mind answering the questions but I'd like to get back to training soon!

Vegeta: Of course I want to leave!!

Anime Fan18.0:

Heheehe, funny. I have a question for the 2 sayains!

Goku, have you ever been on the internet? If so, do you go to Vegeta (A.K.A. the sissy Vegie-weggie Man Thinks about Vegeta in that pink

shirt he wore one time!) Would you kill who has asked questions? If so, who are

they? Also, do you love Bulma? (Snickers)

Yuko, please keep up the good work! And give Vegeta some pink underwear for

X-mas! (Snickers again)

Here's a mountain of cookies, candy, ribeye stakes, and any other goodies. Plus

some soda. AND a GALAXY sizes plie of fluffy bunnies, ponies, pink shirts, and

all other nice and cuddly things for Vegeta! (Laughs maniacally!)

Yuko: (blinks at the cuddly things) Someone obviously likes to annoy Vegeta…

Vegeta: (growls) You humans are ridiculous!!! And I only wore that shirt ONCE so stop yapping about it!!

Vegeta: Once again I'm not cute!

Goku: No I haven't been on the internet. I'm not sure I get your second question but I wouldn't kill anyone!

Yuko: Oi…

Vegeta: Oh shut up…

Calise:

Vegeta: There is a debate, whether Trunks is hotter than you, what do you think?

Oh yeah, what type of music do you like?

I always thought you liked: Aerosmith, Led Zepplin... Jimi Hendrix you know the good stuff.

But my friend says you like the shitty kind of "punk-alternative" rock where all they do is scream.

I'd like to think you listen to higher value music, don't disappoint me.

Goku: Omigosh you were so cute in dragonball,

still are too!

You are such a babe!

I'm glad you didn't turn out like a perv,' since you spent all that time with the turtle guy!

P.s.

vegeta, ur a babe too!

Vegeta: (rolls eyes) Do I care? (thinks: Trunks is definitely not hotter than me) And didn't I already say I don't listen to your earthling crap. So both you humans are wrong,

Goku: (blushes) Thanx…

Vegeta: I ignore the last comment…

Yuko: I wonder how many people are in love with you and Goku?

Vegeta: Too many to count…

Kumori Ookami:

Goku: Deny all u want, I still think ur a pervert. All my friends and me think

that ur the one that made Goten so into girls, I can't believe u would turn ur innocent son girl-crazy! U spend too much time with Roshi or did Goten spend time with him (gasps) Goku!!

Vegeta: Hey soon-to-be father-in-law! Of course u're cute (or at least USED to be)

U were so cute and podgy as a kid! Just like Goku was! I've been wondering, can u go Super Saiyan 4 at will or do u have to use Bulma's machine? There are some stories that say u need her machine so I want to know if they're right.

That's it for now so see ya guys!

Goku: Aww come on!! I already said I wasn't! And it's not my fault… (sighs) My gosh, I barely know anything about girls!

Goku: THAT'S not an understatement,

Vegeta: Did you get Trunks to marry you? Did pigs start flying??

Vegeta: And sure I was cute as a kid (sarcasm)… Tch, yeah right, I'm not weak, of course I can go super on my own!

RPQ:

Hi you guys! Have a nice break? This time i dont have so many questions

To Vegeta; What was Planet Vegeta actually like?

To Bulma(IF YOU BRING THEM IN; Besides all the CC inventing what else do you

like to do?

Bye! (Gives each person 5 mountains of sausages)

C Ya!

Vegeta: It would've been better if it were longer and we didn't have to come back here!  
Yuko: Blame the ppl who want answers not me, I'm just doin my job.

Vegeta: Hmmph, not much of a difference except the ppl were 10x stronger, the sky was red, there was a 10x gravity, and we could just about do anything we wanted if not for Frieza.

Goku: Yay more food!!

Yuko: (sweat drops) are you full yet??

Goku: (mouth full of sausages) Nope!

rimera:

Hmm... Yuko, if you bring in Chi-chi and Bulma, then Goku and Vegeta would be more careful about how they answered, and we may not get honest answers. Goku and Vegeta, just a crazy observation... you both have traits that remind me of my husband, and when you're fused together, you're a lot like he is on the

battlefield (he plays a war game called amt gard... you'd both like it if you tried it). Seriously, Goku, from what you know about Otherworld, if you died from the heart virus like you would have if Trunks hadn't intervened, would you

have gone to Fighter Heaven and trained under King Kai? And Vegeta, I have a favor to ask... you know that little cat friend of Yamcha's, Puar? Could you...(whispers something evil in his ear and gives him a truckload of steaks as payment). Thanks!

Yuko, I'm glad you don't screen your reviews, but just how many people out there really believe that they're Saiyans and will someday marry Vegeta? Sheesh!

Yuko: Maybe I will… no idea currently.  
Goku: Really? Wow that would be really weird… a person who's like me AND Vegeta…

Vegeta: Sure I would… (rolls eyes thinks: I don't have time for mindless games)

Goku: Umm no…. I wouldn't been able to keep my body…

Vegeta: (raises eyebrow at favor) You humans are strange… maybe I will.

Goku: What'd she ask?

Vegeta: Nothing that concerns you.

Yuko: Plenty, but it doesn't matter huh? They can imagine whatever they want, but it probably won't come true.

Dbzfan952:

HI YUKO! THIS STORY IS HILARIOUS! Okay, done yelling! I have a few questions:

Goku: How do you feel about Gohan deciding to stop training?

If he continued to train, do you think he could become as strong or stronger than you? I mean, he turned ssj2 before you, he has Mystic form, etc.

How is your hair so spiky?

Can you teach me to fly?

How do you feel that Goten is obsessed with girls, and has mostly stopped training? If I were you, I'd be kind of disappointed...

Vegeta: Do you wish that Trunks was training, and not doing CC?

How does it feel being 2nd best to Goku?

Yuko: Can you bring in Gohan? I really wanna ask him a few questions!

And don't bring in Pan!

Goku, Gohan was my favorite in regular DBZ when he was training, but he's not so much my favorite anymore, it's you!!

(Gives them BOTH an all you can eat buffet!)

Goku: Well I would've like it if he continued but it was his choice. He'd probably be stronger than me. And my hair is naturally spiky, comes with being a saiyan! Oh sure I just have to finish answering questions. Well I kinda am but again it was his choice.

Vegeta: It doesn't really matter but I'd rather have him training than running a business any day. But the onna wants him there,

Vegeta: (eyebrow twitches) 'Second'? I am not second to Kakarot,

Yuko: (sighs) The title is Ask Goku and Vegeta… if you want to ask Gohan a question go to **Ask a sayajin.** That story I guess is better than mine.

Goku: Aww really? Thanx Dbzfan952!

Razielim Vampiress:

Hello there to you all. Well, I guess I'll start off by speaking to you, Yuko.

This is proving to be very entertaining (Otherwise I wouldn't have bothered to

write lol), and I like how you keep them actually IN CHARACTER and not acting

like mary-sueish whipped #$ like I've seen in some people's fanfics. Keep

it up! I find this a rather fun read!

Goku - What's up, dude? I bring you tidings of christmas cookies and candy-canes! (offers Goku a little basket filled with yummies) I'm just wondering if you're a musically inclined person. Like, what kind of music do you listen to, and what's your favorite band?? And (heads up, this is a personal question) what the heck drew you to a chick like Chi-Chi? I mean, she just seems like one major bitch, always yelling at you and what not. Is she just constantly on the rag or what? What the heck is her deal??

Vegeta - Don't think I would've done you the favor of ignoring you, prince P

(offers Vegeta a basket of yummies identical to Goku's) I'd give you a hug and a quick kiss if I knew that I wouldn't get killed for it. And no, you're not 'cute'. Handsome, dead sexy, hot as hell, but definitely not 'cute'. .o I'd just like to mention that I think you and Bulma are an...interesting match. I mean, I don't know how the heck that happened, as it seemed so #$ unlikely among other things, but as long as you're content, I suppose. I was curious as to why is seemed that there were so few women on Vegitasei. In all of the glimpses of the Saiyan people that I've seen before they were destroyed, there wasn't a single female. What gives?

Well, that's all I could come up with right off of the top of my head. Merry

Christmas to you all if that is what you celebrate, and if not, then simply have

a good day! Bye for now!

Raven

(NOTE AGAIN: I will hide all swear words so plz don't expect them to be on the real thing)

Goku: Yummy! Thanx!! And well, I don't really listen to music, I don't really have the time to. I'm either training, sleeping, training, eating, or… did I mention training? Well anyways, I don't listen to music so I don't have a favorite band. And well, she was kinda madly in love with me and I guess that's how it happened. Sure she yells sometimes but she's still sweet! I mean you guys just judge her by first appearance, you've got to get to know her.

Vegeta: Sure Kakarot, I'm sure everyone would just 'love' her as soon as they got to know the harpy! (sarcasm) And human, you're the first smart human I've met. And of course I'm content, I would've left ages ago if I wasn't. And who would you know about Vegeta-sei?? There were plenty of woman, how exactly would an earthling to get to Vegeta-sei anyways nonetheless see part of it.

(Note: I believe I read somewhere the maker of dragonball couldn't think of a look for female saiyans.)

D4cHilliN:

luv the whole story idea.

question for veggie: do u love ur father? do u know who ur mother is?

question for goku: do u always get tired of being the hero??

o and vegeta, I LOVE YOU!

Vegeta: I don't love anyone mad and of course I know who my mother is!!

Goku: No and what do you mean 'always'? I never get tired of saving earth or the universe! It's just frustrating when it doesn't stay safe for more than a year.

Vegeta: Well guess what human! I don't love you.

(NOTE: I've received quite a few questions over again. I know of one that missed so I apologize to the person who sent the question but for those of you who think your question wasn't answered. It was, cause I just went through my chapters and found the answers. So you'll have to look through it. Course if you're sure it's not there I'll answer them.)

As for whether I'll bring Bulma and Chi-chi in or not is kinda difficult for me to say. I'm not really sure how their responses would be so I'll think about it…

Thanx for you cooperation everyone!

(I'll admit this wasn't my best, I'll try harder next time)


	10. The Next Chap

(Note to all readers: My computer is quite… strange so I haven't been able to get your questions to my email box! I will try and figure out what's wrong but in the mean time I'll try and answer your questions!)

Yuko: So you guys have more questions? Well I suppose that's what we're here for…

Vegeta: Can we leave now??

Yuko: Not until the ppl are completely satisfied with your answers. Then maybe we can end this.

Kumori Ookami:

Goku: Don't worry; I don't think ur stupid (just very, very naïve) and I know it isn't ur fault, I just like troubling u, ur so funny when u get like that!

Vegeta: U make it sound like he WON'T marry me! And it's not like I'm going to FORCE him to marry me, u baboon! (I don't have to force him anyway.) If it's flying pigs u want then u'd be amazed by how far I can throw.

Yuko, I read the story 'Ask a sayajin' and I don't think it's better than yours, so don't get discouraged or anything, u're doing great!

Happy New Years! See ya!

Goku: Oh… well it isn't to me…

Vegeta: Go ahead and marry him, just make sure you ask the onna. It's not my problem,

Yuko: Umm thanx… (rubs back of head with blush)

Lord Destroyer:

Goku: Who in your past enemy did find most annoying, was it Emperor Pilaf, Krillin when he was your rival in martial arts, or King Chappa?

(Blasts away at StarJen for a 100,0 times) Vegeta: Did you ever find anyone before you came to Earth so annoying, you would killed out of sheer boredom? If so, who?

Yuko: That was no simple proposal, I'm afraid. You are mine from here to all eternity. There's no getting out of it, and no one else can claim you. Anyone remotely having wolf blood in them must yield to me. By the way, could you wear a Sailor Moon based outfit, particularly that of Sailor Mar's outfit?

Goku: Annoying? Well… I think Captain Ginyu was annoying… his poses were… ridiculous…

Vegeta: I can agree with that. Yes, the inhabitants of most planets.

Yuko: …0.o… Who are you???

KMX:

First off, happy new year

Yuko: I think Rimera has a point. These two guys might not be as truthful if the wives were present.

To Vegeta: I'm a little skeptical about this but didn't Trunks retire from CC during the tournament that Goku was a child? and did they have music on planet Vegeta?

To Goku: Do you think Vegeta will ever beat you in a one on one  
fight? and where does Chi-Chi get all the food to feed you all?

I see Goku getting all the food so for Vegeta, 50 steak dinners  
and for Yuko, A steak dinner.

Again Happy new year (Geez that was long)

Yuko: Err maybe I'll bring them for Valentine's Day… we'll see…

Vegeta: What?

Goku: I was in a lot of tournaments! You'll have to be more specific!

Vegeta: Last I checked, the brat is still the CC president. Do you think he had a choice? And no, not that I know of.

Goku: Maybe someday he will! We'll see! And I think he gets it at the supermarket nearby!

Vegeta: Hmmph, that's a fact! I will defeat Kakarot!

Yuko: Wow, we have so much food now…

NeilTheHero:

To Yuko: THe people that want Gohan is because mangamadde the author of ask a sayjin is not working on it!  
To Goku: Do you talk to Chaiotzu, Yamcha, Tien? What wat think about them in strength?  
Oh mighty Prince Vegeta I admire your actions  
(Give cookies to the Prince)  
(Gives sandwichs to Goku)  
To all: I found a nickname for Goku its Kakapants.XD

Yuko: You know… maybe I should have another time… where I can bring in… every saiyan… (It's a thought, I might make a new Q n A fic with all the saiyans… well I know the idea is taken but….)

Vegeta: Hmmph, leave us out!

Goku: (shrugs and decides to answer question) Well not often but I do sometimes, I don't really see Tien and Choutzu since they're busy training. Yamcha I sometimes see, well actually… I guess I haven't spoken to them in a while… and I think they're strong, Tien was stronger than me before…

Vegeta: Hmmph, so what you're saying is they're strong for humans?

Goku: Well they are strong…

Goku: You gonna eat those??

Vegeta: I'd rather not have sweets, but I'm not giving them to you Kakarot. You've got enough.

Goku: (frowns but eats sandwiches)

Vegeta: Kakapants? Hmmph, why don't you just call him Kakarot? It's his name after all.

RPQ:

HELO! I have a fair few more this time.

To both of u; Who in attitude was the most annoying bad guy?(for me it would be Captain Ginyu and Cell)

To Vegeta; Did u like a sayiajin girl before being forced to work 4 Frieza?

To Vegeta; WHY work with that idiot NAPPA?

To Goku; Just how big IS your stomach

BYE!(Gives all 3 10 mansions made out of choclate and sausage meat) Also as well as killing Nappa Vegeta killed Zarbon and Dodoria

Vegeta: The Ginyu Force,

Goku: I didn't really meet the Ginyu Force but Ginyu was annoying I guess.

Vegeta: No, I was 5 back then. He was one of the remaining saiyans and he was loyal.

Goku: My stomach?

Vegeta: Much larger than his brain.

Bulma and Vegeta fan:

Hi Goku do you ever wonder what your Father or mother were like oh and what if Radiz was nicer to you   
Vegeta sorry for the ugle comment why did you have nappa around he was stupid you could have killed him off long before you can to earth who is your favourite kid Trunks or Bra

Goku: Yeah I do, and. I guess we'd be fighting side by side?

Vegeta: He was loyal, something I haven't seen in a while. And they're both brats, though I do tend to go tougher on Trunks.

skippay:

well keep considering bringing chi chi and bulma plz oh and question for vegeta did u ever purpose to bulma? If you dont no by now u know that goku's brat goten is trying to hook up with bra right how do u feel about?

Vegeta: We aren't officially married, never did your silly earthling tradition. And he wouldn't dare, (sends death glare to Goku)

Goku: (blinks) What? It's not my fault,

Dragonballgeek101:

(takes out a maction gun and shoots Lord Destroyer's head off) VEGGIE-WEGGIE IS THE BEST! HES THE CUTEEST THING IN DA WORLD, well desides my fat of a cat, BUT HES STILL SUPER CUTE!

Veggie-weggie: Ur so HOTT! wat would u do if Lord Destroyer killed Bra? Because i want u all to myself.:3 Wat would u do if u saw Yamcha kissing bra?

Goku: Ok, so u r Super Hott, but not as Hott as Veggie-weggie. What would u do if u caught Yamcha kissing Bra?

Yuko: If u got to meet the creator of Dragonball Z, wat would u do? my sis meet him! ( I hate her know.

I LOVE U VEGETA!

Vegeta: I'm not cute!! (grows red) And both humans wouldn't dare. And what does that mean? You want me to yourself? Human, get a life.

Goku: Umm I think that's Vegeta's problems… I'm not sure…

Yuko: Good for her, I don't think it matters to me.

StarJen:

I'm sorry you 2 i forgot at that time. All I want to ask is WHO BLASTED ME!

Goku: (shrugs) Wasn't me.

Vegeta: I think it was the human Destroyer…

Yuko: If I remember correctly, it's Lord Destroyer. He obviously has problems with Vegeta fans…

Discombobulated Saiyan:  
Hello everyone! I would like to say that I love you Goku and Vegeta! You guys are the best! And Yuko, you rock! I think you're doing an excellent job as a first-time author, I know how it is. Keep it up! Now, on to my questions!  
Vegeta: Were there any sicknesses on Vegeta-sei? Or were Saiyans basically immune to stuff like that?  
And just in case they weren't;  
Goku and Vegeta: Have either of you ever gotten sick? Excluding your heart virus Goku.  
Sorry I don't have food like everyone else, but I think Goku can last until someone else brings more. I'll bring some next time! And I'm sorry everyone likes to hassle you Vegeta. I feel your aggravation . . . people like to tick me off too. Bye for now!

Vegeta: Saiyans are immune to viruses. It's not possible for us to get sick,

Goku: Well cept the heart virus but that was only once. (frowns) No food?

Yuko: What about the pile of food behind you Kakarot?

Goku: Oh yeah! I forgot about those! (jumps in and starts devouring food)

Yuko n Vegeta: (sweat drops)

pirate34

question for vegeta: have you ever considered hanging around krillin so you look taller?  
hahahahahahaha. Midgets  
question for goku: this is a multiple choice question  
an idiot says what  
a. what  
b. what  
c. what  
if you answered what you are an idiot  
question for vegeta: is there such thing as a ssj4 proof armour? I think i might need some  
question for vegeta: i don't mean to offend but i don't think you have any taste in women. anyway my question is, Did you only originally like bulma because of her figure? if you answered yes you have no taste in women...if you answered no you have no taste in women...EITHER WAY YOU HAVE NO TASTE IN WOMEN! muahahahahaha(mumbles something about Nirvana and courtney love)  
question for goku:do you listen to much music, if so whats your favourite band?  
question for goku: I think you have skitsophrenia as the goku in battle is completely different to the stupid less tactical you...how does that make you feel?  
question for goku: I think trying to drive people mad is fun now how does that make you feel?  
question for vegeta: some poeple say i only drive others mad from my own symptoms of madness...how does that make you feel?

Vegeta: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?? HUMAN!! (steam literally pours out of his ears)

Goku: What? Huh? What??

Vegeta: Pathetic human… No, there aren't. Go invent one if you need one. Grr, where are you… I'm gonna…

Goku: Ok!! (interrupts Vegeta) Umm no I don't listen to music too busy training. What's that mean?? I'm just a bit more serious in battle, I mean there's no need to be serious otherwise! And that depends if you're trying to make Vegeta mad,

Vegeta: Do I even care?? You're a human!! What could you do??

I guess I'll cut it short.

So yah, I'm open to suggestions. I guess I'll make a new fic, something like Ask a Saiya-jin! Ehh who's the author of Ask a Sayjin? Umm, if I'm stealing your idea sorry!

Oh and like I said, my computer is stupid and I don't get your reviews in my email box!


	11. New Chap

Questions once again

I have no idea if these questions have been answered cause my computer is acting up again and I'm getting the same questions like 5x! so if I miss your question just send a message.

**Tomboy 601:**

**Goku: Who do you think is stronger Gohan or Goten? You can't say both.**

**Vegeta: Why do you pressure Trunks to train while you bend to Bra's will?**

**Seriously, you took her shopping…**

Goku: Well it depends, Gohan is probably stronger but if Goten was training again he'd be stronger.

Vegeta: Trunks should've been the next to the royal throne. Hmmph, I need atleast one saiya-jin warrior…

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

**Hi again! And I brought food! (takes out all kinds of wonderfully tasty things for Goku and Vegeta to eat) See? Kept my promise! Now my next question; would you stop talking if I poked you while you were talking? I'll do it when you least expect it! HAHA!**

Vegeta: Just try and get in here first!

Goku: Why would you poke us??

**skippay:**

**pretty plz bring bulma and chi chi on here PLEASE! yes i know ur thinking about it still but think more, your prolly like damn this person is pushy i was he'd get off my nutz about it, my bad well any ways priate34 doesn't know what he's talking about Vegeta doesn't have taste in women...BULMAS FRIGGIN HOT (Vegeta don't flip out its just a comment)i give Vegeta thumbs up. For Vegeta: If bulma was about to die lets jus say get hit by a truck if there was no other way to save but jump in front and get killed ur self (yes i no your sayian just hypothetically speaking) would you?**

Yuko: Isn't everybody?

Vegeta: Hmmph, the second one.

**Lord Destroyer:**

**(Blocks Dragonballgeek101's attack just by swatting it away, only to return the favor with a fire blast from the hand, reducing Dragonballgeek101 to ashes)**

**Goku: What were you thinking when you saw Vegeta in the pink shirt and yellow pants he wore on the day of your return from space?**

**(Grabs a hippo, brings it down on StarJen with its mouth open, and forces the hippo to swallow StarJen) Veggie-head: Have you ever insulted Goku in front of Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi herself, Gohan, or even her father? What would you do if Hercule was to try and make a move on Bulma?**

**Yuko: So far, you've done a wonderful job of getting the Great Goku and the wussy Veggie-Head to answer your readers questions. On the other hand, the author of Ask a Saiyan has yet to update that Q&A session. I think you are the better of the two authors here.**

Goku: I thought he looked really silly! And I wondered where he got them,

Vegeta: And that outfit you were wearing??!!

Goku: Well, it was in style on Yardrat!

Vegeta: Yes I have (hmmph over the small break) and the harpy used her stupid pan again… And that fool wouldn't dare, he's too scared.

Yuko: Umm thanks, by the way, I am not yours!!

**Lady Assasinator:  
oh and by the way veg-head DBZ is a tv show u guy's is on...stands 4 DRAGONBALL  
Z. now anyway on to my questions.  
to Vegeta- 1) i swear 2 god i happen 2 absolutely confused! how the hell did u and bulma get together? do not keep me in suspense i will not tolerate it!  
2) in these fanfics they be having u and Kakarot get together and he be getting u pregnant and all how would u feel if that actually happened hm?  
3) who do u think would have won if u and Kakarot would have actually fought in the world martial arts competition with out the whole babidi thing?  
to Kakarot-  
1) i like u alot but i like Vegeta better...sorry here an apology cookie(throws cookie Kakarot) anywho y would u make a deal to have old kai kiss bulma 4 trainin Gohan? Couldn't u have just gave him chi chi? hey i have this potion that i personally made that u should give to chi chi. It changes them to what they really are on the inside...(mutters:in this case would be a harpy -.-) oh and Vegeta not to take it personally but...i absolutely positively hate that pitiful excuse of a childs mother(should've let her stayed dead) sorry i am a mean person...people say i'm a female Vegeta cuz i act just like you...except only worse. that why i my name is Lady Assasinator...i kill people get it straight disrespect i will hunt you down...i am the great great great great great great great...time 101 more greats after that...medusa's granddaughter so**

**beware mwahahahahahahahaha!**

Vegeta: That's absurd! How would they even catch us on film!?

Goku: Yeah! They'd have to be able to fly like us!

Vegeta: The woman and I aren't OFFICIALLY together, never did the ridiculous earthling ritual. But she's still technically my mate, and how? Hmmph, (smirks) you don't need to know. THAT WON'T HAPPEN, cause you humans have strange sick imaginations and hmmph… (lies) I would of won.

Goku: (catches cookie and eats) That's ok! A lot of ppl like Vegeta better. Oh and… (blushes) Well I didn't want a pervert like him kissing Chi-chi…

Vegeta: So you choose my woman???

Goku: (grins) yeah, Hey! What was that? Chi-chi isn't all that bad!! (frowns) Does everyone hate her??

Vegeta: (blinks) who are you talkin about?

Goku: Umm she's starting to scare me… (steps away)

**Kumori Ookami:**

**Goku: When was the first time you went super saiyan three? My brother said it was against Janemba but I don't think so bcuz that fight was after Majin Buu, right? If no one works, how does Chi-chi manage to feed 3 saiyans?**

**Vegeta: I don't think that pirate 34 person know what they're saying, I**

**Don't look at Bulma's figure but she's pretty enough and she's cool. So u admit that u're tougher on Trunks, why!? It's not fair!**

**Pizza for everyone! See ya!**

Goku: No, I got to super saiyan 3 after I died! Umm well she uses the money I won from the tournaments… I think.

Vegeta: Hmmph, the boy needs to toughen up. He slacks off too much,

**StarJen:  
Thank you Yuko for telling me who it was. (Starts blasting Lord Destroyer) YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH VEGETA FANS! (inserts ALOT of bad words here plus some random thoughts) Sorry if that was a bit random. Here have some food. Yes Kakarot you get some too. (walks with a "Must destroy Lord Destroyer" sign)**

Yuko: (blinks) There's a war going on here… if I'm correct Lord Destroyer threw a hippo on you…

Vegeta: But this is amusing, watching humans kill each other that is. (smirks)

Goku: Shouldn't we stop them?

Yuko: Nah, it **is** amusing.

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:  
Hi Goku do you ever wonder what your Father or mother were like oh and what if  
Radiz was nicer to you? how do you feel when you found out that krilln married 18?  
Vegeta sorry for the ugle comment why did you have nappa around he was stupid you could have killed him off long before you can to earth? who is your favourite kid Trunks or Bra?  
Die! Lord Destroyer I agree with StarJen about Vegeta fans  
Hey Yuko you could do another Q&a for the other saiyans**

Goku: Yeah I do wonder and well I guess Raditz would be working with us in fighting evil? (shrugs) Well I sure was surprised! But that just proves anyone can change!

Vegeta: He was loyal, it's hard to have loyal ppl around nowadays. And do you humans think I have a favorite or something??? They're both brats!!

Yuko: Maybe, (shrugs)

**RPQ:  
HI!  
Right questions;  
Goku: If given a chance, which bad guy would u kill over again?  
Goku: Why?  
Vegeta: If Goku being prepared to kill himself to stop Cell and help the others wasn't loyal what is ur picture of loyalty?  
Yuko; What gave u the idea for this?  
Bye! (gives all 3 5 billion tons of raspberries!)**

Goku: I wouldn't want to kill anyone again!

Vegeta: Being loyal to me, and I was just pissed off cause it **was** his fault that my son died… (grits teeth)

Goku: Sorry! But that's in the past now right? (smiles innocently)

Yuko: Ehh I came across a few Q and A fics, but I didn't really think this one would be a good fic though…

**NeilTheHero:  
To Yuko: I told you its mangamadde, she didn't update it for like weeks, so you better do it  
To Goku: Why don't you wish back Bardock your dad back to life?  
(Gives every food of the whole to Goku & Vegeta)**

Yuko: Well as long as I want to atleast… you try having two saiyans around you! (especially if one happens to be the ignorant prince)

Vegeta: What was that? (vein appears)

Yuko: Heh, nothin, (smirks)

Goku: Well I don't want to misuse the dragonballs again!

**Matamis-bata:  
Hey guys! Okay first of all, Yuko I think you are so awesome for doing this  
(hugs)! Also Goku, I don't think you're stupid, just slightly intellectually challenged. But that doesn't matter because your so cool (I know you're pretty used to hearing that but it's the truth!)! And Vegeta, I guess you're slightly cool so you can have a cookie (gives cookie). Anyways, onto the questions. Goku, have you ever heard Chichi sing? If so did she sing well? Vegeta, have you ever spent, for lack of a better word 'quality time' with Trunks or Bra (excluding shopping trips)? Since it must get tedious i between chapters I thought you guys could use some entertainment in the form of Dance Dance Revolution! It's the cool arcade version too! (workmen bring in game, leave it, then hurriedly run away) I have tons more questions so expect to see me again soon!**

Goku: Umm, yes… once or twice, and I think she's pretty good…

Vegeta: What's that mean? (smirks) With that voice it has to be worth something,

Goku: (shrugs) to me it sounds good anyways.

Vegeta: Hmmph, the onna would force me to at times… and how the hell did they get in here??

Yuko: (shrugs)

Goku: How do you do this??

**Dragonballgeek101:  
I just went to a birthday prty ad now i'm high on suger!  
Veggie:...PIE! What was ur reaction when u found out Bulma was pregnent with ur baby?  
Goku: Is all u ate as a kid was fish and bear?  
Yuko: ur my god. thank u for writing this story! heres about 100,0 cookies and cakes for u.  
10 cookies for Vegeta and Goku**

Vegeta: Hmm, I left to train, not my problem.

Goku: That wasn't very nice Vegeta,

Vegeta: Deal with it Kakarot.

Goku: (frowns) Well I guess, sometimes grandpa would make other things but after he left I wasn't sure how to make them. So I guess wild plants, fruit, and meat was common for me.

Yuko: Umm… just doin my job? (moves the pile over to the side)

**KMX:  
Wow... we got a war between Vegeta haters and Vegeta lovers... don't wanna be in the midst of that. So I'll just send this and leave quietly...  
To Vegeta: You've said time and time again that you will defeat Goku. If, or when in your case, you beat him, what would you do?  
Also, I doubt you have one, but WHO is your favorite opponent to fight?  
To Goku: What was your favorite martial arts tournament moment? Also, what would YOU do if Vegeta beat you? and with that I'm out.**

Vegeta: Probably gloat about it then find something else to do. Hmmph, human you are stupid. Kakarot isn't my favorite, I don't have a favorite but he's my rival.

Goku: Hmm? What's that mean? Well I'd congratulate him and have a rematch with him later!

**JarellNumba1:  
Funny Yuko. This story's realy funny. I got questions, but first, Goku: I don't like you. I think you're a great hero but otherwise you could jump off a cliff  
for all I care. Vegeta: You are super duper hot no matter what they say. Andmyou're my fave character. ( No kissing believe me) Questions:  
Veggie-san: I hate Kakarot too but I know deep down inside you two are cool asmheck. So is it really necessary to be so mean to someone who obviously likes you? And the you and Goku pairings, what are your views on that? I think they're funny but not cute at all. And pirate34 can go kick rocks. Bulma is a very beautiful woman. (No gay stuff) She's my fave female character.  
Goku: I have little to say to you, no ofense, but how the hell did you have kids? I mean, did Chichi have to talk you through the steps of child making?  
Just wondering.  
Yuko: Peace out, pimpin!  
Vegeta:( Kiss on the cheek) I love you Veggie-san, though you hate me in all my stories about you, I know you're swears mean I love you, Jarell's Numba1.**

Vegeta: Yes, hmmph, the fics r ridiculous.

Goku: Ummm… yes? (grins innocently)

Vegeta: Kakarot, how stupid can you get?

Goku: (just blushes)

Vegeta: (wipes cheek and growls) darn right I hate you…

**Calise loves you:  
Yuko, i love this!  
awesome idea!  
to Vegeta: "Vegeta: (rolls eyes) Do I care? (thinks: Trunks is definitely not hotter than me) And didn't I already say I don't listen to your earthling crap. So both you humans are wrong"  
You must be like Beethoven (fyi, he's a famous composer, duh)  
He was deaf and I saw a movie about him and he was grumpy old man like you. HA!  
What now!?  
Goku you remind me of my closest cousin... fun and full of energy!  
p.s.  
Vegeta, there's this phase people say... what was it? ...  
oh yeah,  
Take a chill pill!  
p.s.s.  
Goku, what's the best treatment for a strained knee muscle?  
I gotta basketball team tommorow.  
keep making chapters yuko!**

Vegeta: (grumbles: Stupid humans)

Goku: I recommend a sprain-rest, ice, compression and elevation. Simple exercises help to relieve pain and restore mobility. If it's serious (which I hope not!) then you'd need surgery but… I doubt that!! It's just basketball right?

Vegeta: Amazing that you even know that.

Goku: I'm not stupid Vegeta!

**Chikara-san  
Nice story. You've captured Goku and Vegeta's characters perfectly. Just one suggestion: having your entire story set in the middle of the page is kind of hard to read. Also, I can never tell when the question someone asks ends and the character's reply begins.  
Anyway, I have a question...  
Goku: I'm sorry, but Krillin is a loser. Why do you hang out with him?  
Vegeta: You have no last name. If you had one, what would it be, and why? By the way, you are hot. Goku is... different.  
Here are some eggrolls for Vegeta. I know you're probably getting tired of cookies.  
****Yuko: Sorry, I've been in a rush to add these stories cause I don't want complaints on how late they're being posted… so I'll check it out later and find a good way to do this.**

Yuko: How about now?

Goku: He's not a loser! He's my best friend!

Vegeta: Royalty doesn't need last names. (cocks an eyebrow at eggrolls)

**Baby face:  
My question is for Vegeta. Do you care that your daughter dresses like a total hooker. Sorry to be so blunt but its true. can her skirt get any shorter? And Goku, do you ever feel guilty for always leaving your family to train and play hero? I mean c'mon, chichi must feel like crap.**

Vegeta: Like I have a choice there, if I say no to what she wears the onna says yes and it goes on like that.

Goku: Yeah… I do at times and well Chi-chi hasn't told me yet that I've really made her feel upset…

**Lilith-Shii  
Yuko! I love this story! Great job.  
Vegeta: Has there ever been a time Trunks had asked you questions 'bout girls? Or did he ask Bulma for source?  
Goku: Did you realize that your brother could be a chia pet?  
Chia pet is a plant pet that you water and the leaves and such sprouts out.  
Oh!  
Question to both of you.  
Have you ever danced?  
Ever?  
And if you did, show me the dance.  
Thank you**

Vegeta: I tell him to go to the onna,

Goku: What? That's weird…

Vegeta: Never,

Yuko: But you did sorta strum your fingers to the rhythm at that party for beating Buu. Piccolo was tapping his foot and you were right next to him.

Vegeta: That doesn't count, it's not dancing.

Goku: Umm, no, chi-chi said I have two left feet. Whatever that means…

**SaraM:**

**HI there. i wanna say to Goku that he used to be my IDOL! we was... GREAT IDOL. but now i prefer Vegeta and i dunno eaxtly y... AH! good stuff now: VEGETA: i gotta say this, i found a pic of u NAKED smirks (fangirls:WHERE?) and 1 of u and bulma uh...cough ya no... ANYWAY QUESTIONS NOW: 1) Vegeta y the hell do u wore that "badman" shirt if u didnt like it? 2) u said earlier that u only sleep train and eat so how did trunks and bitchie girl born? 3) y did u take bra shopping if u didnt wanna go? 4) (for both) have u guys noticed that ur wives r way more scary than u 2 r TOGETHER!  
PS: GREAT Prince Vegeta would plz kil the damm YAMCHA? plz plz PLEASE!**

Vegeta: WHAT??!!! You human!! How the hell did you find those???!!! (blushes while glaring)

Yuko: (Hehe, wow you ppl enjoy makin him mad and embarrassed…)

Vegeta: What was that?? (death glare at Yuko)

Yuko: (smirks) Nothin

Vegeta: Hmmph, I had nothin else to wear. And what does that mean? How dare you speak about my daughter like that!!

Yuko: You'll still have to answer the question.

Vegeta: Argh, how do you think they were born? Are you humans that pathetic?? Let's just say the girl has her way of doing things. And that depends on who they're facing,

Goku: Actually… I think Frieza, Cell, and Buu would be cowering at Chi-chi and Bulma's feet…

Vegeta: Hmm, now that I think about it… the cowards probably would. And I will when I get out of here later.. but Kakarot will probably interfere.

Goku: You can't kill Yamcha!!

**Wolfinson  
I have questions for all of you.  
Vegeta: What did you think when you first saw either Shenron (I CAN'T SPELL!) and Namek's (T.T still can't spell)? Have you ever tried to fly on Nimbus?  
Goku: Speaking of Nimbus, what was it like to fly on him? Were you surprised that Krillin couldn't/can't and that Master Roshi (EEWW!) couldn't/can't? Did you know that your father was Bardock and that you look EXACTLY like him?  
Both men: What would you do if you were turned into a werewolf? How about during a full moon and had your sayan tail? What do you think it would look like?  
(You guys have to answer b/c I just might make a fic and, Vegeta if you don't, I'll have you attack your family.)  
Yuko: What would YOU do if that happened? And I know that this is a weird question, but, who do you think is a perv?  
All three: I know that everyone is making fun of Vegeta by making up weird names, but I noticed that Kakarot sounds kinda like Carrot, if your not paying attention, and that Broly sounds, if your really not paying attention, like Broccoli.  
OH!! I just remembered! Here! throws a button to Goku and an identical one to Vegeta & Yuko It's for when you get hungry/thirsty. You just push the button and what ever you want will show up in any quantity. X3**

(For one thing you spelt Shenron right… depends which version you were choosing)

Vegeta: The Namek's dragon is Porunga, well the dragons were huge (actually I thought they'd be pretty small). Hmmph, what else? And if you mean that cloud that's ridiculous! Who'd want to ride on a cloud??

Goku: Me!

Vegeta: Well you're Kakarot, what would you expect?

Goku: Hey what's that mean!

Vegeta: You're stupid and immature.

Goku: (frowns) Well it was really fun! I mean before I could fly that is, yeah I was at first but now that I think about it, it kinda was obvious. No, really? That's neat, and umm I don't know, hairy? (but then again what kind of answer would you get from Goku?)

Vegeta: That's unlikely so I'm not even gonna bother answering. And what the hell… you wouldn't dare… (death glare)

Yuko: Fight them, if that didn't work, cut off their tail and if that didn't work get someone else to do it. As most of you have said, the old man Roshi and that pig Oolong.

Vegeta: Do I care?

Goku: Well most people call me Goku…

Yuko: Unfortunately Broly ain't here.

**darkbane:  
for Goku how does Gohan feel now that hecule the world champion dumb has claimed credit for killing cell?  
for Vegeta  
1.can you kill hercule?  
2.can you tape it and send it to me?**

Goku: Well I guess it's easier to believe the world champion beat Cell rather than a boy… but as long as Gohan doesn't mind I won't either.

Vegeta: With pleasure, (smirks)

**embargo:  
Splee! This is really cool. All my questions are for both of you.  
- Why are elephants purple?  
- Why does the chicken fountain look so life-like?  
- Are you "Thank You" or "Welcome"?  
That's three questions so I expect four answers. Bye potatoes!**

Goku, Vegeta, N Yuko: (blinks)

Goku: Umm elephants are purple?

Vegeta: Human, something's wrong with you…

Goku: What chicken fountain??

Vegeta: What is this??

Goku: Umm Thank you? Welcome? I don't know… huh?? How is there 4 answers?? Who are you?? Potatoes?? What??

Yuko: That was random…

Like I said in the beginning, I have no idea if I answered your questions or not cause my email suddenly decided to delay your questions. If I missed any, (which I am sure of) sorry and I'll try again!

But until then! See ya!


	12. Back Again

How many more Questions?

Vegeta: When will these humans stop asking questions?!

Goku: Well, I think this is fun! Cept, I'm not getting a lot of time to train and Chi-chi's…

Yuko: Quit your complaining! You're driving me nuts!

**Matamis-bata:**

**Hi guys, me again! I know my question for Goku was sorta weird, but then again**

**I'm a weird person. And the workmen got in there through an inter-dimensional portal, didn't you know that (tilts head)? As I said I have more questions so here they are: Goku, while you were dead did you still have to eat? And Vegeta, how many of those blue training outfits do you own? I mean it's not like you run it through the laundry everyday. If you only owned one and you didn't launder it everyday that would be really nasty. Oh, and here's the manual for the DDR.**

Goku: Of course!! I love just love food!!

Vegeta: The onna makes plenty since I rip most of them.

Goku: Oh, thanks for the instructions… (cocks head and turns on then starts doing random moves)

Vegeta: What the hell are you doing Kakarot?

Goku: I don't know! I'm just pressing the buttons!

Vegeta: (notices dented buttons and sweatdrops)

**Dragonballgeek101:**

**Ok...I'm sick and hungry. IF U EVEN DO ANYTHING LORD DESTROYER I"LL BLOW UR HEAD OFF!**

**Veggie: What would u do if u caught Yamcha making-out with Bulma?**

**Goku: Who was the hardest Villan to beat? Including Brolly, 13, and Bojack, plus the normal ones.**

Vegeta: How many times must you humans ask me this?? The human wouldn't dare! He'd be sent to oblivion!

Goku: Well Broly was hard… so was Buu! I died against Cell… hmm haha I'm not really sure!

Vegeta: Wait a second, what about me?

Goku: You're not a bad guy anymore Vegeta!

Vegeta: (rolls eyes)

Goku: Well it's true!

**pirate34runescape:**

**me again, i developed that saiyan proof armour, its actually worn under the skin, the only possible way to get it off is by using the dragon balls, and I melded one of the nameks and on of the earth ones into it for leverage, they're actually the keys to making it completely indestructable anyways**

**vegeta: do you think i should make a gun strong enough to give a saiyan pain?**

**goku: do you think i should tell vegeta about it or wait until he decides to try and fight me?**

**yuko: want one of the guns? you might need it in the near future**

**vegeta: how long do you think i have until you break your fist trying to punch me?**

**vegeta: should i test my armor on kakarot first?**

**(hands all of dragon ball z on dvd, a tv, a dvd player and enough popcorn to make every starving person in the world fat, then puts a muzzle on both vegeta and goku and chuckles) god I'm sadistic**

Vegeta: Do you think you're smart enough to actually make something that could hurt a saiyan?

Goku: I don't know… if you fight Vegeta I'm not sure you'll do so well…

Yuko: I can handle this on my own,

Vegeta: Never, I'm going to knock you out if you don't quit blabbering. If you want fine! If he breaks it then I sure as hell will too!

Goku: (blinks confused)

Vegeta: (growls and rips off muzzle)

Yuko: (does same)

Goku: Ooh, they really do have us on tv!

Vegeta: What??

**saram:**

**hi again! smirks i have 2 more questions for vegeta and he ain't gonna like**

**1 of them smirks**

**1) Y dont u just make Bra (srry the coment earlier and it was my cousin who made say that) fight? i mean i would LOVE to have my father training me, specially 1 so strong (i actually believe u can beat Goku if u really wanted too...)**

**NOW HAHAHA smirks the 2)about those pics of u naked that i found... how would u feel IF i made thousands of copies and posted them all over ur city? Plz answer (u dont have much choice and I LOVE blackmail)**

**OH $$! i forgot! i have some more: Vegeta: if heard that real sayians have black hair and eyes so y none of sons have those traits? (wonders) if u didn't notice all Goku's sons have those traits...**

**PS: Goku I've that u in the end of GT decepered(sp?) with that dragon, can u remind how that happen and y? were u really gone? i mean, HELL NO! u CANT GO I rule here AKIRA GUY AND GOKU STAYS ON EARTH (if u really gone )**

Vegeta: Think I haven't tried that? She's too concerned about breaking a nail, honestly, the onna spoils her. And what?? Phff, I bet they aren't even real. Besides, you wouldn't dare… (death glare) And if you mean why Trunks doesn't have character traits like me, he does. His face is like mine, only thing is the onna has blue hair, so his hair is lavender. And yes I noticed, I'm not stupid like you humans.

Goku: What? Huh? Well, I left with Shenron so we could purify the dragonballs and so I could train! (grins) And well I'm not sure what GT is and who's Akira Guy? Umm well I sorta did leave ya know…

**NeilTheHero:**

**To Yuko: What would you do if Goku kissed you?**

**To Goku: Do you want to kiss Yuko? (a bit probrably)**

**Suggestion: Maybe Trunks and Bra can come and that means Vegeta will need to be quiet what he says and Bulma and ChiChi too**

Vegeta: I have no questions for you since you bore me out all the time. 

Yuko: (raises eyebrow) What? Strange human…

Goku: What? No! I'm married remember??

Yuko: The last thing I need is to hear the demi-saiyans complaining, my ears are still trying to drown out Vegeta and Kakarot's complaints.

Vegeta: Hmmph, good. The less the better.

**Lord Destroyer:**

**(Gives Goku beef burritos, brownies, and fish sticks) Goku: You are simply the greatest of all Saiyans. Now, if some how Superman showed up, and you two sparred, who do you think would win? Also, how do you compare his outfit to Gohan's as Saiyaman's outfit?**

**Wussie Veggie-Head: Don't worry about me about trying to kill Bra, to do so would be tremendously big a waste of effort. Now my question, a lot of people say you spoiled her since the day she was born, so is it true?**

**Yuko: Confidentially, I think Bra is worthless even as girl compared to maybe even you. Also, you seriously ought reconsider about being my mate.**

Goku: (grins) Yay food! Thanks!! And Superman? (cocks eyebrow) I'm not sure who he is, but Gohan's outfit was sorta silly…

Vegeta: It was ridiculous Kakarot! And what did you just call me?? (vein appears)

Goku: It says, Wussie Veggie-Head,

Vegeta: Kakarot!! Don't state the obvious!!!!

Goku: Well you wanted to know… (frowns)

Vegeta: What?? She's not weak! Even if she doesn't train, she's still a saiyan. And I suppose the onna does spoil her.

Yuko: I should?

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

Vegeta what other stuff do you like to do and don's say training or I come and hit you with chichi's frying pan Goku do you and chichi ever think about having any more children 

Vegeta: Just try and come in here, another thing, training isn't all I do. Heh, I eat, sleep, relax (at times),

Goku: Umm I guess not, I guess it's hard to feed 3 saiyans!

**Tempz99:**

**Goku and Vegeta: I'll just have u no Chichi, Bulma and 18 are held hostage with me doing the same thing ;)**

**Yuko i believe ur talented.**

**goku and vegeta once again i believe ur both cute!**

**i hope ur both stay stuck in here FOREVER!**

**(Gives 5 cheese strings and everything in mc donalds, including drinks.)**

Goku: What?? Chi-chi's there??

Vegeta: How the hell did you get the onna, harpy, and android there? Hmmph, you're going to have utter disaster.

Yuko: Well maybe now ppl won't ask me to bring in the girls…

(maybe I'll bring them in for a Valentine's special)

Vegeta: I'm not cute! Must I repeat myself??

Goku: Umm I don't want to stay here forever! Even if there's a lot of food!

**Lady Assasinator:**

**yes i don't like chichi i hate bulma more.i'm kinda like dr.gero i have microscopic camera's that detect your every move. Pretty cool huh and hello**

**i'm a witch i...have...WINGS!**

**Vegeta: beside the whole 'kakarot becoming super saiyan before me & has surpassed me in power' crap why do you hate him so much?**

**Kakarot: sorry about calling u kakarot so much...(mutters) thats mostly vegeta' fault thanx alot. (hit vegeta on head with a super destructo metal hammer) anyway when cell was about 2 blow himself and u used instant transmition 2 king**

**kai's planet couldn't ya just grab king kai and them and come back 2 earth before cell blew up?**

**I'm generous 2day...(throws 9 eggrolls) bye!**

Goku: Umm, that's cool, I guess?

Vegeta: Hmmph, he took my honor! Why do you think I hate him so much?? A low class surpassing me, a Prince! It's absurd!

Goku: But you don't hate me now do you?

Vegeta: Kakarot, I've always hated you.

Goku: Aww, I'm sure you don't mean it! Well, I don't really mind being called Kakarot actually. Just most ppl call me Goku.

Vegeta: (dodges super destructo hammer and growls)

Goku: Well actually there wasn't enough time for me to do that.

Vegeta: (raises eyebrow at eggrolls)

**Kumori Ookami:**

**Goku: I don't hate Chi-chi; she's my fave female character (and in close 2nd**

**is Bulma!.. or they're probably tied..). She has guts! She actually slapped**

**Super Buu across the face! Do u ever feel jealous of Piccolo when he's with**

**Gohan? If u ignore Piccolo's… differences, they could pass for father and son.**

**Vegeta: do u favor Mirai Trunks over Present Trunks? And if u do (bastard) is it**

**bcuz he's stronger? I don't think that Nimbus is ridiculous! I'd want to ride it! (mutters: I just hope I can get on it though) Don't kill Hercule!**

**Allow me to do it (smirks) I can assure u it'll be slow and painful.**

**Yuko, of course ppl enjoy annoying Vegeta, it's always fun to count the number of veins on his huge forehead .**

Goku: Atleast someone doesn't hate her, and well she did end up being killed by Buu… (sweatdrops)

Yuko: Wasn't she turned into an egg?

Goku: Umm, yes?

Vegeta: She deserved it,

Goku: No she didn't! No one deserves to die!

Yuko: Getting off subject here,

Goku: Oh yeah! Sry! Umm, well Piccolo could pass for it. I mean Gohan looks up to him as a father I guess, but I'm not jealous. Just as long as Gohan's happy.

Vegeta: They're both brats, what is there to compare? I've adjusted to the current brat though, and I haven't heard from the other boy in a while. And yes it is ridiculous to ride a stupid cloud. I don't care, kill the fool if you want.

Yuko: Tch, figures.

Vegeta: What was that?? (vein appears again)

**Meh... :**

**Hey Goku! Why did you tell Vegeta that you think Bulma is twice as pretty as**

**ChiChi? Remember? On that stupid planet with that stupid guy training your stupid son in the other world? Do you honestly believe that? Jerk...**

Goku: No! I just didn't want the old Kai to kiss Chi-chi…

Vegeta: So you decide to use my woman!!

Goku: Hey! My son's not stupid and well, I had to get him to let us use the dragonballs somehow!

Vegeta: I don't care! You should've used your own woman!!

**Tomboy 601:**

**I want to say that this is a good story.**

**Goku: What would you say if you had a daughter along with Gohan and Goten?**

**Vegeta: What would you name your kids if you had a say in it?**

Goku: Umm I guess I'd train her? Chi-chi would probably name her though.

Vegeta: If it were a male, Vegeta, female, hmmm maybe I'd let the onna pick there…

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

**Well Vegeta, I tried getting in here and I did! So hi! Again. Hey? I thought**

**I was the one to ask the questions around here? But to answer your question**

**Goku, "Why would you poke us??" It's because I CAN! XD (pulls up chair and sits behind Goku and Vegeta)**

Vegeta: Heh. Don't think you're little plan is gonna work hu –(poke) . . . (vein)

Goku: Hey! You stopped talk – (poke). . . ing . . .

**HA! I was right! You both are pokable! I've done my job! But first . . . some questions for the both of you! Vegeta, about how often do you drive per week?**

**Or do you pretty much just fly everywhere? Same for you Goku. And Goku, when you were training out in the mountains in the snow and you were doing those cool back flips . . . and then you slipped on the ice, did that hurt? I'll be back!**

**HAHAHA! (runs off before Vegeta gets angrier)**

Yuko: (blinks) That was sorta random…

Vegeta: How the hell are they getting in here??

Yuko: I really have no idea anymore,

Vegeta: Anyone else that comes in here is going to oblivion!!

Goku: Umm, well I normally fly or use instant transmission but Chi prefers that I drive.

Vegeta: I only drive when the onna or her brat forces me to.

Goku: Well it sorta did, not really.

**Fanofdynastywarriors(Albert):**

**To Vegeta: Hey Vegeta! When you first met Goku, what does the scouter says about his power level?**

**: I am your most loyal fan! You are the coolest DBZ character I like most! So have you played or heard of the latest game: Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2?**

**: Suppose I could go Super Saiyan if I am a Saiyan by constantly training, and**

**Goku is not around anymore and all the other Z fighters are dead and Broly is back, stronger than both of us! Will you fuse with me by wearing the Potara earring? We could become the 3rd strongest fused warrior! Our name would be either: Albeta or Vegbert! Isn't that cool?**

**: I want to be your loyal servant or guard! Can you train me?**

**To Goku: Same as Vegeta's, would you fuse with me by wearing that Potara earring?**

**Our name would be either: Gokbert, or Alboku! Isn't that cool?**

**: Okay, I am just a weak human being with no fighting skills at all. Can you teach me some fighting basic techniques?**

**: If I reach the stage of unlocking my human " potential ", my power level X2, can I fuse with your friend, Tien, Yamcha or Krillin? We would be the 1st fused human warrior!**

**Let me give you some carrots and vegetables as your meal for today! (give out various vegetable dishes.)**

Vegeta: I didn't really bother with the scouter, it just distracted me. Besides, you could just feel his power level going up and up. And I don't care if you are or not, and what the heck is Dragonball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2? You cannot be a saiyan by training, you're just a human with a strange dream. And NO I would not fuse with you! I'd rather die. I'm not going to train a weakling human unless you can withstand 300x gravity. Then maybe I'd reconsider.

Goku: Umm, maybe! I don't know… Sure, I would if and when I leave. Well you'd have to ask them!

Vegeta: What, is this some kind of joke?? (glares at food)

**ChiChi's Stalker:**

**Hello...**

Goku: Umm hi, (waves but looks at name) Vegeta, what's a stalker?

Vegeta: Moron, it's someone who follows someone, in this case, the harpy secretly for some unknown reason.

Goku: Umm why are you following Chi-chi?

**Dancey Pancey:**

**I guess I can start off by saying that Vegeta you need some new shoes. Yours totally stink, literally! And on top of that you need a new haircut and some proper glasses. So here are my questions:**

**1) Goku did you know ChiChi dated while you were gone those seven years? Yup.**

**She did, his name was um...Veg...no...Veggeta, no that's not it, right Vegeta!**

**Well the names not important. I believe he tries to deny it, but believe you me**

**it happened. He's some sort of prince of some sort of planet, but now he's a housewife.**

**2) Vegeta you have a pancake stuck to your head, did you know? Or is that the latest fashion in lame-ville?**

**3) If tomorrow is tomorrow, do we ever really reach it? For surely today cannot be tomorrow, correct?**

**4) Why is it that juice boxes are a common lunchbox commodity?**

**5) Oh and Goku how many times do you and ChiChi do paper mache together. Wink**

**Wink! You know what I mean? Get it? Get it?**

**Bye! Remember disco is the power to all strength. Shake that thang Vegeta!**

Vegeta: Shoes? I wear my saiyan boots and I bet your shoes don't smell any different. Grr, the onna made me do them so shut up!

Goku: What? Umm, I don't think so… Chi-chi wouldn't cheat on me and I doubt Vegeta… would…

Vegeta: YOU STUPID BAKA HUMAN!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?? WHY I…

Goku: Calm down Vegeta! I'm sure Dancey Pancey didn't mean any of those! (looks nervous)

Vegeta: I'm gonna kill him!!

Goku: Ummm, I guess tomorrow is always coming but never actually comes! (grins) Oh and I don't know… and what?

Vegeta: (powering up final shine)

Yuko: Vegeta! Don't do that in here you freakin…

(BOOM)

A bit random neh? Well I'll try again if once again I didn't get your questions, well see ya!


	13. R u ever gonna run out of questions?

So we have more Questions

Yuko: Baka!! You didn't have to do that!!

Vegeta: (growls)

Yuko: Grr, for that you're staying in her longer!

Vegeta: What??

**Dragonballgeek101:**

**...I got nothin**

**Vegeta: When u lived with Frieza, do u befriend Zarbon, dadoria, or even Frieza as a young child?**

**Goku: When u first meet Bulma, did eather A)think she was annoying, B)cute, or**

**C) Weird?**

**Yuko: R u going to bring in Bulma and Chi chi or not. I want to see them torture**

**Vegeta and Goku.**

Vegeta: Hell no! Did you see me kill Zarbon? I absolutely hate them all!

Goku: Umm, A and C.

Yuko: Currently, Bulma and Chi-chi are stuck with Tempz99.

**Lady Assasinator:**

**Vegeta u guys can come to my planet and train. our gravity room goes up to about**

**40 times what you train in that is if you can handle it mwahahahahahaha.**

**Vegeta: 1)u have such a big ego...wat got in to your head u let cell absorb android 18 why'd u do that!?!?! (shoots final shine) 2)are you afraid of worms!?! cuz if my memory's correct your face turned blue when that really big worm came for 'picking on his son' when in majin buu's body.**

**Kakarot: 1)wat would u do if vegeta was a female? haha 2)why did you save dende and mr satan instead of gohan and the other's when buu destoryed the planet? I should come down there and kill u my 2yr old cousin died in that blast! (growls)**

**anywa- (frieza comes in) hey! wheres your uniform!?! (frieza goes back in and comes out in maid outfit) ok wat do u want.**

**frieza:(mutters) heres your cake. me: i said make it not by it from the store! try it again! anyway don't cha love my new slave? haha bye!**

Vegeta: (scoffs) I bet you don't even have one that goes that far! (ducks final shine) And it would have been foolish to destroy a weak enemy. And what?? (looks sorta nervous but quickly hides it) No, I'm not scared of anything!

Goku: But Vegeta, you hid behind him when the worm came!

Vegeta: I wasn't scared!

Goku: Oh really, (sarcasm)

Vegeta: Shut up!

Goku: Umm what do you mean if he was a female? I guess we'd still be rivals. Umm, well I couldn't reach them in time! Buu was gonna destroy Earth pretty quick! And your 2yr old cousin? Buu killed everyone so…

Vegeta: (blinks then bursts out laughing) How the heck did you get Frieza to do that??

Goku: Wow… that's random..

**Tempz99:**

**goku & Vegeta: having those three girls with me isn't really disaster.. its okay but Chichi keeps thinking Goku's gonna come looking for her when he's stuck here.**

**18 calls chichi a twirp and keeps making fun of her. (they had a fight once)**

**Bulma's blushing alot because someone said vegeta thinks she good in bed. but then again shes half angry because someone said that goku and bulma belong together and vegeta and chichi should go together. but over all its good with them. (but still 18 wants to kill me) that's all for now, ta ra:)**

Goku: Does she even know I'm here? 0o

Vegeta: The preferred term is 'harpy'. (smirks)

Goku: That's not good… who won?

Vegeta: What was that?? (blushes but glares)

Goku: Oh tell Chi-chi, Bulma, and 18 I said hi!

Vegeta: Heh, good luck with the onna and harpy! You're going to be in a living hell!

**Lilith-Shii:**

**Yay! Another question from Lilith!**

**Goku: Did Bulma ever found out that she was going to be used to kiss Old Kai? If she did, what was her reaction. xP**

**Vegeta: Ever consider making a army? I mean, you have a lot of fans, and they'll be at you every will! Think about it! They can even distract Goku so you can land punches on him! Think about it, it's a great idea. (Nod)**

**Both: Ever forget your anniversery? If you guys did, did you end up sleeping on the couch for a few nights?**

**xD**

**Yuko: Don't take up on Lord Destroyer's offer! . Please?**

**And thank you for making thw two great saiyans answer our questions!**

Goku: Hmm, I don't remember! Cause she probably would've killed me!

Vegeta: Having someone bend to your every will is fun but after a while it's annoying.

Goku: Well I didn't know what an anniversary was so I forgot the first one! Chi-chi sorta screamed at me and whacked me with her frying pan until I told her I didn't know what an anniversary was!

Vegeta: The onna and I aren't officially married! We never had an official wedding.

Yuko: Hmm? Oh, who said I was going to?

**AngelMimiru:**

**Hey Goku! Vegeta! What's up? Well anyways I have a question for you..**

**FIRST OF ALL Vegeta -glares lightly- what the hell were you thinking when you killed all those people to provoke Goku (Majin Buu/Babidi Arch), what do you think you would've done if BULMA was in that crowd!? Honestly -scoffs some- what would you have done if you found out that you killed her, even IF you were "possessed" -sighs- 'spite that I still think your one badass saiya-jin.**

**Also Goku same question what would you have done if you found out that Vegeta over there -jabs thumb in Vegeta's direction- had killed ChiChi because he was all "Ki Blast" happy on those poor tournament spectators.**

**Another thing, Vegeta remember when you and Goku were inside of Super Buu and you ran into those giant Worm like creatures. Well how come you were hiding behind Goku when that larger one appeared??**

**(sends an All-You-Can-Eat buffet to Goku, Vegeta, and Yuko)**

**Also Yuko, when it comes to controlling Vegeta, why don't you bring that Giant worm into your domain, it may work -shrugs- when it comes to Goku, needles work pretty well -evil saiyan like smirk-**

Vegeta: I was thinking that I was going to have my revenge on Kakarot. Well she died either way, and so did I.

Goku: Well again, Chi-chi did die cause of Buu… but I sure wouldn't be happy…

Vegeta: Uhh, umm well… (stutters)

Yuko: Cause he was scared.

Vegeta: NO I WAS NOT!!

Yuko: Hmm, sure why not? But they're behaving pretty good so far.

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

**Vegeta are you smart then trunks could let you use his video game and would you be able to beat Goku are you proud of your some from the future and chibi trunks**

**Goku what of you think of hercule I mean he took all the credit for what gohan did good you feel like that goten is jealous of gohan becase you and gohan are so close**

Vegeta: Half of your questions don't make sense. And didn't you hear me say to my son I was proud of him?

Goku: Umm, well I said this earlier but I think it would be easier to believe the world champ beat hercule rather than a young boy. Besides, as long as Gohan is fine with it I am too. And Goten hasn't ever told me that so I guess I'm fine.

**Saiyan Soilder:**

**wow. i dont even think i have any questions...oh and uh lady assasinator ment to say it was 40 times the gravity vegeta trains in. I'M DOIN THIS 4 CHAPTER 12 but this stupid thing wont let me! so i wrote my thing in chapter 10...wait yea i do have some questions**

**vegeta: how did u feel when gohan turned uper saiyan 2 and beat cell?**

**goku: what did u do for 7 years that u were dead?...besides training**

Yuko: Yeah I fixed it.

Goku: Umm all I did was train and eat…

Vegeta: Hmm, a tad bit jealous I guess.

**LordFrieza:**

**Got a question for both Vegeta and Goku. Well more than one question...**

**Goku there has been several compairsons about you and another Alien earther called Kai'al aka Clark Kent aka Superman. So to beat an old dead horse once again could you take Superman in a fair fight?**

**My own couristy could you take Galaticus (Physical embodyment of the universe and able to destroy and absorb entire galaxies with little effort.)? another Quick question... Didn't you realize what Cell was going to do to Gohan? Why did you let him go down there to get nearly killed? It stands to reason that the bravest and perhaps sanist one at that moment was Android 16.**

**Cause unlike you, Vegeta, or any of the other fighters he couldn't be wished back by the Dragonballs. (For reference there is no mention of him in either otherworld or on earth after the cell games. Since he was purely a machine he was destroyed and not able to come back.) Also... Goku There is a fan fiction that I am writing where Dr. Gero is wished back by another famous mad scientist named Dr. Blight. Together they create a biodroid more than capable of destroying everyone and every thing... But that's a little off point. what I wanted to ask was in that story you are captured and converted into an android by Dr. Gero. If something like that was to happen to you, what would you do?**

**Vegeta if something like that happened to Goku what would you do to Gero for taking your ablity to defeat him away from you? Also when Cell killed your son**

**Trunks what ran through your mind? did you wish that you would have finished him off earlier?**

**Oh by the way I used the dragonballs and brought you both a little present...**

**After all I have to do something evil like my namesake...**

**Throws perfect Cell into the area. He powers up to ultimate Cell.**

**Have fun and play nice.**

Goku: Well, I'd probably be stronger. I mean I can go SSJ4 now! Umm I knew if Gohan was angered he'd reach SSJ2. So I didn't have a choice there. Umm wow… if that were possible… I guess then I wouldn't be with the Z Senshi anymore…

(Hey I'll take a look at that story later, seems interesting)

Vegeta: Hmmph, I'd destroy Gero before he got the chance! And, I was thinking of revenge and that it was Kakarot's fault. (glares at Goku) And I suppose I did.

Goku: (jumps when he sees Cell)

Vegeta: (yawns and obliterates Cell with Final Shine)

**Lord Destroyer:**

**Goku: Did you ever consider that you might have loved Bulma and as the right girl for you when you were younger?**

**Wussie Veggie-Head: How would you react if Goten and Bra were going steady, as in dating?**

**Yuko: It's not actually Veggie fans I have trouble with, but with the Prince**

**Wuss himself, and to think intelligent people would glorify him...anyway, I just blast at Veggie fans to knock some sense into them. Can you borrow Chi-Chi's pan, and whack Wussie on the head for me? I think Bulma had a mallet when she was younger, could you also borrow that too?**

Goku: Well I didn't know what love was so probably not!

Vegeta: That boy wouldn't dare go near her, and if he did. He'd pay!

Goku: Hey! You can't hurt Goten!

Vegeta: Watch me!

Yuko: I see, hmm, sure I'll borrow them. I'll go see Tempz and ask if I can ask Chi-chi and Bulma.

**ChiChi Son:**

**Oh Goku your here well mister nice guy I have questions for you!**

**1) Why do you think Bulma's hotter then me?**

**2) I want another child, do you?**

Goku: What?? Chi-chi?? No! I don't think so and another child? Umm ok…

Yuko: That's not possible Goku, Chi-chi and Bulma are stuck with Tempz!

**choksantos:**

**YuKo, this is amazing. your good!**

i brought some tea for both of you, you two must bebloated after eating a lot. this will fix it. to Vegeta And Goku do you think 18 is hot? i mean after all she is built to **be perfect.**

**(This is rated teen for a reason I'm very sry but I will not post something like this)**

**hey ya! brought goku and vegeta 12 boxes of super supreme pizza and 50 bottles of beers so enjoy!**

**to GOKU**

**your not hot, your hot-hot-hot-hot! whew! like seeing your tush so much! can I touch it?(puppy eyes) what would you think if gohan was married to 18 not to**

**videl & does vegeta have offensive body odor?**

To VEGETA 

**whats with the attitude? why are you so mean and crappy? would you hurt bulma?**

Goku: Umm no… I'm married remember?

Vegeta: No, I hate the tin can! (reads the rest even though it's not written) Human, you have a sick mind!

Goku: Yay food! (stares at beer) umm, I'm not getting drunk again…

Vegeta: Heh, you should.

Goku: Umm what? (blinks) Why would you do that? And well it's Gohan's choice… umm I don't think Vegeta does… (sniffs air) Nope! Not that I know of!

Vegeta: It's just the way I am, (thinks: It's also partly Frieza's fault) and no I wouldn't hurt the onna!

**Pan611:**

**well let's go to the Q's**

**Goku: Why did you married chichi? oh goku what did you feel when you saw**

**bulma's...area in DB?**

**Vegeta: Why do you call bulma woman all the time? well bye for now**

Goku: Well I did what my heart told me and Chi-chi was madly in love with me, and, umm (blushes) I was kinda naïve back then and… uh (whispers: I believe I wondered where her balls were…)

Vegeta: Kakarot what was that??

Goku: Nothing!  
Vegeta: I'll get you later… Cause she is an onna, (woman), an annoying onna.

**Musette Fujiwara:**

**wow... Your story is great, but I won't have time to read it all now, since tomorrow is college/traineeship day I've got to go to bed, and sleep...**

**But I want to say a few words before I go.**

**1- Goku, you aren't only naive you are dense and stupid, not that is a bad thing, well it is, but in you it isn't... How does it feel like to be question by fans? What is your greatest fear?**

**2- Vegeta you ain't cute, cute is way out of your league, see cute is what we use to describe something nice and fluffy, you were only once cute and that was when you wore that pink shirt. No offense but I think you looked great... I guess Bulma did to for her to give it to you. I wonder why didn't you destroyed it when you saw it?**

**3- Vegeta why do you let Bulma boss Trunks around? Why are you always doing everything your little girl asks you to do like go shopping? And more important why you follow your daughter when she goes on dates? Are you afraid what may happen to her?**

**4- Another question for Vegeta what do you do when your wife gets the others men attention when she wears her short dresses?**

**And please fans stop asking them into marriage. First you would have to deal with the frying pan from doom, and them you would be worse when you are dealing with Bulma. She fends for what is rightfully hers, you would stand a chance...**

Goku: Umm ok? Well, it's ok. Maybe a little fun, I'd just like to train.

Vegeta: Hmmph, I'm not cute no matter what. And I only wore those ridiculous clothes cause it was all the onna had. The onna doesn't boss the brat around as much as me. And the girl has her way of getting her way. (lies) And I do not follow her!! And I just threaten them.

Yuko: Haha, Musette Fujiwara, you're right!

**Calise:**

**Vegeta & Goku:**

**How do you feel about sarcasm?**

**My friend says it beats killing people.**

Goku: Hmm? I guess I don't use it a lot… I don't know.

Vegeta: If you can't kill anyone then sarcasm is fun I suppose.

**Fanofdynastywarriors:**

**To Vegeta again: Why did you kill Nappa? Are you scared he will surpass you like Goku does?**

**: Do you know that you would have become the FIRST SUPER SAIYAN, had**

**Yajiboo(fat swordsman)didn't managed to cut your tail, or even if he had, you**

**Defeated Goku and his gang then you ask that fatty to join you but he said that you are gonna kill him once he is of no use to you, like what you done to Nappa.**

**Then you become enraged and become the first legendary Super Saiya Jin!**

**The rest is obvious... Oh that is from a side story of What if!**

Vegeta: The fool was weak, phff what kind of prince is scared? I was just angry that Kakarot surpassed me. Fool, if it were that easy. I would've been a super saiyan at age 3.

**Fanofdynastywarriors:**

**FanofDynastyWarriors(Albert):**

**To Both Vegeta and Goku: DragonBall Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 is the latest Ps2 console video game that have over 200 different DBZ characters. The main characters are obviously both of you, and Trunks!**

**To Goku: Do you know that your great grandson, Goku Junior, play video games! I am sure your second son Goten knows what I am talking about? He did play video games!**

**: What would have happened if you had really fused with Mr Satan (Herecles), would your powerlevel increased by only 1? Or even decreased?**

**: When your great grandson throws away the 4 stars dragonball in rage, did you**

**REALLY APPEAR THERE? Or was that your soul?**

**To Vegeta: How dare you mock me! The Prince of all Humans! Aggh! You Princess of all saiyans! Now witness my 100 full power! (Albert unlocks Mystic stage, turning into Mystic Albert!)**

**: And have you forgotten something? We, the humans help give our energy to**

**Goku, so that he could use the Spirit Bomb on Kid Buu! We, the humans, are the**

**TRUE DEFENDER of Earth!**

**: You are a badass!**

Vegeta: How would anyone know about us? Yet make a game about us.

Goku: Umm? Yes? Well my power level would've decreased, so thankfully Vegeta came. It was me who came to see him,

Vegeta: Hmmph, I'll believe it when your power level surpasses that of a bird. And hmmph, you haven't done your share before. You only did it cause that fool, the world champion, told you to!

**ChiChi's Stalker:**

**Hello...**

**Usually I don't have questions...**

**But today...**

**I do...**

**Goku...**

**Why does ChiChi...**

**Shake her groove thing...**

**And sing superfreak...**

**When in the shower...?**

Goku: No she doesn't…

**Bra Briefs:**

**Oh, hey daddy! Where have you been? It's been like forever, and mom's totally not around either and I'm all like, "What's going on?" So since you and mom haven't been around I've taken the liberty to have a totally awesome party!**

**Isn't that cool? And on top of that, my new boyfriend, who I met yesterday at the nightclub, Emilio, came over for a sleepover! He like didn't have any extra clothes with him so I hope it's alright that I let him borrow your retro, pink, "Badman" shirt. You never liked it anyway! Right? Oh hold up, Trunks needs to ask you something...**

**Trunks: Dad, where do babies come from?**

**Bra: Oh and on the subject, dad, I think I'm pregnant. Well that's about everything, I might go off to Mexico with Emilio this weekend so if I don't see you before then, ciao!**

Vegeta: (looks stunned for a moment then fazes out of it) You're not my daughter, and that's not my son.

Heh, well if Tempz decides to bring in Videl I'm bringin Gohan in. But how old should he be… hmmm… I'll think about it!


	14. Now I continue!

I guess I'm continuing

Goku: "But, aren't you gonna get banned??"

Vegeta: "That'd be a good thing neh?"

Yuko: "There are plenty of ppl urging me to go on. If I do get banned, (sigh) well preferably, I'd rather continue…"

**embargo:**

"**Continue! yes! yes! question? what's sideways and purple at different times of the day? give up? give up? it's not you! oh, since i answered my own question does it count as a question? i'll ask another one just in case... why are you guys not sideways and purple at different times of the day?"**

Goku: "Huh? We're sideways? Purple? What??"

Vegeta: "This earthling is ridiculous…"

Goku: "Umm, I don't get it… (scratches head)"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**I am sending a qustion by PM cuz it wont let me review on the same chapter so here it is**

**Questions: vegeta if you cant beat goku at fighting try some thing else that you can try like video games or sports**

**goku do you think radiz and you would of got to know each other more and then he would not have taken gohan"**

Vegeta: "the Prince of all Saiyans would never do anything foolish like that!

Goku: Yeah, if he changed his ways."

**Tempz99:**

"**yep, i think u shud continue. the warning dont seem tht real to me. Plus if it was it wouldn't be like that. They wud send u an email warning. not thru some crappy review. continue child! and write till them finger tips get sore! i got a question : Goku and vegeta: I've let them go now.**

**yuko: good luck with fic. **

**vegeta, who do u like to spar with most and why?"**

Yuko: "hmm, well I am continuing!"

Goku: "Great! Now I just have to get of here," (grins)

Vegeta: "Hmmph, couldn't keep them in there very long? (smirks) Hmm, spar? I train on my own most times. But fighting with Kakarot is better, why? Why would I fight weaklings? Kakarot is the only one who can actually provide a fight."

**vampirebee:**

"**This is a few questions for your 'ask goku and vegeta' story! omg wow i love this thing so much! im not sure how i was gonna send the questions but i hope they get answered (i left this in a review of chapter 5 too)!- all of these questions are 4 goku... oh u rule yuko**

**TO Goku: Why did u leave chichi and gohan after you sacrificed yourself in an attempt to kill cell, even wen u had the chance to come back? i mean u cud've taken on new adversaries don't u think? (plz note ur my favorite character!)**

**To Goku: how cum we never got to see u and chichi kiss after u woke up from ur heart virus?**

**To Goku: how did u react wen u realised u had had a second son?**

**(heres some egg fried rice. I'll come back with some chicken later! There's enough for yuko and Vegeta too!)"**

Goku: "It was for the protection of Earth, everyone seemed to be going after me so I decided I should stay dead. Kiss? You saw us together? How?? Oh, boy was I surprised! But I was happy to meet him, even though I didn't think I'd be alive after that day. After Buu, I spent a lot of time with him.

**Jesiria:**

**Question: "Do you believe in magic?"**

Goku: "Kinda,"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (smirks) yes,"

Goku: (raises eyebrow)

Vegeta: "You haven't had some darn wizard come and try to take over your mind."

Goku: "Oh yeah! Babidi! If you're talking about that kind of magic, then yeah! Course,"

**skippay:**

"**Im so happy your continuing yayayayayay why would they give a warning to such a awesome story anyways...vegeta if you were to see your dad what would you have to say to him and and if you were to see freiza now what would you say to him"**

Vegeta: "He was a pathetic and weak fool! I wouldn't even want him in my presence,"

Goku: "Do you hate your dad that much?"

Vegeta: "He wasn't even a father, hmmph, just handing me over to Frieza like that. I would smirk and toy around with Frieza, then I'd kill him."

**saram:**

"**hi again (smirks) im so evil (ull see y). BLACKMAIL ON! vegeta im gonna tell**

**bulma that u posted those nacked pics of u 2 on the internet XD (she's trapped in a room 2)she aint gonna like it man...i wish u luck HAHAHA! and about me making copies and spread them around ur city... its isnt out of the question ya no... now to the questions: vegeta is spandex comfortable? cuz it doesnt look comfortable... **

**goku: when chichi hits u with her frigin pan (sp?), does it really REALLY hurt? we all have seen u fighting and getting ur ass kicked but when chichi comes up with her "weapon" u get knocked out in seconds (seeing u kicking friezas ass and then seeing u being knocked out by a pan :S)...i think i woulndt be surprise to see chichi killing frieza or cell S**

**PS: YUKO U GO GIRL! AND THE PICS R REAL (ill make sure bulma sees them D)"**

Vegeta: "WHAT?? Hmmph, like she would believe you. And yes, why do you think I wear my spandex??"

Goku: "Yes!! It does hurt! Chi-chi is really strong when she's angry…"

Vegeta: "Hehe, (smirks) that would be amusing, the 'great' Cell and Frieza, killed by a mere harpy."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Yuko: Milady! I am most pleased that you are thinking of doing more. I just hope you did check the rules yourself before you have decided to continue. If it was indeed the case of a fan who did not appreciate you work, then I strongly suggest you ignore such foul behavior.**

**Goku: What were you grabbing on to on Bulma's body when she gave you first motorcycle ride after you first met her? She scream at you for that, so it must have been a private area.**

**Wussie Veggie-Head: Come on, admit it...you must've fantasized about Chi-Chi being your woman. If not her, then maybe Android 18. What's wrong with Goten going anywhere near Bra? He's a Saiyan, strong, a warrior, and good hearted boy.**

**She could do worse you know. I mean surely you don't want prissy, pansy, whiny weak idiot perverts near her-or do you? Eh-prissy, pansy, whiny seems to describe you as well..."**

Yuko: "I really have no idea, and if this account is banned. Go me." (sarcasm)

Goku: "Umm, uhh, I don't remember…" (fiddles with fingers)

Vegeta: "You better not have touched her, Kakarot…." (death glare)

Goku: "I didn't! I didn't!!"

Vegeta: "I'm not a wussie… (growls) WHAT?? THE HARPY?? Are you humans that stupid??? Why the hell would I even consider being with someone like the harpy or android?? And I don't want the boy to touch Bra… (growls and sends death glare) Hmmph, sure, I'll admit, Kakarot's boy is better than 'some' other boys. Hmmph, and I have my reasons fool. WHAT? Grr, when I get my hands on you…

**Zarkcus:**

"**Hello**

**Yuko this is the best DBZ Q&A I've ever read you're doing a really awesome job and it would be a real shame if you had to stop writing it**

**Vegeta I know someone asked this before but really, what posessed you to grow a mustache? and how did you? I thought saiyans were born with all the hair they'd ever have**

**Goku why are you such a jerk to your family? you seem like a nice guy and all but you also seem to keep finding ways to leave them, you even made pan cry and chichi, it just seems wrong**

**I'd ask vegeta but we all no why he's a jerk so no pie for you"**

Vegeta: "What's wrong with a mustache?? Argh, I shaved it off ok?? It's gone so forget about it!! And a saiyan's hair (as in their hair on top of their heads) doesn't change, I cut my hair."

Goku: "A jerk?? I didn't know I made Pan cry, but I can understand Chi-chi. I just left to protect Earth and to purify the dragonballs!"

Vegeta: "And to train,"

Goku: "Well that too, but that's not the point!!"

Yuko: "Oh sure," (sarcasm)

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**Fight the power Yuko! (I'm digging a grave already. xD)**

**Anyways,**

**Goku: Is it true you like going all natural? As in not minding walking around naked? You don't seem to be ashamed of your body (And boy, you shouldn't. xD).**

**Vegeta: Have you ever looked at yourself in the mirror and just thought, 'Damn,**

**I'm sexy', ever? Please be truthful about this one. xD**

**Hehe, that was a great moment for these questions, please answer them!**

**- With love, Lilith-Shii."**

Goku: "Hmm, I don't really mind but Chi-chi sure does!"

Vegeta: "Maybe, why would you care?"

**pan611:**

"**hey sorry about it was great who ever report is not nice ok here's Q's**

**goku: what do hate about Chichi**

**Vegeta: what do you hate about the woman beside her cooking?**

**Goku: You ever get tried of vegeta calling you kakarot? (don't know to spell it)**

**Vegeta: what did you do to yamcha when he found out you and bulma had a brat?"**

Goku: "I don't hate Chi-chi!! I love her! Course I do!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (quietly: I don't hate her…) The onna is alright, in some ways or another."

Goku: "No, I don't really mind. Besides, have you tried changing Vegeta's mind??"

Vegeta: "The humanoid was just shocked, I didn't have to do anything. Even though he did beg Bulma once in a while, she would send him off and he hasn't bothered us since."

**JarellNumba1:**

"**YA! Ur gonna continue! ( Cheeses!) I asked myquestion like in ch. 12 or 13. anyways here it is again:**

**Forget you Vegeta! How dare you wipe off my kiss! #$# child...anyways, new question Veggie-san: can you answer anyone in a normal tone w/o being sarcastic?**

**And Trunks is super hot, like his dad : ! Is he dating anyone? He can date me since you're takened. Is Bra? And I heard you do pornos with Piccolo and selling them online. Anything you want to tell us about that?**

**Goku: Sorry that you're so naive. But when you met Bulma for the first time, what was your initial reaction and thoughts about her? Initial means first.**

**Personally I thought she was immature and self-center, but I want to know your thoughts. TELL THE TRUTH AND IGNORE VEGETA IF HE'S LOOKING AT YOU IN A IMITATING WAY WHILE YOU ANSWER ME.**

**Vegeta: In those three years, truthfully, was your intentions with Bulma was to hit it and quit it? TELL THE TRUTH!**

**Goku: I know you're not truly stupid but when people write about you in stories and make you seem like a retard, how do you feel about that?**

**( Kisses Veggie again on the cheek and signs my signature on his cheek in purple ink Lil Ladi Love) NAH! haha!**

**Also, I want to say this in Veggie's defense: HE IS SUPER HOT, COOL, FUNNY, HOT,**

**STRONG, SEXY, HOT, AND BEYOND BETTER THAN EVERYONE ON DBZ CAUSE HE'S JUST ALL**

**THAT N SOME SO NAH! DON'T EVEN HATE ON THE GREAT AND AWESOME VEGETA! (No butt kissing going on.) :P! And for the Veggie fans defense: We are not stupid b/c we are in love w/ Veggie, so all ya hatas can go kick rocks! (Throws rocks at**

**hatas.)(Gives Veggie hug and u three jelly bellys) Love u Vegs"**

Yuko: "Long neh?? And another Vegeta fan hmm?"

Vegeta: "Oh great… hmmph, no of course not!" (sarcasm)

Goku: "But you just…"

Vegeta: "Shut up Kakarot, whether I'm sarcastic or not is not anyone's problem. And the brat? Last I checked someone was forcing him to marry him, (look back) And the girl is not taken, she better not be. WHAT?? What the hell are you talking about human? (thinks: uggh, these humans have disgusting minds) The onna? I thought she was annoying and how dare she approach me in a manner. (thinks: I did think she was gorgeous, but they don't need to know that.) (He did say Bulma was gorgeous in one the episodes!) And no,"

Goku: "'Retard?' What's that? And… I'm not stupid, argh, why does everyone think I'm stupid??"

Vegeta: (growls and starts to wipe it off) "I don't need some weakling human's defense." (pushes her off and sends death glare)

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**YAY! You're going to continue! Now then, a question . . . Hm, hm, hm . . . Oh yes! Goku, did you think that Dr. Gero was pretty crazy to go so far to try and get rid of you? Didn't you get annoyed after awhile? Vegeta, what did you first think of Trunks before realizing he was your son? Besides that he couldn't possibly be a Saiyan and who the hell is he. Or does that pretty much sum it up?**

**And Yuko, you're still doing a very good job! This story rocks! Well, I'll catch you guys later! Bye!"**

Goku: "No, I was getting used to it. Everyone seems to target me."

Vegeta: "Mirai Trunks? I was annoyed and angry that another person could go super, nonetheless a child!"

**Wolfinson:**

"**(Evil grin) Ok, Mr. Pain-in-the-Butt. You're gonna get it. and you ain't transforming like a normal W.W. You are changing every time your emotions get out of control. (Grin fades to a serious look) I'm not joking about your family.**

**I'll have to tell Bulma and Trunks sorry for you. (grins VERY evil and disappears) (piece of paper appears out of a little portal Here's what it says:**

**Have fun Goku! Hope you get out b4 Mr. Pain-in-the-Butt! X3)"**

Vegeta: (yawns) "Was that supposed to be a threat? Trunks thinks of better ones,"

Goku: "Are you really that strong?"

Vegeta: "I doubt that Kakarot, no weakling can stand up to a SSJ4."

Yeah, hehe, I did update again! But if I do get a REAL warning, (whoever sent that other warning, let me hear it from the Fanfiction ppl) then I might reconsider again.

By the way, thanks for sending in those questions!


	15. Still Going

Still Going

Vegeta: "We're not done yet??"

Yuko: "Far from it Veg-head!"

**Vegela:**

"**(I decided to repost my original question)**

**I read a couple of chapters back that Vegeta didn't kill any major bad opponents. He may have not directly kill them but he sure as hell help make it possible. Let's go through the list. Broly: he gave Kakarot energy when he asked for it to defeat Broly. Cell: He ki blasted Cell allowing Gohan the chance to defeat him. Cooler: He saved Kakarot from Cooler's grasp to allow Kakarot to kill him. Buu: He came up with the entire plan of the Spirit Bomb, all Kakarot did was use the technique. The list goes on. Anyways I have a question for both of the Saiyans.**

**Vegeta: Can transform you to SSJ4 at will or only with the brute ray?**

**Kakarot: Why do you always neglect your family? I understand that you need to train but couldn't you just get a Gravity room instead of leaving for years?"**

Goku: "Yeah that's true! Without you we couldn't have beaten all those bad guys!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I hate being the sidekick. I don't need the stupid blutz (or brute) waves! I'm far stronger than that!"

Goku: "Neglect? I spend as much time as possible with them when I get the chance… A gravity room wouldn't be as effective as a strong opponent. And Chi-chi probably wouldn't allow me to have a Gravity room…"

**Lord Destroyer:**

**Goku: "When you found out you were responsible for Granpa Gohan's death, how did you feel besides your first reaction of shock? Here's some chocolate sundae, some brownies, roasted chicken, tuna sandwiches, and lemonade.**

**Prince Wuss: No one is suitable for Bra other than Goten, is it the fact Goku's his father that bothers you? If it is, you're being damn irrational. (Tosses dirty laundry disgusied as food at him)**

**Yuko: Milady, what did I do deserve such unkind sarcasm from you? I am merely a concerned fan who supports your decision. I only hope that the miscreant who sent you the warning was merely being an #$#. I do want to see more of your wonderous work."**

Goku: "Well, besides shock I guess a bit of sadness. But when I saw Grandpa he didn't seem to mind, so I'm ok. Yay food!!!" (scarves it all down)

Vegeta:" Hmmph, what would you care human??" (obliterates dirty laundry and growls)

Yuko: "Hmm? Oh yeah, thanks."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**I've never been reported, but I'm sure the FFN people would e-mail you if you were actually reported. Don't listen to that creep Your Warning guy. He/She's just jealous. Anyway I have a few questions.**

**Goku: Do you like Bulma? As in like? She was the first person you ever saw besides Gohan. The first one.**

**Vegeta: Are you jealous that Goku saw Bulma taking a bath she ducks when he was little?"**

Goku: "I like her as a friend but nothing else,"

Vegeta: "That's nothing, (thinks: compared to some other things I've seen)"

**Hentai-Shunga:**

"**Hellow! I'm new with the questions... Anyway. Vegeta: How do you feel when people say that Goku and Bulma look really nice together? Because they do.**

**Before the battle with the androids, who made the first move to end together, Bulma or you?**

**Goku: In one episode with the 'Old Kai-oo-sama', you said that you were going to give him pictures of Bulma... How did you spect to get the pictures? And, what do you think about Bulma's beauty?"**

Vegeta:" Hmmph, I oughta kill you for that statement but I won't for now. The onna and Kakarot are not together and WILL NOT be together. So I suggest you human's stop saying that before I obliterate you to oblivion! The onna actually made the first move,"

Goku: "Actually, I was hoping the old kai would forget… (looks nervous then blinks) She's uhh pretty? I don't know,"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**I'm back! anyway today i won't talk so much cuz i am not in the mood...i am in the mood to send my history teacher to the next sorry dimension though. Anyway on 2 the questions!**

**Kakarot: how come u are scared of needles? u can handle gettin beat up everyday but u can't handle a poke from a needle!?!**

**Vegeta: you...are...a...CRYBABY! you've cried 2 times that i know of 1st one I understand why during the frieza thing. but why did u start crying in that needle mountain whatever it called during the janemba ordeal? don't deny it cause i saw the tears so u cannot lie hahaha**

**i'm generous again (throws hundreds of various foods) byebye"**

Goku: "Shots hurt!!!"

Yuko: "And I suppose Vegeta's punch hurts less?"

Goku: "Well that's different! His punch doesn't go into my skin!"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes then growls) Twice human! I'm sure you have cried more than that! And I have my reasons,"

Goku: "(on Vegeta's defense) He cried the second time cause he couldn't train anymore and achieve trying to get stronger than me. So I don't blame him, his one goal taken away from him? Sad,"

Vegeta: "Kakarot… I don't need sympathy from you… (vein appears)"

Goku: "Just trying to help!"

**skippay:**

"**so this is for Vegeta wheres the weirdest place you and Bulma has had sex answer it plz. Goku next time chi chi goes to hit you with a frying pan just blast her and if you wont do it i bet Vegeta would be more than willing to help"**

Vegeta: "You humans need to stay out of my personal life! Figure it out on your own!!"

Goku: "No! I don't mind, (even if it does hurt) It just means she cares!"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Yay! U're continuing!**

**Goku: so we all saw the wedding and everything but where's the ring. I've never seen a wedding ring on your finger or on Chi-chi's finger? I can probably understand why u don't have it bcuz u fight and everything but what about Chi-chi?**

**Vegeta: 'And the brat? Last I checked someone was forcing him to marry him' well at least u remembered me! And did u just call me a 'him' BABOON! I'M**

**A GIRL! And it's not like I have to force him (he'll come around soon enough) I don't have questions for you so bye soon-to-be father-in-law!**

**See ya!"**

Goku: "Well I didn't exactly know anything about weddings, just that it was important! And I didn't have any money so, that's why. (grins innocently)"

(My bad, I don't think half the time I write this)

Vegeta: "(thinks: I know that. Blame the person making me say these things…) "

**Wolfinson:**

"**I've gotten part of the first chapter done and I have some more questions!**

**Goku: If you had a girl, what would you have named her?**

**Vegeta: Same for you.**

**Youko: how are you making it through this with them? Ok, Goku I can understand, but Vegeta?!!? How do you not go insane?!?!?!**

**I've got more questions!**

**Goku: What would you do if you and Gohan actually fused with the earrings?**

**Vegeta: What would you do if you and Trunks had to fuse?**

**Both: What would you do if you had to fuse with a girl?**

**Yuko: what would you do if that happened?"**

Goku: "I wouldn't have named her, Chi-chi would've. I would've named her something that started with 'Go'. But Chi-chi would've named her something like Chika."

Vegeta: "The onna would choose, I don't care."

Yuko: "(yawns) You adjust, he's not all that tough I guess."

Vegeta: "WHAT WAS THAT??"

Yuko: "Not to mention I'm his only way out of here. (smirks)"

Vegeta:" (growls)"

Goku: "I don't know… I guess it'd be the same, except me and Gohan would've refused back inside Buu. And he wouldn't have destroyed the potara earrings, like Vegeta."

Vegeta: "I don't care, I'm not fusing anymore."

Goku: "That's not possible, we have to be the same gender for the fusion to work."

Vegeta: "Not gonna happen,"

Yuko: "I guess they wouldn't be here?"

**Tempz99:**

"**(claps widely) I love this fic..**

**Questions - from my friend:**

**Vegeta: Why the hell do you have that stupid 'M' shape fringe thing or whatever it's called on ur forehead?! argh! when you sleep imma come up there and trim it off!**

**Goku and Vegeta: My buddy stella (tempz) did some research and she said that all of you were named after Vegetables and the girls were named after body parts and stuff:**

**Kakarot carrots.**

**Vegeta...nuff said. (Vegeta Vegetable)**

**GIRLS:**

**Chichi: Breasts**

**Bulma: A type of japanese garment.**

**Bra ... Bra**

**Why the hell are u all named in such wierd way?**

**Questions from stella (tempz):**

**Goku: How come you can manage to save everyone else but Chichi? She's always the one caught up, if u get what i mean...**

**Vegeta: When you... had your "fun" with Bulma, which you knew at the time she was kinda still in a relationship with Yamcha, why did u go with her? How? Why? When? Did she ask for it?**

**U no u'd hate it if Yamcha took her away, so why did u do it to him? Were u happy the baby was urs?"**

Vegeta: "(growls) I was born with it! Get used to it!"

Goku: "I don't know,"

Vegeta: "Ask the person who named us! (namely Akira T.)"

Goku: "Hmm? What are you talking about? I always try to save everyone!"

Vegeta: "The onna had already broken up with Yamcha, so I had a chance I suppose. Why? She's… different. (shrugs then glares) Why do you need to know?? The onna and I aren't officially together. And what do you think?? She'd have a child with someone she hated? And let's just say I was surprised to see Trunks…"

**embargo:**

"**Yay! I'm ridiculous! That makes me so happy! Thank you Vegeta! Ok, hold your breath because I'm about to ask a SERIOUS question! Do you guys... um... If you... uh... I can't do it! I'm sorry! I failed you guys! If you lived in a shoe what shoe would it be?"**

Goku: "Oh, keep trying! And a shoe?? Could I even fit?"

Vegeta: "(shakes head) ridiculous."

**Jaina-Rei:**

"**Wow Yuko I wish i had time to read all of this. My question goes to Vegeta, Do you care what sort of girl/woman your son eventually choses to marry? By that I mean do you have certain prerequisites before you would give the blessing on the marriage. For example she has to be Strong, smart, Good girl, bad girl...etc. I don't really have any other questions I do have food. I made Butter Chicken for dinner tonight with jasmine rice and honey, soy, sesame carrots (Lol :)**

**Carrots) and Zukinni. I have lots of leftovers and thought you might be hungry.**

**In my own opinion Vegeta is Hot and Goku is cute, they both look good for**

**50-something year olds but since they are both taken I don't bother thinking any further about it. (There is a certain single 1/2 sayin with dreamy blue eyes that I think a lot about though and he's a lot closer to my age) Anyways Much**

**Love to you all, Until Next time Jaina-Rei"**

Vegeta: "Not really, but the onna does. (stares at food) If you're thinking about marrying Trunks… (smirks) you have competition, with someone named, 'Kumori Ookami'."

**Jackapop:**

"**i have a question for Veggie**

**if Goku was lying on the ground dieing. would you A. save him and make him repay his life debt by getting him to do something evil? or would you B. stand there laughing at him at generally being evil? same question for Goku."**

Vegeta: "Neither, it depends if I've already defeated him. Then I'd just let him die. If I haven't then I'd save him then kill him."

Goku: "(frowns) You're friendly…"

Vegeta: "I know, (sarcasm)"

Goku: "Well I'd save him of course! Uhh but I'm not evil…"

**pirate34:**

"**just a warning, i advised your wives to wish themself saiyan so they could get your attention better, point being BEWARE THE FEMALE SAIYAN WITH PMS!**

**Vegeta: did you consider that while youre stuck here goten might be with bra? Ill leave it to you to determine what hes doing (smirks)**

**Goku: you know you and chichi are really bad parents when you think about it, point 1, you are never around because your either training or defending the earth, point 2, chichi bashes your children with a frying pan when they don't study, just pointing it out**

**Vegeta: could you punch me through a brick wall or a mountain? i want to test out my new armour, also why dont you purposely go through near death experiences then heal back up? it would make you incredibly powerful"**

Vegeta: "(thinks: I didn't think of that… that boy is gonna die when I get out of here.)"

Goku: "Well Gohan and Goten train with me, at times… and Chi-chi let Goten do what he wanted. She only hits me really hard, she's soft on the boys though."

Vegeta: "(smirks) with pleasure. (sends pirate34 flying towards mountain) Hmmph, I'm not desperate or weak! Only a fool would do that!"

**The Mailman:**

"**Dear Mr. Vegeta Briefs,**

**Seeing as you are not in your current residence, we have taken action into investigating your whereabouts and delievering this message. It has come to the attention of the mailmen serice industry that you have been threatening the mail personnel that attempt to deliver mail to your residence by barking at them. We ask that you refrain from impersonating a dog and at any given time, upon your leisure, pick up the mail at the main mail center that could not be delivered for this reason. The following letters are in our care:**

**Beauty Magazine for a Bulma Briefs**

**Teen Life for a Bra Briefs**

**'How to Escape the Horrors of a Boring Occupation without your Father Knowing'**

**Magazine for a Trunks Briefs**

**Woman's World for a Vegeta Briefs plus a whole wack of bills from the spandex club. "**

**Thank you,**

**Sincerely,**

**Mr. Mailman**

Vegeta: "I'm no dog! I just hated it when you humans come to the door of my GR with outrageous letters! And why should I? (thinks: next time I see that man he's going to hell.)"

Goku: "Wow Vegeta, that's a lot of letters!"

Yuko: "And bills,"

**CrAzYcHiKa:**

"**Goku- who's body is better ChiChi or Bulma?**

**Vegeta- what do you like about Goku's wife?**

**Goku- when did you realize you were in love?**

**Vegeta- what's that behind you?"**

Goku: "(blinks) Umm Chi-chi? I don't know about Bulma…"

Vegeta: "Nothing, she's a loudmouth harpy."

Goku: "When? When I figured out what love is,"

Vegeta: "Huh? (turns around then growls)"

Yuko: "(snickers) Can't believe you fell for that,"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**Vegeta: why did you not wish your planet and people back if u did not like earth one dsy your family will be connected to Goku's you will see?**

**Goku: does chichi ever hit you other that a frying pan oh and here is a cookie but Vegeta will get a cake"**

Vegeta: "Why bother? They were all weaklings, and the rest of your question does not make sense."

Goku: "Not really, unless I've done something really really really REALLY bad. Which hasn't happened yet,"

**The Angel that Fell:**

"**Yet another question from my little niece. The other day, my little one asked me who was taller, me or Goku. I told her that I didn't know, but I'd ask. So,**

**Goku, are you taller than I am? I'm 6'2".**

**Sorry, Vegeta, she didn't ask about you this time, and I'm more than a little confidant in the fact that, while not as strong as you, I'm definitely taller."**

Goku: "I think I'm about 6'4-6'5. So yes,"

Vegeta: "Hmmph,"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Goku: Hey, Huh Turles is he your clone or brother**

**To Vegeta: What gravity do you train now?**

**To Vegeta: Why don't you call Goku "Goku"?**

**To Goku: Kakarot don't you think its a strange name?"**

Goku: "I don't think we're related…"

(NOTE: In the French dub of the film claimed that Turles was actually Goku's long-lost twin brother. Nothing is actually stated in the movie or official Japanese publications to this extent. In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it was stated that the reason why Tullece and Goku looked alike is because within the low-rank Saiyans, the facial patterns of each warrior were similar, thus making it easy to mark which Saiyans were low-castes)

Vegeta: "You don't need to know, and 'Kakarot' is his real name. Why call him something as ridiculous as 'Goku?'"

(NOTE: The official amount of gravity is not known.)

Goku: "Yeah! It sounds like carrot!"

**Jesiria:**

"**Another question: There are these people called the Jedi. They use weapons called lightsabers, a laser sword that can slice through your hand with one strike. My question is, seeing as you're saiyans, does that affect you?"**

Goku: "It probably can, when I fought Janemba he had a pretty strong sword and he slashed my shoulder."

Vegeta: "Does it matter? They're probably not even real."

Ahh! I finished! Wow, I didn't think you guys had more questions! Sry if this page seems kinda bad. But I'm in a rush today lol. Thanx again!


	16. Reposted: Quick Update Cause

Keep going…

I reposted this cause I had to change something!

I updated early cause... well go to the bottom of the page and you'll see! **And I fixed something! Gohan's age, he's a newly wed! (PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND) Sry, my fault lol!**

Vegeta: "I thought you humans have asked just about everything possible…"

Yuko: "Apparently not, so you'll just have to deal with it."

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To the Mighty Prince Vegeta: When Piccolo killed himself for earth who felt?**

**To Yuko: Same question**

**To Yuko: I need tips I'm gonna gather Goten, Trunks, Bra and Pan to do a Q&A**

**To Goku: When Vegeta said the name "Goku" is ridiculous, you felt?**

**To Goku: Same as the Piccolo killing himself phrase"**

Vegeta: "I don't care, if the Namek's dead it's his problem."

Yuko: "Hmm, not much of a Piccolo fan. So I guess it doesn't matter, (shrugs) tips? Just be funny, make sure the characters aren't OOC. Then progress from there."

Goku: "It did sound funny, and I guess I was a bit sad I lost another friend. But he was doing it to prevent another misuse of the black star dragonballs."

**RPQ:**

"**hi! i'm back! Just two today.**

**To Vege-gaki (brat); Why don't you sue the Akari guy for the fact that there are no female sayains?**

**Both; What are your current power levels like you had with Frieza and**

**Cell? (there were no mentions after Cell cause they took away from the story)**

**BYE! Here is a full-scale replica of the Hyberbolic Time Chamber for training and some Pizza for all 3 of you.(gives everyone pizza)"**

Vegeta: "brat? Hmmph, I'm older than you. You can't call me a brat, brat. And there are female saiyans fool! The saiyan race is gone, and who is Akari?"

Goku: "I'm not really sure! If I tried to see with a scouter, it'd blow up! There's no exact number for us! Oh, cool!! Where'd you get this?"

Yuko: "You still have to answer questions so don't even think about it, (makes HBTC disappear)"

Goku: (frowns)

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**Vegeta i don't know how u stand being around everyone including android 18**

**Goku i think u are the best fighter if u wanted to u could wish your father back and your mother"**

Vegeta: "Neither do I."

Goku: "I could, but I don't want to misuse the dragonballs again."

**The Angel that Fell:**

"**Ah, the inevitable follow up that I knew my niece was going to ask.**

**Vegeta, how tall are you?"**

Vegeta: "About 5'3,"

**Tomboy 601:**

**Vegeta: "If Bra married Goten, would you sulk or go to the center of the earth and burn up? It has to one of them.**

**Goku: If Pan married Trunks, what would you say? Consider the age difference and the fact that they're a generation apart.**

**Vegeta: What would you do if Trunks started going out with Erasa?**

**Goku: Who would you rather have Pan marry, Trunks or Uub? it has to be one of them."**

Vegeta: "Ridiculous choices, neither. I'd kill the spawn."

Goku: "You can't do that! You have to choose!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I wouldn't do any of those. But if I had to choose, I suppose sulk?"

Goku: "Well it's Pan's choice,

Vegeta: "Who's Erasa?"

Goku: "Well Uub is closer to Pan in age, but again, it's Pan's choice."

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**Hey what's up? (Yes, this counts as an actual question too) More questions for my two favorite peoples in the universe! Um . . . Okay, no one has ever been able to answer these ones before so put you thinking caps on . . . (ahem) If a tree falls in the woods and no one's around to hear it, will a train come off its tracks? If the left hand is loud, are earmuffs considered one item or two?**

**Why should you always look before you leap? If you're walking down a path and you come to a fork, do you pick it up? Do you prefer root beer or woot beer?**

**What's your opinion on "stupider"? (personally, I think it's a word . . .) Why does it take more muscles to frown than to smile? (Cuz if you smile a lot, it hurts your face after awhile . . .). Okay, that seems to be all for now! Oh!**

**I wrote a bunch this time! Well bye now!"**

Goku: "Umm, the ceiling?"

Vegeta: "(mutters) baka."

Goku: "Umm, I don't think a train will…"

Vegeta: "Your questions don't make sense but, you said 'earmuff**s**' so it has to be two."

Goku: "Nice Vegeta, umm so we won't fall down? I don't know, and maybe?"

Vegeta: "Same thing, and 'stupider?' That depends if you're trying to define Kakarot or not."

Goku: "(frowns) Umm I don't know!!"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Have you ever seriously thought about blasting away the pan Chi-Chi uses to whack with you? Besides, where did the pan come from? I mean there are**

**manga(Japanese comic book), and anime(Japanese cartoon show) about you and your adventures, yet in either one I haven't seen the blasted thing.**

**Prince Wuss: There a lot of fics out there that pair Goten up with Bra, what do you say to that?**

**Yuko: Milady, I believe Bulma in Tempz99's Q&A session lent you her mallet, while Chi-Chi kept her pan. Please do keep your promise of hitting Prince Wuss with it."**

Goku: "No, I choose not to. And I'm not even sure! She just pulled it out one day and whacked me."

Vegeta: "(growls at name) They're fanfics, as in they're not real. You humans can dream all you want but that's not gonna happen."

Yuko: "Ahh yes, I borrowed the mallet and the harpy didn't give up her pan. (eyes Vegeta for a moment then swiftly bops him on the head. HARD)"

Vegeta: "Darn Onna! Why the hell did you do that?? (starts rubbing bump on head)"

Yuko: "One, it's not onna. Two, it was requested, three, oops I didn't hit you hard enough. You were supposed to go unconscious,"

Vegeta: "Why I oughta… (raises fist)"

Yuko: "(shakes finger with smirk) Ah, ah, ah, I'm your only way outta here."

Vegeta: "(mutters: darnit.)"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**...whoop-de-do Kakarot's afraid of needles but not of getting killed...(extreme sarcasm)...and the only time i cried was when i was 3 and that was twelve...years...AGO! now on 2 the questions...**

**Kakarot: ...i forgot my question!...oh yea now i remember! what would u do if u suddenly lost all of your powers and u had to fight Majin Buu and Cell and Frieza and the androids and Broly and Bojack and Cooler and uh the Ginyu force and Lord Slug and Turles and Janemba and um...yeah that it.**

**Vegeta: hey u had bangs when u were little 3 right in front of your face what happen to them?...cuz if i remember correctly u said 'a saiyan's hair does not change from the day that he is born' in those exact words u cannot deny them..."**

Goku: "Umm, I'd be killed I guess? I wouldn't fight them! And how would they come back?"

Vegeta: "It's called Frieza, he tore them out. Said they got in the way of battle."

Yuko: "Ouch,"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**For some reason I can't review on the last chapter but anyway,**

**That's okay I guess. If I were a boy then that would ruin my chances, it would be so horrible if Trunks were gay.**

**Vegeta: I have a lot of competition; I remember when my friend told me she liked him, a little 'talk' from me and she thought otherwise (sigh threats are the only way u can control ppl these days')**

**Goku: U're so cute! Here, take some cookies.**

**See ya guys!"**

Vegeta: "And I care why?"

Goku: "(blushes) Thanx!"

**Bob:**

"**Anyone know the way to the washroom? I was at the mall, you see, and took a wrong turn! And now I don't know where I am! I'm lost and sad and hungry."**

Goku: "Umm, I think it's on the left… no, no, the right!"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) Go look at a map!"

**Jesiria:**

"**Goku, this question has been nipping at me for ages. You hardly knew Chi-Chi and she asked you to marry you practically out of nowhere, and you said yes. Why? I mean, I believe in love at first sight, but not marriage at first sight! Kinda rushing into it, aren't you?**

**Vegeta: No specific question for you yet, but I'll probably think of one within the next 45 minutes..."**

Goku: "Well I knew her a bit, and I knew she was in love with me. I just didn't know what love was. Anyways, I did what my heart told me and Chi-chi would've gone ballistic if I hadn't married her."

Vegeta: "Great, (sarcasm)"

"Ack! That hurt!"

Goku N Vegeta: (blink then turn around)

Goku: "Gohan!"

Gohan: "Oh, hey dad! There you are!! We've been looking all over for you!"

Goku: "Sorry! I'm kinda stuck here."

Gohan: "Where exactly is, umm here?"

Yuko: "The middle of nowhere, you're here now, so you'll have to answer questions."

Gohan: "What??"

Goku: "Wait a second, why is he so…"

Vegeta: "Young?"

Yuko: "Heh, I pulled him out of a different time. (Sry fans! I messed this part up earlier! Gohan is a newly wed!).

This one was short! But that's cause I need ppl to get Gohan some questions. Yeah, I decided to make Gohan young cause, I don't think he'd get a lot of questions if he were older. So, have fun!


	17. New Guest New Questions

New Guests New Questions

(How bout this? Gohan's a newly wed alright? I can't think of anything right now, sorry everyone!)

Gohan: "So I'm stuck here until everyone stops asking questions??"

Yuko: "That about sums it up,"

Gohan: "(sweatdrop) But I have to get back! Videl's waiting and…"

Yuko: "She's stuck somewhere else too,"

Gohan: "(jaw goes slack)"

Vegeta: "Brat, just get used to it."

Gohan: "Oh ok… so all I do is answer questions?"

Goku: "Yep! That's all!"

Gohan: "Ok, but I have a question, when'd you get a haircut Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Oh look there's a question!"

**embargo:**

"**Splee! Vegeta called me ridiculous again! That means I can have two extra scoops of ice cream!! Woot!**

**Ok, Goku, yes you could fit in the shoe because you're living in the shoe so it has to be big enough. It's just like the old lady who lived in a shoe, except I bet your shoe would be much more splee.**

**Oh! I just thought of a good question!! If you had to ask yourself a question what question would you ask?"**

Vegeta: "Baka human, you shouldn't take that as a compliment…"

Goku: "What? I live in a shoe? Huh??"

Gohan: "(sweatdrop) Are all questions this… uhh weird?"

Vegeta: "You don't know half of it."

**Discombobulated Saiyan: **

"**Back again I am! And a question have I for Vegeta! It's serious, I promise ... Can't remember it at the moment . . . OH! Okay, this wasn't it but I have another one! What's your outlook on Valentine's day besides that it's a silly Earth holiday meant for the weak minded (cuz I think that too, so I made a special day for you instead!) Goku, same for you, except for the whole weak minded thing (I also reserved a special day for you! It's in April!). And Gohan . . . HI GOHAN! (waves) About how much higher do you hold education over saving the universe really? (I do have a day for you, I just don't know when**

**cuz I lost my list that had the days on them! Sorry!) Bye guys!"**

Vegeta: "What more is there? It's a pathetic earthling holiday that I have no interest in. But the onna forces me to cooperate with her."

Goku: "Huh? I like Valentine's Day! Chi-chi says it's a special day and I think it's cool."

Gohan: "Oh, umm, well I'd rather save the universe but I think it'd be better to become a Ph.D. Oh, uh, a day for me? Umm, thanx?"

**LordFrieza:**

"**Laughing Insanely...**

**Sorry was enjoying tourmenting and basicly watching my hostages. Anyway On with the questions...**

**Goku - What is the worst thing that you could think of to happen to you or your family? I ask because so much has happened there before. Also since I have kidnapped Krillin and basically causing him to relive some moments from the movie Saw about how much could he handle before passing out?**

**Vegeta - Have you seen the movie strange land? If so what would you do to the poor sick freak that tried to do that to your daughter? Wondering cause there is more room here...**

**Gohan... Well this is different... I would tell you who I have here but you would have no idea... In fact by your perspective you won't know her for a few years... Oh well I will just tourment Videl since she should know who it is.**

**A loud crash is heard a bright light erupts.**

**Excuse me for a moment. I have to knock someone back out. Anyway more questions later."**

Goku: "Well I guess dying is a big thing… and you have Krillin???"

Vegeta: "No, and nothing will happen to my daughter. Even though she doesn't train, she's still a saiyan and knows the basics."

Gohan: "Umm what?"

**Fanofdynastywarriors:**

"**You forgot my questions so here they are again!**

**FanOfDynastyWarriors(Albert):**

**To Both Goku and Vegeta: What will both of you do when you are getting bullied by your wives everyday? Will you two one day snaps and turned into a Super**

**Saiyan and tore those hags apart?**

**: Broly turned into ALMOST a Super saiyan when he is a baby! So! Who is the true LEGENDARY SUPER SAIYAN? Goku or Broly?**

**: Vegeta is so scared of LSSJ Broly that he wouldn't fight him at all. I have the proof! And when Vegeta decided to fight him, he gets owned so badly. Goku managed to beat Broly! Goku Rocks!**

**: How do I get your hairstyles. Do I need some special hair gel to make my hairs stands, like a super saiyan but it is black in color?**

**To Goku: You haven't answer my " Goku Junior " Question about him seeing you after he throw that 4 stars dragonball in rage in GT, special movie, (4 star dragonball, proof of courage.)**

**: Can you teach me how to do fusion dance? Most of my friends thought it is dumb pose, like your son Gohan or the Great Saiyaman. But I thought fusion dance is pretty cool! FUSION HA!**

**: Why did you not use your red long pole which you used in Dragonball? You looked like that Monkey God or Sun WuKong( That is your name, Goku! ) when you use that long pole!**

**To Vegeta: What kind of prince is scared? I am! Prince Albert is scared of PrinceESS Veggie!**

**: Stop your " I am the prince of all saiyans!" stuffs! You thought it made you proud but in fact, it made you even feel lousier as the all the FULL BLOODED**

**Saiyans are going extinct! The Prince of all saiyans is nothing but just a title! I would not go around bragging I am a Prince of what what what races."**

Goku: "No,"

Vegeta: "Not gonna happen, fool."

Goku: "I'm not entirely sure when Broly became a super saiyan, but I think I was the first one to become super saiyan. He's the legendary saiyan cause he has a Legendary form."

Vegeta: "Why I oughta…"

Goku: "I'm sure he didn't mean it Vegeta! Oh and we were born with it, our hair is naturally spiky! Your Goku Junior Question? I'm not sure what that is, but if you asked if it was really me and not some fake image. Then yeah it was really me, I think I answered that already… and what's GT? Phew, you have a lot of questions! Well here are the steps,

1. Each character stands two places from each other, side to side. They hold their arms out so each person's arms point away from their partner, palms open and facing forwards.

2. While saying "_Fuuuu..._" each person shuffles their feet sideways towards their partner. Both people must take exactly three steps at this time. While doing so, each person swings both arms over their head so each of the two sets of arms point to their partner's.

3. Then, while saying "_sion..._" each person swings their arms across their body, turning them so their palm faces the floor and closing their fists. At the same time, they must bring outer leg up so it is at a right angle, with their shin facing their partner and their foot level with their knee.

4. Finally, each person shouts "_Ha!_" and leans their torso over so it is slanted towards their partner. They bring their arms up over their head so they point "upwards" (in relation to themselves) with their index fingers out. They must then fully extend their outer legs. At this point each person's fingers should touch their partner's fingers. If both characters do this exactly right, the fusion will be successful.

Both people must mirror these poses exactly, so it is important to practice to get the timing and movement speed in sync, when Vegeta and I fused, our tails were synced too! If you really need help I guess I can help when I get out of here. And the Power Pole? Well I left it at Kami's lookout, I really had no need for it. (takes a breath and relaxes)"

Vegeta: "ARGH! BAKA HUMAN! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART!!! AND HOW DARE YOU… (blathers on and on and on and on angrily)"

Gohan: "(backs up a little) Vegeta… I think you should calm down…"

Vegeta: "Shut up!"

Gohan: "Yipes! Yes sir!"

**Gohan clone no1:**

"**This is for Vegeta: if you were forced (as in no food or GR) to make a story what would it be about?"**

Vegeta: "(takes deep breaths and calms down) Who would make me? But if I had to, I suppose it would be about the saiyan race."

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**OMFUG! Gohan! (Flytackleglomp.) w (Ish clung onto Gohan.)**

**Okay, while I cling onto Gohan for the time being I shall ask questions!**

**Gohan: Did you know that you hold the title of 'Cutest Kid in Z' in my records?**

**xD**

**Vegeta: Grumpy. D: I should give you some sugar and candy. Hm...Hyper**

**Vegeta...(Gigglesnort.) Will you ever admit that your a sensitive guy? Just once, and I'll help beat the crap out of other people that makes fun of you!**

**And...Your a sexy beast. (Sexy growl.)**

**Goku: You and Chichi manage to have adorable kids! You know that right? .**

**'Cause your a cutie!**

**Yuko: Make sure you do not tell the wives of those three or else, I'll die. . ;**

**Thank you!**

**(Passes out home-made strawberry stuffed cookies, with warm milk.) Enjoy! ;3"**

Gohan: "(blushes and blinks at Lilith-Shii) Can you please get off me? And umm that's nice…"

Vegeta: "Shut up human, I'm not in the mood…"

Goku: "(blushes) Thanx!"

Yuko: "Sure whatever,"

Gohan: "(takes a cookie) This is good, do we get food often?"

Yuko: "Yeah, there's a stack of leftovers from your father and Vegeta in the back."

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Hey Gohan! So tell me, what's going on with you and Videl? I know that u**

**Didn't want any attention from the Cell games but don't u at least get a little annoyed that Hercule takes the credit for what u did?**

**No questions for the others but:**

**Vegeta! Of course u care, after all we are family now (or at least we'll soon be..)"**

Gohan: "Hmm, (eases up a bit, getting used to the questions) not really. It doesn't matter to me, I mean it's easier to believe that the World Champion beat Cell, not a little boy."

Vegeta: "Hmm, last I checked, Trunks was stuck with someone else."

**NeilTheHero:**

"**Yes, well I was thinking of Bringing Marron in since Tempz as 18, maybe you can add Krillin I mean we got all the SOn family (Goku,ChiChi,Gohan,Goten) The**

**Briefs (Vegeta,Bulma,Trunks,Bra) and Gohan's Family (Gohan,Videl,Pan) so why not**

**18,Marron and Krillin**

**18: stuck with Tempz**

**Krillin: Determines to you**

**Marron: If you bring Krillin, I will bring Marron"**

Yuko: "This was originally the 'Ask Goku and Vegeta' fic. I added Gohan and it has been changed, I'm afraid I will not be adding Krillin, and I do believe Krillin is being held captive."

**a fan:**

"**So yeah... I have a question for all 3 of you guys. Would you advise Chi-Chi to you her frying pan of doom on Tempz, you know the one who's got Chi-Chi, Android 18, and Videl?"**

Goku: "(thinks for a moment) I don't think so! Tempz is their only way out!"

Vegeta: "The harpy can if she wants,"

Gohan: "My mom? 18? Videl?"

Yuko: "And Bulma,"

Gohan: "Bulma? What?"

Yuko: "Tempz currently holds Videl, Chi-chi, Bulma, and 18. NeilTheHero holds Goten, Trunks, Bulla, and Pan."

Gohan: "(sweatdrop) Well… if mom wants to, I guess she can…"

**NeilTheHero: **

"**To Gohan: What happen when you beat Buu? Videl is stuck with Bulma and ChiChi and Pan is stuck with me along Goten, Bra and Trunks**

**To Yuko: Thanks, review it please for opinions!**

**To Goku: Ahahaha your still young like in the 30s whats sup with that?"**

Gohan: "What do you mean? I didn't beat Buu… he kinda absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo, then me… (rubs back of head with nervous grin)"

Goku: "Huh? Hehe, I'm 52. (argh so many different ages) Do you mean why do I look so young? Vegeta says saiyans don't age as fast as humans so we can fight more!"

**Baby Face:**

"**Goku, what do you think it would be like to have a daughter? Would you make her train and be a fighter, or would she be an average girl? And Vegeta, you have a giant forehead."**

Goku: "It'd be pretty cool and of course she'd fight! Well maybe it'd depend on what Chi-chi said…"

Vegeta: "(growls but touches forehead)"

**RPQ:**

"**Hi you guys! I'm bored so here are questions**

**To Gohan; Are you gonna train or be a wussy scholar?( you Chi-Chi)**

**Gohan; Why did you not know about your power during Freiza?**

**Vegeta; No questions but here is a GR for you(dont get rid of this one)**

**Goku; Do you like Red Dwarf? (old BBC comedy) Well to find out here you go;(gives RD seires 1-5)**

**Goku; Have you ever gone on holiday or just stayed in Japan?**

**Vegeta: Same**

**Bye! (here is ANOTHER HBTC. Don't get rid of this one! And some steak and lasagna)"**

Gohan: "Well now that the Earth is at peace, it'd be a good idea for me to get an education! Not to mention, mom would be very happy. So I'm gonna be a Ph.D. I'm taking classes, and my hidden power? I guess I just didn't realize I had a hidden power during that time."

Vegeta: "(blinks)"

Yuko: "Persistent neh? You can train after today's work is done. I need a break…"

Goku: "(watches a bit) Its umm ok? And as for holidays, well I've been to Namek, Yardrat, and a million other planets (searching for the black star dragonballs), do those count?"

Vegeta: "I've been to a million different planets, and besides, don't you think the onna goes out to different places?? I'm forced to follow,"

Yuko: "(puts the HBTC in the back) You can train after this!"

**Tempz99:**

"**oh! Gohan's here! I love this duet thing we have here! since Videl is a teen in this one what age do you think i shud have Videl in? Oh yeah and just wanna give a warning to all them ladies to fancy Goku. DO NOT MAKE**

**A MOVE, OR ELSE GOHAN WILL BUTCHER U!**

**Questions:**

**Vegeta: Now that Gohan and Goku are here together.. with you. How does it fell having not 1 but two numb skulls with you?**

**Vegeta: now that Gohan suddenly appeared does it raise your hopes of finding an exit?**

**Gohan: I heard you've accidently walked in on your parents during the 'Lust rush' and called it gross and claimed how you'd never have a girlfriend in your life because the sight was horrifying... so I wonder ... What exactly ARE you doing with Videl?**

**Goku: what would you do if Vegeta and Chichi had gone too far with their differences and Vegeta beat the outta her. What would you do, knowing that your stronger than the two?**

**yuko: Love u girl! Work yo thang!"**

Gohan: "I will? (blinks) Uhh yeah I will!"

Vegeta: "Just perfect, (sarcasm)"

Goku: "We're not that bad are we Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "That's what you think fool, and no. It's not like this onna…"

Yuko: "It's Yuko, you baka."

Vegeta: "As I was saying this baka onna isn't gonna open another portal any time soon."

Yuko: "(mutters to self: I'm gonna ask to borrow that frying pan…)

Gohan: "I uhh kinda did… and umm (blushes) I'm not doing anything! Honest!"

Goku: "Vegeta won't, he knows he'll be in big trouble!"

Vegeta: "Honestly, I would've destroyed the harpy long ago if Kakarot hadn't been in the way…"

**Vraptche:**

"**Oh! Pick me I have a question! (jumps up and down in her seat) Please pick me!**

**(Practically tears her chair apart.) Yuko you are my hero, but hey why ask only a few people questions? Ask every single person a question! (Spills popcorn everywhere) Okay I'm going to ask a question now. Vegeta why do you always seam to hate everyone, they're only trying to help you. Goku is there a food that you actually hate?!?!? O.O (looks down at her mile long question list...) yeah, I won't need this... Gohan, who scares you the most, your mom or your dad? YOU**

**GUYS ARE AWSOME! (throws all of her food to them, all 20 tons of it...) By the way Vegeta, I love your son, Trunks, he is so fricken hot man, he's on fire.(fan girl scream) Trunks I LOVE YOU, YOU ARE SO DARN AWESOME AND HOT!(Tilt's her chair to far back and falls down) Oh, one more question for all three of you if you could be anyone else in the world, who would it be? (Takes a deep breath)**

**Yuko be my hero and bring more people into that crazy room of yours! (Like Trunks (giggle) .) Goku your so awsome you saved the world! Does that make you feel special in any way? Gohan your father is awesome, but sometimes a little carazy(but that's okay...) how does it feel to be his son? Vegeta, would you ever eat as much as Goku does? YOUR ALL SO DARN AWSOME!**

**(Throws her extra large popcorn to them...) Oh, I can't help but feel bad for you guys, being stuck in a room that goes around in circles...(leaves) Sorry**

**Vegetables I can fix that chair later when and if I ask a question again. .**

**And bye the way I'm not crazy, i'm just so exited that my questions finally get answered!) (calms down and then calmly leaves.)"**

Vegeta: "I don't need help with anything! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, I can do anything I want."

Goku: "Hmm, not that I know of! (Grins)"

Gohan: "Otousan (dad) doesn't scare me at all! Okassan (mom) and her frying pan scare me the most!"

Goku: "YAY FOOD! (dives into pile of food)"

Gohan: "(blinks and shakes head as Goku devours nearly all of it) Dad…"

Goku: (with a piece of chicken in his mouth) what?"

Vegeta: "Ruler of the Universe, (smirks)"

Gohan: "I'm fine with being Gohan. (grabs some veggies)"

Goku: "And I'm fine with being Goku! (devours whole thing and burps) Excuse me! But that was good!"

Yuko: "Speak for yourself. (wipes off food chunks)"

Goku: "Oops, sry. (blushes but grins innocently)"

Yuko: (shakes head) If you want talk to Trunks, go to Ask the Teens by NeilTheHero."

Goku: "Well it does make me special just a bit, but I just love fighting so as long as my opponents are strong I'm good!"

Gohan: "Maybe, and he's the best dad anyone could ask for! I'm glad he's here,"

Vegeta: I can eat as much as Kakarot, but I have manners unlike him. (cocks an eyebrow) I'm sure you're not crazy… (sarcasm)"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**yay Gohan How hard is it to look after chichi and baby Goten when Goku died in the cell games the saiyan man pose reminded me of the Ginyu forces**

**Vegeta how is have Gohan around in this story**

**Goku how is have Gohan around in this story"**

Gohan: "Well, it wasn't very hard. Bulma supported us little It's 'Saiyaman', and I got a few poses from them I guess…"

Vegeta: "You consider this a story? The brat's a bit more sophisticated compared to this buffoon. (thrusts thumb towards Goku)"

Goku: "(frowns but then smiles) It's fun to have Gohan around! Having only Vegeta and Yuko around is kinda boring."

**Dancey Pancey:**

"**Hell no! HELL no! HELL NO! Gohan! GOHAN! Gohan is here? Gohan, buddy, pal! Dude!**

**Gohan, thanks for the answers on our Literature class, all I did was asked and you passed them right on to me, you're a good man Charlie Brown...opps...I mean**

**Gohan Son. Well these questions are for the three of you:**

**1) Why is it that Sharpner thought your mom (by your I mean Gohan) was hot? I mean, here I was, at the bus stop, and there's Sharpner talking to Yo-Yo Ma all like, "Fo Shizzle man, Son Gohan, you dig man, the guy who where's spandex and a cape and is all hero-like and all, his mom has got it going on! ChiChi, what a babe!" Tut-tut, young love.**

**2) Beauty, what is it really? (Deep I know)!**

**3) Vegeta, you got a stain on your shirt. Did you know? Yeah, right there, yup, yup, eww...what were YOU eating? Do you often eat gross stuff? Or is it just your taste?**

**4) Goku, why do dove's cry?**

**5) Goku, close your eyes. Good, now, quick, think of ChiChi! You thought of yourself, didn't you? You fool...**

**6) Is there any real fruit in fruit loops or is it a myth?**

**7) Goku, how many times, let's say a week, do you and ChiChi, do the disco together...hint hint...clue clue...get my drift?**

**8) Gohan...I just saved a bunch of money on Geico! Do you like Geico?**

**Bye! Remember crayons make the biceps stronger. Keep on drawin' Vegeta! Keep on drawin'."**

Gohan: "I did? Who are you? Sharpner? How would he know about my mom or Vegeta? Umm, was he drunk or something cause I swear I didn't tell him about my mom or Vegeta. And beauty is I guess The property, quality, or state of being "that which pleases merely by being perceived" (Aquinas). Hence that which is attractive, pleasing, fine, or good looking; comeliness (shrugs)"

Vegeta: "Oh look, a walking dictionary."

Goku: "Really? Where?"

Vegeta: "I was referring to your spawn,"

Gohan: "Well mom made me memorize the dictionary! You can't blame me!"

Vegeta: "Blind fool, one I don't have a shirt. I'm wearing my spandex, two there is no stain on it."

Goku: "Doves cry? Umm (closes eyes and thinks of Chi-chi and her cooking) nope! I thought about Chi-chi! Hmm, I don't know! Vegeta, are there real fruits in fruit loops?"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) You're hopeless Kakarot."

Gohan: "Umm no dad, there are no real fruits."

Goku: "Ok, there are no real fruits! Umm, (blushes) I guess as many times as we want…"

Gohan: "(plugs ears) I don't need to hear this dad!"

Vegeta: "Pathetic, last I checked, crayons don't make biceps stronger."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Milady: I am most glad that you have decided to add Gohan into the equation. But**

**I must ask how old did you make him to be? Is he in his high school age, or is he even younger?**

**Goku: To the greatest Saiyan ever, given your appetite, why didn't you simply eat Frieza alive?**

**Prince Wuss: To the worst of all Saiyans ever, same question. Also, Erasa is a blonde ditz that went to the same school as Gohan, and I too wonder How'd you react to Trunks dating an older girl, who's the stereotypical dumb blonde.**

**Gohan: To the second greatest Saiyan ever, being tied with Future Trunks in that place, Has Icaras gotten leaner, longer in the neck, more muscular, and bigger by now? If so, how big is he? Is he as big as the dragons seen in the movie 'Reign of Fire,' or is he only half as long, wide in wingspan?"**

Yuko: "He's a newly wed,"

Goku: "Eww, I'm not a cannibal!"

Vegeta: "(growls) I'm a saiyan, not some cannibal. And I don't care who Trunks dates, its' his choice. And besides, he's going to be married to this 'Kumori Ookami'."

Gohan: "Trunks is getting married??"

Goku: "Umm, Gohan, it's nothing you need to know about!"

Gohan: "(raises eyebrow but answers question) Yeah he has, umm yes, I think he's maybe just a bit smaller than those dragons."

Goku: "You watched the movie?"

Gohan: "(nods) Videl wanted to so I went with her."

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**ay jezus...he ripped them out...goodness thats messed up cuz if he did that to me there would have been some problems and beat his butt so bad he wouldn't even go to HFIL. i'm bored i need somethin to do. anyway...**

**Gohan: wow your on there now too. cool!! yes yes yes now i can ask some questions. How did this come to pass? When i first saw the cell games i thought**

**Kakarot was gonna win but my theory went out the window. an 11 yr old boy surpassed his daddy and beat cell with a one handed kamehameha wave Vegeta**

**musta been jealous... Gohan and Videl sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G hahahahaha**

**Kakarot: is Turles related to you or something cuz he looks just like you except the skin tone of Bardock.**

**Vegeta: Vegeta and Kakarot sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! no i'm jus kidding anyway is every male in the royal house of Vegeta named...well Vegeta? cuz u got ur dads name and well probably going back to generations before time."**

Gohan: "You saw the Cell Games? 0.o"

Vegeta: "Hmmph,"

Gohan: "Hehe, (blushes) even though we're married now… I still find that embarrassing…"

Goku: "I don't think we're related…"

(NOTE: In the French dub of the film claimed that Turles was actually Goku's long-lost twin brother. Nothing is actually stated in the movie or official Japanese publications to this extent. In the Dragon Ball Z: Anime Film Comics, it was stated that the reason why Tullece and Goku looked alike is because within the low-rank Saiyans, the facial patterns of each warrior were similar, thus making it easy to mark which Saiyans were low-castes)

Vegeta: "(pretends to throw-up) Heh, yes, it is."

Another chapter done…

Phew, I'll be waiting again.


	18. Hopefully a better chappy

Going on and hopefully a better chapter

Yuko: "(yawns) I hope no troubles occur."

**Dragonballgeek101:**

"**HI! I'M BACK!**

**Veggie-weggie: I GOT TRUNKS! I'm also going to get chibi u. HAHA! Ur hot...HAHA!'runs around like a maniac.' Veggie, whose older, u or Bulma?**

**Goku: Heres some fish sticks and all other kinds of foods in the world. I don't got a question.**

**Gohan: What happaned to u. U were so cool when u fought Cell. NOW UR A SMART DORK! wat happened?**

**Yuko: R u mad because i didn't review. Oh well... VEGGIE-WEGGIE ROCKS!"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, like I believe that. And I'm older by a year,"

Goku: "Food! (stuffs it all in mouth)"

Gohan: "(sweatdrop then frowns) I'm not a dork! Just cause I'm gonna be a scholar doesn't mean I'm a dork."

Yuko: "Hmm, not really but I was wondering where you went."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Yuko: Milady, Dragonballgeek101, or Akkuonna as she calls herself indirectly asked me to ask you to whack Prince Wuss on the head. That's on the behalf on the Kiddie Trunks she has there, mainly because I'm comparing Trunks to his alternate self-Future Trunks, which bothers the poor boy. So would you kindly facilitate the mallet on Prince Wuss' head once more?**

**Goku: How do you feel about Goten dating Bra-which Bra admitted to doing, since**

**Vegeta already hates the idea. Oh, have some peanut cookies, lasagna, leg of lamb, and some green tea,**

**Prince Wuss: Bra just told me that she and Goten are dating, but you can't do anything, all because you're stuck here. Even Bulma approves of them. No questions this, just letting you know.(Throws more dirty laundry disguised as food to hI'm)**

**Gohan: Why Videl? I mean you could've gone with Erasa before you got married.**

**Have you taken Videl or any of your friends from school on a ride on Icaras?"**

Yuko: "Whack him again? (pulls out mallet with sigh) Do you want me to knock him out or something?"

Vegeta: "You wouldn't dare… (narrows eyes)

Yuko: "It's on behalf of the fans, (quickly whacks him hard on the head)"

Vegeta: "(growls but rubs bump again then mutters: I'm gonna kill the onna…)"

Goku: "(blinks then decides to answer question) Oh, it doesn't bother me. It's his choice and I think Bulla is a good choice."

Vegeta: "I don't! (blasts dirty laundry again) I'm not stupid."

Gohan: "Erasa really isn't my type… besides, she's with Sharpner. And no, they don't know about Icarus. It's hard to see Icarus nowadays cause I'm busy."

**vegamarie:**

"**Whoo-ha! I want to ask some questions!**

**To Vegeta: You know, you are my honest to god hero? You're so tough and sarcastic, it's great. But honestly, how does it feel even after all these years to know that you are second best to that baka Kakarot? And what would have happened had you not gotten landed on by Gohan in his Oozaru form during your first battle between Kakarot on Earth? Would you have really destroyed the**

**Earth and killed Kakarot?**

**To Kakarot: I know that Vegeta only calls you that name, but I like it so much better than Goku (ew). Here's some fried squid brains to cheer you up. (Throws Goku, I mean Kakarot the squid brains). Okay, onto the questions. How come it is every time you turn your head, the spikes in your hair are flipped opposite to what they should be like? Or am I the only one that notices that? And how can you be afraid of Chi-Chi and her giant frying pan? Wouldn't you do more damage to it than it could do to you?**

**To Gohan: Just wondering, but when your Dad decided to ditch his family in favor of training in Otherworld after the Cell games, did that bother you? And did Vegeta sort of take on a role as a father figure to you and Goten? What was he like?**

**Aw, it's so great to finally be able to ask these philosophical questions!**

**Later!"**

Vegeta: "(narrows eyes again) How would you know if I'm still weaker? And most likely, unless someone else interfered."

Goku: "Umm ok… (blasts fried squid brains before meeting contact) I don't want that… maybe you should try ice cream or something like that to cheer me up! And really? I never noticed. You haven't been hit with her frying pan, it hurts! And… well maybe,"

Gohan: "It kinda did, and maybe a little. Vegeta and I aren't exactly close. Trunks and Goten are close but Goten and Vegeta. Nah, not really. Bulma however was a big help during that time."

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**well of course i saw the cell games...and i witness Vegeta get his butt kicked by cell AND android 18 hahahahaha**

**Gohan: great saiyaman? really now but u should've had Bulma aka 'the cheating**

**biotch' make u a better outfit.**

**Vegeta: anyway...wat was i gonna ask?...oh yea i wasn't askin a question i was gonna SING! Vegeta and Bulma layin on a bed having passionate S-E-X!! hahahahaha no for real (turns into reporter) Vegeta how did u feel when trunks beat Goten in the junior division of the world martial arts tournament?**

**Kakarot: hey dont cha wish that one day u can meet your family...hey did u know that ur dad Bardock can see visions of the future? that how he knew that u would beat Frieza. cool huh?"**

Vegeta: "(growls slight)"

Gohan: "What are you talking about?? The suit is stylish!!"

Vegeta: "Cheating what? (cocks eyebrow then growls) Shut up, I was proud of Trunks.

Goku: "A bit, and really? That's cool!"

**RPQ:**

"**(quietly humming not knowing i'm here) "Blue skys, watching it all" (sees you lot) "oh damn!" "HI!"**

**QUESTIONS**

**Goku: In answer, NOPE! They don't count! all 4; Do you people know any other languages other than English and (in the saiyan's case)Japanese? to all 4; Do you like it when it snows or hate it?**

**The saiyan: I keep having dreams bout all of you guys and they all end with you singing weird songs but I don't know why. Got any ideas?**

**Goku; not a question but here's the other 3 Red Dwarf things(hands seires 6,7 and 8) Bye! (gives all 4 90 tons of lentil soup, hot choclate and cheese scones) (homer style) Hmm cheese!**

**(Goes away singing we are the champions by Queen)"**

Vegeta: "I said this before, when you're working with Frieza you have to learn every single language of every friggin planet!"

Goku: I pretty much only know English and Spanish. (However Dragonball plays in quite a few languages I believe. Not all of these might be accurate but I believe that should be it. English, Spanish, French, German, Italian, Portuguese, Malay, Lithuanian, Arabic, Polish and maybe more. So technically Goku knows all these languages)"

Gohan: "I've learned quite a few cause of school. French, Japanese, English, Spanish, German, and some more."

Yuko: "(In reality, I speak American and Korean)"

Vegeta: "Hate it,"

Goku: "Love it!"

Gohan: "I enjoy it,"

Yuko: "It's ok…"

Vegeta: "Dreams about us? Human, what have you been drinking/eating?"

Goku: "That's weird… I can't help you there sry!"

Gohan: "When did they start?"

Goku: "Oh umm ok… I'll watch them later! I have to finish answering questions!"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**HI!! (waves) I'm kinda sugar high but whatever!**

**Gohan, one word 'Saiyaman'. WHY?! I mean everything was okay (I guess), everything but the poses. To tell the truth, they made u look'..queer (sorry, but the good thing about Saiyan man is the spandex). Oh, u find it embarrassing, poor boy, how was your honeymoon?**

**Goku: U make it sound like I'm doing something wrong! (pouts) I'm not doing anything bad!**

**Vegeta: Did u know that on the black star dragonball hunt, Pan and Goku made U're son put on makeup and a dress? I saw a picture of him like that and I cried and laughed at the same time.**

**Yuko, u need to check out 'you would cry too if it happened to you' it's a cool story!**

**Well, there goes my sugar high. Damn.**

**Bye!"**

Gohan: "No they didn't!! Those poses were perfect!! (stomps foot aggravated)."

Goku: "Gohan, (looks nervous) calm down."  
Gohan: "Sorry dad, (sits down and takes a breath) my honeymoon? It was ok, cept there were cameras following us everywhere! So we decided we'd just stay at our new house."

Goku: "Huh? What'd I say?"

Vegeta: "Good for them, (thinks: I'd like to see that picture for payback)"

Yuko: "Probably seen it, (I've seen GT 3x over)"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Vegeta: How does it feel that Bra is stuck with me, and Trunks too...**

**To Goku: same question but with Goten**

**To Gohan: same as well to Pan!**

**To Gohan: Hey when Pan was born you felt?"**

Vegeta: "Don't do anything to my daughter, right now I just want to get out of here. Then I'll worry about the others."

Goku: "Umm, well me and Gohan are stuck here so I guess it's ok… I don't know,"

Gohan: "Pan? What?? (remember, Gohan's a newly wed)"

Goku: "It's nothing Gohan! (snatches question away from Gohan quickly) Don't worry about it!"

Gohan: "Dad, who's Pan? (narrows eyes for a moment)"

Goku: "Oh nobody!"

Gohan: "(frowns and thinks: I'll have to find out later…)"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**Hey Gohan Goku Yuko Prince Pain in the ass**

**Gohan are still training or are you going to stop**

**Goku do you ever ask Veggie-chan got tell to a lot more about your saiyan culture and background same for Gohan **

**Hey Vegeta I ran out of questions for you but you aint going nowhere while Yuko is around"**

Gohan: "Earth is at peace, is there a need to? Anyways, I'm going to be a scholar."

Goku: "No, I didn't think of it. To be truthful, I don't want to know. I forgot all about the saiyans when I bumped my head. So I guess it may not matter to me…"

Gohan: "I have, he told me a brief explanation before he slammed the GR door in my face."

Vegeta: "(growls) I know that, this stupid onna…"

Yuko: "Stop calling me that baka!"

Vegeta: "This stupid onna won't let me go!"

**jalen tate:**

"**jalen tate: hey Vegeta can you teach me how to use big bang attacklol"**

Vegeta: "I'm stuck in here, you expect me to how? And no, it was my signature move, no one else uses it."

**JarellNumba1:**

"**Vegeta, sometimes I just hate you! You're gonna regret all this bull crap you been doing to me in my next chappy about u n trunks. Remember that. Hi Gohan.**

**Didn't know all the Briefs and Sons/Sons were taken. gotta peep that out. Oh yeah questions:**

**Vegeta: Do you really gotta have a smart a-word comment to say to me? And you do need me in your defense! That's why I'm 5'7" and your shorter than my mom who's 5'4 n a half. Nah! (noticed that I gotta censor my lauguage here)And do you like my signature on your cheek cause I noticed you never wiped it off. Tehehe!**

**Also, I don't know, are you a freak or what? Or is it the questions and answers that put u out like that, cause you seem to be a closet freak right now.**

**Goku: I never called you stupid, dumb a-word! I SAID that I don't think your stupid just retarded which means slow and if you look in the dictionary, ask someone if you don't know what that is, and look up retarded it'll show your pic. No?? 4 u**

**Gohan: No?? For you either cause I don't care too much for you either. How about you? Do you like the fact that Trunks and Pan like each other and possibly dating?**

**Vegeta: To conform your thoughts, Bra is with...dang never mind she is with**

**Goten. Haha!**

**Sorry so long! (Smiles and leaves everyone with food.)"**

Vegeta: "Yes earthling, (growls) size doesn't matter here."

Gohan: "Yeah that's true, I beat Cell and he was atleast twice as big as me."

Vegeta: "I don't need your defense brat!"

Gohan: "Ok, sorry! I won't do it again!"

Vegeta: "(takes a mirror out of nowhere and looks at face) I could've sworn I wiped that off… (tries to wipe it off)"

Yuko: "Isn't that stuck there or something? I thought it was permanent or something."

Vegeta: "(uses ki and scratches it off) Really? (smirks the growls again) Closet freak? You try being stuck here with Kakarot and his brat!"

Goku: "(frowns) That's not nice!"

Vegeta: "I know, do I have to repeat myself Kakarot? I'm not nice,"

Goku: "No, no, Vegeta I know that! I mean what JarellNumba1 said."

Vegeta: "I knew that."

Goku: "(just frowns with arms crossed)"

Gohan: "Pan? Argh what is it with you guys and Pan?"

Vegeta: "(growls) I'm gonna get her back later… and that brat is gonna pay…"

**shantel:**

"**Where are they?"**

Yuko: "Talking to me? We're in a empty void dimension."

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**Don't think you can be rid of me so easily! Oh wait, you never TRIED to get rid of me . . . Hm. Anyway, more questions! But first, despite what I said before**

**Goku, I do not think of you as weak minded. I love you! Now, for all of you;**

**(I'm guessing Goku and Vegeta wouldn't know, but Gohan should!) What day do your birthdays fall (in case Goku and Vegeta DO know; Earth days)? I've made several calculations but I want to hear it straight from the Saiyan's mouth, as it were. And your welcome, Gohan! Your special day is on May 20th! I love you, too!**

**And Vegeta, my prince (bows) . . . I love you too too! And Yuko, it was a mere empty threat. Keep it going! I must be off! Bye!"**

Vegeta: "Want me to??"

Goku: "I don't know, sry, but I forgot everything when I bumped my head and Grandpa didn't know when I was born."

Vegeta: "In Earth years, no, and you don't need to know."

Gohan: "My birthday is in May …. (please realize that their exact birth dates are not given, make up a number for yourself)"

Yuko: "(shrugs) Sure, whatever,"

**Christmas-Carol:**

"**Hey you guys! What would you choose: No sex or no fighting anymore? And you can't choose none!"**

Goku: "Wow… that's tough… I like both but to be honest, I'd rather have no sex."

Vegeta: "(nods) Saiyans can't stop fighting,"

Gohan: "(blushes) Do I have to answer that? I just got married…"

Goku: (nudges Gohan) Come on, Gohan."

Gohan: "(mutters quietly: No fighting)"

**Tempz99:**

"**Vegeta: If Chichi didn't yell alot, or dress...trampy, or was with Goku. Would you have gone for her?**

**Goku: you've been friends with Bulma for YEARSS! Why didnt you go for her? Atleast I'm expecting you had a little crush on her.**

**Vegeta and Goku: have you ever lusted for another?**

**Goku: is chichi anywhere good at fighting? be honest!**

**Yuko: good job. I'm proud of u x"**

Vegeta: "Perhaps, but I still prefer the onna."

Goku: "I didn't feel that way about her, and anyways, (glances around) Don't tell Bulma this but she was too old for me!"

Vegeta: "No,"

Goku: "Nope! And of course! Chi-chi was the strongest woman on Earth until 18 and Pan came along."

Gohan: "Dad!! Who is PAN??"

Goku: "Ack, Gohan! It's nobody!!"

Yuko: "This might go on for a while… thanx."

Ok, another chapter I think I did horribly on. I'm losing readers aren't I? If I lose my old readers then I suppose new ones will take their places. Heh, I wonder if you'll ever run out of questions.. lol that'll be the day!

Thanx! Keep asking away!!


	19. Goin on

Another Chap

Yuko: "(sweatdrops at sight of questions) I suppose you'll never run out lol. (thinks: 15 emails in one night… dang…)

**Lady Assassinator:**

**geez Vegeta chill out man...hey my 2 year old cousin said in exact words 'Vegeta is da bestest person in da whole entire universe!!' really she adores u so much she got pictures of ya everywhere in her room.**

**Kakarot: why do u let chichi beat the crap outta u with that not-so-great frying pan?**

**Vegeta: can u wear something else that doesn't stick to your body like the spandex or the leather etc.? wear like a baggy outfit or somethin cuz i'm kinda tired of seeing tight clothing.**

**Gohan: how did u turn super saiyan the first time? cuz if i remember u were thinking about wat Frieza was doing to all your crappy friends :**

Vegeta: "Great another fan whoo hoo… (sarcasm)"

Goku: "Vegeta, be nicer! She's only 2,"

Vegeta: "Well what else am I supposed to do? Kids like that turn into fangirls who decide to chase me around! Anyways, how do these humans know about us?"

Goku: (shrugs) Cell Games?"

Vegeta: "The spandex stays, and the onna sometimes makes me wear other clothes."

Goku: "I don't know, I guess I don't want to make her even angrier!"

Gohan: "Yeah, dad told me let my anger out inside the HBTC, like how Cell had the world at his mercy. I told him I had to be a super saiyan no matter what and I'm glad he helped,"

**Cronis:**

**Vegeta this is for you: when you died the first time on namek you were brought back by a wish that was specified to bring back all that Frieza has killed that brought back the saiyans that were killed by Frieza so you and Kakarot are not the last full blooded saiyans, you guys just never noticed cause you settled down on earth how does that make you feel. oh and Goku invent some new techniques we need to some thing new.**

Vegeta: "Kakarot can answer that,"

Goku: "The Earth dragonballs can only bring back people who have died within a year. So since we used the Earth dragonballs it only brought back those killed by Frieza in the same year! New techniques? Why do you need it? The Earth is at peace,"

**NeilTheHero:**

**To Yuko: I might end my story, since I have no reviews...**

**To Vegeta: Bra is ok... she's the best around here... so is Goten but the others... WOW**

**To Gohan: Pan is your... D... (I get interupted by Goku) **

Yuko: "That'd be a shame,"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, she had better be."

Gohan: "Dad!! WHO IS PAN?? (getting frustrated)

Goku: No one Gohan! (looks nervouis)"

Gohan: "(narrows eyes at Goku) Somehow, I don't believe that dad…"

**RPQ:**

**HI!**

**Vegeta; I don't drink! I'm 14!**

**Gohan; About 7 months ago**

**All 4; What in your opinion is the most boring thing in the world? (Personally**

**I think it is Lord of the Flies by William Golding)**

**BYE!(Gives everyone 50 tons of ice cream)**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, good for you. Then what'd you eat?"

Gohan: "Hmm, do you know why?"

Goku: "The most boring? (thinks for a moment) Vegeta! He never has fun,"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) Kakarot shut up. And what do I care? It's not like I do anything else but train."

Gohan: "Hmm, nothing's boring as far as I can tell. I really like studying, and a bit of fighting."

Goku: "Yay! Ice cream! (digs in)"

Gohan: "Umm I just lost my appetite…"

Vegeta: "I hate sweets."

**embargo:**

**(Gasp) Gohan!! I didn't know you were back from Alaska!! How was your trip? Did you wrestle a bear? Oh! If you were a number on the clock which number would you be?**

**Vegeta, of course I take it as a compliment silly mongoose! Being called ridiculous is like being given ice cream! They're both very good! Question: How many toes do you have?**

**Goku, hi! You look good in orange, do you like oranges? If you were an orange would you eat yourself?**

Gohan: "Alaska? A bear? Wrestle? What? These questions are…"

Vegeta: "Ridiculous, and this human appears to enjoy it."

Gohan: "I was going to say preposterous but yeah that works too. A number? Maybe 12? (shrugs)"

Vegeta: "Toes? Count your own,"

Goku: "Thanx, and yeah of course I like oranges! But I don't think I'd eat myself if I were an orange…"

**vegamarie:**

**Hey, its me again! I came up with some more enlightened questions. At least, I hope they are enlightened.**

**To Vegeta: Hey, I apologize if I came across the last time as thinking you are weak because you so aren't. Please allow me to apologize (grovels at his feet) and offer you this humble gift of double fudge brownies (hands Vegeta the tray). Anyway...Have you ever thought of opening your own martial arts dojo to train your own Vegeta Special Forces so that when Kakarot eventually leaves, you could take over the universe? And if you did, could I join?**

**To Kakarot: Sorry about giving you squid brains. I thought you Saiyans ate almost anything. So here, I made you this sushi instead (throws sushi at Kakarot). Here are my questions. Have you ever thought about wishing your brother Raditz back to life? I know he tried to kill you and Gohan and he planned on wiping out the Earth, but don't you think he could change his ways? I mean, look at how many chances you gave Vegeta. Besides, now that he's seen how powerful he could get in the service of good, maybe it would be a good incentive.**

**To Gohan: Hey, if your dad wished your Uncle Raditz back to life, would you be really angry? And how could you stand growing up with such overprotective mother? She's a nutcase!**

**Well, that's it for now. Bye boys!**

Vegeta: "(smirks) Much better, (then rolls eyes) I wouldn't bother training weakling humans, they wouldn't get anywhere near the strength of a saiyan. Besides, the only earthlings that would show up are those who are fancrazy about me…"

Goku: "Well yeah, I guess the squid brains took me by surprise! (nervously laughs) Well thanx for the sushi! (stuffs it all in mouth) Nwo nwot weally. (swallows) He might have but the dragonballs were needed for other things."

Gohan: "Well if he were trying to destroy us maybe just a bit, cause we'd beat him in a nanosecond. Well you get used to it, and she's not that much of a nutcase…"

**Fanofdynastywarriors:**

**To Both Vegeta and Goku:**

**Have you considered working before but not using your Saiyan powers to do the work?**

**To Vegeta:**

**How did you get revived when you were killed together with Bebi? How did you feel when Goku finally kills you the first time?**

**To Goku:**

**Ever considered to be a Saiyaman number 3 by wearing that green cool outfit and be a superhero?**

**Why didn't you fuse with Tien just by attaching the earring to his ear quickly while he is unconsicous?**

**To Gohan:**

**When did you start liking Videl? When and how did you first become short sighted?**

Vegeta: "No."

Goku: "Nope! I wouldn't be good at that,"

Vegeta: "Kakarot didn't kill me. He just blasted my tail off. I survived, I'm not a weakling!"

Goku: "Uh no… (whispers: the saiyaman outfit looked really weird)"

Gohan: "What was that dad??"

Goku: "Nothing! Well I didn't see Tien and the person I was fusing with had to be conscious."

Gohan: "Well I guess not too long after I met her, and well maybe when I started school again to be a Ph.d."

**The Boy from Laputa:**

**Gohan: Fans have theorized that if you hadn't stopped training (and it's highly likely), you would have been the most powerful warrior in the universe, even more powerful than your dad! Heck, even in SSJ 3 or Mystic you could wipe out your dad or Vegeta. How does that make you feel? Do you miss fighting? And why did you stop training even in peacetime? You're smart, you would've known that you didn't need anymore study to qualify for a PHD and a new enemy could be waiting in the wings.**

**Vegeta: Theoretically, there is no limit to how powerful a saiyan can go. Does that mean there would be an SSJ 5, 6 and so on?**

**Goku: No questions today, maybe until I think of one.**

Gohan: "Yeah that's true, and not really. I didn't really like fighting. Especially when **I **had to kill the enemy."

Vegeta: "No, there is nothing above SSJ4. (Dragonball AF (it's fan made you can see the website if you search google I think) has made a SSJ5 and so on though)

Gohan: "Super Saiyan 4??? There's really a level like that?"

Goku: "Yep,"

Gohan: "How would you know?"

Yuko: "Gohan stop asking questions, the fans are supposed to ask not you."

Gohan: "But…"

Yuko: "Urusai!!"

Gohan: Shutting up now…"

**Kumori Ookami:**

**I think I'm getting high on water'**

**Gohan, u're cute when u're mad! When I asked 'how was the honeymoon' (grins) I didn't mean like that Mr. Naive.**

**Vegeta: (shakes head) u are something else...**

**Goku: Just forget it. How powerful is Uub, since he fused with Buu, in comparison to u guys? Is he as strong as u?**

**See ya!**

Gohan: "Oh… hehe… (blushes) I guess good…"

Vegeta: "I'm saiyan warrior prince, what do you expect?"

Goku: "No, Majuub is really strong but he's not near the strength of a SSJ4."

Gohan: "What's a… (shuts mouth)"

Yuko: "That's right."

**I Can't Recall my Name! WAH!:**

**Gohan, what's my name? I totally forgot it! Oh...um...uh...my question for you is...who taught you about the "birds and the bees?" (thinks to self: Yes!**

**Awesome question, you rule no-name!" And how did that whole situation fold out,**

**I demand to know details. I DEMAND IT!**

**Goku, is ChiChi a good kisser? Oh and I was reading your wife's responses to questions and she said the most bad-arse place you and her did it was in Vegeta's GR. Why?**

**Vegeta, ah bonjour! Comment ca va? Mon question pour toi est; quelle heure a t'il Merci beaucoup, petit garcon.**

**That's all my questions. I hope you like socks, here have some socks, oh and a cardboard life-size cut out of ChiChi, just for you Goku. And Gohan, pulls up your pants, your tightie whities are showing. Ever heard of a belt? Yeah, well get one! Geez, didn't Goku teach you anything?**

Gohan: "Umm how can you forgot your name? And uhh, dad tried then mom had to tell me again. The details? You really don't need to know…"

Goku: "Yeah! (notices Gohan looking at the ground in embarrassment) Sry Gohan, but I have to answer these questions. (pats Gohan on back) In the GR? Eh hehe…"

Vegeta: "Kakarot you did what in my GR???"

Goku: "Nothing!"

Vegeta: "(mutters to self: Ask Bulma to clean out the GR later)"

Goku: "I guess just cause we wanted to, ehh ask Chi-chi she started it!"

Vegeta: "What do you think?? I'm stuck with two dimwits and an onna who won't let me go!!"

Yuko: (sighs) Why bother correcting him…"

Vegeta: Go look at a clock, (heh I believe I'm translating that right… lol) And who are you calling small boy?? (growls)"

Goku: "Umm thanx? (stares at cardboard)"

Gohan: "Huh? What? (looks at pants and blushes slightly)"

**Lilith-Shii:**

**Hello again boys! xD**

**Oh yes, and towards Christmas-Carol's question. Goku, Vegeta...YOU LIE! (Points a finger at them.)**

**Except for Gohan, of course, he'll never fib the truth! (Wags her finger, and quickly puts it away before anyone attempts to snap it.)**

**Anyways, Vegeta: Has there ever been a time you were actually...not cranky?**

**Goku: Has there ever been a time you've been way too cranky?**

**Gohan: I have no questions for you! (Gives him cookies, and a salad) Your mom scares me. If she finds out I'm been feeding you suger food, she'll kill me. . ;**

**Bye bye!**

Vegeta: "No, and I'm not cranky."

Goku: "Well I was a bit angry at Freiza for killing everyone."

Gohan: "I don't blame you, (takes a bite from cookies) mom is scary…"

**skippay:**

**This is for Vegeta wheres the most outrageous place you and bulma have, how should i put it "made love", and this is for both of you how many times a day do you guys eat. Chi Chi's a HIPPY.**

Vegeta: "(thinks: I think it was in the car… or maybe… ) (shrugs) Too many places,"

Goku: "3 times a day, Chi-chi won't let me eat anything else unless it's like an apple or something like that."

Gohan: "Same like dad, 3 times day but Videl doesn't like it when I sneak snacks."

**clo3000:**

**Goku: How would you feel if goten were dating marron?**

**Vegeta: Do you that there pics & videos of Goku & bulma having sex?**

**Goku & Gohan: Would you let pan date Uub?**

Goku: "It's Goten's choice, so it doesn't matter to me."

Vegeta: "What?? That's not true."

Gohan: "Who is Pan??"

Yuko: "Let's put it this way, Gohan if you had a kid and named her pan, Would you let her date Goku's pupil?"

Gohan: "Heck no,"

Goku: "It's Pan's choice. (thinks: And Gohan's choice)"

**Tomboy 601:**

**Goku: Do you like the fact that I pair Pan up with Trunks in my fanfiction Pan's**

**Story? And I have Trunks break Pan's heart before he realizes his feelings?**

**Vegeta: Did you know that Trunks is going to marry Pan and Bra is going to marry**

**Goten? Do you like that?**

**Gohan: Do you like studying? You didn't in the Imperfect Cell Saga. So why are listening to that naggy woman you call your mother? I don't like Chi-Chi...**

**Goku: How did you react when you found out that your little Gohan was going to be a father?**

**Vegeta: Are you crazy? Have you ever seen a therapist?**

**Gohan: Were you abused by Piccolo when you trained with him?**

**Did you know that your my third favorite DBZ character, after Pan and Goku? I love you Gohan!**

Goku: "Oh, that's umm cool."

Vegeta: "Trunks has a fiancé, someone named Kumori Ookami I believe. Bra is not marrying Kakabrat Jr. (Goten)"

Gohan: "I think it's a good idea, earth's at peace. What else should I do?"

Goku: "Excited course! I was gonna be a grandpa!"

Gohan: "Me, a father??"

Vegeta: "I'm not crazy."

Gohan: "No! Piccolo was the best mentor I ever had! Cool, but what's DBZ?"

**Lord Destroyer:**

**Yuko: Milady, you must get tired of at least by Prince Wuss' foul behavior.**

**Would kindly permit me to blast him to slumberland for a while?**

**Goku: Just how strong was Broly in your view, by that I mean to ask what level of Super Saiyan do you think would've taken to beat him? Since you at first level didn't even seem to scratch him much.**

**Prince Wuss: If you are proud of Trunks, why do keep comparing him to his alternate self Future Trunks? Is it actually the Future Trunks you're proud of more than the current one? The current one hates being compared you know.**

**Gohan: Just how annoyed were you with the Old Kai? Did you ever think of punching the old coot? Has Roshi ever made inappropriate moves on Videl, in or out of your presence?**

Yuko: "Gladly,"

Goku: "SSJ4 would've beat him any day, SSJ3 might've done the trick. SSJ2 would handle but I'd need help."

Vegeta: "I don't. I'm proud of my current one cause I don't know the other brat as well."

Gohan: "Quite a bit and yes but then he gave me my Mystic form so I'm happy. And no, he hasn't."

**LordFrieza:**

**Got a question for all of the saiyans here.**

**Gohan: You had more of concept of what marrage and what happens the wedding night than your father right?**

**Vegeta: Have you seen the following films Saw, SawII, SAWI, Brusier,**

**Strangeland, hostile? If so what would you do to any human that tried to do these things to anyone of your children?**

**Goku: Have you thought about what would happen if you got hit on the head hard enough to bring back the saiyan personality?**

**Oh I gave one of these to the girls so here is one for you.**

**Throws in a robot that looks around and begins speaking.**

**Steve "I'm Steve!"**

**"I'm Steve!"**

**There you go enjoy**

Gohan: "Yeah, course I did."

Vegeta: "The brats can handle on their own, they're saiyans not weaklings. Besides, I'd destroy them in a flash if they couldn't."

Goku: "Hmm not really, but that'd hurt."

Vegeta: "(watches robot for moment then launches Final Shine) Hmmph,"

Gohan: "Vegeta, that was unnecessary and when'd you learn that??"

Vegeta: "Brat, you don't need to know so shut up with the questions!"

Heh, Gohan has a lot of questions neh? Well I guess I continue!


	20. I updated!

Phew questions,

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Yuko: Hey, like my story?**

**To Vegeta: Ah man... Bra is dating Goten.**

**To Goku: What's food you hate the most (Must be one)**

**To Vegeta: I starting to Like Bra...**

**To Vegeta: Bra had a question if she liked Goku and she blushed!**

**To Goku: Bra liking you how does it feel?"**

Yuko: "Nice,"

Goku: "It's Neil! And I don't hate any foods, well maybe those squid brains that were thrown to me a while ago… I don't know!"

Vegeta: "Oh great it's you… What?? That boy won't touch Bra and you won't either! And I doubt Bulla likes Kakarot… (narrows eyes)"

Goku: "Umm, we're like 50 years apart, I don't think that would work! And I doubt she likes me,"

Gohan: "(after getting out) What exactly happened??"

Yuko: "We talked, now they're gone so let's continue answering questions."

**Dragonballgeek101:**

"NO! ONLY ME MARRY VEGETA! VEGETA MINE! GOT THAT! HES MINE AND ONLY MINE!"

Yuko: "…(sweatdrops)"

Vegeta: "I don't belong to anyone human, (growls angrily) And I'm not marrying anyone!"

Gohan: "I wonder how many people can argue with that,"

Yuko: "Just how many Vegeta crazed fan are there?"

Vegeta: "(grumbles) too many…"

Yuko: "Hmm, I think I could work that out…"

**Tempz99:**

"Vegeta, Gohan & Goku: Since u'd choose fighting over sex lets see wat you'd choose now: No sex or No food?

**Goku: Which one is worth more to you: Training 13 years with Uub or stay at home just spending time with Chichi for 13 years without interuption?**

**Vegeta, Goku & Gohan: I don't know why im asking this but... during the intercourse, do you like it from behind or front?**

**Goku: Yay! your mine, im marrying you na na nana na! (stick tongue out) now you'll be wrapped round my little finger.**

**Vegeta: shake what your daddy gave ya!**

**Yuko: Nice work!**

**Peace out!"**

Gohan: "Man, that's a hard one…"

Vegeta: "No food,"

Goku: "But then you wouldn't survive,"

Vegeta: "Your point?"

Goku: "Umm well maybe no sex… but then again… hmm… I can't go one day without food!!"

Gohan: "(blushes) No food,"

Goku: "(shrugs) I don't know… and truthfully, I'd train 13 years with visits to home and back. I love Chi-chi and I know she understands,"

Gohan: "?"

Goku: "Uh oh…"

Vegeta: "Whatever (rolls eyes)"

Yuko: "Thanx,"

**RPQ:**

"**singing not knowing i'm here again**

**(The thing I treasure most in life cannot be taken away!) sees u lot (Oh it! I**

**Got to stop doing that)**

**Hi!**

**Look Vegeta what is your prob? You think everyone who talks to you should go in the loony bin or something? And I only had lasagna not dope or anything like that!**

**Oh and what made you first angry enough to go Super Sayiajinn? I forget**

**Gohan; I dont really. They have happened a lot since the turn of the year. Any ideas why then instead of some other time?**

**Saiyans: What does going Ozaru actually feel like?**

**Goku; I asked this a while back but need a different answer. What is your fave attack that aint yours?(excluding Kamehameha)**

**Gohan; How come you stopped using the Masenko after Frieza and just used the Kamehameha like Goku?**

**Bye! (hands over 10 tonnes of sausages)"**

Vegeta: "Anyone other than my family? Yes, and knowing you humans, anything is possible. I became super saiya-jin in space, I released my anger I felt for myself and Kakarot. Then it happened,"

Gohan: "What exactly are you doing? (thinks: watching our every moves or something?)"

Goku: "I don't really remember going Oozaru,"

Gohan: "Me neither,"

Vegeta: "You would feel a bit stronger and bigger, but after the transformation was over it'd feel like a dream."

Goku: "Hmm, then it would be the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb)!"

Gohan: "Frieza never did the Kamehame wave!"

**pirate34:**

"**(mutters something about needing to test the backfire mechanism on his armor) hey Vegeta I noticed your spandex shows everything, hahah does bulma ever ask you 'is it in yet'?"**

Vegeta: "Oh shut up… you don't need to know…"

**JarellNumba1:**

"**This goes for my ch.21 review**

**Veggie, believe me, size does matter. Think about it. hahaha!"**

Vegeta: "Size does not matter! You think about it! Kakarot defeated Frieza and Frieza just happened to be shorter than him in his final form! Kakarot's brat here defeated Cell who was twice the size as him, what matters is power, agility, and defense!"

**JarellNumba1:**

"haha! i used magic marker!

**Veggie: I meant freak as in nasty not strange. I mean, listen to what you say when peeps ask u about ur sex life. So are you?**

**Goku: You know it's true.**

**Yuko: I'm still here, a fan is still here.**

**Gohan: You are SO a nerd!**

**Veggie: Get over yourself, I'll always love you.**

**Lord Destroyer: Stop calling Veggie Prince Wuss. That's not nice and Veggie's so not a wuss!**

**Holla! (Throws Micky Dee for u 4)"**

Vegeta: "No I am not a freak. You want nosy earthlings to come up to you and ask 'How's your sex life??"

Goku: "No it isn't!!"

Gohan: "No I'm not! I'm just a scholar!"

Vegeta: "Oh great… (sarcasm)"

Micky Dee: "Where am I?"

Yuko: "Nowhere, you can leave now. (snaps fingers)"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I could've blasted him…"

**Tomboy 601"**

"Goku: Chi-Chi married you, Videl married Gohan so can I marry Goten? I love

**Goten! 4th fave character!**

**Gohan: How did you feel when your dinosaur friend got killed by another dinosaur when you were 4 or 5?**

**Vegeta: Okay so this really isn't a question but... Bra IS marrying Goten in**

**Pan's Story and there's nothing you can do change it! This is the question. How does it feel being helpless?"**

Goku: "Sure, if you ask him!"

Gohan: "I felt pretty sad but not too mad, I guess I didn't know that dinosaur too well."

Vegeta: "It's a story, it's not real. (smirks)"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Gohan, if u're father can do THAT of all things in Mr. Cranky's GR, must have done it somewhere even wilder, right? If u did, where was it? How many kids do u want?**

**Vegeta, do u have to call u're kids 'brats'? I mean, they have names u know.**

**Lol. Goku, are u afraid of your son? U didn't fully answer my question compare Majuub's strength to someone else's so I can have an idea.**

**Pizza for everyone!"**

Gohan: "Umm, (blushes) not yet… and maybe one or two, saiyajin kids can be hard to handle."

Vegeta: "Cause they are brats,"

Goku: "No, there's no reason to be, well after we finished training, Uub (not Majuub) was just as strong as me in my normal form. Majuub is stronger than Goten, Trunks, and Gohan. But he doesn't come near me and Vegeta's SSJ4 power!"

(I found powerlevels on a certain sight so that's where that answer came from)

**Lord Destroyer:**

"Goku: Did you ever consider asking King Kai in letting you talk to your father so you can get to know him?

**(Blasts at Vegeta so secretly, he does not see it) Prince Wuss: Yay! I hope that one hurt a lot. It was meant to knock out even android 17/18 if necessary. Of course, I will not use that on 18, she's an absolute goddess, and is worthy of worship.**

Gohan: Come on, how Piccolo trained you was practically child abuse, didn't you even feel like turning him in?"

Goku: "Well I would, except King Kai has no idea where my father is."

Vegeta: "(growls) (thinks: That hurt) How dare you do that to the Prince of all Saiyans?! And I'm not weak like those androids, so you'll have to do better weakling!"

Gohan: "No, it wasn't abuse. You see, enemies don't go easy on you, if Piccolo hadn't done that I probably would've expected Vegeta to be something like my dad!"

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"Tsk, tsk Vegeta. I'm the one asking the questions around here, remember? But if you want to know so much, no. I don't wish for you to try and get rid of me cuz I will not be silenced! Now on with the questions! To all three; do you guys drink any kind of sports drinks, like Gatorade, Powerade, etc? What's your opinion on tea? How about coffee? (chuckles at the thought of Goku and Vegeta on caffeine high) Gohan, did Goten ask lots about your dad before he came back from Other World? If so, what did he ask? And about everyone mentioning this "Pan," it all relates to the questions being hypothetical, nothing for you to worry about. Goku, is it in you? Vegeta, if you don't eat anything that Bulma makes, do you just eat what her mother cooks or do you secretly make your own food? Or do you just go out all the time? OR do you sneak over to Goku's cuz Chi Chi has excellent cooking skills? Well I gots to go now! Later guys!"

Goku: "No, Chi-chi never buys things like that."

Gohan: "I prefer water, sometimes coffee."

Vegeta: "Doesn't matter to me, the onna just gets things like that cause she thinks it actually helps. I drink it so she won't start nagging me about it."

Goku: "Tea is good, coffee? Chi-chi says it's bad for me, said something about me getting hyper."

Gohan: "(remembers memory and shudders) Definitely none of that for dad (whispers: Hey guys! Don't feed dad coffee! I'm serious here!)"

Goku: "Gohan, why are you whispering?"

Gohan: "No reason dad,"

Vegeta: "Sometimes, tastes strange though."

Gohan: "Goten often asked how strong he was, about dad's adventures, what he was like, things like that. Well, maybe… I'd still like to know who this Pan person is!"

Goku: "Maybe,"

Vegeta: Her food isn't too bad but I prefer letting her mother cook at times. But most of the time we have take-out,"

**PointyPoint:**

**To the gorgeous one: What makes you who you are?**

**To the ugly one: Have you considered plastic surgery, maybe botox?**

To the Girl Guide Wannabe: What's up with your voice? Wacked ain't it?

**To the Host: Hi!**

Goku: "Umm, I'm not sure who any of those are."

Gohan: "It's just someone with nothing to do so he/she comes here to bug us."

**Hey! I Remember my Name!!!!:**

"Who woulda thought? So your dad tried to teach you about lovin' Gohan? That must've been a disaster and a half! I can just imagine, "So what you're telling me dad, is that your kamehameha...I don't get it..."So Gohan, Gohan, Gohan, have you ever apologized to Vegeta for calling him a dufus behind his back? Hilarious, and I love that Vegeta impersonation you do. Just great! Show it to everyone, it's AMAZING! Goku, ow, ow! (No I'm not in pain, it's a figure of speech to mea Mama MIA!), Vegeta's GR? And she started it? Any other crazy places you decided to have a "little fun" wink wink? Vegeta...parle-tu anglais? Oui? Oh...well then, why didn't you say so? You're really creepy, and you're always so greasey, might I suggest a shower? Eww...how can you handle the stench of Vegeta Yuko? How DO you do it?"

Gohan: "I guess, haha you did a great impersonation. That's exactly what he said!"

Goku: "I tried…(grins nervously)"

Vegeta: "Vegeta impersonation? (glares with arms crossed)"

Gohan: "Eheheheh, nothing Vegeta. (grins nervously)"

Goku: "(blushes) Eheheh, can it get crazier than that? (laugh nervously)"

Vegeta: "Oui, (glares) imbecile, I am not creepy nor am I 'greasy', so shut up!"

Yuko: Comment devrais-je savoir (how should I know)."

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**really...Vegeta...u need to smile once in awhile. no smirking or grinning just a regular smile kinda like kaka and his 'kakabrats'XD**

**Gohan: do u really like videl? (even though i already know the answer) cuz u seemed kinda mad when spopovitch beat the crap outta her in the world tournament..(evil grin)**

**Vegeta: you know that the term evil means..**

**Every**

**Villan**

**Is**

**Lemons**

**...aint that weird. anyway u know i have this hyperclone her name is alpha 152. way stronger than majin buu...did u actually think u could win against android 18!?! really now get ur mind worked out.**

**Kakarot: whats ur favorite thing to do besides eat and train?"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, why should I?"

Gohan: "Course I do! Would I marry her if I didn't?"

Vegeta: (cocks eyebrow) I'm pretty sure it doesn't. Oh great another baka to deal with…"

Goku: "If she really is stronger than Buu, most likely."

Gohan: "I like to read,"

Vegeta: "'Having fun with Bulma,' (smirks)"

Goku: "Same as Vegeta, cept with Chi-chi! (grins innocently)"

Gohan: "Oh come on, that can't be the only thing!"

Vegeta: "It can be, gaki (brat)."

Gohan: "(sighs) I'm not a gaki! I'm married for Kami's sake!"

Vegeta: "(smirks) Let me rephrase that, 'Baka gaki,"

This chapter was pretty bad neh? Well I'm working on it, I guess I Was a bit distracted. Well thanx, I'll try harder!


	21. Ooh boy

Great…

Yuko: "(sigh) I thought I didn't want to cause any trouble…"

Vegeta: "Does that mean we can leave?"

Yuko: "No. It means there's going to be a lot of trouble now."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: In the manga, you called Bulma's upper chest area parts an extra butt. Why on earth would you think that?**

**Gohan: Would you rather have a son or a daughter? I already know which gender your baby will be.**

**Vegeta: It may be a story, but you are a jerk in it. A big fat jerk with a HUGE stomach. Here's the question. If you were a prince before your planet blew up, wouldn't you be a king and Trunks would be a prince now?"**

Goku: "I'm not sure what a 'manga' is but I remember thinking that… (blushes) I was a bit naïve back then… and I didn't know a thing about girls! You can blame me!"

Gohan: "I'd rather have a son but a daughter is fine too, cept I just don't want her to be too much like Videl…"

Vegeta: "Whatever, and no. I am still a prince because no one has been there to appoint me king. Besides, the saiyan race is gone."

**QUR1KFM:**

"**man i haven't asked a q in like 4ever.curse my lazy brain an inability to concentrate. ku ku-kun: wat's ur fave ice cream? prince veggie: same q. also, como esta veggie-head! kakakabrat: wats ur fave color.**

**LONG LIVE GOKU IN ALL HIS HOT HOTTIENESS(GIVES HIM 10 HOMEMADE BROWNIES)."**

Goku: "I like all the flavors! But chocolate is my fav!" (well I kinda made that up…)

Vegeta: "I don't have a favorite, I don't eat ice cream. (cocks eyebrow) I still want to get out of here, so how do you think I feel?"

Gohan: "I'm not Kakabrat… and well I like gold," (again made up, besides that's the color of a super saiyan lol)

**NeilTheHero:**

"**(gives coffee to Goku ) He needs to drink it or he will surfer, you see I made a**

**Needle Pach if he doesn't drink it in 4 secondes, he will surfer hell...**

**To Gohan: Pan is your D.A.U.G.T.H.E.R and I have her with me.**

**To Vegeta: What was the Saiyan purpose in life?**

**To Goku: Sorry for telling Gohan the truth...**

**To Yuko: Don't hit me?**

**To Vegeta: Why don't you kill Yuko and have a mind reader so you can reads Yuko mind to figure the way out of here?**

**(Throws Bomb) This will destroy the whole place"**

Goku: "Needle?? (grabs coffee and gulps it down)"

Gohan: "Oh Kami no… (groans)"

Goku: "COFFEE!!! (goes wide-eyed)"

Gohan: "Take cover!!"

Goku: "WHEE!! (rockets into the air)"

Vegeta: "So that's what happens when Kakarot has caffeine…"

Gohan: "(sweatdrops) He'll be down in a second, ohh and by the way… I HAVE A DAUGHTER?? I DIDN'T KNOW VIDEL WAS PREGNANT!!!"

Yuko: "(covers ears) Share it with the world will ya?"

Vegeta: "To fight, to become the strongest, and to kill."

Goku: "(lands) Sorryforwhat?? Coffeeisgood!! (grins wildly) CanIhavemore??!! PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE-PLEASE??"

Gohan: "You've had enough dad,"

Yuko: "I believe so… hmm, I won't… yet."

Goku: "(starts singing, The Song That Never Ends, by Brak)"

**DbzRLS:**

"**To Gohan when he comes back:**

**Why did you stop training? Dumbest thing you've ever done! You know, you used to be my favorite, but not anymore... (pouts) You suck! (Throws a GR at him, it breaks)"**

Gohan: "There's no need to keep training, (ducks) That's not very nice, can't we work something out?"

Goku: "(still singing, The Song That Never Ends)"

Vegeta: "KAKAROT SHUT UP!!"

Goku: "It's the song that never ends! I can't stop! (grins with dazed look, continues singing)"

Yuko: "How long does this last?"

Gohan: "Normally, mom has to use her frying pan to bring dad back."

Vegeta: "We can adjust, (pulls out Bulma's mallet)"

Gohan: "Where'd you get that?"

Vegeta: "Back closet,"

Yuko: "mutters: I need to make those walls indestructible…"

Vegeta: "(whacks Kakarot)"

Goku: "OW! Vegeta what was that for?? Huh? What's going on?"

Gohan: "Nothing dad! Answer your next question!"

Goku: "(rubs back of head with grin) Sure!"

**embargo:**

"An interesting story... but tell me, what's the difference between a noodle and a noodle, noodle? I can't decide which one I want to eat more... Maybe noodle, noodle because it has more, but I'm not sure because then noodle would be all alone! But I can't eat all of them because that would defy the laws of Mars!! Vegeta, Goku, Gohan... what would you guys do in this situation?"

Goku: "I don't know, hmm I'm not sure what I'd do! The laws of Mars? What's the laws of Mars?"

Vegeta: "**okogamashii, bakabakashii, okashii, kataharaitai (all meaning ridiculous in Japanese)"**

**Gohan: "(nods) I agree."**

**Vegetas-angel76:**

"**Greetings! My name is Moonlight. (bows to Vegeta) Sorry to disturb you Prince but I am hoping to get you out of here as soon as possible. Anyway, here are my questions:**

**Ouji-sama: If you trained enough to become more powerful than Kakarotto, would you kill him after defeat or wouldn't you? Sorry for troubling you with the question. (hands Vegeta a large roast to eat and puts an anti-Goku shield on it)**

**Kaka-chan: If you became a guardian angel, who would you guard over? (Hand over a jar of cookies(**

**Gohan: (he gets no questions. Nya!)"**

Vegeta: "Oh really? You're the ones asking the questions," (oh but keep asking questions!) I probably would, but then I wouldn't have anything else to do. So I might keep him alive, as a servant. (eyes roast curiously)"

Goku: "(mouth waters, pounces on roast)"

Vegeta: "(smirks as Kakarot bounces back)"

Goku: "(frowns then smiles) I like the nickname you gave me, and well maybe Chi-chi's, or Gohan's, or Goten's, someone from my family! Thanx for the cookies!"

**LordFrieza:**

"**Aww saw that you killed Steve... Poor Steve the robot... And this marrage thing is a little odd. I would believe that it is a damper on you as well. But enough with the small talk. Lets talk questions...**

**Goku: Who is the bigger pervert Master Roshi or old Kai?**

**Vegeta: If you had the chance to use the time machine that your son from the future had when and where would you go with the power that you now hold?**

**Gohan: What is the most frightening thing that you wittnessed?"**

Goku: "If I had to say… (puts finger on chin) Master Roshi is!"

Vegeta: "It would be dishonorable to go back and defeat Kakarot, since I would be from the future where, (mutters angrily: He's still stronger than me…)"

Gohan: "Frightening? Well I guess when Krillin blew up because of Frieza, that was a scary sight…"

**ForeVer-Vegeta's-12:**

"**OMG YUKO NOT VEGETA I LOVE HIM WITH EVERY PEICE OF MYSELF (as my name probably implies) but i will get through this as long as i still have him in my mind (yummy, yummy) so i'll stop weirding you people out so the last thing i wanna add is great story Yuko keep it going its awsome :)!"**

Vegeta: "(groans)"

Yuko: "Lol, thanx!"

**Karshii-chan:**

**um...**

"**How are Goku n Gohan able 2 stay so happy all the time when the worlds like… gonna be destroyed?.. lol"**

Goku: "I don't know, I guess it's cause Grandpa never told me to be afraid!"

Gohan: "I think I just inherited it from my dad.."

**Lady Assassinator:**

**ok..today..i..am..hurting..like..HECK! anyway could one of you insignificant excuse for some saiyans bring me a sensu beans or something i'm dying over here! i need HELP! (starts hyperventilating)just wait a minute please.(calms down) ok I'm done now on to questions**

**Vegeta: yea i bet i can name just the thing that u and Bulma do...in honest opinion and observation Bulma is a crazy jacked up cheating son of a bitch literally why do u like that woman? now if i were u veg head u had better keep me away form your house cuz if i get within 2 hundred meters of capsule corp i'm killin everyone in there and ms bluey mc blue head (Bulma) is goin down!!**

**Gohan: u actually LIKE to STUDY!?!? man chichi corrupted your mind NO no i'm just kidding. **

**Kakarot: who was your toughest opponent? Vegeta doesn't count cuz he's not very strong compared to you and just about every villain there is**

Vegeta: "'Insignificant excuse of some saiyans???' (growls angrily) How dare you??!! I have more power than you could ever imagine!!"

Goku: "Umm do you need some senzus? (takes out senzu)"

Gohan: "Dad, where'd you get that?"

Goku: "I was training so I thought I might need it."

Vegeta: "I have my reason, and you wouldn't have the strength to."

Gohan: "Umm, well I do like to study…"

Goku: "Let's see… I didn't actually kill Frieza but he was tough… I died against Cell… I barely won against Buu… maybe Omega Shenron? I had to be Gogeta to inflict damage on him! Hmm, that's a hard decision! Hold on… I'm thinking…"

Vegeta: "I'm far by stronger than those weaklings!! (thinks: now)"

Goku: "Omega Shenron, I used my strongest move on him and he still survived."

**RPQ:**

"**Ello.**

**Gohan; in answer to your 2 qs 1; Yes actually you guys are on a awesome cartoon show done by a japanese guy. 2; No I meant once your dad killed Frieza, how come you stopped using the Masenko?**

**Vegeta; If you fused with anyone except Kakarot who would it be and why?**

**all 4; Apparently Goku's dad saw a vision of him killing Frieza, Was there any reason why?"**

Gohan: "That's hard to believe, well I didn't stop using it, I just found some other moves that were a bit more stronger."

Vegeta: "I'm not fusing… ever again…"

Goku: "Really that's neat! But I wouldn't know why…"

Vegeta: "Go ask Bardock if you really wanna know,"

Gohan: "(shrugs)"

Yuko: "I don't believe so, Bardock just so images of the futures randomly. So he got to see how his race was avenged."

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**I'm BACK to ask some questions Vegeta I have watch the film Broly movie 8, 2 days ago you were scared of him you could of kept trying to fight Broly like Piccolo Gohan your son from the other time Why prince wussy? Goku you were brave to go against a power like Broly is he really that hard to beat after the movie bio Broly when he was in hell did you and Pikon have a hard time beating him in hell (gives Gohan and Goku some foods)"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, that was a one time thing…"

Goku: "Yeah, I wouldn't have been able to defeat Broly without Piccolo, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Vegeta's help. Umm, we didn't see Broly in HFIL. We faced Janemba in HFIL."

Gohan: "Thanx for the food!"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: What about asking Grand Kai or Supreme Kai, they would know, wouldn't they. Maybe King Yemma can tell you where your father is at.**

**(Sends another blast at Vegeta) Prince Wuss: Is there anything that you are afraid of?**

**Gohan: How old were you when you got married? Lots of fans tend to think you got married when you were still in school, or at least after graduation"**

Goku: "Maybe, but there maybe a chance my dad didn't keep his body. I'll check later!"

Vegeta: "(growls) No."

Yuko: "That's not true, you're afraid of worms, anything squirmy."

Vegeta: "(blushes) No I'm not!!"

Goku: "Actually Vegeta, when we were in Buu, when the big worm came you hid behind me!"

Vegeta: "Ahhh, shut up!"

Gohan: "Well I was 17 when I went to Orange Star High School, so it was after graduation." (that's probably not fact…)

**Lilith-Shii:**

"** . Gohan!!**

**(Hugs again.)**

**Sorry, I just think your ubber adorable. . ; (Lets go.)**

**Vegeta: You need a vacation. (Nod, nod.) A nice, long one..**

**Goku: (Whispers in his ear.) You should fight Vegeta, and fake being defeated.**

**It won't hurt. ."**

Gohan: "(blushes) Uhh thanx…"

Vegeta: "I tried, but something always interrupts me… (remembers Hildegarn)"

Goku: "Well maybe, but Vegeta wouldn't be very happy with that. He'd like to win with both of us at full power."

Ahh, well that was ok.

Oh well, review and ask questions!


	22. Next Chapter

Chapter

Yuko: "(reads note and shrugs) Criticism, the first one too…"

**nitara:**

**This is so stupid**

**When are u gonna quit?? Like how retarded are u?**

Yuko: "Do I care about what you say? I'll quit sooner or later. (mutters: not my fault you don't like this. Why bother even reading it? It's that simple, some people are just idiots…)

**pirate34:**

"**(hands Goku a canister) drink this just before a fight but dont let Goten near it**

**Vegeta: when your sparring with Goku hide that, its a super potent caffeine drink i made especially for saiyans, you wont even see an after image because you wont see them in the first place, also, why the hell havent i been pummeled yet? I thought you were known for your temper...maybe Yuko just has you whipped (smirk)"**

Goku: "Umm ok? (stuffs it away for now)"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) do you want to be pummeled?? Not to mention I'm still stuck here… and yeah right! The onna couldn't if…"

Yuko: "Shut up Vegeta, I could leave you stranded in here forever if I wanted."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (crosses arms)"

**LordFrieza:**

"**A large strange ship seems to float overhead. within moments a strange beam forms and several people step out. among them are Broly, Deboria, The Joker (From Dc universe), Lord Darkside (DC Universe), a couple of Cell Jr.s, Nappa, General Blue from the Red Ribbon Army, Pai Tao Tao, Kagato (Tenchi's universe), and of course Frieza.**

**Sorry been collecting several villians for the ask the villians fic I plan on doing very soon. But for a couple of questions.**

**Frieza: What are the monkeys doing here? Look there is that brat that dared to hit me!**

**Calm down or I will put you back into the 10 layer of hfil.**

**Frieza calms down for a few moments.**

**Goku if there was anyone that you could face again at your current power level who would it be?**

**Vegeta what do you think Nappa would say about the way you act now with your daughter and son?**

**Nappa: That's easy, he's become a weakling. Breeding with a weaker species.**

**And his daughter would barely make a decident harmem woman for the low level warriors.**

**Nappa I suggest that you quiet down or I will let Vegeta beat the living crap otta you.**

**Nappa: Yeah right, I beat that his power level isn't even 20 any more.**

**Yeah... Ok Vegeta he's all yours**

**Gohan I brought someone special for you to talk with and get to know. I brought you Uncle Raditz. If you could ask him anything what would it be?"**

Gohan: "Brat? Me? (chuckles) Frieza, I'm far stronger now! I wouldn't be talking if I were you!"

Vegeta: "You still slacked off, so you're a weakling compared to us."

Gohan: "I'm still stronger than Frieza."

Goku: "Oh to answer your question Frieza, we're answering questions! Like you'll be doing in a matter of moments! Well, I'd beat everyone easy so no one puts up a challenge anymore. Well I'd like to fight Vegeta again though… we still haven't had that rematch."

Vegeta: "(growls then smirks) Gladly, (powers up to SSJ4 and beats the living hell out of Nappa) (smirks) Now shut up, you're lucky I didn't kill you Nappa…"

Nappa: "(all beaten up nods and runs off)"

Gohan: "I don't have any questions for him, just maybe he should've been a bit nicer…"

**Bulma and Vegeta :**

"**hey Vegeta you know zarbon do you think he is gay cuz he looked like a girl with the eaRINGS**

**Gohan I wonder if Goku would go hyper if he had lots of sugar candy plus coffee (give Goku the stuff and waited for the results)**

**Vegeta gogeta is a cool fusion between you and Goku**

**Hey Goku was doing the fusion with Vegeta fun"**

Vegeta: "I don't care, that fool probably was! Go ask him,"

Gohan: "He would!! Ahh noo!!! (snatches them away) NO more dad!"

Goku: "(Frowns) But I want them! Oh and yeah! The two strongest fighters in the universe fused? Can you imagine the power??!"

Vegeta: "I hate fusing with Kakarot…"

**Rebellion:**

"**Vegeta...I fell sorry for ya. Not only are you stuck with the dumbest idiot in the universe...you are also stuck with his brat. Anyway Vegeta and...other people I have Questons for ya.**

**Vegeta: You have signature moves such as the Final Shine and Big Bang Attack.**

**Isn't there anything else you are thinking of?**

**Kakarot: Im surprised at how much you can eat. So when exactly do you go to the bathroom?**

**Gohan: Did all of that studying and reading affect your eyes? I always thought those glasses were fake...**

**Oh and Vegeta I shall hand you a Tranquilizer Gun with one dart in it. Use it wisely."**

Vegeta: "I don't need your pity. No, there is not need to."

Goku: "Bathroom? Hmm, hardly I guess…"

Gohan: "Yeah actually it did, no, those glasses are real."

Vegeta: "Do I need this? I could knock out, (coughs: Kakarot) in a matter of moments. (stuffs it away and thinks: However I could use this later…)"

**embargo:**

"**Ok guys... I got nothing. Oh, I woe the day I could not think of a question to ask the greatest warriors of the universe! Wait! Don't worry it's all ok! I just remembered what I wanted to ask!**

**If you were a sausage would you be:**

**a) Good enough to eat**

**b) Bland**

**c) Poison"**

Goku: "Good enough to eat course! Of course, I wouldn't want to be eaten!"

Gohan: "(shrugs) I won't ever be one does it matter?"

Vegeta: "No, and you'd be bland."

Gohan: "(frowns)"

Vegeta: "This question is ridiculous but… I'd probably be poison. I'd still want to kill someone. (smirks)"

**Another Vegeta Fan Girl:**

"**Greetings Greatest, Most Wonderful Saiyan Prince! (bows down) I just wanna say,**

**I LOVE YOU PRINCE VEGETA-SAMA!**

**Yuko, Thanks for giving me the oppurtunity to ask Prince Vegeta-Sama questions**

**Prince Vegeta-Sama, Gosh! Your so HOT! Bulma-Chan is so lucky to have you! (takes out a Vegeta stuff toy) I guess I'll have to stick with this one (cuddles**

**Vegeta stuff toy) Okay so in Frieza's ship, did any females had any relationship with you?? If Planet Vegeta came back to life by some sort of wish/magic and**

**Saiyans went to Earth to look for you what will you do?**

**Spawn of Dishonorable, 3rd Class Kaka-Baka, How's it feel like that your gonna have a baby girl instead of a boy, then after 4 or 5 years your a full time dork and your own "father" will ditch you and make your little girl and mom cry, then after 10 years he comes back as a kid then ditches you all then make your teenage girl sad with the rest and after a century while your daughter is very very old and she sees your "father" but when she came closer your father left making her miserable.**

**3rd Class Kaka-Baka, How dare you leave your family and most of all disgrace your own race, YOU DISHONORABLE PIECE OF $?!**

**Til we meet again,**

**Kelly"**

Vegeta: "Another fan girl? Hmmph, no, if any did they were automatically killed by Frieza. I'd probably go back, bring the onna, Trunks, and Bra along."

Gohan: "(raises eyebrow) Nice name… and what?? I don't mind having a daughter, but for the hundredth time!! I am NOT a dork!! And what? My dad wouldn't do that!! Right dad?"

Goku: "Uh hehe, well I didn't want to be seen by Pan later, and she accidentally came along with us on that trip… hehe, sorry Gohan but she's telling some of the truth…"

Gohan: "…(speechless)"

Goku: "Uhh, can't blame me… hehe I like to train a lot…"

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**AHA! I've finally come up with another question! What did you guys think of Broly as a person, fighter and enemy? That's all I got for right now ... (laughs at Goku's caffeine experience) I KNEW something like that would happen!**

**Hee! Bye guys!"**

Vegeta: "Weakling."

Yuko: "Aren't you the one who was cowering at his feet?"

Vegeta: "(doesn't reply just looks away)"

Gohan: "(still speechless)"

Goku: "Gohan!! Answer the question!"

Gohan: "Huh? Oh what? Oh yeah! Well he didn't really have the brains to stop, and he lost against me, Goten, and dad… in other words, he was kinda coocoo…"

Goku: "Hmm, I don't know. All I knew was that I had to stop him. Caffeine experience? What are you talking about?"

Vegeta: "Nothing Kakarot."

**NeilTheHero:**

"**(again the coffee with Needles in 4 secs he will surfer hell)**

**To Gohan: Did you lost your Mystic Powers?"**

Gohan: "(takes away coffee) No he won't, he's not getting hyper again!"

Goku: "I don't get hyper!! (frowns, then puppy-dog face)"

Vegeta: "Kakarot, what a disgrace! Trying to get your way with that ridiculous look!"

Gohan: "No, no, not gonna work dad! Uhh no I didn't lose my mystic powers, I just barely ever use them."

**Dancey Pancy:**

"**Well hello bubble heads, how's the life-thing working out for you all? I hope you don't step on a banana and go flying into the wall, that would be very unfortunate, much like when the rainbow trips over the lepercaun running with a pot of gold from Vegeta. Now my very deepening questions:**

**1) Vegeta; if you ran over a potato, would it be mashed? What if it sued you?**

**What if it's lawyer demanded a truckload of butter and sour cream as compensation? Do you like to run over innocent potatoes on purpose? You fiend!**

**2) Goku, how many times, let's say a day, do you and ChiChi ride the mechanical bull? if you know what I'm saying...wink wink...**

**3) Gohan, if a shoe is obviously blue, does it taste like pecans or hot chocolate?**

**4) Have any of you tripped an innocent roadrunner as it was escaping the wrath of a vicious coyote?**

**5) What's more fun to watch paint dry or a can of soda?**

**6) Vegeta, did you know that speedos are completely and utterly gross-a-rific?**

**Why the heck do you insist on wearing speedos? Are you denying it (rips off**

**Vegeta's spandex), then what do you call that?! What?! No speedo?**

**Aw...sick...commando! Excuse me while I hurl...okay all better now, here take your clothes back.**

**7) How did it feel knowing that Vegeta goes commando underneath his gut wrenching outfits? (directed towards Gohan, as we all know Goku is absolutely enthralled with it).**

**8) What colour of underwear does ChiChi often wear?**

**9) Goku, I know you don't believe, but Vegeta has a thing for your woman...it's sad really...**

**See ya doggies. Remember, toilets are the release of all in the name of frustration. Keep on flushin' Begeta, keep on flushin.'"**

Vegeta: "(raises eyebrow) More ridiculous questions… well what do you think?? Go run over a potato and see for yourself!"

Goku: "(blushes) A day? Normally… just once… hehe…"

Gohan: "Does dad only get the normal questions?? I don't know… I've never tried…"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) No."

Goku: "Not that I know of."

Gohan: "(sigh) No…"

Vegeta: "Neither, enough with the ridiculous questions!!"

Goku: "Umm, they're both boring…"

Gohan: "Umm paint dry?"

Vegeta: "Oh shut up…"

**Vegetas-angel76:**

"**Sorry my Prince but I have had orders from authorities outside of this world to ask you more questions. (curses and sighs)**

**Ouji-sama: My friend asks if they could have your son Trunks from the future.**

**(rolls eyes) I also would like to ask whether you play video games? (unlikely, but you never know) Does your son play video games?**

**Kaka-chan: Glad you like the nickname! . Did you feel really confused when**

**Raditz told you you where a saiyan? Cause it seemed that you were in denial until you turned Super Saiyan.**

**Gohan: Do you play video games? Oh, and studying is AWSOME! (yay for nerds!)**

**(hands him a pavlova cause he missed out last time)**

**Thank you for your time my Prince and fellow saiyans! (bows and hands out chocolates to everyone)"**

Vegeta: "Go ahead, and no. But the brat does, he owns just about every single video game in the world."

Goku: "Yeah, I didn't want to believe it but then again, where would all this power come from then? (grins)"

Gohan: "No, mom says it fries my brain or something. Oh uhh thanx.."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Gohan: How do you want Pan to turn out? How about girly with pink all over her room and ponies spread around with glitter and... Oh are you still here? I thought you went to go throw up.**

**Goku: Can I please have Goten? If I can't I'll take him hostage and force him to marry me! Thank you Fairly Odd Parents for the hostage marriage!**

**Vegeta: Why don't you get a life?"**

Gohan: "Not yet… I don't think my daughter will be anything like that, I have no idea how she would end up like that in the first place… certainly not from my side or Videl's…"

Goku: "Yeah, if you want…"

Vegeta: "I train and fight, what more is there?"

**QUR1KFM:**

"**ok. hi again. kakabrat: how tall r u? oh and como esta kakabrat?ha kakabrat that's fun to say.say it w/ me now. kak-a-brat. ok nough o' my insanity.**

**PRINE VEG-HEAD: wat animal would u be if u could choose and had to?**

**Ku Ku-kun: wat is weirdest thing u ever did?**

**im sorry for my distractedness i have A.D.O.S. AND ITS VERY NERVE WRACKING."**

Gohan: I'm somewhere around my dad's height which is I think 5'7?

Goku: "Yeah somewhere around there…"

Gohan: "It's not Kakabrat… only Vegeta can call me that, cept I'm not a brat! I'm married!"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) An animal? The king of all animals whatever that is."

Gohan: "A lion?"

Vegeta: "Whatever,"

Goku: "The weirdest thing? Get eaten by a fish!"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: How come your Granpa Gohan never told you the differences between boy and girls? Why didn't he tell you that you were the only one with a tail at the time when you were still young?**

**Prince Wuss: Hey, someone wrote a fic about you fighting with a Pikachu from Pokemon. A Pikachu is yellow electric mouse by the way. Now, in this fic...you actually lose a fight to it. Now, wouldn't it be neat if a Pikachu was real, and could wipe the floor with you?**

**Gohan: Eh-you been taken from a timeline before your daugther was even born and NeilTheHero has a teenage version of your her doing Q&A sessions. You've got to**

**HELP ME! Since she can't claim Trunks as hers, she coming after me, and I DON'T WANT HER ANY WHERE NEAR ME!"**

Goku: "He was getting to that before he died, and he didn't know why I had a tail in the first place. He figured I was a regular boy… just with a monkey tail… I guess I should ask him sometime!"

Vegeta: "Pikachu? Yeah right, I'll be dead before a rodent could defeat me."

Gohan: "Uhh, that's your problem. Can't help you there sorry! (grins innocently)"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**actually i would kill everyone in there with the excepteion of Vegeta and trunks and his prostitute of a daughter bra cuz if i did my mom would seriously hurt me.**

**Kakarot: THANK YOU i have been needing these forever (takes senzu beans) anyway omega shenron wouldn't be thre if u guys had only listened to the prophesy ahem as said 'the dragonballs are ONLY supposed to be used once every one hundred years'**

**Vegeta: more power than i can imagine huh? then why is it that for every villain you've fought u always get your butt kicked and kakarot or gohan whatever has tob finish the job? can u answer that one!**

**Gohan: sorry i can't think up an question for u (throws various foods)"**

Vegeta: "Now that'd be amusing."

Goku: "Oh uhh ok… (sweatdrops, thinks: Does she really need ALL of those?) Oh well, we needed the dragonballs you know?"

Vegeta: "Oh shut up, I could've easily defeated them…"

Yuko: "If you weren't so proud, like letting Cell transform into his final form."

Vegeta: "(growls, vein appears) URUSAI!!!"

Gohan: "Oh uh no problem, but thanx!"

**Kumori Ookami:**

**Gohan: Too bad, not only is Pan u're daughter she is a LOT like Videl, I once thought that Vegeta was her father, either that or they spend too much time together (I don't think even Videl is THAT bad).**

**Vegeta: Just bcuz we ask about ur sex life it doesn't mean that we're mosey.**

**Plus, I don't need to know about ur sex life, I look up to u and Bulma like my relatives (shudders) I don't need to know what u do behind closed doors.**

**So Goku, how's ur sex life?**

**All: do u ever feel like punching Hercule in the face just so he'll shut up?**

Gohan: "That's just what I need… another Videl."

Vegeta: "Nah, the brat and I don't talk much. Yes you are, and how would you know?"

Goku: "Erk, ahh, uhh, it's good?"

Gohan: "Dad, not trying to be mean or anything but, that was a horrible answer."

Goku: "(blushing) Can't help it… I don't know what to say!"

Vegeta: "I would love to do that, however, I owe that weakling unfortunately…"

Goku: "Nope! Never,"

Gohan: "Nah, not really."

Another chapter done…


	23. Not Through Just Yet

I'm running out of titles

Yuko: "More questions, ready?"

Vegeta: "Oh this is pathetic, haven't they asked us everything??"

Gohan: "I guess not…"

Goku: "Oh well! Let's make the best of this!"

**Another Vegeta Fan Girl:**

"Hey Yuko! Thanks answering my review

**Prince Vegeta-Sama, So does thet mean your uh...(whispers in your ear) virgin?**

**SO ARE YOU?! ARE YOU!?!?! (begs at your feet) PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Spawn of U know who and Nerd Boy, Tnx! I like the name too...but if your being sarcastic...You'll know things you don't wanna know about and...I bite!**

**Pathetic Dishonorable Piece of CRAP! also known as Kaka-Baka, All of it are 110 TRUE u evil family ditching idiot (sticks out tongue then throws needles at you) eat this!!**

**Kelly"**

Vegeta: "You wish, I'm with the onna, we have two children."

Gohan: "Uhh, ok? (thinks: Am I supposed to be scared?)"

Goku: "I'm not!! Ahh!! (runs behind Gohan who blasts needles)"

Gohan: "Oh dad… (sighs)"

Goku: "I'm not evil! I just do it to train! Hey Vegeta left Bulma while she was pregnant to train!!"

Vegeta: "Don't drag me into this!"

**JarellNumba1:**

"**Veggie: I think you are a freak. look at what your answers to ?s are. And Mickey Dee is Mcdonald's. And I don't care how tall cell and Gohan and frieza is, so shut up about it! Size does matter in the world of teens! So nah!**

**Goku: I think you're a freak like Ranched Vegetables over there. (Vegeta) Are you?**

**Gohan: Your life seems so dull compared to Ranched Vegetables and Carrots**

**(Kakarot) u need to liven it up! Become a freak w/ the otha 2 saiyajins**

**More McDonalds 4 all 4 of u! Peace!"**

Vegeta: "I'm not a teenager, I'm far by older than you."

Gohan: "(thinks: Heck yeah Vegeta, you're ancient!)"

Goku: "I am? No, I'm not!"

Gohan: "I do? And uhh thanx for the McDonalds…"

Goku: "More food!!"

Yuko: "It might just be me but our food stock is going down…"

Vegeta: "And why would that be?"

Yuko: "(shrugs) I split it with the other groups."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Gohan: Why would you name your daughter after bread?**

**Goku: How do you live your life when it's not shown on TV?**

**Vegeta: Just fighting and training isn't life! When are you going to spend time with Trunks or Bulma? You're a jerk. Coughweaklingcough**

**Yuko: Hey Yuko! Cool story. I'm happy to see your fanfic is such a big hit."**

Gohan: "I wouldn't! Videl probably named her, I don't know. As far as I know, we haven't had a daughter… yet."

Goku: "Huh? Since when are we on TV??"

Vegeta: "I spend time with Bulma (smirks) and Trunks trains with me. I'm not a weakling."

Yuko: "Thanx."

**Lilith-Shii:**

"When this is over, you guys should have a good ol' party and celebrate!

**Goku: Geez, everyone is so interested to know about you and Chichi bumpin' the sheets!! It's scaring me now. . ;; Anyways, who had to be the most ridiculous villain you went against?**

**Vegeta: Are you pissy because your sleeping on the couch now? Or, the spandex is too tight? 'Cause, you seem to be ALWAYS pissed. (Of course, except when you're around Bulma. (Cough Cough.) Anyways, serious question. How did you feel when Mirai Trunks was temporarily killed? And I want a long answer. No two words from you.**

**Gohan: What's so bad about Vidal? She can be nice when she wants to be...(Sweet smile.) Well, what was your reaction when you learned that you were going to have a baby brother or sister after the Cell Games?**

**I'm done!**

**Ja ne."**

Yuko: "Not a bad idea, at the end I'll put list of all the people who asked us questions. That should be a long list neh?"

Goku: "Uhh yeah, it's kinda weirding me out. If I had to say… (puts finger on chin) Ginyu!"

Vegeta: "No, and no. I'm always like this, you try being the prince of a dead race, try being forced to be the person you don't want to be, hmmph, try living in my boots. Hmm, I was rather pissed and blamed it on Kakarot so I tried to get my revenge."

Gohan: "That didn't really work out Vegeta."

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) Shut up gaki."

Gohan: "Nothing's wrong with Videl, just you don't want to get on her bad side. And I was pretty happy but I knew the responsibility that would be upon me since dad was gone."

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Don't pay attention to that retard Yuko; they're just jealous that they could never to anything up to this standard. Don't end it soon; I'm not bored with this.**

**U're too nice Goku. Pan has hidden power like Gohan, right?**

**Gohan! Let ur father have fun! (grins) he's funny when he's hyper. What's ur favorite colour and what's ur favorite animal?**

**Vegeta: U're evil, awesome! I am not nosey, just curious and I don't NEED to know what u do with Bulma behind closed doors. What do u owe Hercule? And stop being mean to Gohan!**

**If Goku's that hyper on caffeine then I wonder how he'll be on alcohol?**

**(grins) Here Goku, have some rum."**

Yuko: "Heh, alright."

Goku: "She probably does, she does get stronger when she's pissed off."

Gohan: "No way! Dad doesn't need any caffeine… thankfully sugar doesn't make him too hyper."

Goku: "Hyper? What are you talking about Gohan? I don't get hyper."

Gohan: "It's nothing dad, favorite color? Hmm, maybe black or gold? Favorite animal is my dinosaur friend Icarus!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, atleast someone doesn't. The baka moved me away from Kakarot's spirit bomb attack. I couldn't move since Buu shattered just about every bone in my body. And why should I?"

Goku: "(blinks) Ummm, should I drink this? I think I've been drunk before."

Vegeta: "(smirks) I remember that, some other human gave you alcohol."

Gohan: "I don't need to see that dad… (grabs bottle away)"

Goku: "Aww, (pouts)"

Gohan: "Sorry dad, (destroys bottle)"

**StarJen:**

"**You guys miss me? I was kinda busy. You don't need to ask why. Though I think you should ask me questions"**

Goku: "Oh hi! I haven't heard from you in a while!"

Vegeta: "Ask you questions?"

Gohan: "I've never heard of this person before…"

Goku: "Oh you weren't here when she asked questions."

**Legolam:**

"**Hey i have a few questions. But first, Helo Goku and Vegeta (waves like mad).**

**ANNYWAY here are my questions**

**1.Vegeta, regarding the spandex, is there a particular reason you wear it or is it just handy for training and battle (not tryin to be nasty**

**2.Vegeta, did you ever consider that maybe, just maybe, that Syains and humans are related somewhere back in the murky depths of time. I mean come on both species look pretty much alike, they eat the same stuff, have the same needs (the 3 Fs, feeding, fighting and, well you get the idea) and can interbreed.**

**3.Goku, when you were training with master Roshi, i know that he taught you stuff other than endurance training, what was it. (you know the whole book reading bit)**

**4.Goku, how much shorter is Krillen than you, Half as tall, a quarter?**

**5. Both, do you like pie and what is your favorite flavours (pie is like sodding amazing)**

**6.Vegeta, would you ever use a weapon like a sword or whatever, and if so what would you use, I know Goku uses his Nyoibo (sorry if i misspelled it)**

**And Finally**

**5.Both, what does it feel like to go Super Sayain**

**Anyway thats enough for now and Yuko, bloody ace so far, keep up the good work. Before i go however i shall perform the Indian pie dance and make it rain pie from the heavens Muhahahahahahaha A(starts doing wierd shit and pies of varying flavor rain from the sky) Enjoy the pie guys (runs off laughing maniacly)"**

Vegeta: "It doesn't get in the way and traditionally I would wear it with armor. Basically, there's no specific reason I wear it. And I highly doubt that. Just how would they achieve that kind of strength?"

Goku: Just a bunch of other stuff that I don't use that much nowadays. Master Roshi was a good mentor and all but I learned much more from Kami." (hmm, I don't know much about dragonball… I ought to watch that later hehe) "Oh Krillin? Well maybe half, but he was taller or just as tall as me when I was turned back into a kid."

Vegeta: "No."

Goku: "I like all flavours!!"

Gohan: "Both? Does that mean I'm not here??"

Vegeta: "No."

Goku: "Huh? Do you mean the power pole? Or Nimbus?"

Vegeta: "You feel a great surge of power that has finally been released."

Goku: "It feels pretty great, I feel stronger, like Vegeta said. It feels just… great to release it all! Course the earth couldn't really handle that…"

Gohan: "…Did he forget I'm here??"

Yuko: "Hmm, thanx."

Goku: "PIE!! (starts chowing down)"

Yuko: "Never mind, I think there's enough food now…"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**I have not got any questions at the moment so i like to say a great chappie and I am not bored of this"**

Yuko: "Thanx,"

**Maric:**

"**Vegeta: Do the men from your side of your family seemed to go for lonely broken hearted women? Makes me wonder how your parents first met (fic idea for Yuko). After all you did kind of go after Bulma after Yamcha was cheating on her again. And it's quite possibly that Trunks will also go for a lonely broken hearted woman."**

Vegeta: "Not that I know of. (shrugs)"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: How big was the fish that swallowed you? I know that some fish, Giant Groupers, can reach about 12 feet. Those aren't big enough to swallow a person that's standing, let alone have a person walk out of it after opening its mouth. I'm guessing the one that swallowed you had to be a lot bigger.**

**Prince Wuss: Do you like being in debt to Hercule, or do you want kick his butt?**

**Gohan: Why not? She's your little girl, and hardly my type. Some father you ar-will...whatever. Please KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME!"**

Goku: "Pretty big actually! (it was episode 273) I don't really bother with the names of the fish but normally I'd eat this kind of fish rather than it eat me! Oh yeah it was big alright, I was just trying to save an egg too."

Vegeta: "No, of course I want to kick his butt."

Gohan: "She hasn't exactly been born yet from where I am… sorry! Why don't you ask Trunks to get her off your hands?"

**Rebellion:**

"**I am sorry If I offended you Vegeta. I was merely stating the obvious. And I also bring you a gift Vegeta, The most amazing pot roast known to man!! Oh and**

**If Kakarot decided to touch it; it will explode upon contact. Now on with the questions.**

**Vegeta: Are you sure you just cut your hair? Or was it a sparring accident gone wrong?**

**Kakarot: Near the end during your fight against Broly; how did you manage to take all of those hit and just keep on going? Especally when he was jumping up and down on you like a trampoline.**

**Gohan: After Spopovich and Yamu's attack on you during the World Martial Arts Tournament, You were unable to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Why is that?**

**I also have an additional gift for Vegeta. A syringe filled with a substance that will give Kakarot multiple seizures. Have fun."**

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) Whatever, (cocks eyes at pot roast) Hmm ok… (smirks) Kakarot you want some?"

Goku: "(nods eagerly not noticing the warning sign)"

Gohan: "Uhh dad…"

Goku: "(pounces on food… BOOM)"

Vegeta: "(snickers) Can't believe you fell for that one Kakarot. You're so gullible. Then again you are only a 3rd class warrior. (glares) I cut my hair…"

Goku: "(smoking with confused look) Uhh, with the help of my friends I was. I couldn't have done any of that without them, speaking of which when Broly did that, uggh, my stomach kinda hurts just thinking about it…"

Gohan: "I could, I just didn't bother to."

Vegeta: "I'm not weakling, (stuffs away with tranquilizer gun given earlier) (thinks: It could come in handy…)"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**...no i don't need all of these. my sister is practically living at the hospital in more pain then you've experienced in your entire life and is lucky she isn't dead you know. (thinks: this crazy saiyan must think i'm freaken stupid)**

**Gohan: whats up with you and your fascination with piccolo?**

**Vegeta: having too much pride is bad for you you know ( hands over woo-sah pills) here these are woo-sah pills they will keep you calm (like you need to) and not be so...i don't even know what to call it.**

**kakarot: if you actually think that i would be stupid to take all those senzu beans then your brain is as big as the nucleus inside an atom and thats even smaller than a particle of dust"**

Goku: "Ooh, the hospital… eek needles! I feel bad for your sister."

Gohan: "Well he was my mentor you know, I look up to him like a second father."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (blasts woo-sah pills) like I need those."

Goku: "That's mean… (frowns)"

**KFM:**

"**Ku ku-kun if u could relive 1 day in ur whole entire life wat would it be.**

**nerd-boy: how old are u.**

**veggie-weggie: wat sayain lvl do think looks the best.**

**yuko ur doin a great job.**

**sincerely-the chick formally known as QUR1KFM"**

Goku: "Well right before I looked at the moon. I'd stop myself and prevent myself from killing grandpa."

Gohan: "20,"

Vegeta: "Super Saiyan is looks better, SSJ2 basically has no difference besides a bit more spikes, SSJ3 (which I still haven't accomplished) looks ridiculous, and SSJ4 has too much hair actually."

Yuko: "Hmm, thanx. (what happened to the QUR1KFM file?)"

**Dragonballgeek101:**

"**(blasts Gohan and he falls unconsises for the time of my review...)**

**Here Goku, have some candy and coffee**

**Vegeta: (rips off his shirt and kisses him all over body)"**

Gohan: "(unconscious)"

Goku: "(pokes) Uhh Gohan? Are you there?"

Gohan: "(still unconscious)"

Goku: "Oh well, (grins and stuffs candy and coffee in mouth)"

Vegeta: "Perfect (sarcasm) you got Kakarot hyper… (growls and pushes away) I'm taken. (puts BAD MAN shirt on) Where exactly did this come from?"

Yuko: "Found it lying around."

Goku: "You-look-funny-with-pink-on-Vegeta!!! (jumps around giddy)"

Vegeta: "Oh shut up Kakarot!"

Goku: "No! No! (starts singing, What Day Is It by Brak)"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**W00t now Gohan if you destroy the coffee I give Goku your gonna die, same for**

**Yuko and Vegeta (gives coffe with needles gonna stick on him if he doesn't drink it in 4 secondes)**

**To Vegeta: I made a fic with your birth? What do you think about it?**

**To Yuko: Wow you said your gonna end this soon?**

**To Gohan: I read fics about you and your father being gay together, or you with**

**Vegeta or maybe even Cell! Do you respect or trust Vegeta?"**

Gohan: "(wakes up and sees Goku jumping around) You can't give him more caffeine! Dad's as hyper as possible! Right…?"

Goku: "YAY COFFEE!!! (drinks more eagerly) (eyes wide, grins) HEHEHEHEHEH!!! (launches into air)"

Gohan: "Great…"

Vegeta: I'll knock him out later. How would you know about my birth weakling?"

Yuko: "Neil's about 6'3 Vegeta. And you're like 5'3, so there's a huge height difference."

Vegeta: "So what??"

Yuko: "You're short."

Vegeta: "(growls and blushes) What am I supposed to do? Wish that I were taller???"

Gohan: "Uggh, that's nasty… I respect Vegeta, I kinda trust him…"

**embargo:**

"**Splee! I got another question!! Doesn't it just make you so happy to know that**

**I'll keep coming back? Hee hee! That wasn't the question. My question is: If you were shot and the wound was fatal would you:**

**a) Look at your wound and scream until you died**

**b) Cook bacon**

**c) Shink into a two foot tall comic relief character**

**And yes, I realize that you guys dying from a gunshot wound is ridiculous, but answer it anyway."**

Goku: "Yah! It-does-it-does-it-does! All 3! All 3! All 3!!!"

Gohan: "Oh brother… neither of them…"

Vegeta: "I'm not weak, why would I do any of those??"

Yuko: "Can you knock out Kakarot now?"

Vegeta: "With pleasure…"

Chapter done!

Whoo hoo, that was fun. I think it was just a bit better!


	24. Finally updated

Titles… hmmm…

Yuko: hehe, I haven't updated in a while neh?

**AngelAeris1:**

"**Well well first I'm taking with M Trunks and the gang, then with teen trunks and now I'm here interesting no.**

**Anyways. Goku hey, don't let people get you down, your smart good grief it shows when your fighting you get so intense. Your pretty protective over your Planet.**

**Would you even protect a kid you did not know.**

**Vegeta: I've always wanted to o do this, I kind of feel sorry for you because of all you've been through (hugs) You are a good guy on the inside keep it up.**

**Gohan, You are a hero, keep it up your doing great.**

**Yuko this is going to my favs"**

Goku: Thanx! And of course I would!! Why wouldn't I?"

Vegeta: "…get off me!! I don't need any of your pity!! Good guy?? Hmmph,"

Gohan: "(blushes) Thanx!

Yuko: Hmm, thanx, I appreciate that.

**embargo:**

"**Okay, okay. I know what you're thinking. But don't worry. I have plenty of bad luck pennies to keep you safe. Now, I really need to know, if Robin Hood was chopping down trees with a fish how many spoons would he need?"**

Goku: But wouldn't 'bad luck' pennies bring bad luck?? (shrugs) Uhh 1! But chopsticks would be better!!"

Vegeta: "No comment…"

Gohan: "(blinks, completely confused)"

**Another Vegeta Fan Girl:**

"**Prince Vegeta-Sama, No that's not what I mean! What I mean is were u VIRGIN when u haven't met Bulma-Chan!! And no I'm not that nosey and I will mind my business later...so PUHLEZZE TELL!**

**Kaka-Brat: Be afraid be very afraid (evil laughs) So what's it like to have a father like Kaka-Baka?? U still haven't answered me. Oh Yeah! And Saiyaman sucks! U dorky, nerdy Ginyu Force Fan!**

**Kaka-Baka: So why do wanna make your family's life a living hell? And how dare u drag Prince Vegeta-Sama into this u Earthling wanna be?! Now stop changing the damn subject and answer me!**

**Kelly"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, sorta… (look at Chapter 5 then look at the Question Dragonballgeek101)

Gohan: Uh it's ok, he does leave every once in a while but I'm used to it. And he doesn't!! Saiyaman rox!! Well I will admit that I got some of the moves from the Ginyu force…"

Goku: I don't!! I didn't mean too!! Gosh… you don't have to be so angry…"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Here's some donuts, corn dogs, ham sandwiches, lasagnas, and green tea for you and Gohan. Now, my question is did you ever play a prank on Krillin when you were younger?**

**(Blasting at StarJen) Prince Wuss: Hey! There's a giant worm behind you!**

**Gohan: Trunks doesn't even want bother looking at Pan, so I highly doubt he'll help me. On the other hand I did tell NeilTheHero, who holds her for his Q&A sessions, that he'll lose me as a reviewer if he keeps helping Pan with her plans to get me. But you should really think about being a responisble father."**

Goku: "Yay food!! (cheers up then jumps into pile)"

Gohan: "(grabs some green tea then settles down)"

Goku: "No I didn't really, but he sure did play a lot of pranks on me!"

Vegeta: "(turns red) I'm not falling for that! (takes a quick peek then crosses arms)"

Gohan: "What? Ack! I can't really do anything!! I'm in a separate room, time, and space!!!"

**Maric:**

"**Goku and Vegeta: Which one of these fine young men would make suitable husbands for Pan and Bra? Himura Kenshin or Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin or Inuyasha or Sesshomaru from Inuyasha"**

Gohan: "Ahem, should you be asking me? Pan is MY daughter… or is everyone forgetting I exist??"

Goku: "Err, it's Pan's choice, however, they all sound like nice guys."

Vegeta: "None of them… I'll blast them all to oblivion if they lay a hand on Bra!"

**Rebellion:**

**"I hope you enjoyed the pot roast I gave you Vegeta. And hopefully you'll use the other items I gave you. I also bring gifts for all of you! For Vegeta, A Thanksgiving dinner! (I know its not Thanksgiving but...come on! Free food.) For Gohan, A bucket of KFC's Honey BBQ Chicken. And for Kakarot...a Happy**

**Meal...enjoy. Anyway now for the questons.**

**Vegeta: Do you have one of those day when you could just blow up a city out of boredom?**

**Kakarot: Has anyone put you up to a dare in which you can't eat any food for 24 hours? And a extra queston for you Kakarot. How often does you instant transmission put you in more trouble that you thought. For example When Krillen punched you in the face or when Gohan almost slashed you with the Z-Sword.**

**Gohan: How often do you ever get into those cocky attitudes? Kinda like when you went Super Saiyan 2 while fighting Cell.**

**And before I make my leave; Vegeta I shall give you a Voodoo doll. I'll give you three guesses on who it is... (CoughKakarotCough)"**

Vegeta: "(blinks)"

Gohan: "Uhh thanx?"

Goku: "Yippee! A happy meal! What toy did I get?"

Vegeta: "(rolls eyes) Baka… and yes, I do. I let my anger out on Kakabrat 1 and 2 or my brat."

Gohan: "We have names! I'm Gohan and then there's Goten and Trunks!"

Vegeta: "Do I care?"

Goku: "No, I wouldn't even be able to do that! Uhh not too often, I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time… (hehe)"

Gohan: "Most of the time, when I'm extremely angry and powerful or when there's a new threat."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I'm no weakling… (stores away with tranquilizer)"

**yondaime-kun:**

"**Cool fic. From what I've read. You don't mind if I put some questions in here do you?**

**Okay, so the first one is for Gohan: Dude. You are awesome. Anyways, what do you think of the Pan and Trunks pairings. Too bad though, I liked it when you were a teen at the Cell Games. You looked awesome as Super Saiyan then. Also, WHY of all the things would you want to call yourself something like, teh "Super**

**saiyanman". That is seriously cheeze. Oh, and your poises looked seriously like the Ginyu Force (shudders). By the way, after that whole incident with the Ginyu Force, were you scared for life? Because I was.**

**Goku: Dude, you rock, as Super Saiyan 4. I call you fluffy because it is fluffy. Super Fluffy. Anyways, I'm kind of hyper now so, um. Do you like to spar with Vegeta and do you like fusion? I like the verison where you turn into Gogeta. Super Saiyan 4 style. I like the tail thing, that's so cool and it's fluffy. Plus seriously, that fusion dance is really embarrassing.**

**Vegeta: Dude, you're awesome. Anyways, what did you think about doing the fusion dance? And oh, what do you think about Trunks and Pan getting together? Also, were you scared by Freeza too, because I was. He's a girl. Literally.**

**Yuko: Hey, this fic rocks and is awesome. I hope that you can keep up the great work.**

**From,**

**Yondaime-kun"**

Gohan: "Thanx… uhh well, Pan and Trunks have quite an age difference… It's kinda strange ya know. Argh, it's SAIYAMAN! Not Saiyanman! And no it isn't… Saiyaman is cool! Well I did kinda get some poses from them… and no."

Goku: "Thanx yondaime-kun! Haha, super fluffy?"

Vegeta: "Only you would find that a compliment Kakarot. That's just absurd…"

Goku: "(shrugs) It's funny, yeah I spar with Vegeta and course I like fusion! Umm thanx again? Well it seems that way but the end result is all that matters!"

Vegeta: "You just said Kakabrat was awesome, then you tell Kakarot he rocks… what have you been taking? The fusion dance is pathetic! The dance is too prissy! Which I am not. Doesn't matter to me, the boy can marry whoever he wants. And no, the saiyan prince does not fear anyone or anything."

Yuko: "Hey, that's an insult. Frieza's a HUGE insult to both guys and girls. Don't' call him a girl! What kind of girl looks like that friggin ugly lizard? Oh and thanx."

**KFM:**

"**hi again. and in answer to ur q Yuko i had to change my name because i am now**

**kyo's fair maiden. LONG LIVE KYO AND HARU SOHMA ! anywhosen, hola veg- head. hello**

**nerd boy. and q 4 ku ku-kun:(gives Goku reviver/calming pills)wat is ur favorite**

**place to think.**

**okies, ttyl!"**

Yuko: "Ahh I see…"

Vegeta: "Hmmph,"

Gohan: "I'm not a nerd!"

Goku: "What are these for?

Gohan: "Hallelujah! Arigato KFM!!!! (takes reviver/calming pills) No one else better give dad coffee…"

Goku: (shrugs) I like the place where Vegeta and I first fought! It's so quiet there and no one ever disturbs me."

Gohan: "Near the waterfall where Piccolo used to stay."

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**oh yea u definitley need those woo-sah pills. they will make you less cocky and...make u realize reality and that what u wish would happen is never going to happen Vegeta so u can say goodbye to your dream of being stornger than kakarot hahahahahah(cough)(cough)hahahahahaha (takes woo-sah pills and forces then down Vegeta's throat and tapes mouth shut with saiyan proof duck tape)**

**Gohan: i forgot my question...i will have to ask later but in the mean time...(knock Gohan unconcious)**

**kakarot: wow your even worse than a kid on sugar rush...anyway when 'Vegeta aka crybaby aka scardy cat aka nutcase aka frieza's ex-slave aka bulma's to be ex-husband aka my broom if i flip him upside down' turned majin and u had to fight him??**

**Vegeta: oh and i have a secret about bulma u nutcase of a prince. just before I reviewed i was at capsule corp like when u just got with Yuko and i saw something very interesting that u wanna know and has nothing to do with machines and crap XD"**

Vegeta: "No I don't… (growls and pulls) Mmmf, et dis oof eee! (get this off me!)"

Gohan: "(pulls) Sorry Vegeta!"

Yuko: "Swallow the pills, maybe it'll come off."

Vegeta: "(looks like he swallowed)"

Goku: "Ok stand back! (powers up to SSJ4 and rips off tape)"

Vegeta: "(cringes trying not to scream, then regains posture) It's not like those pills will affect me. I'm a Saiyan, saiyans always like this."

Gohan: "Oof…"

Goku: "Well yeah I had to fight him… uhh do you really have to give him all those umm…"

Vegeta: "Pathetic insults? 'my broom if I flip him upside down'? Something's wrong with you human… and hmmph, I doubt that…"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Goku: I had a feeling, is her hidden power as strong as Gohan's? I hate needles too, when I was younger I hid under the bed so I wouldn't have to get an injection but my mother pulled me out gave me the shot. She's evil!**

**Gohan: Loosen up will ya! Don't take the goodies away! (growls) What. The.**

**Hell. Did u mean by 'ask Trunks to take her off ur hands'?!**

**Vegeta: Screw what I said, be evil to him!"**

Goku: "Maybe, Gohan doesn't train anymore so it's hard to tell now. But I think Gohan's secret power is stronger since he managed to unlock SSJ2. Pan is still learning."

Gohan: "(looks scared and small) Sorry?"

Vegeta: "(shrugs) Fine with me."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: Are you aware that I'm going to sue you if I can't have Goten? Give him to me! Oh and what are your favorite clothes?**

**Gohan: Why didn't you help your dad and Piccolo with Radits sooner? It would have helped.**

**Vegeta: I'm taking you hostage when Yuko is done with you! Yuko does a darn good job of torturing you, ya know! "Smirks and gets the torture chamber ready" When are you going to stop answering questions? Goku can beat you!**

**Yuko: Can I have Vegeta when your done with him? I want to torture him! Cool story!"**

Goku: Gosh, I said you guys could have him if he wants to marry you! Well the ones I'm wearing! My orange gi!"

Gohan: "Well you can't blame me, I didn't know I even had powers back then! I was terrified out of my life."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, no you're not… whenever these lousy humans stop asking me questions!"

Yuko: "Uhh sure? (cocks eyebrow) Whenever that is…"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Goku: whispers: why don't you let Veg Head win for once, you know fake!**

**To Vegeta: I have done the fic now, and your mother died in it, 0o have you ever saw your mother?**

**To Gohan: Do you know Beast Wars? Oh and by the way, I really liked when you cried in the Cell Saga, man that was fun to watch. Do you care about Yamcha or Tien?"**

Goku: "I would, but he would know and then I'd have to fight him again… and anyways, that wouldn't be much fun now would it?"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, not exactly. I believe she died at my birth, who cares? I left all my memories of Vegeta-sei behind."

Gohan: "No, unfortunately no. Well that wasn't fun for me… and yes, they're my dad's friends and I've grown to like them too. Cept they're just a 'bit' weaker than us…"

Yay! I got a chappy done! FINALLY!!!


	25. Updated!

Going going going going going going

Yuko: "That's a lot of questions…"

**Tempz99:**

"ALL: No food or no sex?(of course sex can occupie alot of food(winks) if u get what i mean)

**All:What do you enjoy about having 'fun' with your wives and why?**

**Vegeta: If u dnt like ppl calling u cute then what the hell shud we call u? ugly? I think not...**

**Goku: U do know tht Chichi only taught u da 'loyal' stuff she wants u to do in marriage, tht's why ur so goody goody... I bet she never mentioned that u cud fall for someone else and dump her... in other words divorce. She never taught u that u cud lust for someone else, and it's true. That's the whole reason why u r scared of her!**

**Gohan: do u like the way ur mum treats ur dad?**

**All: how did ur wives teach u guys about 'it'.**

**All: Were ur wives virgins when they met u? (i doubt Bulma was.)**

**All: Not only does chichi mean breasts it also means weewee. Didn't u ever laugh when u first heard her name? Especially wen she hardly has any breasts..**

**Gohan: since Chichi hasn't hardly any 'chichii' how did she feed u? Did she often use the bottled milk?**

**Vegeta and Goku: ur both hot.. ur packs are just a beautiful piece of art. U guys have so much muscle. (wink)**

**Yuko: Love u. though im jelous ur locked up in there with 2 gorgeous men and one not oh so gorgeous...**

**anyway... Byex (sorry if questions were abit.. over da top. abit hyper today.)"**

Goku: "We've answered this before!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, no food."

Goku: "I really can't decide,"

Gohan: "(blushes) Uhh err, maybe no food?"

Vegeta: "No. The Prince of All Saiyans is not CUTE nor UGLY."

Goku: "I knew that! And well there really was no one else to like, no, I was just scared of her frying pan of doom… (shudders)"

Gohan: "Hmm, well since I've moved out it doesn't matter. However, she has hit me a few times with the frying pan…"

Vegeta: "As if I didn't know already!"

Goku: "Err, she kinda had to tell me step by step…(nervous yet innocent look)"

Gohan: "Dad tried explaining… that didn't work, so mom just told me about it… rather bluntly…"

Vegeta: "I don't really care if the onna was or not. Maybe, maybe not."

Goku: "Uh huh,"

Gohan: "Yeah,"

Vegeta: "Do I care?"

Goku: "Umm well my name sounds funny too so…"

Gohan: "Mom's name didn't bother me… heck my name means rice! Besides, I always called her 'mom'. Huh? Wha?? Umm, I'm uh sure she did… I wouldn't exactly know…"

Goku: "(blushes) Thanx…"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, we're saiyans. It's natural… well for me, I don't know about Kakabaka."

Goku: "Hey! (frowns)"

Yuko: "(stretches) I guess, it's kinda stressful too. (smirks)"

Gohan: "Not so gorgeous?? Aww darn…(frowns)"

**Samurai Rurouni:**

**''Ok Ive already asked the Marai's this, but I wish to ask you guys the same. Ok two years ago I was in a car wreck( tuthfully) and well I have fake legs now sadly, I once was a black belt in karate do you think its possible for me to do it again.**

**And if I was in your guys world, would it be possible for me to fight''**

**Oh and Goku (Hugs) Your a great dad, What was your first responce when ChiChi first kissed you ,or did you kiss her first. Do you have a shy side?**

**Gohan, wht is it like to be a dad, are you protective of Pan.**

**Vegeta AW big old softy, boy your protective of Bra for someone who does not like showing emotion, she must be your little baby aww so CUTE CUTE CUTE he he he. (Death Hug) Heh heh (Another death hug)**

**Yuko, If your half Sayain half wolf demon does that make one of your parents a**

**sayain and one a wolf demon, I mean how did they meet. And if you're a demon have you met Inuyasha.**

**(Laughs)**

**Oh Veggie Weggie (Causes a bright light to appear bringing in the large worm) A little gift**

**A question for all of you, if you found a kid with no home who was sacred and would not leave your side what would you do.**

**A. Try to find his parents**

**b. Take him to the oprhenage**

**c. Leave him be**

**or D. If all else failed adopt him as your own"**

Goku: "Course! You can still move right? Then I don't see why not,"

Gohan: "Really? That's sad, I think you can. If you try hard enough,"

Vegeta: "How would I know? Why should I care?? I don't have time for silly human petty problems…"

Goku: "Vegeta! Be nice!!"

Vegeta: "Must I repeat myself Kakarot? I'm **_not_** 'nice'."

Goku: "Err she kissed me first, I wasn't sure what it was and why she was doing it. (Grins)"

Gohan: "Well once Pan is born yeah I'll be protective! I think it'll be fun…"

Vegeta: "Just wait until they become teenagers. Then the nightmare begins…"

Goku: "It can't be that bad."

Vegeta: "Oh that's something coming from the man who never spent time with his family."

Goku: "(Frowns) That's not true! I did!"

Gohan: "But you have to admit dad, you did leave for a while."

Goku: "Uhh yeah but still…"

Yuko: "Hardy har har… wolf demon? Tch, try dragon. But other than that, I suppose you're correct…"

Vegeta: "Ack! (hides behind Goku) What is it with you humans and those stupid worms??"

Gohan: "(chuckles)"

Vegeta: "(glares)"

Yuko: "(sighs then snaps fingers) Bye-bye wormy, now continue!"

Vegeta: "Leave him be."

Goku: "I'd try and look for his parents then take him to the orphanage. If he doesn't go I guess I'd ask Chi-chi if we could adopt him/her."

Gohan: "Same as dad, cept I'd ask Videl."

**KFM:**

"**sup. okies heres goes. (gives veggie-sama 10 pots of my unresistable homemade saiyan coffee w/ a Goku and Gohan sheild) on w/ the chaos! oh Yuko here's a saiyan proof suit just in case. i only have q Gohan :are u scared now."**

Vegeta: "…(stares at it) I don't drink coffee…only water. Sometimes alcohol…"

Yuko: "Uhh thanx?  
Gohan: "Umm I think I'm just about scared of everyone asking questions!"

**Another Vegeta Fan Girl:**

"**Prince Vegeta-Sama, uh ok! (goes to chapter 5) Both?! (checks chapter 4) OMFG! How sick!! (looks at you) Don't worry Vegeta-Sama! I don't pity you its just nobody deserved to be treated like that (sobs) That ugly homosexual, sex-confused, slimy, sick, make-up using, lizard!...I know! (takes out cellphone then dials a number) Hello! Dimensional Portals Corporation?...I would like to order a portal here...ya...of couse...HOW MUCH!?!...okay! okay!...Thanks I guess...bye! (a creepy looking portal appears and then frieza comes out) Frieza: WTH am I doing in here with a bunch of pathetic monkey look a like weaklings! Kelly: He's all yours Vegeta-Sama (backs away)**

**Oh yeah! Kaka-Brat, Who in hell gave you the idea of posing like an idiot in the first place!?! U should have sticked to the Golden Fighter instead!**

**Kaka-Baka, I'm not that angry its just...nah! I'm very angry but its okay it won't affect you staying here...much! mwahahaha (puts a collar on you that will make a needle prick you in the butt if you eat something) And only Vegeta-Sama can get rid of that! Mwahahaha (cough) Mwahahaha**

**Kelly"**

Vegeta: "(smirks then cracks knuckles) This should be fun… (powers up to SSJ4)"

Frieza: "(screams like a sissy)"

Gohan: "(blinks as Vegeta pounds Frieza) Uhh ok… What?? Saiyaman is not stupid! Calm on! Doesn't anyone agree that saiyaman's cool??"

Goku: "…"

Vegeta: "Are you kidding brat? It's ridiculous!"

Yuko: "I agree with Vegeta."

Gohan: "…(sighs)"

Frieza: "Stupid monkeys…"

Vegeta: "Shut up! (starts pounding him one more)"

Goku: "(pulls and pulls) Aww!! Get it off!! VEGETA!! (pouts) Can you PLEASE take it off???"

Vegeta: "Just a bit busy here Kakarot… (smirks)"

Yuko: "Enough! You had your fun, (snaps fingers) Frieza go back to hell."

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**no Goku i thought you faked losing to majin Vegeta cuz u did not go super saiyan 3 here is a tub of icecream**

**Gohan do you consider krillen piccolo and dende your best friend you know the hair style of your Gohan when you went to namek chichi should have not put gel init your hair is much nicer when it is spiky Vegeta do saiyans get drunk cuz i read a christmas fanfic with you and Goku drinking to many bottles of vodka and you were dressed as a hippie"**

Goku: "**_Vegeta!!_** (whines) Take it off! I wanna eat that ice cream!"

Vegeta: "Why should I? This is what I call entertainment. (smirks)"

Goku: "Well I let Vegeta win that time, I didn't power up to SSJ3 and he knocked me out when I wasn't paying attention. (pouts) I'll have to eat this later…"

Gohan: "Yeah I do. Haha, yeah I have to admit I felt ridiculous with that bowl-cut hair. (laughs)"

Vegeta: "I've gotten drunk once or twice."

Goku: "I think I have."

Yuko: "Yes you have. When you first got here, someone got you drunk."

Goku: "Oh I remember that!"

Gohan: "Dad was drunk?? Glad I wasn't here for that…"

Vegeta: "Actually, Kakarot should get drunk more often."

**pirate34:**

"**(holding a syringe labeled anti-saiyan)**

**Gohan in my hand i have a syringe that makes full blood saiyans full blood humans its up to you whether i make Vegeta human or not...consider it vengeance, not only does it make him human but he'll be reverted to hercules power(evil grin)so, your verdict?**

**Goku you want a cookie? sit!(throws the cookie miles away)go get it!**

**Vegeta I have more than one syringe of this stuff, in fact i have 3 full warehouses of them"**

Gohan: "Uhh don't do that! Vegeta's a nice guy once you get to know him, but he is a pain the butt at times."

Vegeta: "(glares at Gohan who shrinks back) You wouldn't dare…(narrows eyes)"

Goku: "(runs after cookie happily then frowns remembering he can't eat) Vegeta! Can you PLEASE take off this collar??"

Vegeta: "I'll blow them up. Besides what could they do to me?"

**Rebellion:**

"**I have returned! But this time I come with a warning...The zombies are coming prepare yourself well or join the ranks of the undead!(psst! Don't worry Vegeta,**

**I left a stash of guns and ammo at Capsule Corp. The password is "Kill Kakarot")**

**Anyway on with the questons!**

**Vegeta: Imagine that you are about to defeat Kakarot. How will you deliver the finishing blow?**

**Kakarot: This queston is very hard but im sure you can pull thru Kakarot. Whats**

**64 + 97? (I'll be amazed if he gets this one right..)**

**Gohan: Whats it like being the brains of the family?**

**Yuko you have done an amazing job with this fic. Keep up the good work. Oh and before I go...(Shoves a handful of sugar and grinded coffee beans in a jug of water. It can't be seen from the outside) Kakarot, you must have had a hard time with that queston I gave you. Here is a jug of water. enjoy..."**

Vegeta: "Amusing… hmm, something big I suppose. I have to beat Kakarot honorably, otherwise I don't care."

Goku: "I'm not stupid!!"

Gohan: "But dad… do you really know that answer?"

Goku: "I'm not stupid! I'm just a bit naïve! Here I'll prove it! It's 161,"

Gohan: "(jaw drops)"

Vegeta: "(cocks eyebrow) Do you have a hidden calculator or something Kakarot?"

Goku: "No, Bulma taught me just a few things. But I paid attention to just a couple of things!"

Gohan: "Well, I guess it's rewarding. I'm still going to school but I'm sure I'll make a lot of money."

Goku: "It wasn't hard! (sighs) I can't eat! I have this collar on! Vegeta!! Take it off!!"

Vegeta: "The last thing we need is for Kakarot to get hyper."

Goku: "(frowns)"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: You might want to re-think your position on SesshoMaru from InuYasha anime. He hates humans, he's dog demon who seeks to kill his half brother, and he has no qualm about killing humans, even if they so much as sneeze at his direction. In fact his name should give you a pause to reconsider. His name means destruction of circle of life/or end of circle of life, as well as perfect destruction/or killing perfection. All pointing to the fact he's a ruthless killer.**

**Gohan: Given what I told your father about SesshoMaru, who would you prefer for Pan of the guys that Maric asked about?**

**Prince Wuss: Oh my! There are worms all over your boots!"**

Goku: "Well it is Pan's choice, who knows? He might change, Vegeta did."

Gohan: "Well there's the age difference and then… hey! No one will touch my daughter!"

Vegeta: "Argh… I'm not scared of worms!! (turns red and steals a quick glance at boots) There are no worms! I won't fall for that!"

**Maric:**

"**Goku: Since everybody is giving you food I thought I might as well too. Here's my father's homemade fried chicken with mash potatos and gravy. Some corn on the cob, corn bread, and rocky road ice cream for dessert Now for my question;**

**What would you do if you see some abusive parents being cruel to their own children?**

**Vegeta: Have you been training your son on how to be a proper Saiyan prince?**

**Gohan: Have you thought about joining the police force?"**

Goku: "(drools then frowns) That looks good… Vegeta… please please please please please please please please please please please…"

Vegeta: "SHUT UP!! Argh, fine… (pulls collar off)"

Goku: "Yay!! (dives into food) well I'd get them to stop of course!"

Vegeta: "I tried, the brat doesn't pay attention."

Gohan: "Uhh no?"

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Why don't you use the next chapter to post all of your favorite questions asked? You can call it Yuko's Favorite Questions! Or how about you make the next chapter consist entirly of your least favorite questons? Then you can call it The Worst Questions! If you just continue, why not organize the chapters anyway you like? You could review the questions already asked or make some rules up. These are only suggestions. I love the story so far!"**

Yuko: "Well then I'd be pretty mean now wouldn't I? All the questions are equal. But at the end of the fic I plan on putting every single username that has asked a question."

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**actually i was just sayin that as a joke stupid. if u really want me to say a real insult then say somethin...nothing is wrong with me though,can't a lonely girl joke around once in a while...thats wat happens to me mostly people don't let me have fun with anyone or be their friend :-( i'm freaken lonely here cut me some slack people! (sighs) anyway...**

**Gohan: who do u think was your toughest opponent to fight so far?**

**kakarot: is there anything else u do besides fighting and eating?**

**Vegeta: u need to seriously calm down once and a while and chill out with the fighting...take a break or something u train during peaceful times to be stronger than someone that u can never surpass no matter how hard u freaken try, just let it go u can't do it so stop trying and right now I'm not joking I'm positively serious. now if u all excuse me I'm having some alone time with myself buh bye"**

Goku: "Aww, that's sad…"

Gohan: "Cell, Buu was tough but Cell… gosh we just barely beat him!"

Goku: "Uhh yeah, sleeping? Haha, nothing besides eating, sleeping, and training!"

Vegeta: "You wish, I was forced to be like this remember?"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**First of all Yuko, Frieza is a transvestite. Out of Frieza's whole family**

**Cooler is the only one u can rightfully call a boy, King Cold is gay, I think he wears lipstick (just like Frieza).**

**Vegeta: don't be too evil to Gohan he did apologize'**

**Goku: I like fighting, I like the rush from it (according to Wikipedia I'm an adrenaline junkie) so would u teach me martial arts when u get out? I would ask Vegeta but he's too impatient to be a teacher.**

**Gohan: Fear is funny on u I like it. I heard a song on the radio and it's stuck in my head. The guy was saying 'If love so nice. Tell me why it hurt so**

**Bad' (don't mind the bad english it was exactly what he said) Can u answer that question?**

**All 4 of u: Now we all know about the 7 deadly sins: wrath, lust, sloth, greed, gluttony, pride and envy. Which one do u think u are? U have to choose! I already know Vegeta's answer but go ahead and answer the question anyway."**

Yuko: "Hmm, I suppose so. You know Frieza has a son?"

Vegeta: "Like I care what you say."

Goku: "That's cool! Sure!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, you wouldn't even be able to handle my training!"

Gohan: "Umm no? It is also sometimes called a 'crush' for a reason… I don't really know, I'm not good in that area. (grins innocently)"

Vegeta: "Pride,"

Goku: "(shrugs) I don't know."

Vegeta: "(coughs: gluttony)"

Goku: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "What do you want Kakarot?"

Goku: "(shrugs)"

Gohan: "I don't think I'm any of those…"

Vegeta: "(thinks: the brat is probably wrath.)

Yuko: "All 4? That count me? Hmm, none of those,"

Vegeta: "(thinks: wrath again)"

**StarJen:**

"**This Lord Destroyer guy needs to quit (blasts him) If he wants to hurt Vegeta fans he should get some others not me! I'm not that much of a fan of him!**

**Besides that here is some food for you and If you guys want to help me with my little problem...i won't mind that. Oh and some music too cd players and some cds. Make sire you give the right ones to the right people."**

Yuko: "Hey Lord Destroyer! Do me a favor and stop blasting StarJen! If he doesn't listen I'll tell him again later."

Vegeta: "Do I care?"

Goku: "Oh sure,"

Gohan: "I'll help… somehow."

Vegeta: "I don't listen to Earthling crap."

Goku: "Uhh no cd player? I've never even seen this before!"

Gohan: "Is there classical?"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Gohan: Well when your we're a teen you looked like Yamcha when he was in the Cell Games, a bit,lol**

**To Vegeta: Hm? I did that on my fic then your mom died on your birth,0o.**

**To Goku: What gel do you use?"**

Gohan: "Maybe, I don't think so…"

Vegeta: "Oh really? (rolls eyes) That's great…"

Goku: "I don't use gel, my hair is naturally spiky! (grins)"

Another chapter done, phew…

Like I said, when I'm done I plan on put all the names of those who have asked questions. But that might be a while!


	26. Hmmph

Hmmph

Yuko: "Dang, my ebox filled up fast…"

**Lord Destroyer (impersonator):**

"Yuko: I am sorry milady we cannot be no longer together cause I am...uh...I'm Gay (cries)

Vegeta: I found out that I was just teasing you cause I LOVE you! (kneels down) marry me Prince?"

Yuko: "(growls) Imposter, shut up and get a life!" (Do NOT imitate other people, it's pretty obvious to tell if you're imitating a real author)

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**ALRIGHT, THAT TEARS IT! WHOEVER JUST IMPERSONATED ME THROUGH THE ANONYMUS REVIEW**

**JUST SIGNED HIS/HER DEATH WARRANT! THE FALSE CLAIM OF ME NOT BEING STRAIGHT WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN, EVEN IF IT WAS IN JEST!**

**NO ONE EVER EXPECTS TO BE IMPERSONATED WITH A FALSE CLAIM LIKE THAT. BUT IMPERSONATING ME IS A LOW BLOW THAT CALLS FOR BLOOD! BE READY TO DIE, YOU STUPID IMPOSTER!**

**I'LL RIP YOU APART, CHOP YOU TO PIECES, AND ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU, THERE'LL BE WON'T BE EVEN ENOUGH OF YOU TO COVER A PIN TOP, LET ALONE TO FILL A TEASPOON! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED, I AM DESTRUCTION-DO NOT TEST ME LIKE THIS AGAIN!**

**(Calms down, but not by much) Yuko: Milady, sadly I can't be with you. Only because you have shown no interest in me, and I've moved on with Rogue of X-Men Evolution. As for the anonymus review on this day under my name, that is an imposter. My rant is solely direct to that foul imposter, not you. Hopefully we can still be friends.**

**To All (sadly which includes Prince Wuss): Will you help me in killing this imposter?"**

Yuko: "And I thought Vegeta had a temper… ehh yah, we're friends."

Vegeta: "Would, I'm in the mood to kill any earthling right now…"

Goku: "Sorry I can't kill anyone, but that was pretty mean…"

Gohan: "I'm with dad there, whoever it was ought to find something else to do."

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Gohan: My friend thinks u're hot(can't say I disagree but I rather Trunks). I just kicked her butt in my DBZ game, guess who I used. (grins) I know how to work ur body good! U know saiyaman isn't that bad, the poses are and don't cover ur face with that ridiculous helmet, other than that u're great!**

**Vegeta: U're pride AND wrath and u don't have to say it like that, once I'm done with Goku I definetely want to fight u(that should be interesting) Actually, Gohan may be the only one other than Yuko, that isn't one of the deadly sins.**

**Yuko: Frieza has a son, he actually found a mate?**

**No questions for u Goku.**

**Bye!"**

Gohan: "Oh uhh thanx…(blushes then frowns) Saiyaman is cool!! His poses are awesome!!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, whatever…"

Gohan: "Thanx!"

Vegeta: "(thinks: The boy did have a temper as a boy… too bad all the inner power went to waste…)"

Yuko: "No idea, all I know is he had a son named Kuriza."

Goku: "(pouts) Awwwww,"

**butterflyV:**

"**GOKU and VEGETA**

**What is your opinion of Hercule as a warrior? (BE HONEST)**

**How would you react if a fellow saiyan carried on like Hercule?**

**GOKU**

**How much does it annoy you when the others constantly rely on you to do everything, (i.e. when Krillin says 'I wish Goku was here he'd know what to do')?**

**VEGETA**

**How much did you want to throw Hercule off that cliff on the Kai planet, instead of letting him jump? What would you consider to be the best thing about Bulma that makes her very saiyan-like?"**

Goku: "He's pretty good for a human actually. But he's nowhere near our strengh."

Vegeta: "A stupid weakling who has no honor whatsoever."

Goku: "It doesn't bother me too much, but they have to learn sooner or later I'm not gonna live forever!"

Vegeta: "Well he fell off either way, I'd like to blast that human to oblivioin! Her temper is very much like a saiyan, (mutters: If not worse) I didn't see many female saiyajin. I was only 7 when Vegeta-sei was blown up."

**Saram:**

"**hi there im bak! so i got a question for Vegeta or Yuko, cuz the other 2 cant answer, i think... ok...the question: i've read in many fanfics sites that sayians bite their mates neck to mark them and to show others that the woman has an "owner" this iis only fictional right? cuz im kinda rusty about such small things as these so I don't know if its true, but it isnt, is it?**

**PS: i cant imagine Bulma letting Prince Handsome bite her..."**

Vegeta: "Not that I know of. I don't remember much about female saiyajin, just that you **_HAD_** to stay clear of their path when they were angry."

Yuko: "I believe it's just something someone started in fanfics, however I can't say for sure. Unless you ask Akira Toriyama, you don't know for sure if it's true or not."

Vegeta: "A human wouldn't be able to withstand a bite from a saiyan either."

**LordFrieza:**

"**Sorry for not asking questions for a while. so for my pendance I thought that this would be nice.**

**Throughs in 16 buckets of KFC's 16 piece dinners.**

**Oh I brought a quest for Goku to talk to.**

**Bardock walks out.**

**Bardock: Hello son.**

**Goku this is a chance for you to talk with your father and get to know him. Is there anything that you wanted to ask him?**

**Vegeta I have needed to ask this for a while. If you could go back to when you fought Brolli and offer your younger self any advice what would it be?**

**Gohan What if one of the Cell jr's survived and tried to attack Videl and Pan when you where away? Would you completely loose"**

Goku: "YAY!!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot, you just finished eating!"

Goku: "(mouth full of food) So?"

Vegeta: "Your stomach is a bottomless pit."

Bardock: "You definitely inherited a saiyan stomach."

Vegeta: "(mutters: more than) Just how are you alive??"

Bardock: "(shrugs)"

Goku: "You're my dad?? Awesome!! You look like me!"

Bardock: "(sweatdrop and thinks: Shouldn't it be the other way around?)"

Gohan: "I guess that means you're my grandpa?"

Bardock: "Grandpa? I suppose so."

Goku: "So how did you die? Who was my mother? Am I related to Turles?"

Bardock: "Slow down, (smirks)"

Yuko: "(sighs) You guys do realize this is a 'Ask Goku and Vegeta' thing!!! Ever since Gohan was invited, it became screwed. The last thing I need is Bardock to come waltzing in here wondering if Kakarot had any questions."

Gohan: "She does have a point."

Yuko: "Aww never mind, Bardock sit still and be quiet. You'll leave at the end of this interview…"

Vegeta: "Get off your sorry butt and be a real saiyan prince and beat the crap out of that baka low-class saiyan!"

Gohan: "I'd be pretty angry, however if Pan were older she definitely could beat one."

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**Vegeta when trunks was born did you really want to leave bulma i want the truth if you brought uub home would chichi let him stay if he had no family did you ever try amd his shaperner your skool chum when he insults you"**

Bardock: "so you're stuck here answering questions?"

Goku: "Just about!"

Vegeta: "Being a father didn't appeal to me at the time, I was too busy trying to become a super saiyan."

Goku: "I think you're asking me… uhh Chi-chi probably would. If she didn't then Bulma would."

Gohan: "Sharpner didn't really bug me, he couldn't do anything now could he?"

**Rebellion:**

"**Aw come on Vegeta! For all we know that Jug of Water could have had rat poison in there! ((To tell you the truth...it did)) oh well.**

**Vegeta: If you were any kind of element (fire,light, earth etc.) what would it be?**

**Kakarot: I can't believe you got that queston right...it the end of the world as we know it. Anyway, Have you ever been mauled by a lion? Do you want to?**

**Gohan: Im thinking of a number between 1 and 20...what is it?**

**Im running out of things to ask...But at least I can torture Kakarot! (pulls out a blowgun and shoots a tranqulizer dart in Kakarot's neck) HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Vegeta: "Whatever, fire? (shrugs) I'm a Saiyan, what more power is there above SSJ4?"

Goku: "(grins) Well I did say I'm not stupid! Oh, did you see me when I helped Hoi? We were gathering the dragonballs and one just happened to be in cage! I jumped in and grabbed it. (This is movie 13) The lion was kinda attached to my head! (laughs a little)"

Yuko: "Kinda? It was biting your head, what the hell is your head made of??"

Goku: "(shrugs)"

Bardock: "What exactly is a lion?"

Goku: "It's kinda like a cat, cept bigger."

Bardock: "Then what's a cat?"

Goku: "Uhhhhh…"

Gohan: The cat (or domestic cat, house cat) is a small carnivorous mammal. It is valued by humans for its companionship and its ability to destroy vermin. It has been associated with humans for at least 9,500 years. A skilled predator, the cat is known to hunt over 1,000 species for food. The cat is intelligent and can be trained to obey simple commands."

Goku n Bardock: "(blink blink)"

Gohan: "(sighs) It's a feline… you know an animal with triangle ears… a tail…"

Goku: "Yeah, that's a cat!"

Yuko: "Uggh, who brought Bardock in here? Just answer the stinkin questions that Rebellion asked!"

Goku: "Well it's not that often I get to see my dad!"

Gohan: "What am I? A mind reader? I'm just a smart scholar, but I'll play along, 13. I'm thinking of a number between 1 and 100, can you guess the number? (grins)"

Goku: "Ow!! (pulls out then drops immediatly) Eeek!! A needle!!!"

Bardock: "My son's the legendary super saiyan yet… he's afraid of a needle…?"

Gohan: "One of the things that I'm not exactly proud to say about my father…"

Goku: "(chuckles nervously)"

Vegeta: "You ought to know better, saiyans are immune to earthling weapons."

**JarellNumba1:**

"**Hi! Me again! Again... I know I already put up questions. Just ignore this one 4 a min. Hi Ranched Vegetables! Anyways:**

**Gohan: Besides Videl and that blonde chick and that red head who blaack mailed u, did u have alot of dates and or date offers in high school?**

**Goku: Can't think of a thing. Umm... do u like Valentine's Day. Personally, I hate it for obvious reasons.**

**Vegeta: My cruel, sexy friend. Who do u think will win the 2008 election? Hilary or Obama. I'm hoping for Obama! Ya!**

**Yuko: Hi! What's really rude and makin me mad is Lord Destroyer calling my wonderful and sexy and great prince Price Wuss. ( rolls eyes) comon now! Is that really necessary people? He's so not a wuss.**

**Iight ya bye bye, n here some chicken and rice soup and kool aid. Grape kool aid and some E & J for whoever will drink it and pespi to drink it with. That nasty s-word will do it's job, however. tehehe. XOXO to Vegeta!"**

Yuko: "Don't matter to me, ask as many times as you want."

Gohan: "Not really, I dated that one girl… uuhh I don't' remember her name haha, but after that it was only me and Videl."

Goku: "It's ok, nothing too big but Chi-chi sure does think it's special!"

Vegeta: Do I care? (rolls eyes)"

Yuko: "Ehh don't really matter to me, course Lord Destroyer's pretty angry about that imposter."

Goku: "Food!! Oh, here dad!"

Bardock: "And this is…?"

Gohan: "Food from earth, try some…"

**DarkMaidenTerri:**

"**Okay for my questions**

**Vegeta: Can I marry your son, Trunks? I'll give you anything you want. I assure you that I am an above average fighter. I am also part kitsune so that makes me extra strong.**

**Gohan: When you get older you become boring after you have a kid. Also you're kinda over protective. If you had a son instead of a daughter would you be as protective?**

**Goku: Why arent you as protective about your children as Gohan? Also can I put**

**Goten in my bishi closet? If you let me marry him I'll give you the best cake in the world. All you can eat."**

Vegeta: "I don't care who the brat marries but someone named Kumori Ookami took him last I checked."

Gohan: "Maybe not as protective, boys don't have to face as many dangers as girls."

Goku: "Well you know… Gohan **_has_** saved the world once or twice before. My kids can normally take care of them selves since they're part saiyan… uhh go ahead? It all depends on Goten, he can choose who he wants to marry!"

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: Would you drink saltwater if it was the last thing to drink in the universe? Would you drink it with no way to make it non-saltwater?**

**Vegeta: What's you're useless life's purpose?**

**Gohan: Do you remember anything that you did as an oozaru?"**

Goku: "Sure, if I had to stay alive."

Vegeta: "Useless? Hmmph, I'm still trying to surpass Kakarot."

Gohan: "No, I don't remember a thing."

Vegeta: "Saiyans who have learned to control the Oozaru form eventually remember parts of it as though it were all a dream."

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**Back again I am! Happy Be-lated Vegeta Day everybody! Now then Vegeta, how does this appeal to you? A few years ago, a friend and I thought of V.L.F.U.A.K. Vegeta's Loyal Followers United Against Kakarot! What do you say to that? Goku, since you said you thought V-Day was cool, what sorts of things do you give Chi Chi each year? Gohan, did you have a favorite toy as a kid? If so, what was it? Gots to go now peoples! Bye! (waves)"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, whatever…"

Goku: "Chi-chi just likes the fact that I remember, (thinks: something I don't do to often hehe) I get her small gifts like roses, she doesn't like jewelry that much. I do take her out sometimes, there are plenty of places to take her around. I normally have this place set up for the two of us outside! It's really pretty,"

Gohan: "Mom didn't really let me have any toys. But if there was anything I really liked it was that sword Piccolo gave me. I have it in the attic of my house I believe."

**Lady Assasinator:**

"**okay then. as of today until whenever i'm officially in a very bad mood...now anyway**

**Gohan: i think that i would have to disagree with you...right cell was a tough person that even got Vegeta beat by a thousand miles, but majin buu kinda had u there on the brink of death until the supreme kai came along. u had that new ability that old kai kinda gave u if u never noticed was like a super saiyan 3 form to u since it's stronger than super saiyan 2.**

**kakarot: so let me get this straight...u train eat and sleep that all u do. Your just like Vegeta geez can u like take on a new hobby or somethin?**

**Vegeta: forced? yeah right u were FORCED to be a egotisical son of a bitch that kills. u were not forced to train and what not for the rest of your life even in peace. that's what u CHOSE to do not what u were FORCED to do. now if kakarot wasn't in the picture or anything else like that would u still train? and if u say yes u better have a damn good explanation as to why and if the same reason u say every time ur just wasted. and i don't mean to be mean but right now u are a wasted wish, reverting back to namek when u died and was brought back."**

Gohan: "Cell was tough during that time. If I had faced Cell with my current powers I'd be able to squish him like a bug, literally. Cell had me on the brink of death too, I used up all more power and if I hadn't unlocked my hidden ability I'd be dead! Oh and it's called Mystic Form."

Goku: "Yep, well I fight and enjoy it!"

Bardock: "Atleast the boy has some actual saiyan blood in him…"

Goku: "I don't really know how to do anything else… I nearly burnt up the house trying to cook…"

Vegeta: "Oh urusai! If I hadn't trained Frieza would've killed me…"

Yuko: "Which he did."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, if I had stopped training Frieza would've just killed me for being useless. I would rather die honorably then go off and get my self killed. Hmmph, my father and mother were not a b. Shut up, I'm losing my temper with you human and I'm not in a very good mood today."

Yuko: "(mutters: when are you?)"

Vegeta: "Yes, I'm a saiyan. Fighting is what I live for. Grr, (vein appears) I've just about had it with you…"

**Volcanya Nexis:**

"**I would like to submit a question.**

**Vegeta: Can you take some pink paint and paint Kakapants on Goku's Back? (Give you the paint and also hands you a very small doll like thing that looks like**

**Goku with a baggy of pins.)**

**Goku: Have you ever timed how many seconds it takes to inhale your food?"**

Vegeta: "Another one of these? (stashes away with the rest of his collection of torture items given from other authors) Hmmph, fine…(quickly pains Kakapants on Kakarot's back)"

Goku: "Huh? Wha?"

Bardock: "Kakapants? Strange humans… how long do you have to endure this?"

Goku: "Until everyone stops asking questions, (tries to see what Vegeta wrote)"

Gohan: "No, but mom says in less than a second we can finish a full course meal…"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Has Roshi ever make a perverted pass at Chi-Chi?**

**Gohan: Do you know anything about Superman, if you do, who would win in contest, you or him?**

**(Throws can of worms at Vegeta's direction) Prince Wuss: Here, catch! Have fun.**

**Yuko: Milady...how else would I knock proper sense into StarJen about the Wuss**

**Supreme? But if you and StarJen insist, then I shall quit doing so."**

Goku: "(laughs) Master Roshi wouldn't dare do that to Chi-chi, he's scared of her fists, frying pan, and fangs, hehe."

Gohan: "I've read of him in comic books… uhhh I probably would. I mean I'm mystic Gohan now."

Vegeta: "Ack! (runs behind Goku)"

Bardock: (chuckles) Our prince is afraid of squirmy things?"

Vegeta: "Shut up low-class!! You weren't in the insides of Buu!!"

Gohan: "(snickers)"

Vegeta: "(glares)"

Goku: "(chuckles and picks up worms) Hey Yuko, can we take these guys out of this place?"

Yuko: "(shrugs and snaps fingers) Done. And, have you seen how many other people worship Vegeta? Go blast them too, (and if others are angered by that stick to blasting something other than authors) just don't blast her 'too much' however if she wants you to stop completely, do so."

**Maric:**

"**I hope you guys like Mexican food. Here are some tacos, nachos, enchilladas,**

**flautas, fajiitas, chalupas, gorditas, and quesedillas.**

**Now for my questions.**

**Goku and Gohan: Have you thought about visiting Pointer's Pizza in Richmond Heights, Mo. for the challenge of trying to finish a 28-inch Pointersaurus pizza with 3 pounds of meat toppings in one hour with a partner?**

**Think of it as a way of spending some father/son quality time together**

**Vegeta: Are saiyan women much scarier than earth women when they are in a bad mood?"**

Goku: "Mexican food, (smacks lips)"

Gohan: "It wouldn't be a problem, knowing a saiyan's stomach… dad could probably finish 5 of those!"

Goku: "Hehe yeah maybe!"

Vegeta: "Yes I believe they were. If you wanted to avoid being blasted, slashed, ripped apart, obliterated, etc. then avoid an angry saiyan woman. That what I heard, but I was only 7 at the time. However, the onna and harpy might have equal tempers…"

**KFM:**

"**okies i got ome Q 4 u 3:wat do think is the best place to fight? give ku ku-kun veggie-sama(ain't that such adorable nickname) and kakabrat buffets. ENJOY ADIOS AMIGOS!"**

Goku: "Anywhere is fine, just away from innocent lives."

Gohan: "(nods) I agree with dad."

Vegeta: "It doesn't matter to me, I'll destroy Kakarot anywhere at anytime."

Bardock: "(whispers to Yuko) Is he that intent on beating my son?"

Yuko: "You don't know the half of it…"

Gohan: "Yeah nice nicknames for dad and Vegeta…(frowns) what about me??"

Vegeta: "I'm not adorable and I will NOT be called something like… Veggie-sama! Uggh, it's disgraceful!!"

**yondaime-kun:**

"**Hey again, that was a great chapter. Don't worry, I won't write anything about Freiza and I apologize about it. Rushing into things without thinking. Okay, on with the questions. I guess.**

**Goku: Will you train me? I really need it for something that's coming up. So yea. Also, can you train me in Hyperbolic Time Chamber too? Thanks. By the way, I think that you rock in SSJ4.**

**Vegeta: Will you train me as well? I really need it for something that's coming up. Thanks. By the way, you are awesome as SSJ4.**

**Gohan: Will you train me as well? I really need it for the something that's coming up. Thanks by the way. You were awesome as a kid. You know, the whole Cell Saga thing.**

**Anyways, to Yuko: Keep up the great work and I apologize about the last chapter. About the whole Freiza thing."**

Yuko: "Enough with the apologies, I get it ok? You're forgiven, now let's get on with the rest of our lives no? Sry if that sounded harsh, I normally forget anything that happened the day before in an instant so it doesn't bug me."

Goku: "Yeah course I will! But I kinda used up my time in the HBTC."

Vegeta: "You wouldn't be worth my time!"

Gohan: "Well you know, I don't really fight anymore… maybe a spar now and then…"

**Future Trunks lover:**

"**I have a question for Vegeta. What do think about all the s that are in love with your son Future Trunks?"**

Vegeta: "I don't know much about that boy. The alternate Vegeta would probably know more. But I don't really care, he's not my brat (in a sense)"

**JarellNumba1:**

"**To Lord Destroyer: Ranched Vegetables is NOT a Wuss! He is a super srong smart and so d-word sexy! ok?! Not Prince wuss. that's an insult to my prince-sy veggie-sy, k? Tell um Veggie!"**

Vegeta: "Think I haven't tried? I would incinerate all you weaklings if Kakarot wasn't in the way."

**JarellNumba1:**

"**Ranched Vegetables, I still think you're a freak. Fess up! And Carrots. I think you are too. And Rice Cakes ( Gohan,his name means something like rice) Comon! What is the most adreline rush thing you've ever done? Like snuck out the house to go to a party, smoked a blunt in the crib when you're parents were gone, snuck a girl in the house, had a outragous party w/ your parents gone, ect? Ranched Vegetables: Have you ever participated in any humanly/earthy activities like gone fishing, camping, drink alcoholic beverages to get drunk, ect? Carrots: Have you ever been drunk? It's fun you should try it. Just don't sleep w/ nobody you'll regret in the mornin! LOL!**

**Yuko: Great story still. I'm Lovin it! ( I luv Mickey Dees!)**

**Here's fried catfish and spaghetti for all! Holla! Luv u 4eva Veggie!"**

Yuko: "(blinks) How many questions did you ask? Well you're helping me with my job so thanx."

Vegeta: "I'm not a freak, weakling!"

Goku: "A freak? Well I don't know… I guess being a saiyan is kinda weird to you guys…"

Gohan: "Can you blame me for being saiyan? Uh nothing, nothing that I know of. No, nothing like that. One my dad was dead, two Goten was born right after the Cell Games, three, I wouldn't dare make mom cross…"

Vegeta: "You tell that 'Lord Destroyer' human to stop calling me wuss. Yet you're calling me, 'Ranched Vegetables'?! The onna has forced me to go fishing and camping before. I have gotten drunk."

Goku: "Vegeta and Chi-chi say I have but I don't really remember."

Yuko: "I do too…it wasn't too bad actually. If I remember correctly, Vegeta you said to Kakarot, 'You should get drunk more often.'"

Vegeta: "Cause he wasn't a complete idiotic moron when he was drunk."

Bardock: "Well that would be amusing to watch."

Yuko: "Well sadly, Bardock, your time is up!"

Bardock: "am I going back to HFIL? That darn lizard Frieza won't' shut up!"

Yuko: "No you're going to earth now bye! (snaps fingers)"

Vegeta: "You seem eager to get rid of him."

Yuko: "I don't need more stress… having 2 clowns and an arrogant prince if bad enough…"

Whoo hoo finally done!! Lot's of questions no? Oh just a reminder! Plz DON'T imposter other authors! Thank you very much… of course if you do I will no longer allow you guys to sign anonymously.


	27. Kamehame Ha!

Title: Kamehame Ha  
(dedicating Chapter names to DBZ attacks! I'm out of ideas lol)

Yuko: "How pleasant… my ebox is full… again, heh well you're helping me with my job so thanx."

Vegeta: "When will you baka humans stop sending us ridiculous questions??"

Gohan: "Yes please, I need to get home!"

Goku: "I don't mind, just Chi-chi might get angry…"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Gohan: When Tien appeared in the middle of your fight against Buu! What**

**Questions did you ask yourself?**

**Here's some sandwichs to Goku and Gohan!**

**And a glass of lemonade for the Mighty Deadly Prince Vegeta"**

Gohan: "Where'd he come from? And when did he get there? Where was Chaoutzu? And a whole bunch of other stuff, I was just thankful he was there…"

Vegeta: "(cocks eyebrow at drink)"

**StarJen:**

"**Well good I need to know that I'M not being attacked. Guess the CDs didn't help. Um...oh yeah now I remember. Yuko here you get the food this time. Give it to WHOEVER you want and Hi Bardock!"**

Yuko: "(tries to stuff in storage with rest of food, sighs) fetch Kakarot. (throws off far away)"

Goku: "(grins and runs after it)"

Yuko: "(mutters to self: baka)"

**Rebellion:**

"**I really need to think of better way to torture Kakarot...im sure our favorite saiyan prince would know how. Now for some questons.**

**All: If you were forced to weara Halloween costume what would it be?**

**Vegeta: How pissed were you when Yajirobe slashed you from behind?**

**Kakarot: What else are you afraid of besides needles?**

**Gohan: Damn...you got it right. The number I guess is...54. And if knew you were about to die, What would be your last words?**

**Thats it for now. but before I go...(Pulls out a grenade and paints it purple)**

**Kakarot, I want to give your this eggplant as proof that you are not completely stupid. congrats."**

Goku: "A Halloween costume? Hmm, I don't know. I wouldn't really dress up…"

Gohan: "I'd dress up as Saiyaman of course! Ahem, (blushes) of course those are all childish things now."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, none."

Yuko: (whispers to Gohan: I could picture him in a red suit with point ears and a pitchfork)"

Gohan: "(snickers)"

Vegeta: "(growls) What was that??"

Yuko: "Nothing baka no ouji. Answer your questions,"

Vegeta: "Hmmph… I wanted to rip that weaklings head off then eat it for dinner. In simpler words, on a scale to 1 – 10; 1,000,000. I still want my revenge…(smirks) I'll do it once I'm outta here."

Goku: "Nothing really, just (shudders) needles…"

Gohan: "Cool I was right! Oh, haha well you're right too! My last words? It would depend really, if I were too weak… hmm, then I wouldn't say anything just smile and die maybe 'peacefully'. It also depends who I'm talking to… if it were dad, he'd say a bunch of things and then I'd smile and say something like 'thanx dad, glad to know it…' (shrugs) That's a tough question, I've only died once you know."

Goku: "Thanx!!! (grins and opens mouth)"

Gohan: "Ack! Dad!! (grabs then tosses before explodes)"

Goku: "Hey… that wasn't an eggplant!!"

Vegeta: "So much for the 'genius' theory…"

Goku: "Hey!! I'm not stupid!!"

**Goku's Gurl:**

"**Hi guys here's somthing that I forgot to give you last time some pizza, icecream, Doritos, water, and some cupcakes for everyone!!**

**Oh and here's a question for you guys but mostly for Goku when were fighting Janemba when you transformed into Super Saiyan 3 you said that the only person who pushed you this far was kid buu but you had a halo at the time and Vegeta was dead too. So when did you beat Janemba? I'm a little confused. And can you marry me please Goku! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Don't say no!! (sobbing) I LOVE YOU!! Well also there's this little rumor you are genius Goku. Tell me the TRUTH! Is it true because I belive it. It saids you smarter than Vegeta but not as smart as Gohan. Think about my offer!! And Great job Yuko keep up the good work!! Luv ya Goku!!"**

Goku: "Uhh let's see…" (it is actually set in the middle of the Majin Buu saga, others say it's in an alternate dimension where Gohan beat Buu, but I do believe it really is set in the middle of the Majin Buu saga) "Sorry! I don't remember haha, but I faced Majin Buu not too long ago at that time. Uhh sorry… I can't, I'm kinda married right now (rubs back of head nervously). Sorry! Well maybe not a genius but… I'm pretty smart. Well I'm not sure how smart Vegeta is…"

Vegeta: "You don't need to know baka."

Goku: "Oh uhh maybe? (grins nervously)"

Yuko: "Thanx, will do."

**KMX:**

"**Wow LOTS of changes since I last wrote.**

**Anywho...Howdy! Ok enough with the meet and greet, question time!**

**Gohan: Where exactly did you get the saiyaman name from? I was assuming you got it from the saibaman guys.**

**Vegeta: What is your favorite alcoholic drink? and yes I know you usually don't drink, just would like to know for future reference. Also why don't you just step on the stupid worms, I mean come on, they're not that scary. Or are you quite simply put a wimp?**

**Goku: No question just want you to know my cousin wants to be just like you. Oh wait I DO have a question. Do you like coffee?(and no Gohan I will not be giving Goku coffee...yet.)**

**Peace!"**

Gohan: "Ehh hehe, (blushes) the word 'Saiyan' and 'man,' I got rid of the 'n' though." (may not be true but…)

Vegeta: "Don't really care, uggh, you haven't been in the insides of Majin Buu then come and tell me!!"

Goku: "Oh thanx! And yeah, (pouts) but Chi-chi and Gohan won't let me have any…"

**Goku's Gurl:**

"**Goku: I LUV U!! U are so hot!! Ur strong, kind, honest, and u have a golden heart. Anyways, on w/ the questions. How did u feel when u just married ChiChi? I mean u didn't even know what marriage was. And I agree, U ARE NOT STUPID!**

**Gohany: In the last chapter u said u wanted a cute nickname so I'm calling u**

**Gohany. U are okay. U are nice, so I like u. To the questions. When Videl backmailed u, u said that u two should try a real challenge and date. Did u ask that because u really wanted to date her or were u trying to get out of the conditions of having to enter the tournament and teach her how to fly? Oh, and I think ur Great Saiyaman outfit's awesome.**

**Vegeta: U have a huge forehead and u are unappealing. For the Q&A. How did u fall in love w/ Bulma. (U have to answer!! BE HONEST!)**

**Yuko: If u can, plz do me this favor and ask Bardock how it felt to meet his son? And same w/ u Goku, how did it feel to meet dad? I LUV U GOKU!"**

Goku: "Oh (blushes) thanx… well I was a bit confused, I still didn't know what marriage exactly was. So, yeah confused basically explained it. Thanx, atleast someone agrees with me!"

Gohan: "(blushes as well) Thanx, ehh both. Really? Somebody finally agrees with me!!!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (growls) do I care? You're just some human with no time at all and came here to bug us. (ahh don't be offended! Just trying to make him more 'Vegeta-like' kinda hard I have to admit…) The onna has had a way with me for quite a while. We'll put it at that."

Yuko: "Maybe, unsure right now…"

Goku: "Well it was just a little weird but good! Heh thanx,"

**Mr. J Everyday:**

"**You should add Bulma to the story to make Vegeta more angry. She'll put'em on a leash. Now to questions:**

**To the Veggie-Monster: Why are you always used as the villians punching bag? I mean, you can beat the hell out the little guys, but there ain't a lot of them. And yet, you get tossed around so much.**

**To the Idiot (I hate you the most):Why couldn't you stay dead and give Gohan a chance to save the world? YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!**

**To the Nerd (you are my biggest disappointment): How do you find studying better than saving the universe with powers? That's like... waste of good talent.**

**To Bulma (if she's ever there): If you made the time machine, how come you wouldn't go back to save Goku from dying (i mean, I would've left him to die, I don't want him alive)and so on and so on? Also, does Bra train? Did she even when she was little, or was she always a spoiled brat?**

**To Yuko: I love this story, and I think you are very very beautiful. Would you like to go out sometime after you done dealing with the idiot, the Veggie Monster, and the nerd?**

**Your loving fan (and secret admirer, Mr.J.)**

**P.S. GOTENKS RULES."**

Yuko: "Bulma's stuck with Tempz99. and I have no intention of adding anyone else."

Vegeta: "What??!! (vein appears) Do you want to try beating them?! I could've beaten them easily if I wanted… (thinks: now) Argh, I've gone over this with another baka weakling…"

Goku: "Well you have to admit, without Vegeta's help we wouldn't be here right now would we?"

Vegeta: "I don't need your defense Kakarot."

Goku: "Just trying to help,"

Vegeta: "I don't need it so urusai baka."

Goku: "(frowns) I'm not an idiot. Aww, why do you hate me? Well what do you mean?? Are you talking about the Buu Saga or when Broly came…?"

Gohan: "I'm not nerd, I just study a lot. Well, there's nothing to save the universe from. So I might as well do 'something' while there's peace."

Vegeta: "The brat doesn't train, didn't want to."

Yuko: "One you don't know me, two, no I don't, and three… I don't have a three. No thanx, I'm free and I'll stay like that."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: If you had known Raditz was coming, would you have ignored Chi-Chi and trained Gohan?**

**Vegeta: Are you afraid of Bulma?**

**Gohan: Are you still here? If your not don't say anything!"**

Goku: "No, I never ignore them! Sometimes I have to train so they won't get hurt."

Vegeta: "No."

Goku: "You know that's not true Vegeta! Bulma and Chi-chi can be the scariest ppl on the planet!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (crosses arms)"

Gohan: "I'm still here!!"

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**Aw, Bardock had to leave . . . He's a cool guy, don't you think so Goku? What was it like to meet your father and get to know him? Gohan, even though it was brief, did you like spending time with your grandfather? And Vegeta, it's okay to be afraid of squirmy things, I'm afraid of stuff too. Like infomercials . . . Well, gotta go now, bye again!"**

Goku: "Yeah! Too bad it was only for a short time."

Yuko: "I sent him to Chikyuu, you can see him later."

Goku: "Really?? Awesome!"

Gohan: "Yeah, but I guess I can see him again!"

Vegeta: "I'm not afraid of them! They just sicken me…"

**Lady Assassinator :**

"**hmph! almighty prince of saiyans huh, by god scared or worms even i'm not scared of worms we had to disect them in school while they were still alive.**

**Gohan: i know what the form is called u know...anyway i'm kinda reverting back to along time ago, so when you were fighting lord slug or what the name is why did piccolo rip his ears off?**

**Kakarot: as i said before u need a new hobby, ask Bardock or something to teach u how to see into the future whatever. i have no further comments.**

**Vegeta: oh you just about had it with me? what are u gonna do about it. You can't kill me or anything cuz u don't know where i am so there. and Frieza has nothing to do with this no your parents which i never said anything about...oh and you know there are things worse than worms, there are...millipedes! (through five loads or millipedes on Vegeta) buh bye!"**

Vegeta: "I'm not afraid!! Uggh they sicken me!!"

Gohan: "I think it was to weaken him, you'll have to ask him."

Goku: "Bardock can see the future??"

Vegeta: "Uggh! Disgusting!! (hops out of chair) lousy jinteki… (thinks: I'll kill the humans once I'm out of here)"

**butterflyV:**

"**GOKU and VEGETA**

**# Do you find it surprising that the other Z Warriors have not learned much from your example as serious warriors (regardless of the fact that saiyans grow stronger with each fight)?**

**# What would you do if you caught Master Roshi trying to sneak a look at your wives while bathing or getting dressed?**

**# If you saw your dads in Otherworld, did they demand an explaination as to how human women captured your hearts, and if so what did you tell them?**

**# How ashamed would you be if a fellow saiyan acted like Hercule?**

**VEGETA**

**# Do you like the idea of Bulma not being a fighter so you can kick the crap out of those who threaten her life?**

**# How would you react if your children tattooed the saiyan royal crest on their arm?**

**# If Vegetasei was still in existence, is there a particular part of the planet that you would be proud to show to your family?**

**# If being a father didn't appeal to you at the time of the android threat, how much does it appeal to you now?"**

Goku: "They've advanced, everyone's far stronger than they used to be! Just a bit weaker than we are."

Vegeta: "(blasts all bugs on chair then grunts) They're all weaklings, none of them can compare to a saiyan's power."

Goku: "Well, Chi-chi would kill Master Roshi. I wouldn't really have to do anything,"

Vegeta: "The onna would probably do the same. Of course, I'd give him a beating first…"

Vegeta: "My father was in hell, who says he kept his body? I never saw him."

Goku: "I didn't see my dad til earlier! I'll see him again on earth since someone brought him back!"

Vegeta: "He'd be a disgrace and killed immediately."

Goku: "Well I don't really mind, maybe I'd get a new sparring partner! (grins)"

Vegeta: " (smirks) sure. I suppose you could say that. How would they even know the royal crest? If Vegeta-sei were still in existence I wouldn't be on Earth. I'd be on my planet ruling it! Just a bit more, although my brats have slacked off quite a bit…"

Gohan: "Hey!! Don't forget!! I'm here!!"

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**Hello everyone!!**

**(Waves.)**

**Okay, I got questions!!**

**Goku: What would suck more? Being in a room alone with Chichi when she is pissed off to the point she'll beat you with the frying pan for over an hour? Or suspended in the air, surrounded by needles?**

**Vegeta: You like to drink I can see. Here. (Gives him Vodka.) No one else can touch this, because...We already saw Gohan drunk before when he was little, and**

**Goku drunk will freak the Prince out. Anyways, what is your favorite thing to do when your not training?**

**Gohan: I don't know what nickname to give you! I can't call you 'rice'...It's kinda...odd. I'll think of one that's cute for you. Anyways, considered setting**

**Goten up with a girl that ISN'T stupid? Parasu is pretty dumb to me.**

**Bye bye!**

**(Waves.)"**

Goku: "Being with Chi-chi! I'd hate to be around needles!!"

Vegeta: "Actually, Kakarot should get drunk more often. (smirks) it's disturbing but amusing… eat? I only train, or having 'fun' with the onna."

Gohan: "Ok!"

Yuko: "I think somewhere on this page someone requested to call him Han-chan. (shrugs)"

Gohan: "Goten? He's still pretty young, I'm sure he'll find someone on his own. Paresu? Who's that?"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**Yuko are you going to keep Bardock in this story cuz i hava a question for him**

**Bardock how do you feel about Goku and piccolo killing radiz**

**Lord Destroyer the imposter sounded nothing like you so go and kill the little bugger**

**(gives Vegeta a an ice cream)**

**Gohan what do you think of Bardock"**

Yuko: "I really have no intention of adding more characters."

Vegeta: "(looks at ice cream) I don't eat sweets. (hides Hershey behind back)"

Gohan: "He's pretty cool! I'll talk to him more once we get back to Earth!"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Chi-Chi has fangs? I thought it was Bulma who had fangs, she seem to have them when yelling at you when you were young and done something to annoy her. If they both have fangs-are you sure they're human? I'm asking this because humans don't normally have fangs...only demons, vampires, werewolves do.**

**Gohan: Comparing Superman's outfit to your Saiyaman's outfit, which one do think is better? Personally, I think Superman's outfit is better, escpecially since it does not include a stupid helmet.**

**Prince Wuss: Goku was inside Buu too, and he wasn't afraid, so why are you? Unless you had fear of worms a lot earlier than that. Heck, there are people who eat regular earthworms either for the heck of it, or daily basis.**

**Yuko: I've decided to sign and review from now on..."**

Goku: "Both do, and they're both scary… yes they're humans, just really scary…"

Gohan: "Saiyaman's of course!! Hey saiyaman didn't always wear a helmet! For the tournament he wore something else!"

Vegeta: "Kakarot is stupid, he wouldn't know what fear is even if it came and bit him on his rear end."

Gohan: "That's not true, dad's afraid of needles."

Vegeta: "Exactly my point."

Yuko: "Good idea,"

**pirate34:**

"**(holding many pointy objects and staring intensly at Goku)**

**Yuko you dont mind if i torture Goku for a while do you?...i had a rough day...as for Vegeta Im going to mentally torture him**

**Vegeta: do you realise theres a fine line between love and hate...a very fine line**

**Vegeta: did you realise when you fuse with Goku you share just about everything with him**

**Vegeta: do you realise that just putting the ideas in your head can tip you over the line of love and hate?"**

Yuko: "Not really,"

Goku: "(jumps behind Vegeta) NEEDLES!!!"

Vegeta: "No not really. No. No."

Gohan: "(mutters: so much for trying to torture Vegeta…)"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Gohan: I wish I was there to see u blush. How cute, u feel left out? Well I had a name for u when u were younger 'Chibi-kun' like it? How do girls get into more danger than boys? I'm a girl and I'm in no danger and if I do get into danger, I can take care of myself. If a boy messes with me then I'll kick him where it hurts and Pan's much stronger than me.**

**Vegeta: (sigh) Are u ever in a good mood?**

**Goku: Well at least we know where Gohan got his cuteness from but sorry, no questions.**

**Yuko: Thanx for the info and keep up the good work."**

Gohan: "Well sometimes, thanx (blushes) Well, you can but some can't you know."

Vegeta: "No, maybe once I beat Kakarot. But who knows?"

Yuko: "A happy Vegeta can't be a good sign."

Goku: "Aww, thanx though"

**Maric:**

"**Goku: If you ever wanted to visit Texas may I suggest Amerillo, Texas for the Big Texan Steakhouse. Home of the 78 lb. Steak dinner complete a baked potato, a salad, and all the fixings. If you can complete this meal in 60 mins. then it's free and you'll be in their hall of fame.**

**Vegeta: Do you believe that steroids are for weaklings?"**

Goku: "Alright! That'll be cool,"

Vegeta: "Why? Do you need them?"

**Another Vegeta Fan Girl:**

"**Yuko, Aw you updated too quick! Now I missed 1 chapter of me asking something, but that's okay! I was busy in another dimension...I wanna ask if what hell did you sent Frieza cause he's not from this timeline or dimension at all hehe...you see its because...uhh..the price for the stupid portal for a Frieza from this dimension's hell is way too high and I allowed a different Frieza instead! Which is from another dimension but he's not dead...ya...so after you got rid of him/her I went through Frieza's portal to look how the place is...and gosh! I love the place!**

**Prince Vegeta-Sama, Hi your Highness sorry it wasn't the really real Frieza, please forgive me for not affording the real Frieza though, and lookie!! (shows a red furry tail from behind) I'm saiyan! not full-blooded though, I wanna keep my red hair! And no its not my imagination! That dimension I went to is way different cause...its..uhh..sorry Vegeta-Sama but its a very long story and I'll say it when I'm not busy!**

**Kaka-Brat, Tell me, why didn't you picked Golden Fighter instead? What's wrong with him? He rules!! All you need to do is just go SSJ and make that watch change you into your gi!?!**

**Kaka-Baka, Lucky Prince Vegeta-Sama let that collar off, you should have said thanks cause I have a whole storage of those collars Did you know in that dimension you didn't hit your head and you destroyed Earth?! Your almost like Raditz but your so loud and your not that stupid! Oh! Thanks for destroying Earth because of what you did Gohan doesn't exist but I don't care and more importantly No BULMA!! Now I'm gonna go back and see the other not too arrogant and stubborn, 18 year old Prince Vegeta-Sama for my training! Buh Bye!**

**Kelly"**

Yuko: "Really? Thought I was updating too slow actually. (cocks eyebrow) this is my dimension you know… ok welcome then I guess."

Vegeta: "…(examines then cocks eyebrow) somehow I don't believe that."

Gohan: "My classmates could see the resemblance between me and the Golden Fighter. I didn't want that to happen so I switched to Saiyaman! Anyways, how do you know that??"

Goku: "Huh what?? Well yeah I'm not stupid! And hey, it wasn't me! It was the other me.."

**Gohanrules:**

"**OK, I've got a good question to all the saiyans:**

**You say that spiky hair is a saiyan thing, and yet Yamcha had spiky hair in the Android saga for instance, which means it's not only a saiyan thing. So therefore, how do you get your hair to stay spiky?! Goku: You have a thick head.**

**Gohan: I'm thinking of a # between 1 and 45, what is it? Here, you guys can have some taco bell! c ya!"**

Goku: "It's natural for saiyans! Yamcha probably had gel. A thick head?"

Gohan: "I'm no mind reader but… 32"

**Pinksakurablossom:**

"**I'm not going to send my questions in until I've finished reading chapter 29, but you can start calling Gohan Han-chan! It's cute and it rymes too!"**

Yuko: "Sounds good. Han-chan? Well I look forward to your questions.

Done!


	28. Masenko Ha!

Masenko!

Yuko: "Ahh, this is most entertaining lol."

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**so i see u are scared, a person not scared or bugs wouldn't of jumped out the chair like that Vegeta hahaha**

**Gohan: what are u most afraid of?**

**Kakarot: yes Bardock can see the future. he knew what would happen that u fought Vegeta, who got his ass kicked miserably, and that u beat Frieza whatever...he gained that ability from this planet that he and his group were purging.**

Vegeta: speaking of getting your butt kicked i like to rub it in by all the times u have gotten beat up...by Kakarot, Recoome, Frieza, Android 18, Cell, Majin Buu, got controlled by baby, got beat by super Android 17, and, omega Shenron at some point. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Vegeta: "Shut up!! (grows red for a moment)"

Gohan: "Mom's frying pan. (laughs while rubbing back of head)"

Goku: "Cool,"

Vegeta: "Shut up shut up shut up!! (vein appears, growls, grows irritated, turns red for a moment)"

**Maric:**

"**This is fun for me**

**Goku: When you are not fighting or saving the universe do you like to travel around the world just to sample different kinds of food?**

Vegeta: What would happen if Old Man Roshi ever tried to use his 'charming personality' on a female saiyan?"

Gohan: "Hello??!! Is everybody forgetting I'm here??"

Goku: "I normally just train, eat, sleep, it's all I ever do actually."

Vegeta: "Tch, he'd be dead in a nanosecond. Female saiyajin are 'deadly' as Nappa and Raditz put it."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Okay...so both women have fangs...Chi-Chi has a frying pan as a weapon, Bulma had a mallet and a machine gun. Which one of them is scarier? Are you sure they're human? Have you ever tested both to see if they're not something else?**

**Gohan: Are you afraid of anything? Does Videl have fangs like Bulma and Chi-Chi? While Videl and the others were looking for the Dragonballs in order bring back to life those that Vegeta killed, she was almost a dragon chow. Now I was wondering if you could capture that dragon, tame it, and present it to her with a saddle so she could ride it.**

**Wimp-o-matic: Has Dodoria always been pink, or was it your doing? Did Dodoria, Zarbon, and Frieza ever had a three way love relationship with each other?"**

Goku: "Chi-chi, definitely."

Vegeta: "Neither of them are scary however the harpy can be heard yelling all the way from Capsule Corp."

Goku: "I'm pretty sure, their ki signatures are the same as that of a human."

Gohan: "Yeah! Mom's frying pan! No, not that I know of. Dragon chow? She told me about that, I think she called it a dinosaur haha, (Son grin) Uhh, that dinosaur/dragon won't be coming back soon. Besides, I still have Icarus somewhere near home."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, he's always been a fat pink ugly alien. How would I know? Maybe, I didn't care about what goes on between them."

**Kate7950:**

"**Great story Yuko!**

**Here are my questions:**

**Goku: If you had never met Bulma and never went on that quest with her to find all the dragonballs what do you think you would have done instead?**

**Vegeta: Do you think that training in the gravity room has really impacted your performance THAT much? I mean Goku doesn't usually train under any kind of abnormal gravity and yet he is still physically stronger than you...you still kick ass in the brains department though no one can devise a plan like you!**

**Gohan: Did you go to college? If so what was your major and did you and Videl go to the same college and did you live at home or live there if you went. Did Mr Satan offer to help pay for any of it?"**

Goku: "Well I probably eventually would've ventured out on my own. I'd find someone to train me (probably Roshi) and then well it'd be the same, cept I probably wouldn't be married, and I wouldn't know Bulma… or Krillin…"

Vegeta: " Yes, should I take that as a compliment?"

Gohan: "I'm in college right now, (remember, I brought him out of a different timeline!) I'm going to be a PhD just like mom wanted me to. Well Videl went to college for a bit but we got together after high school and since I'm already going to college there was no need for her to, she's already got an above average education. Hercule already made sure of that. And yes he did,"

**Shashuko:**

"**(sobs) Everyone is so mean to Goku unless they're mean to Vegeta! DIE, FAVORITISTS!**

**Gohan: how did videl find out about the saiyajin?**

**Vegeta: (hands pink bunny plushy) here, borrow Hani-senpai's bun-bun.**

Goku: have you ever eaten baklava? I stole some from goten (gives goku a plate of baklava)

**Yuko: don't you hate it that everyone wants to know how old goku'n'vegeta are and if they love their mates? they keep having to answer the same questions! **

**Vegeta: whatever you do, don't blow up the bun-bun. it doesn't work. just ask chika-chan.**

Gohan: "Well she figured something when Buu was beaten, then I explained it all to her. Although she did say she had to sit down."

Vegeta: "(blasts to oblivion)"

Yuko: "Crap!! Baka no ouji!! That was Honey-senpai's bunny!"

Vegeta: "(looks bored and emotionless) Your point?"

Goku: "That wasn't nice Vegeta, you never know who's bunny it is! So that's where they all went! They all disappeared one day and Chi-chi blamed me! (eats happily)"

Yuko: "Having the same question asked over and over and over and etc. is annoying, some ppl have to read the past chapters but then again how many are there lol? Doesn't matter to me, just as long as I get questions."

**embargo:**

**Welcome back guys! I'm glad you could stop by! Sorry I haven't been submitting any questions to save you from your boring ordinary days full of ordinaryness! But I'm here now so don't worry! I'm going to make it up to you by asking a lot of questions!!**

**First question: What's black and white and red all over?**

**If you were green would that make your hair purple?**

**What's your favorite kind of circle?**

**If you were to stand on your head would that make you taller?**

**How short am I?**

**2+25**

**How many different colors are you?**

**If you had a bubble what shape would it be?**

**Second question: Just kidding! The second question already happened! **

**Last Question: Hi! How are you?**

**Don't you feel better now? Oops, I asked another question. . Oh well! -"**

Goku: "Oh that's ok!"

Vegeta: "Oh look who it is…"

Goku: "A sunburned penguin? Or a newspaper? I don't know,"

Vegeta: "How would I know? Go look at the namek,"

Goku: "Circle? Does a ball count? I like the dragonballs! Umm no, not me haha. (grins)"

Gohan: "Normally, a bubble is round…"

Vegeta: "Why bother? These questions are ridiculous…"

Goku: "Umm, pretty good!"

Gohan: "Not really…"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**Questions:**

**Goku: Why didn't you let Gohan beat Buu? Instead of distracting him, and let him be absorbed?**

**Gohan: How does it feel to be absorbed by Buu?**

**VEGETA: YOU ACT LKE DINOBOT, FULL HONOR, DON'T CARE ABOUT OTHERS**

**SACRFCE YOURSELF**

SAME ATTTUDE"

Goku: "Well Gohan was losing but I had originally intended on fusing with Gohan! Of course, I was kinda… ok I'll admit it was foolish to give Buu the chance to absorb someone else but how was I supposed to know he'd absorb Gohan after the boys were unfused."

Gohan: "I don't remember much, everything went black and when I woke up we were on Earth."

Vegeta: "Who the heck is Dinobot? Hmmph,"

**Girls-Next-Door:**

"Hey Guys! It's really an honor to finally meet you! You are the greatest heroes in the whole universe!

**Well now to my questions:**

**Goku and Vegeta: What's your opinion about your future great-granchildren Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr.?**

**They are phisicaly your clones! Plus they are pretty strong for their age, they can even transform into super-saiyan just like Goten and Trunks when they were their age, and they've your same personalities also!**

**Are they your reencarnations or something? Because, well Goku Jr. is living the same life as Goku used to live when he was young, you know being raised by his grandmother and all that (just like Goku with grandpa Son Gohan). And Vegeta Jr. well I think he is living the same life of every Brief (being rich and everything), and being treated like a prince (well he is technically a prince. hehehe.**

**Vegeta, what do you think about Vegeta Jr.'s mother? She is just like Bulma! I like her when she was cheering at her son in the finals of the Tenchai Budokai Tournament, when both Jr. were fighting.**

**And last but not least, who do you think won that match between your great grandchildren? Just for the record.**

**Well I don't really have a question for Gohan-chan, but don't worry I do love you, so here, take this giant chocolate cake!**

**Have fun guys! Don't let the fans scare you too much!"**

Goku: "Thanx! They're actually pretty strong and they have so little saiyan blood in them yet they can go super! That's cool!"

Vegeta: "They're strong, just like their grandfathers."

Goku: "No, I don't believe they're our reincarnations. Cause I actually got to meet Goku Jr. but he didn't go on a journey to find all seven dragonballs."

Vegeta: "(shrugs) never met her,"

Goku: "It may have been Goku Jr. but I'd say it was a close call."

Vegeta: "Definitely Vegeta Jr."

Goku: "Aww come on Vegeta, how would you know?"

Vegeta: "Anyone in the royal bloodline is far stronger than those below them."

Goku: "But I'm stronger than you."

Vegeta: "Shut up! I haven't sparred with you in forever, how would you know?"

Gohan: "Thanx,"

Vegeta: "Who says they scare us?

Gohan: "those fan girls were scary…"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"Chibi-kun: Have u read the book 'Macbeth'? I had a damn test on it and I fell asleep about 5 times (I think I failed and the worst thing is that I've done that book about 3 times already!)

**Vegeta:(shakes head) still chasing after that dream?**

**Goku: I have a question now! U and Goten r very happy-go-lucky that it's creepy sometimes and(hmm.. how can I ask this?)...r u familiar with something called 'crack'?**

**See ya guys!"**

Gohan: "Yes, oh wow… maybe you should study harder?"

Vegeta: "Hmmph,"

Goku: "Uhh no? Well I like being happy-go-luck!"

Gohan: "Hey! Don't call my dad or Goten that!"

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: Why didn't you marry Bulma? You knew her first!**

**Vegeta: Do you know what a bath is?**

**Gohan: Do you think you'd train Pan or not?**

**Hey Yuko! Super cool story! It's coming along good!"**

Goku: "Well I didn't like her like that! Not to mention I didn't know what love was, anyways, she's just a good friend."

Vegeta: "Yes, I'm not an idiot like some saiyans… (glances at Goku)"

Goku: "What? (flies are buzzing around his head)"

Gohan: "Well I probably wouldn't since I stopped training."

Yuko: "Arigato,"

**KMX:**

"**Ok Vegeta you say I haven't been inside majin buu. Actually the truth is most of us asking these questions, including me, have seen you and Goku inside of majin buu. Including you running from the two worms. Anywho...**

**Vegeta: What would you prefer, Bulma's cooking or being stuck in a room full of worms. If you say neither, an entire bucket of worms will drop onto your head. Before you answer my next question, here's a budweiser six-pack. Also at this point in time, how does it feel to be second best? Just asking.**

**Goku: I can understand why you don't like needles. My grandmother had a needle of doom when I was growing up so...yeah. If you could ask anyone any question, what would that question be and why? What kind of coffee do you like, so that I know for next time, and don't worry about Gohan cause he won't be able to stop me.**

Gohan: How's it feel to be a newlywed? In high school, what was your favorite class? How's it feel to be stuck with Vegeta and your dad answering these ridiculous yet sometimes funny questions? How's it feel to be called a nerd? Also I like the great saiyaman name, just didn't like the choice in clothing. Here's a food card. You say what food you want and it'll appear. Enjoy!

**Yuko: With every chapter this keeps getting better and better. Keep up the fantastic work!**

(I think this was my longest one yet!)

**Peace!"**

Vegeta: "Uggh! You haven't felt the inside! Even if you have seen it! The onna's cooking… (glances at Budweiser) I am NOT SECOND!! The Prince of All Saiyans shall never be second!"

Goku: "A needle of doom? (Shudders) That'd be scarier than Chi-chi's frying pan of doom! Any question? I don't know, I don't really have any… coffee? (perks up) well Chi-chi won't let me have any so I don't have a favorite! Any coffee thank you very much!!"

Gohan: "No, no, no, no, no, no!! No coffee for dad!! And it's fun and I'm pretty happy! Favorite class? Math I think. Actually it's fun, it depends on how you look at it! (thinks: If you're thinking, 'Oh great I'm stuck here with vegeta no ouji, then you're probably thinking this sux! Or if you could think of it as spending quality time with your father and father's rival) I'm not a nerd!! (frowns) It's not at all nice. Well I thought he looked stylish… thanx! (grins then tucks card in pocket) This will come in handy!"

Yuko: "Thanx but really? Haha, thought I was getting more horrible by the second. I'm not funny so…"

Rebellion:

"**Gohan you take the fun out of living you know that? Now i feel like torturing you for awhile...but not yet. now for some questons.**

**Vegeta: What was the most brutal thing you've ever done to Trunks.**

**Kakarot: I've got nothing. But I do have this Strawberry smoothie. (little does he know, it's made of meat byproducts)**

**Gohan: Whats your favorite candy?**

**Before I go I want to give Kakarot this spify leather jacket. (and a few pockets of C4 hee hee) Try it on!"**

Gohan: "No I don't,"

Vegeta: "Brutal? Train for a week straight without food… or so he says,"

Goku: "YAY!! (takes eagerly)"

Gohan: "(sighs) I don't think that'll affect dad… (maybe bad breath)"

Goku: "(drinks in one gulp then burps)"

Gohan: "I really don't like sweets anymore, but I think I'd enjoy a Hershey kiss every now and then (grins)."

Goku: "I don't really wear leather, but I know Vegeta does! (grins and hands over)"

Vegeta: "I'm not stupid Kakarot, (takes C4's out) Here, you can have these though. (smirks and gives C4 to Goku, then slips on jacket)"

Goku: "What do I do with this?"

Gohan: "Uhh you take it and (chucks one far off)."

Goku: "(follows example and doesn't notice explosion)"

**blackangel04:**

"**Hey Yuko-chan! I really enjoyed reading your story and I think its wonderful! So here I am defying my curfew yet again to ask questions that may or may not define normal. Yeah. I'm high on sugar coated products. Sorry.**

**So here I go!**

**TO YUKO: -starts to write on a notepad- So what made you decide to go into the fanfiction Q/A business? -taps pencil on tip of chin-**

**TO GOKU: Dude you are so cool! Did you know that my cousin and I cried so hard when you got killed by Cell? Then we found out you lived again so...-sweatdrops- Anyway, I've been meaning to ask you, If you and Cloud Strife (another character, this time from Final Fantasy VII, a really bad-ass "I'm so addicted too!" game) were to battle in a gravity-defying hair and physics defying bad-ass moves contest, who do you think would win? You or him?**

**TO VEGETA: I can't blame you for wanting to obliterate people who call you 'cute'. Do you know that it means "ugly yet interesting" in the dictionary?**

**Swear! So I'm not calling you cute. I'm calling you FREAKING AWESOME! I would've added HOT but Vincent Valentine's got that label -evil laughter-. Anyway, you keep saying that you and Bulma aka your 'woman' arent officially married right? And since I skipped a few chapters I dont know if anyone asked this already but if you were given a chance to actually GET MARRIED to her, would you do it? BTW, you arent short. I know the feeling when everyone calls you short. T.T**

**TO GOHAN: Have you ever been told that you and your brother look EXACTLY the same when you both grow older? The hair and the stance...it's so IDENTICAL! So weird. Si hi to Videl for me! She rocks! BTW, do you know her name is an anagram of "DEVIL"?**

**I wont send food because I know you people must be stuffed in there with treats of pleasure so I'll just send Vegeta a tied up, vulnerable, miserable, in a maids' outfit, weakling Frieza so he can at least punch someone in there. Sorry guys but Vegeta's my FAVORITE. Next to Bulma ofcourse. CIAO! XD"**

Yuko: "Nothin to be sorry bout, hmm, just thought maybe you guys could use some more entertainment. Hah, just thought this was a good idea. Don't expect any 'good' answers from me."

Goku: "Thanx…(rubs back of head with grin) haha, yeah, Cloud Strife? I've never heard of him. I don't know if he could beat a super saiyan though…"

Vegeta: "Yes, I'm not an idiot like Kakarot. Not really, I don't intend to. Hmmph, got that right. I'm not 'short.'"

Gohan: "Really? Hmm, I can't wait to see. Yeah, I figured that out when I was toying around with anagrams."

Vegeta: "I've already beaten the weakling up."

Goku n Gohan: "We don't mind,"

**vegetas-angel76:**

"**Moonlight: Greetings my Ouji, once again I come bearing questions- to my great annoyance.**

**Brian: Oh shup up with the formalities already Moonlight. That washed-up Prince isn't worth your time, hahaha.**

**Moonlight: Shutup Brian! Show some respect! (snarls)**

**So here are the questions:**

**Ouji-sama: If your family didn't want to go with you to Vegetasei then would you just leave them behind? What would you do? Oh, and here is an insect repellent for those blasted worms people keep throwing at you.**

**Kakachan: Have you tried playing the piano or singing? Any kind of instrument? I bet you would have a lovely Tenor voice if you trained your voice! (Vegeta would be a good Bass singer.. with practise)**

**Gohan: Do you learn many languages at school? Have you done male cheerleading before? (thinking of the Saiyaman's moves)**

**Brian: (shoves Moonlight down a vortex) Haha, my turn for some questions (evil grin)**

**Vegeta: Your such a pathetic fool. Did you ever think of suicide? Were you ever very depressed? You seem to have too many issues- which is probably why you could never defeat Kakarotto you baka. (grin)**

**Kakarotto: Urgh. You make me sick. Being naive is just a painful as being stupid. How disgusting. Say, would you kill someone for...say... raping your wife? Or would you want to let them live, as you did try for everyone else?**

**Gohan: Such a waste of good talent... you feed off your anger to gain power, yet you gave it up because that wrench of a woman wanted you to be a School-boy. Your as bad as your father.**

**Well, that's all I have for now fools. Good job Yuko- and don't worry about Moonlight, she will be just fine :D (dissapears down warp hole)"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, no. I'd rather just blast the stupid worms."

Goku: "No, I'd break an instrument too easily. Hmm, I don't think so… (thinks: But it probably would be better than Krillin's)"

Gohan: "Yes I do, and no. I got some of the moves from the Ginyu force, then I made up some of my own."

Vegeta: "What? Grr, take a look in a mirror lately? You wanna try and beat Kakarot? Besides, I've surpassed him."

Goku: "We don't know that yet Vegeta! We still have to spar!"

Vegeta: "Shut up Kakarot."

Goku: "I'm not stupid! Hmm, maybe. But if 18 weren't around, Chi-chi would be the strongest female in the world. I'd get him to get rid of his ways and if that didn't work I probably would."

Gohan: "What??? I might as well do something for a living! I need to earn money for my family!"

Yuko: "Great,"

**Samurai Rurouni:**

"**Hey guys its me again.**

**Thanks Gohan Great Saiyaman witch by THE WAY IS COOL YOU VARMENTS! (Clears throat) And Goku you were a big help but I think Im going to wait till I can move these fake limbs a bit better, its only been two years.**

**Oh Veggie head (A saw appears trimming Vegetas top layer of hair) That's a little punishment you dip stick and oh He heh heh (brings out a collar with a little symbol on it and sticks it on Vegetas neck) Its almost like the one that was on Goku's, say something mean a worm will appear or you'll get poked in the butt with a wide sayajin sized needle, only Goku can remove it, but if you attack him wormy comes. You have to say some wrds''Im sorry'' And''Please''**

**Since you guys answered those questions I decided to let you watch my 5 year old brother, he loves you guys but hate Vegeta.**

**A cute little boy with red hair pops it sees Goku and lauches himself to hug him. ''Goku!'' He cries giggling before hugging Gohan then looks at Veggie head. ''Ahh mean mokey head WAH begins to bawl.**

**No worries, im not here all the time Yuko san Il pick him up next time a reveiw.**

**Also Goku what would you say Ive seen everything, almost , that happend in your life. In my world you're a tv show, a star all of you.**

**Gohan Id run by the way (Sweat drop) My sister and her fan girl freinds 30 of them actually are her and well they love you(runs)b bye good luck (girls come running in) ''WE LOVE GOHAN!"'**

**Samurai Rurouni "GAH HELP ME!''"**

Goku: "Oh, ok! (grins)"

Vegeta: "(ducks) (mutters: my hair is short enough, the onna cut it argh…) (eyes collar) One, worms and anything squirmy are just disgusting and two where the hell did you get a needle? If you haven't realized, I'm not the one who's terrified of sharp things, that's Kakarot. Hmmph, Kakabaka take this stupid thing off me!"

Goku: "Why? You didn't take my collar off!!"

Vegeta: "(growls) I did you baka!!" (worm appears) "Uggh!"

Goku: "Oh hi there! (grins)"

Gohan: "Hi there, (pats on head)"

Vegeta: "Gaki…"

Yuko: "Next time?? Just when is that?"

Goku: "Really? A lot of ppl have said that but is it really true?"

Gohan: "Ack!! (takes cover)"

**JarellNumba1:**

"**(rubs back of my head) those were a lot of questions. tehehe, oh mental note, stop doing things Kakarot does.**

**Veggie: Ranched Vegetables is cute. It's a hell of a lot better than wuss.**

**PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTION W/OUT PISSIN ME OFF AND BEING A SMART A-WORD! Ok, be truthful, you love the attention from all your fans and these girls (coughs) Like me.**

**Goku: I'm sending you a video camera so you can watch this whole experience again and some Vodka so that you can see yourself drunk on the tape. Ask Gohan how to use the camera.**

**Gohan: DON'T DESTROY THE VODKA! You can have some too. I'm sending you some now. I really want to see you all drunk together."**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, no." (Vegeta hasn't met any crazy crazy fan girls, only Gohan has)

Goku: "Huh? Oh, here Gohan. (hands camera over)"

Gohan: "Oh fine, (takes camera and Vodka)"

Vegeta: "Drunk? It takes a lot of Vodka to make a saiyan drunk."

Gohan: "I really don't want to get drunk…"

Moments later…

Goku: "(wide eyed) The Pythagorean Theorem is A squared plus B squared equals C squared. The largest side of a triangle is called the hypotenuse. (continues blurting out random facts)" (I do realize that probably is the same thing as before… but I'm so stressed today…)

Vegeta: "Heh (looks dazed) more beer… (grins deliriously)"

Gohan: "Yah… I-wannt-soommee-tooo! (slurs words and looks half awake)"

Yuko: "Oh great…" (major headache, not in the mood to make them really really drunk)

thanx for the questions!

(oro oro oro oro oro oro, I suck!)

(Am I updating too quickly?)

Hahah probably!


	29. Final Shine!

Final Shine

Yuko: "Whoo hoo, critisism…"

**Flame Rising:**

**here's your "friggin" question:**

**Are you fucking retarded?**

**Good God. A fucking piece of shit from my ass could write better than this. How old are you? Five? Six?**

**What the fuck is wrong with you that you think you can write a story people want to read? The only people that like this crack-out piece of shit are other inbreds like you.**

**Please, do the rest of humanity a favor and never, ever write anything again.**

**Just to make sure, maybe you should jump off a cliff.**

**Got it?**

**Good.**

**F/R**

Yuko: "Oh I've heard of you… you go around flaming ppl for no reason."

**embargo:**

**"Kgurngk? Dghgng 94nvhd ,mkf'djd djdi4gvnd? Odko anosn enobjd, fnn2443 0594h4**

**hnvn! Wodnobmms!! "**

Goku: "?"

Vegeta: "Uggh, this is just preposterous!"

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**Uh hmm . . . so slimy things "disgust" you? Like needles just "scare" Goku (I hate them too!). Okay, Vegeta. Whatever you say. So you like the sword Piccolo gave you huh Gohan? Yeah that was a pretty cool sword! It helped you out of a lot of tough situations! Whatever happened to it anyway? Goku, I have to be honest with you. Okay, not really but I just want you to know that I'm not allowed to have coffee either. My friend emabargo says so. You know her right? Hee hee! (pouts) Let's fight for our right to have coffee - sometimes! See Gohan? Sometimes. Not harmful. This question's for all of you, what kind of weather do you prefer? I like partly cloudy days with light breezes! Ideal temperature; at least 70-75'! Not anything like now where I come from where it's nice and sunny but the wind makes it unbearably cold! (wonders if that question was enough to distract Vegeta from the comment asked at the beginning) Um, gotta go now! Bye guys! (runs away)"**

Gohan: "You bet! And I think the sword is in the attic somewhere. (grins)"

Goku: "Well I don't exactly know her but I answer her questions."

Vegeta: "Do I care?"

Gohan: "I just prefer peaceful days… although I'd appreciate it if it weren't cold and blustery outside."

Goku: "Cool, breezy days are perfect for sparring! But I'll spar any time!"

**Shashuko:**

"**YOU BLEW UP HONEYSENPAI'S BUN-BUN! (sob) ((whispers) hey yuko, the bun-bun is actually fine. even veggie can't blow it up XD)**

**(happy again) I felt bad about givinh only Goku-san baklava because I try not to play favorites, so here's baklava for Gohan-san, Yuko-san, and Vegeta-san. (I stole those from Goten-kun as well XD)**

**Everyone: Do you read Mew Mew? And if you do, what do you think of the aliens in that (if you have Vegeta i know what you're gonna say)"**

Yuko: "Haha, Honey senpai wouldn't be too pleased if Veggie blew up Bun-bun."

Gohan: "Uhh thanx,"

Vegeta: "(stares at baklava)"

Vegeta: "No (thinks: but Bra probably has)."

Yuko: "Never read it before,"

Gohan: "No, I have to study/"

Goku: "Sry, I've never heard of it."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Vegeta: If va bomb hit your house what would you do?**

**Goku: Did you ever have homework before you met civilization?**

**Gohan: What do you think about Goten being best friends with Trunks?**

**Hey Yuko! You're answering these questions like you were the actual person!**

**COOL!"**

Vegeta: "That's not likely, what would I do? As long as my GR (and family) is (are) safe I'm fine."

Goku: "Nope! Well, I had to memorize some fighting stances with grandpa."

Gohan: "Huh? It's cool, it's nice that he's got friends."

Yuko: "Heh,"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**(grins)You guys r funny when u're drunk! I wish I there to see that!**

**Chibi-kun: (scratches back of head)Studying really isn't my thing (at least studying for literature isn't, it's annoying). And hey, I did nothing wrong. Remember Lime from long ago? Do u visit her sometimes? I kinda thought u probably had a thing for her, am I right?**

**Goku: Doesn't King Kai watch over Earth? When u were daed after the Cell Games, couldn't he tell u about Goten or since Dende is the Guardian of Earth couldn't he contact u or King Kai to tell u about Goten? Goku Jr. is like Gohan, his power is triggered by emotion.**

**Vegeta: Since u love beer so much, here's a 12 pack! Why wouldn't u marry Bulma? Vegeta Jr's mom is a bit...naive, she looked at Pan (who was clearly very aged) and asked if she was Goku Jr's mother.**

**Yuko: u really think u're not funny? I think the fact that u have almost 500 reviews proves otherwise. Keep up the good work!"**

**See ya!**

Gohan: "Actually, I haven't seen her in forever. And no, not really."

Goku: "He could've, but I was busy training. Yeah, he is."

Vegeta: "(eyes 12 pack) I'd rather not perform any petty earthling tradition. Oh good for her,"

Yuko: "Haha… sure I guess…"

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**Yuko, keep them drunk!**

**Gohan: (Huggles.) Aw, Gohan-kun always seem forgotten. I can never forget you, you're the cutest after all. (Gives him a strawberry triple-decker cake.)**

**Goku: No more coffee for you! Or vodka. We don't want your wife to kill us all for what he have been feeding you.(Gives him a triple-decker chocolate cake.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Vegeta: I should give you more leather...It's really good on you. (Coughs and gives him a vanilla quad-decker cake.)**

**Thank you Yuko with such great entertainment! (Gives assortmenst of delicious desserts with gallons of milk.)"**

**ENJOY!**

Gohan: "(blushes) Thanx,"

Goku: "(frowns) Well I guess not… (grins) Thanx!!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (eyes food)"

Yuko: "No prob."

**Rebellion:**

"**NO!! Gohan do you have any idea how much those C4 charges cost!? Just you wait...**

**Vegeta: Have you ever took someone's skull and beat em' to death with it? I've done it once. Even though doesn't seem possible.**

**Kakarot: Kakarot, I want you to juggle these. (hands over sticks of dynamite, a cactus, a chicken, and a spiked ball. either way he's getting hurt)**

**Gohan: I've got nothing. I wasted all of my crap on Kakarot. You got it easy...but wait til the next chapter...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Vegeta: "I've killed in many different ways…"

Goku: "(sweatdrops) Uhh why? That would hurt…"

Gohan: "Dad (groans),"

Goku: "What? (looks innocent)"

Gohan: "We'll see…(smirks)"

**Maric:**

"**Gohan: I'm sorry)-; I didn't mean to leave you out. Please take these 100,0 boxes of Krispy Kreme doughnuts as a token of my friendship. Now I can ask you a question. Have you and Goten ever had eating contests?**

**Goku: Have you ever watched the Food Network? If so then what's your favorite show?**

**Vegeta: Have you thought about owning a summer training camp to turn young boys into mighty warriors?"**

Gohan: "Uhh thanx, and yeah! Sometimes I let him win."

Goku: "No, Chi-chi doesn't let me watch TV."

Vegeta: "No."

**butterflyV:**

"**GOHAN AND GOTEN:**

**When did you start to resent your father for constantly leaving your family? When did you start to wish for father could be more like Vegeta after all he stayed with his family?**

**Even though your father's intentions to train Uub were noble, do you think he really thought it through?**

**GOKU:**

**For a man that once said to Vegeta that all you needed in life was your family, are you sure you still mean that if you keep abandoning them?**

**Are you surprised to see that you're living your life like Vegeta used to BEFORE he started a family?**

**VEGETA:**

**Do you think that Goku's power ascensions have left him selfish in a sense?"**

Gohan: "Goten isn't here, and we don't resent dad! I'm happy with dad and the way he is. Well truthfully, no, but if my dad thinks it's right then I believe him."

Goku: "Yes, I don't mean to! Earth needs protection, and wha? I didn't go about murdering!"

Vegeta: "(coughs) Don't compare the fool to me. Hmmph, maybe, do I care?"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Yuko: Please explain who Dinobot is!**

**(Gives samdwichs to Gohan and Goku)"**

Yuko: "An entire description? Dinobot was created as a Predacon, and joined Optimus Primal's Maximals after leaving Megatron. Dinobot has a high sense of honor and duty -- one that often blinds him to concepts like compromise or forethought. Dinobot is impatient and naturally suspicious. His beast form was a velociraptor…"

Vegeta: "Like I care!"

Yuko: "(shrugs) there's more but I'd rather not take up an entire page telling about him…"

Gohan: "Uhh thanx,"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**why Vegeta? am I embarrassing u? yay! for the next couple day it's 'Annoy Vegeta Week' anyway...**

**Yuko: Hey I thought that this was only supposed to be a 'Ask Goku and Vegeta' story but u added Gohan to it, so u should call it 'Ask Goku Vegeta and Gohan'**

**Kakarot: hahaha wow I swear to god my 17 year old sister can never tell the difference between u and Vegeta itslike funny. every time I say something she's like 'who's Goku' then I tell her then she points to Vegeta and said 'that's Goku' and then i have to repeat all ove again...anyway do u wear anything else besides that orange gi?**

**Gohan: your a super saiyan! how can u be afraid of a mesley frying pan?**

**Vegeta: (humming) seriously now i have blackmail for life man, now anyway this is the most random question i have asked and came out of no where but uuh are u ticklish? that just came up and wrote it down. and Kakarot, Gohan or whatever can you guys like tickle him or somethin cuz I need to know! anyway on to the real question...now if i were to put a whole ziploc bag of taranchalas down your pants what would you do? (put ziploc bag of weighless taranchalas down Vegeta spandex without him noticing) bye HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"**

Vegeta: "Oh shut up!"

Yuko: "Gohan is gonna be here temporarily… I do intend on kicking him out."

Gohan: "Thank goodness…"

Goku: "Huh?"

Vegeta: "How exactly is that possible?"

Goku: "Well sometimes Chi-chi makes me dress up, when I was training Uub I had different training gi, blue top and yellow (I think.. or was it orange? Lol) pants with a white belt of course, then there was that one time when I was learning to drive… I think I got rid of those clothes after that."

Gohan: "You haven't been hit with mom's frying pan yet!"

Vegeta: "No."

Goku: "Ok! (pounces at Vegeta)"

Vegeta: "Get off me!!"

Goku: "(tickles)"

Vegeta: "(looks about ready to burst with laughter)"

Gohan: "Really dad, is that necessary? I think he's ticklish… judging by the look on his face…"

Yuko: "Ok off him,"

Goku: "(hops onto his seat)"

Vegeta: "(looks red and brushes self off) I'm not ticklish…"

Vegeta: "Uggh, I'd take it out…"

Gohan: "Uhh Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "That's just disgusting!" (yuck… tarantula guts…)

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**for Vegeta is bulma fun in bed oh do you think trunks was a accedent when he was born and bra was planed**

**Goku after the other wolrd tournament did you and king kai and the other fighters of the north galaxie live on west kai's planet"**

Vegeta: "(turns red) yes… maybe, doesn't matter now does it."

Goku: "No, I actually just kept training on Grand Kai's planet."

**Christmas-Carol:**

"**Hey!**

**Goku: Let's just say that your grandpa is still alive and he lives with you. On one day, your house catchs fire, and ChiChi and your Grandpa are inside. Who will you save first?**

**Vegeta: Same question with Bulma and Bra.**

**Gohan: Same question with Videl and Pan. And what if it were Videl and your mother?"**

Goku: "Uhh both? Grandpa could fend for himself, I'd go after Chi-chi."

Vegeta: "There's a highly unlikely chance Capsule Corp will catch on fire… like Kakarot said, both. Hmmph, I'd get the onna out first then get Bra to follow. The girl's half saiyan you know,"

Gohan: "Well… I'd get both of them out, but Videl would be first and Pan can definitely fend for herself. The second one… well once again both but I have a feeling you don't want that answer… that's a tough one… Videl then I'd grab mom."

**KMX:**

"**Howdy yet again!**

**Question time**

**Vegizzle: My cousin thought the name up, so go yell at him. (Whatever happened to Veggie-Weggie?) Is there a back story to why you don't like worms or did you start not liking them because of Majin Poo? (Oh excuse me it's Buu right?) How many beers does it take for saiyans to get drunk anyway? What will you do if Goku beats you one on one?**

**Goku: Yo, what's new? My cousin wants to know who was your favorite villain that you faced. Sorry no coffee...yet.**

**Gohan: I wasn't calling you a nerd last time. I was asking how did it FEEL to be called a nerd. Sorry for that misunderstanding. How did it feel to be drunk? have you ever read paradise lost?**

**Yuko: Come on, you don't suck! and Yes you are funny, I couldn't think up half this stuff. You are truly talented.**

**So PEACE!**

**Oh wait, knew there was one more thing. For you Goku, voila! A nice hot cup of coffee with a hint of strawberry vanilla in a completely indestructible, completely Gohan-proof cup (Meaning he can't stop his dad from enjoying it and if he tries to, Chi-Chi's frying pan of doom will appear out of nowhere and smack him in the head...repeatedly).**

**Have a nice day!"**

Vegeta: "Majin Buu's stomach… that's all, and a lot… depends how strong it is. Probably 5x the amount (probably MUCH more) it takes for a human to get drunk. Argh, that's not gonna happen! I will defeat Kakarot!"

Goku: "Favorite? I really don't have a favorite! But the toughest would be… well the top 3 are Omega Shenron, Buu, and Cell… I died against Cell… heck I was weaker than Cell by a lot! We barely managed to beat Buu and Omega Shenron…. Oh wow I don't know!"

Vegeta: "Ahem, Kakarot, you somehow forget to mention me?"

Goku: "How many times do I have to say it Vegeta?? You're not a villain!"

Gohan: "I'm not sure… I don't really remember! Maybe, I've read so many books, sometimes it's hard to keep track…"

Yuko: "Hehe (rubs back of head) thanx,"

Goku: "Yay!"

Gohan: "Darn…"

Vegeta: "This is getting old…"

Yuko: "You're tellin me…"

Goku: "(drinks in one gulp… goes wide eyed)"

Gohan: "This is just perfect…"

Goku: "Wheeheehehee! (shoots up into the air)"

Yuko: "He'll be down in time for the next question…I hope."

**blackangel04:**

**"Wow answered so quick! Anyway...Here I am again for more questions.**

**TO YUKO: I am confuzzled. Who's fighting over you again? Not wanting to get in between the fights but seriously.**

**TO GOKU: I dunno. He may actually win against you. You never know! He is the coolest gravity-defying hero I have ever seen. Seriously, he can "fly" up into the hair and he isn't even Saiyan. But my main question is this: Chichi and you got married right? As in official marriage? So how come I dont see a ring on your finger? Or do you take it out when you train?**

**TO VEGETA: TT How tall ARE you really Vegeta-sama? Do you realize your hair is the only thing that's keeping you taller than Bulma the first time I saw you? No offense. Anyway...question: Are you planning for more children? And how long do**

**Saiyans live anyway? I mean full-blooded and not. BTW; YOU ARE SO KAKOI! **

**TO GOHAN: Can you teach me math? I know you're a scholar! I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!**

**-evil laugh- It's just that you are so CUTE! XD (sorry bad experience with math**

**T.T) Anyway are you aware that your brother is being paired with Trunks romantically? And one more thing...how old are you right now? Timelines hurt my brain.**

**No food for all of you again, I kinda ate it all XD But I will give Goku a senzu bean! I dunno I just seem to like the taste. XD (Yeah I've tried one literally.**

**XD) See yah!"**

Yuko: "Fighting over me? No one is? Just some guys asked to be their girlfriend that's all. (Just forget it ) on to the questions!"

Goku: "Yeah we had an official wedding! Most of the times it's off since I couldn't afford to give Chi-chi one. Hehe, I didn't know what exactly marriage was…"

Vegeta: "About 5'3, hmmph, no. we have enough brats running around. About twice (or more) as long as humans," (kakoi? I don't think my dictionary gave the correct definition…)

Gohan: "Uhh sure? Maybe when I'm out of here… really? Hmm, that's kinda… gross. 21, (did I say he was a different age before?)"

Goku: "Thanx! Really? You don't like senzus? (laughs) They kinda taste like uncooked (or under ripe) bean and a celery stalk. But they sure are strong!"

**Ceiling Cat:**

"**I'm watching you masturbate :)"**

Goku: "…? Huh?"

**kakashilover915:**

"hey this ones for vegeta, how do u keep your kool 24/7,like in your entrance in the Wrath of the dragon, it was so col! how do you explain trying to avenge trunks in the cell saga? was it out of love for your only son or did u want to save him then murder him?...oh and ur hot...really hot!"

Vegeta: "It comes naturally…"

Gohan: "Keep his cool?? Are you sure this is Vegeta?!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (mutters quietly: Out of love) (smirks) I know,"

**Vegeta Lover18:**

**"This question is for eather Goku or Vegeta. I know this may be wierd, but did Raditz ever have a gf?Not that I dont like him.**

**Hands Vegeta Girl scout cookies,turkey leg and a soda"**

Goku: "Not that I know of,"

Vegeta: "We weren't allowed to have mates of any kind. Frieza would kill them instantly. (cocks eyebrow at food)"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Have you kept in contact with Snow and Android 8 that you met when you were still a kid? Do you know how Bulma and Chi-Chi have fangs? Most humans don't have fangs, so are they some sort of mutants?**

**Gohan: I meant if you're afraid of anything other than your mom's frying pan, since it's a given that all Saiyans are afraid of that.**

**(Ties Vegeta down on a chair with Saiyan proof duct tape) Wimpmeister: Here, watch these movie DVDs. Dune(the old version), Tremors 1,2,3, and 4. They are all about giant worms.**

**Yuko: Milady, please do make sure that Vegeta enjoys the viewing of those nice worm documentories."**

Goku: "Well I haven't really seen them in a while… no not really… well no, no they aren't. They just have fangs…"

Gohan: "Haha, well not really. Nothing I can think of."

Vegeta: "(growls)Let me out of here!!!""

Yuko: "Sure thing,"

Nother chapter done

Hurrah! Now I wait for questions!

Vegeta: "Ack! I hate worms…"

Goku: "I don't get what's so wrong with them…"

Gohan: "That was fun,"

Yuko: "(sends documentaries back to Neil) He enjoyed them,"


	30. Special Beam Cannon!

Special Beam Cannon

Yuko: "Ahh that was quick…"

**Saddam Hussein**

**I used to gas people to death, now I'm having my butt violated by Richard Nixon. I was such a nice guy, why am I in hell? Oh well, at least Anna Nicole Smith is around, although the stories she tells about her and Hugh (the horny Heffener guy) are pretty damn sick. The afterlife isn't fair isn't it?**

Vegeta: "Hah, I've done far worse than that."

Goku: "But you've atoned for it Vegeta! Well the afterlife can be, hehe depends where you go!"

Gohan: "Just how is Saddam Hussein talking to us…?"

**RPQ**

**HI!  
To all 4: Is there a reason some energy looks different from others like how the Galic Gun looks different from Special Beam Cannon?  
I am so mad people call Gohan a nerd! LAY OFF HIM! I dont like him as much as the others or think he was better Cell onwards but HE IS STILL NOT A NERD! Losers get a life other than flaming Gohan!  
BYE! No food today. You guys cleaned out my houses pantry. Lol.**

Goku: "You wouldn't want them all to be the same! If they were, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart!"

Gohan: "Well I think everyone has a different ki color although most of the time it's a bright gold color."

Vegeta: "Special moves normally do look different."

Yuko: "Yeah, that'd be just plain boring! It's gotta look cool ,"

Gohan: "Thanx,"

Goku: "Hehe, oops!"

**Discombobulated Saiyan**

**I know you'll train in pretty much any weather Goku! That's part of what makes you so awesome! Oh right! (rubs back of head and sweatdrops) You don't know her! (Or do you?) And Vegeta, you can say it as much as you want, ridiculous is merely a compliment. And stop picking on poor Gohan! Even though you haven't been doing it much lately . . . Yeah, I agree peaceful days are always nice. Perfect for meditating and sparring! Um, now questions. Questions. Questions. Questions. Uh . . . OH! Have any of you ever tried playing a musical instrument or already play one? If so, which do you play ro have tried playing? I play guitar! Sorta . . . OH! I got another one! Do you guys know any dances? I remember that one time when you danced with Princess Snake, Goku. You weren't half bad! However, the Fusion Dance doesn't count for you or Veggie-Weggie! X3 Do you think you have enough food? If not, I could bring something next time! See ya around guys! Bye!**

Goku: "Embargo? Well she has asked a lot of questions!"

Vegeta: "No,"

Gohan: "I don't think I could handle one, I'm not exactly talented in that section."

Goku: "Nah, I'd break it too easily. Sometimes I really don't know my own strength."

Vegeta: "I don't dance…"

Gohan: "I don't know too many specific ones… just a couple of things I learned from school and Videl,"

Goku: "Hehe, thanx! But I don't really dance, Chi-chi says I have two left feet!"

Vegeta: "I think we're going down again,"

Yuko: "That's cause Kakarot's stomach is an endless pit!"

Goku: "What? (grins innocently)"

Gohan: "You can drop off food if you want!"

**Shashuko:**

"**hee hee. this is a fun story XD. i stole the last of goten's baklava (8 peices) so split it fairly, please.**

**Yuko: do you know who honey-senpai is?**

**Vegeta: did the saiyajin have a myth about a creature on the moon like the ningen's rabbit in the moon, man in the moon, or Rona in the moon?**

**Goku: i don't have a question for you, so here's a cookie (i'm not playing favorites! i'm compensating!)**

**Gohan: when you were flying from the budokai with videl, after you left she said she was gonna ask you out. did she make good on her threat?"**

Yuko: "Yeah, the one other anime I know lol. (ok maybe more but… haha)"

Vegeta: "No, not that I know of."

Goku: "Cookie!!"

Gohan: "Yeah she sure did,"

**LordFrieza**

"**Sorry that I haven't asked questions in a while. Just enjoyed reading an old favorite that I wrote a while back. basically just Goku, Vegeta, Bulma, Bra, Pan, Gohan, Videl, and Trunks on Jerry Springer. It's good for a laugh. But on with the questions.  
Goku: If you could cross over past the Dragonball Universe... (sorry fan slang) your current Universe and see the other various universes... Those containing such heros as The Ghost Rider (Marvel Universe), Jedi Knights (Lucus Universe), Superman (DC Universe) Which would you travel to? what would you want to learn while there, and do you think that you could find a suttable challange there? I would ask if you think that Ghost Rider had a chance against you, but his strongest weapon the Pendance Stare only works on someone with dark soul and thus would have no effect on you.  
Vegeta: Prince of all Saiyans... I present you a little toy... (Throws in a Playstation 2 and DBZ Budkai) This game concule has a game which tells your, Goku's. and Gohan's tell up through the Cell Saga. You can play as any of the strongest beings on earth at that time. (Including Android 18 who wiped the floor with you when you first fought her.). And my question to you is this... Why was it that your realized that Trunks was important to you only after Cell Killed him? Did it take seeing your only son being wounded so mortality to appreachite the fact that he was the best parts of you and Bulma combined? Shame on you. But honestly what were your thoughts when you saw him being killed? And did you think that your attack on Cell killed him before he attacked you?  
Gohan: Sticking with the Cell topic... Why did you hesitate killing Cell? I know that seeing Android 16 killed pushed you into your hidden power thus allowing you to reach assended Saiyan form. But you had the chance to completely destroy Cell and instead you hesitaged which costed your father's life, and nearly costed the lives of ever single being on the face of the planet. What was going through your head?  
Question to all: If you could have wittnessed Bardock facing down Frieza in the last stand that the bulk of the Saiyans would ever had with the former dark lord, would you go back and wittness it? If so would you simply watch or would you try to change history?"**

Goku: "I'm not sure where a good fight would be! Maybe the Lucus universe? Haha, I'd like to learn more fighting moves or new skills that could help with fighting. A suitable challenge? I'm sorry but I really can't think of anyone but Vegeta who could give me a challenge, especially with SSJ4!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I have no interest in video games. (mutters quietly: My son was important to me when we were together in the HBTC (hyperbolic time chamber) I thought first of all, it was all Kakarot's fault. Secondly, revenge. Thirdly, attack. No, Cell would've been a weakling if he couldn't have handled those attacks and he wouldn't have killed Trunks."

Gohan: "I toyed with him, I was showing off my powers. In the end I thought it was my fault my father was dead, course he's back now so I don't think too much on the past."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, maybe… Change history perhaps,"

Goku: "Sure, and I guess I'd try and change history? Well then again, everything would be different! But I wouldn't just want to watch… haha, I'm not sure,"

Gohan: "I guess I could've changed it, of course then I probably wouldn't have been born or something… I don't know, we would've altered the time line too much."

**Kumori Ookami**

"**Yuko: Pay no attention to that guy, he goes around flaming stories and he hasn't even written a single one.  
Vegeta: It would've been so cool to see in a tux though. Go on, take the beer, u know u wanna. (grins) U think u're hot? U're so full of it. Something wierd happened to me, I was sleeping and them all of a sudden some guy shouted out my name, I jumped out and tried to find the voice but nobody else was there. The freaky thing about it is that the voice sounded like u...u're a mean old man.  
Goku: Why don't u stop training and relax? I'm not saying to completely slack off but all that training takes u away from ur family, u need to spend time with them!  
Chibi-kun: Glad to know that u find the pairing gross, there are other pairings but for the sake of u're sanity I'll keep them to myself. Pay no attention to Vegeta for this one, at anytime at all, have u ever had a crush on Bulma? Don't lie now.  
Pizza 4 everyone!  
See ya!"**

Yuko: "Yah, I've seen him flame others afore,"

Vegeta: "(glances at beer) Not when Kakarot's around, and tch, what do you think? What? You must've been mistaking me for some weakling human…"

Goku: "Yeah I know… maybe I should sometime but it's hard hehe…"

Gohan: "Uhh no… there's just a 'slight' age difference hehe… I like Bulma as a friend and sometimes I consider her an aunt."

Vegeta: "Pay no attention to me? Tch, the brat wouldn't say 'Yes I do love Bulma.' He'd be dead if he did."

Gohan: "I'm not stupid Vegeta, anyways I really don't…"

Goku: "Foody foody!"

**kakashilover915:**

"**Goku: how old are you? i mean Goku jr is like your great great great grandson or some thing like that!how come you and your two sons look exactly the same?**

**Vegeta: how come you got married and had 2 kids and you STILL insist on acting like a moron(no ofense)didn't getting married and having kids knock some emotion into that cold heart of yours?this may be hard for you to answer but who is your most favorite person?**

**Gohan: wat in devil's name convinced you wear glasses? wats ur favorite food?and how much gel do u use?"**

Goku: "(coughs: I'm 152!) Well it's saiyan genes, and well if you have kids don't they normally look like you?"

Vegeta: "Maybe just a bit, (turns red for a moment) well Kakarot is strongest sparring partner at the moment, and the onna is technically my mate. I don't have favorites."

Gohan: "Well my eyesight sorta got bad during the first semester of college, favorite food? Anything mom cooks! Gel, well my hair was originally spiky on it's own but I've been experiment and normally 5 or so bottles…"

**blackangel04:**

"**-Sighs- I love it when people update quickly. XD So here I am once again for another Q/A round! (Is it me or am I losing my annoying rate?)**

**TO YUKO: -pokes- Please tell me I'm annoying you in some weird and despicable sort of way. Please?**

**TO GOKU: No I meant I liked senzu beans. They're yummy when you cook them in pie! -pokes over and over with numerous needles and sharp objects and watched Goku run away in fear- So it does work...Anyway...Did you realize that Bulma tricked you when you were a kid to find the dragonballs so she could wish for the perfect boyfriend? (She monologued all over the place) And did you see her when she was topless? There was this one time when you guys were fighting Yamcha**

**I think...**

**TO VEGETA: Same question except I'm changing a little bit. Did you see Bulma in her bunny outfit given to her by Master Roshi? -smirks evil like- That was pervertedly hilarious. Another...you know Bulma has these insane hair styles right? Which one is your fave?**

**VEGETA: Did you also know that you and Bulma's getting-together is one of the most unexpected pairings in the history of the world? XD I mean, no one expected that from you both! Everyone thought it would be Yamcha!**

**TO GOHAN: I'm falling in love with you by the minute! You are so FREAKING CUTE!!**

**Videl is one lucky bitch. Bitch in a good way. XD And you could teach me math right now. I'm in the darn room. -waves behind Gohan- Anyway my question this time is: am I your type? -laughs off chair- Kidding! Real question: Would YOU like to see Vegeta get married? Seeing him in a tux would be priceless blackmail. I wont give you guys food right now. I kinda ate it all again...Besides, Vegeta-sama would just totally stare at it from afar. But I will give Goku and Gohan plushies of their wives! SEE YAH AGAIN!"**

Yuko: "Uhh… you kinda aren't…"

Goku: "Well I didn't realize it for quite some time actually, and no."

Vegeta: "No, (mutters: I'm gonna kill the hentai later…) and yes I do know she does. It's better when she doesn't do anything with it. Do I care?"

Goku: "Haha I definitely thought so! But then again, you two are the feistiest ppl I know!"

Gohan: "(blushes a little) uhh thanx? Maybe, (jumps a little) ack, where'd you come from?? Your type?? Excuse but I'm married, well it doesn't really matter. He had to wear a tux to my wedding, (thinks: I think there are pictures of him somewhere in the attic)"

Goku: "Aww, oh well…"

Gohan: "Where exactly did you get this…?"

Goku: "Weird…but cool!"

**Celing Cat:**

"**I'm still watching you masturbate..."**

Vegeta: "Who the hell are you talking to?"

Goku: "I'm confused…"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**Vegeta here i got u this (gives brown paper bag to Vegeta and it strats to wriggle and giant worm pops out and trowing up slim at Vegeta ) it is a gift from me to you enjoy (evil laugh) now on to Goku and Gohan**

**Goku other than ur granpa teack you karate did u learn to read and write u must have**

**gives Gohan a chocolate cake**

**YUKO WHO the hell is this 'Flame Rising' basterd"**

Vegeta: "Uggh, (drops bag and jumps a little) why you… (snarls then incinerates worms and bag, then wipes self off)"

Goku: "Just a tiny bit, Grandpa kinda thought it was useless trying to teach me, and after a day or so, so did Bulma."

Gohan: "Thanx!"

Yuko: "Some random flamer, considering his name. I've seen him flame other people so I'm not affected, after a while, his flames become pathetic…"

**Maric:**

"**Yuko: I think you should send that flamer a virus for disrespecting this fic. These 'ask a character' stories are fun for me and it's a lost art that needs to be brought back to life.**

**Goku: If you could wish Radditz back to life would you ever change him?**

**Gohan: How did you feel when that guy(jerk) dumped Pan after she helped save those hostages from the terrorists in the first episode of DBGT?**

**Vegeta: If you didn't work for Frieza would you and those who are against him form a rebelion?**

**One more thing, Pizza's for everybody"**

Yuko: "Turn the other cheek right? I don't care about that guy, well these 'Ask a character' stories were kinda big at fanfic for a moment. Then all of them were deleted in moments… (sweatdrop) but thanx though."

Goku: "Yeah I would!"

Gohan: "I felt rather happy, no guy needs to be with Pan. But her mother often disagrees…"

Vegeta: "Probably,"

Gohan: "I'm starting to get sick of pizza… no offense,"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy...been sick all week. Let's get rolling.**

**Vegizzle: Do you like any kind of music (Not earth music per se but music heard anywhere in the universe)? Which one of us humans sending questions ticks you off the most?**

**Goku: Did I do a good job on the coffee? I was kinda skeptical on what to send.**

**What's your favorite holiday?**

**Gohan: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to read people's minds? (so only Gohan can hear: I won't send anymore coffee to your dad. So don't worry about it.)"**

**peace.**

Vegeta: "No, maybe a couple of rhythms but other than that no. All of them!! Hmmph, probably that 'embargo' human…" (no offense!!)

Goku: "Yeah! My favorite holiday? Christmas!!"

Gohan: "Yeah but some times… (thinking of Master Roshi) I think I'm better off without it… and thanx!"

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**(Waves.) Lilith-Shii strikes back!!**

**Vegeta: (Gives him choclate cake, and a pair of leather jeans.) There ya go. Have you ever locked Trunks in a room before? I have to know, it wounds funny to me. And yes, you are hot. I like your hair too. I would poke it, but you'd break my finger...I like my finger, thankies. Enjoy the cake! And...Don't worry. The food has nothing in it. I'm not THAT cruel.**

**Goku: We need to give you some type of exercise to keep you from screaming at the sight of needles. (Pats his back.) Is there ever a time Chichi never hits you with a frying pan? If so, explain!**

**Gohan: Tell me about marriage life so far. I bet it's good, huh? (Laughs lightly.) I should give you a cage whenever your father is caffine high. Sayian-proof and everything! It'll be cool. (Nod, nod.)**

**Bye bye, boys!"**

Vegeta: "Like that would work, the boy is half saiyajin, he'll break through the door/walls. Oh really? (looks skeptical at cake and jeans)"

Goku: "Not really…I make a lot of mistakes haha, so the frying pan is common for me…"

Gohan: "Yeah it is! Haha, maybe… no more coffee for dad…hopefully,"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Everyone: Just a moment! (Takes out a pair of lightsabers, cuts up Flame Rising, then incinerates the sod with a Super Nova Blast. Think Piccolo's energy attack against Cell the first time, but ten thousand times stronger) There, that should take care that piece of trash.**

**Goku: Has Chi-Chi given you a love bite/hickey with those fangs of hers? If she did, was it painful?**

**Gohan: Chi-Chi has the frying pan, Bulma has a mallet and an uzi, so what does**

**Videl have to keep unruly men in check?**

**Dark Helmet(the wimpy ineffective stupid spoof of Darth Vader): Did Bulma ever give you a love bite/hickey with her fangs? If so, did it hurt much?**

**Also...here, watch this. (Puts Squirm in the DVD player) Oh! it's about normal worms that feeds on people from within.**

**Yuko: Neil? I am most definitely not Neil. You have mistakenly sent back the documentaries to the wrong personage."**

Yuko: "Was it necessary to do that lol? My mistake lol, I was sick during the time I wrote this and wasn't concentrating on names…"

Goku: "Well her fangs kinda appear only when she is extremely angry. But it really doesn't hurt saiyan skin…"

Gohan: "Videl...? I'm not sure yet… I haven't done anything too bad yet…"

Yuko: "Haha, maybe you can give Videl some weapon ideas!"

Gohan: "That's not funny!!"

Vegeta: "Oh shut up, and no. A human's teeth wouldn't do anything to a saiyan's skin."

Yuko: "(sends documentaries to right person) Hehe (does peace sign) my fault,"

**Kate7950:**

"**Gohan: If you had to choose who would you pick your dad or Piccolo?**

**Vegeta: What would happen if Bulma REFUSED to fix your gravity room everytime you broke it?"**

Goku: "Choose for what? I've never met my dad before… maybe Piccolo, but I'm not exactly sure what this is about…"

Vegeta: "Hmmph,"

Gohan: "He'd be dead, hehe,"

Vegeta: "What was that?? (grabs by collar)"

Gohan: "N-Nothing!! Let me go Vegeta!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (releases Son brat) get her father to fix it."

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**(loud angry screams) I am sick and tired of that 'Flame Rising' person! God he gets on my nerves, if I ever have the chance to get my hands on 'em I'm a freaken kill him! He's like a serial flamer or something by GOD! ARG!**

**well seriously though that 'Flame Rising ' person has done this to like a million people and I'm tired of it. anyway...**

**Vegeta: Yea so anyway this is a 'What would've happened' question...if you didn't go with Frieza and turned to what you are now how do you think you would've turned out?**

**Kakarot: I know that but it's still a gi except a different color! I mean do you wear clothes that are not gi's or training clothes?**

**Gohan: Well...I don't have any questions for you I forgot...bye!"**

Yuko: "He does that a lot no…?"

Vegeta: "I'd be king by now…"

Goku: "Well that one time when I was driving, Chi-chi made me wear normal err strange clothes. She also made Piccolo wear them too! I wore a tux atleast a couple of times, my wedding, Bulma's party, and when we were gonna enlist Gohan in Orange Star Elementary?"

Gohan: "Which I'm glad you didn't… oh sayonara!"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Yuko: I received the message from F.F, that you updated Wednesday March 07,2007 2:37 pm. Took long enough.**

**To Vegeta: The description of Dinobot fits you well, heck you got the same voice, honor, attitube, patience as him.**

**To Yuko: Tell me, other descriptions of DB. I didn't know you reminbered all 30 episodes we got through. Documentaires?"**

Yuko: "I updated last week! Not today! Uggh, stupid comp… oh lol, documentaries sent to wrong person. Ehh that's what I get for writing this when I was sick lol,"

Vegeta: "Do I care?"

Yuko: "Other descriptions? Huh, what does that mean??"

**xellos/and/haseo/obessed:**

"**Goku/Vegeta: how do you feel about being lovers in ppl's minds**

**Goku: uke or seme**

**Vegeta: uke or seme**

**Gohan: how do you feel about goten x trunks"**

Goku: "What? Eww, that's just gross!"

Vegeta: "For once I agree with Kakarot."

Goku: "Eww neither!!"

Vegeta: "Uggh, neither."

Gohan: "That's just gross!!"

**clo3000:**

**"Goku: If you had to choose between Goten or Gohan to be the new leader of  
zfighters? Who would choose?  
Vegeta: How dose it feel to know your son Trunks is gay? He was sleeping with a  
guy name Chad. Now Chad and his friend Jared want to talk.  
Chad: Your son won't leave me alone. I am not gay. It was just sex! He's trying  
to brake up my marriage to Whitney. He has tapes of us having sex. I want to get  
him to get rid those tapes! I can't lose Whitney i love her. If i lose her will  
kill Trunks.  
Jared: Trunks better leave Chad alone and if he dose not we are going to kill  
him! He can go sleep that Goten guy. He's always calling Chad, Goten's name  
during sex! He can also go sleep that Gohan guy. Trunks say drugs Gohan and give  
blow jobs! It end here today Trunks better leave Chad alone!  
Gohan: I have someone who want talk to you.  
Shapner: Hi nerd. I told you i was going get you back for taking Vidal away from  
me! You took the love of my life. And I'am sleeping with your daughter Pan! You  
took the love of my life. And now I'am taking your daughter to bed! I love it  
when calls me daddy. Payback is a bitch!"**

Goku: "Preferrably I'd leave that to Gohan, I'm not choosing favorites it's just he's older and has more experience."

Vegeta: "He is not gay, last I checked he was getting married to some earthling girl. You wish you could kill my son,"

Gohan: "I'm what????"

Vegeta: "Why are you telling me?? Go tell Trunks..."

Gohan: "What?? You can't be sleeping with Pan... Pan probably would've killed you before you could do that... hey I thought you were with Erasa!"

Done done done done done done done

Now homework…

Uggh I updated last week and what does my lousy computer say?? I updated today…

Hmm… did I make any mistakes? Oh well, sayonara for now! (oh updated early since I'm going on vacation)

(forget it after this chapter… Gohan's just gonna be friggin old… I give up, no one ever remembers that he's from the past… so he's just old…)

UPDATED WEDNESDAY 7, 2007


	31. Big Bang Kamehame

Big Bang Kamehame

Yuko: "I haven't updated in forever…."

**kakashilover915:**

"**hey Goku if u, Gohan and Goten were in a planet that was about to blow up, who would u save? and u only have enough ki to save one of them. Vegeta, have u ever fought side by side with(hot) trunks? Gohan, couldn't u have chosen a better outfit for the great saiyaman? and which moron would name his daughter Pan?"**

Goku: "Ahh uhh… probably Goten…"

Gohan: "Yeah, I'd tell dad to rescue Goten first."

Vegeta: "Which Trunks? The Mirai Brat and I fought against Cell…sorta. And again the other brat sorta fought with me in other fights."

Gohan: "What's wrong with his outfit? And who said **_I'm_** saiyaman! Hey, watch it! That's my daughter's name, not to mention Videl named her…"

**AngelAeris1:**

"**Aww but I like hugging you Vegeta Kun I bet Goku does not mind do you Goku I'm just a hugging kind of kid. (Hugs Goku to death. Oh I discovered how to defeat him anyways Heh heh heh. It's my own fighting style. Attack of the Tickle fist. )**

**Three hands drop down grabbing Goku and pinning him down before tickling him nonstop.**

**Ok Il ask you two questions then get back to Goku.**

**Gohan, Did you know for a while before you found Videl I had the hawts for you, your a major babe!**

**Also when it comes to Chi Chi I understand in fully honesty what is like. My mother is an exact copy of her. Right down to the fangs (shutter) I already have had the pan thrown to me over 300 times.**

**Ok question if you did not have Videl and you could go into any other world who other girl would you choose. Here's the choices.**

**(Lays down the list whit names and pics)**

**Tifa Lockheart**

**Yuna**

**Kagome**

**Ryoko**

**(For a joke) Or Chi from Chobbits**

**Also Vegeta same question**

**Goku (stops tickle machine)**

**If you could crossover into any world who would you like to take on?**

**(Hands another list with people and stats)**

**Sasuke**

**Naruto**

**Inuyasha**

**Shessomaru**

**Vash**

**Tenchi**

**Or Kenshin"**

Goku: "(burst out laughing) ahh stop!!!!"

Gohan: "…"

Vegeta: "This is rather amusing…"

Gohan: "Depends on who you are…oh uhh, thanx? (turns red for a moment) Uhh, I don't know who they are… I can't just go on a blind date."

Vegeta: "None, I'd remain single."

Goku: "Ack, my sides hurt from all that laughing… Uhh, who's the strongest? Inuyasha?"

Gohan: "No idea who they are…"

Vegeta: "They don't stand a chance against me!"

**Shashuko:**

"**I'm back! And Goten had no more baklava, so I stole some from Dende instead.**

**Here!**

**Yuko: Wouldn't' it be scary of Hani-senpai was a saiyan? or renge? and does renge's laugh remind you of freeza's or is it just me? (sorry, last ouran high questions. i need to get life XD)**

**Vegeta: I know why everyone is teasing you. You're one of those people who are really funny when they're angry. Also, since they're just writing to you, you can't kill them, ne? And Hani-senpai is mad at you for trying to blow up bun-bun, but shika now thinks you're cool.**

**Goku: if you knew that all that baklava was stolen from Goten, would you be mad at me? what would you do?**

**Gohan: do you feel left out or relieved that people don't ask you as many questions? and don't you hate it when they ask embarrassing things?"**

Yuko: "A saiyan? Yes, Renge? That'd be just a bit disturbing… (shudders at thought) uhh, well her laugh kinda is… (shrugs) I don't know."

Vegeta: "Oh shut up… and what do I care?? What can**_ he_** do to me?"

Goku: "No, (laughs with hand behind head) I've been wondering where they all went!"

Gohan: "I feel sorta left out when they don't ask me questions… and yeah, I kinda do."

**Samurai Rurouni:**

"**Guess whose back: I'll take my kid brother now but first Heh heh he. Here Vegeta you hold him.**

**(places kid in his lap and watches as he begins to scream then pulls VVengeta's hair) Aw He likes you.**

**Ok Goku I am planning on writing a story on you guys when I join but I was wondering If I may interview you Basically it is about a brother you never knew who actually survived your Planet being destroyed but was sent to another ultrainte reality, where he alter has a little girl.**

**What would you do, I mean your very first response if she just popped up one day looking surprised fairly wounded and ran into you, and explained that her own Planet was under attack when she was brought here. Then fearing you'd guys would be hurt just took off.**

**Would you**

**A. Leave her be**

**B. Follow her.**

**Or C. Stop her before she even takes off.**

**Gohan what would your response be if you found out you had a cousin you did not know, would you ignore her or help her?**

**Vegeta what if she was more powerful then you and fell in love with Trunks what would you do?**

**Oh**

**(sap) Double worm pudding for the Veggie king. (throws it in Veggie kun's face)**

**Bye now"**

Vegeta: "Uggh! Stupid brat… I oughta blast you to oblivion…"

Yuko: "Do that and you never go home…"

Goku: "You know? I completely forgot that we can go home after we answer questions!"

Gohan: "I haven't, and I kinda doubt Vegeta has… (watches Vegeta try to pull kid off him)"

Goku: "Do you mean, 'alternate?' C. definitely, and if that didn't work, B."

Gohan: "Same as dad,"

Vegeta: "One, there will never be anyone stronger than me (thinks: other than Kakarot) and two, I don't care who the brat marries! But he was with that Kumori Ookami human last I checked… (dodges) Hmmph, and take your stupid brat!!"

**NeilTheHero:**

"**To Yuko: Vacation? Damn you!**

**Well, send me the documentaries to me, when you get back. (whispers: Can you add Dinobot? I know he's not from DBZ, but hey.)You know descriptions others of DB.**

**To Goku: Ok, so if I tell Frieza or Cell that you and Vegeta are scared of needles/worms, your gonna get beaten?"**

Yuko: "Hey, watch the language. And I still have no idea what you are talking about… No, Gohan shouldn't even be here! I am not adding any other characters."

Goku: "No, if the world was at stake I'd get over it… that one time."

Vegeta: "I am NOT scared of worms!!!"

**AkaeritheShadow:**

"**Vegeta-san Konnichiwa you are my favorite second only to Gohan-san who is my favorite right now.**

**Gohan: If you could choose to not be the great saiyaman and save yourself the embarrassment would you?**

**Vegeta: Don't let them get you I'm the shortest out of my friends almost to. I only have one friend shorter then me. :( Anyways why do you let bra boss you around?**

**Gives Gohan and Vegeta chocolate chip cookies.**

**Sorry Goku but these two are cooler. Byes! and great job Yuko!"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (what is with the brat being the favorite?)"

Gohan: "Whoa, Saiyaman is cool! And who said **_I'm_** saiyaman?"

Vegeta: "The girl has her way of doing things, and she does not boss me around…"

Goku: "(frowns in disappointment)"

Yuko: "Arigato,"

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: How do you keep your hair in that style?**

**Vegeta: I hate you. Get a life. When are you going to leave?**

**Gohan: Will you take Vegeta's place?"**

Goku: "It's natural really!"

Vegeta: "Unfortunately I can't leave til all you pathetic weaklings stop asking questions."

Gohan: "Uhh, I don't think I can…"

**embargo:**

"**No, no, no! I'm sorry Goku, but you and Discombobulated Saiyan are not allowed to have coffee, ever! It's not good I tell you! Not good!**

**Ok, my question for you guys is: are your farts dangerous? If you farted could you blow up the Lookout? Not that you would mean to blow up the Lookout, but could you if you farted in front or inside of it?**

**I have asked a lot of questions haven't I? Well I haven't asked as many questions as other people have. Gohan, how fast can you read?**

**Vegeta, are you at all interested in purchasing my Anti-Goku device? It's guaranteed to keep Goku away. Goku, no offense about the Anti-Goku thing. You're awesome and I love you to death, I'm just trying to raise money for a trip I'm taking in the summer.**

**Hey, that's a good question. Do you guys need any work done for anything? I'd be willing to work for any or all of you part-time. Maybe I should ask your wives? If you see them before I do will you ask them for me? Thanks! Before I forget: The mole people want to know if you guys are made of plastic. Are you?**

**HA! You thought I was being completely serious for once! Well the truth is I'm never serious for long! Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! (takes breath)**

**Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!"**

Goku: "(blinks) No…?"

Gohan: "What kind of questions is that??"

Vegeta: "…No comment…"

Gohan: "How fast? Pretty quick… wait… did you just ask a serious question???"

Vegeta: "No. I can keep Kakarot away on my own… are pigs flying yet? You're asking a serious question…"

Goku: "Nope, sorry!"

Vegeta: "I live with the richest onna in the world… what do you think??"

Gohan: "Sorry, I don't have anything either."

Goku: "No, I don't think so!"

Gohan: "Oh darn…"

Vegeta: "Tch, figures…"

**blackangel04:**

"**I'm...not...annoying...? (sobs in a corner) Well not now...But I swear when I'm high YOU'LL SEE! YOU'LL ALL SEE!!**

**TO YUKO: -pokes- Hi. -pokes forehead- Hi again. (does repeatedly for the next twelve hours) ...Hi.**

**TO VEGETA: Man Gohan is beating your ass at being freaking awesome. Still adore you though. Anyway another question. Well while you're kinda stuck in here, Bra and Trunks went to one of my OC's concerts. Geist, my GUY OC, plays the electric guitar like hell! Anyway, Bra kinda has a crush on him. I set them up for a kind of 'play date' even though Geist has a girlfriend already. Fine with you right? I mean, you don't care what happens to her anyway right? Alright!**

**TO GOKU: Goku, your son, Gohan, is beating BOTH your assess at being freaking awesome. I swear. Still love YOU though. I can never forget the way I cried when you died the first time. Question! Where was the most unusual place you and Chi**

**Chi made love? And do you usually turn HER on rather than the other way around like some fictions say? Don't worry I'm not being rude. I love you! -hugs-**

**(gives a truckload of pizzas) HERE! **

**TO GOHAN: WAH! GOHAN-CHAN! -hugs while crying anime style- I got a really REALLY low score on my Algebra long test! HELP ME!! -cries- You are still so cute though. -cries again- Well here's one of my questions for you. Without a calculator, solve this equation by factoring:**

**X squared + 64 all over quantity x-8.**

**Another one, where did you and Videl go on your honeymoon? Was it sweet? Was it romantic? Was I there? -cries- Wai Gohan-chan! Even your cuteness wont let me forget my low grades in Algebra! -threatens- YOU WILL HELP ME AND YOU WILL HELP ME NOW! -cries and hugs AGAIN- I love you STILL though! -grins and cries some more-**

**(gives all three of them my dissected frogs in Biology)**

**-evil laugh- Hey Goku, did you know I used TONS of needles to pin these ASLEEP**

**YET AWAKE frogs on the dissecting tray and used a REALLY SHARP SCALPEL to cut it open? I saw its heart thumping while I cut it open! It was so COOL!"**

Vegeta: "WHAT??? Why I oughta…"

Goku: "Ahh (interrupts Vegeta) I think I answered before… Vegeta's GR was it…? Uhh, sometimes… (blushes)"

Gohan: "There is not possible answer unless I know more about the equation, and well we went just about everywhere… the only problem was… wherever we went, so did the paparazzi… we eventually just went home and stayed there. It was romantic… and I don't believe you were there…"

Goku: "Ack! Poor frog…"

Vegeta: "(stares at it with no interest at all)"

Gohan: "I've done that before haha, Sharpner was my partner and he… uhh screamed then fainted when I cut it open…"

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

"**Vegeta your a prince right that means Bulma is your princess right sorry about the worms**

**Goku did you ever think that Raditz was hiding his true feelings is that he dose not what to hurt you or Gohan"**

Vegeta: "Yes, it's that simple."

Goku: "Maybe, but I guess now I'll never know."

**Maric:**

"**Okay no more pizza. How about some ravioli?**

**Vegeta: Which one of your lovely children will be the new ruler of neo**

**Earth-Vegeta?**

**Goku: If you retire from fighting and saving the universe maybe you and Chichi can form a child day care service. You're very good with kids and Chichi is an excellent cook.**

**Gohan: Exactly what do you do for a living?"**

Vegeta: "What? Trunks would be next in line for the throne…"

Goku: "I don't think I'll stop training though hehe, (laughs nervously)"

Gohan: "I'm a PhD,"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy dudes and dudette. I'll make this quick**

**Vegizzle: Did the saiyans have holidays back on planet Vegeta?**

**Goku: Frying pan of doom or Needle of doom?**

**Gohan aka the bookworm: When you were in school, were you assigned a partner for any type of project? and if so, did he constantly procrastinate from doing the work until the due date?**

**peace, love, and good will, toward everybody"**

Vegeta: "No, not that I know of. We were under Frieza's control, you think he'd allow a holidays?"

Goku: "Needle of doom… or maybe frying pan of doom... it kinda depends on who has it... if it's a VERY angry Chi-chi then the frying pan of doom..."

Gohan: "Yeah, occasionally I got Erasa, then Sharpner, Videl, and some other students I don't remember… well no… not really."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: How did you end up driving a car when you failed to get a driver's license?**

**Gohan: I asked Goku this, but I'll ask you any way. Chi-Chi's frying pan does not make a single appearance in either the anime or the manga about you guys, so where the heck does it come from?**

**Oscar the Grouch: Would you give Goten your blessing in regards of him going out with Bra? They're so cute together.**

**Yuko: Milady, as the matter regarding 'Flame Rising,' not only was it necessary, but it was also quite entertaining. His flame was most uncalled for, and if he disagrees with a certain fic, he should not say anything, especially if he did not have anything nice to say in the first place. It is he who ought to, as he puts it, jump off a cliff. And it is he who is the inbred moronic fool..."**

Goku: "I took the test 5 times after Chi-chi begged for them to give me another chance."

Gohan: "Anime? Manga? What are you talking about? Mom's always had the frying pan…" (actually I don't know where it's from… In dragonball Chi-chi and Ox King lived on Mt. Fry-Pan and Master Roshi put the flames out with the kamehame. But I coulda sworn the frying pan came out somewhere in the anime… hmm, maybe in the uncut series? I'll look into that)

Vegeta: "No."

Yuko: "Hehe, sure, if you say so."

**LordFrieza:**

"**Hello all. Looks around and sees the Saiyans looking a little depressed. Ok first here is this to cheer you all up.**

**Throws in a huge mountain of Egg Rolls, General Tao's Chicken, Seseme Chicken, Combo Lomain, Egg Fou Young, rice Balls.**

**I found something and thought that you might want to see this. Throws in a television and VHS player with Lord Slug playing.**

**Vegeta do you think that you could have taken Lord Slug out at your power level back then. (it would have roughly been before the androids after Frieza. somewhere in those three years.)**

**Goku... I hate to be the barer of bad news but Dr. Gero was wished back to life... Yet again... My sources tell me that this time he is attempting to cross Saiyan DNA with samples of Majin Buu that he found and building it around a similar skeletal system like Android 13's. If he perfects it No doubt it will be as powerful as a SSJ4. Best of luck on it... Me I am gathering the dragonballs and wishing myself to new Namek.**

**Gohan... Do you think that a Dark Sith Lord would stand a chance against any of you (Meaning yourself, Vegeta, Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, Yamcha.) If so who?**

**Vegeta What is the darkest thing that Frieza made you do for him while in his service? Do you have any remorse? Also would you fight this new creature that**

**Gero is creating and sending after Goku?**

**Yuko props on the fic and keeping it feeling real. Good job."**

Goku: "Yippee!"

Gohan: "(grabs a rice ball before Goku eats all)"

Vegeta: "Yes,"

Goku: "Ahh, where did you get this?? Huh what? Haha, that's funny. Gero can't be wished back! The dragonballs can only bring back ppl who have died within a year's time!"

Gohan: "No, I don't think so… uhh who is the Dark Sith Lord?"

Vegeta: "Human, I've killed thousands aliens, blew up atleast several thousand planets, and many other things. I don't regret any of them but do you think I could pick out of that entire list the darkest thing Freiza made me do? I didn't really care either, actually. And hah, I don't believe that."

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**Food I have brought! (brings in a huge container full of food, then pulls a lever releasing it all on the ground) There! That should tide Goku-san over for awhile! Just leave enough for Yuko, Vegeta and Gohan, okay? Enjoy! (smiles) Eh, I figured you guys didn't play any instruments, I just thought I'd ask anyway. (shrug) You're welcome Goku! I can't dance either! It's okay! Now Veggie-Weggie, I told you to leave Gohan alone! The poor guy has been through enough already. Okay, now on with the questions! Do you guys own any hats? I have a bunch but with your guys' hair being as unruly as it is, how do you manage to put it under and hat and keep it there? I mean I know it's as easy to manipulate as human hair, cept for the whole spiky thing, but by looking at it you would think it would be a battle to force a hat on! Regardless, you look better without 'em anyway! Lol. Oh another question I just thought of! Do you guys (even though I already know what Vegeta and Goku might say) have a cell phone? I'm pretty sure that Goku's gonna say it'd be too easy for him to break it and Vegeta will most likely say that Bulma, Trunks and Bra do so he doesn't need one nor wants one. If I was right about all that, do I get a cookie? Anyway, how about you, Gohan? Hm? Do YOU have a cell phone?**

**Enjoy your vacation Yuko! Sorry to hear you were sick! Bye guys!"**

Goku: "Yay!! MORE FOOD!!"

Gohan: "No…"

Goku: "Nope!"

Vegeta: "Why would we?"

Goku: "Chi and I figured we didn't really need one…"

Vegeta: "I don't care for one, I can sense ki and fly, what's the point in a phone when you can just go talk to them."

Gohan: "Yeah, I need it for work! And when Pan needs something,"

**JarellNumba1:**

"**What a dumb a-word! Flaming peeps for no reason n callin us all imbreds. A-word wipe. Anywho, How you al like the Volka? Did u all get it on tape? Hope so. Hope no one got a hangover. I heard those were brutal. Never had one. Yet. Anywho, I looked up the word cute. It actually means attractive or pretty especially in a childish, youthful, or delicate way.**

**Veggie: U so not cute. You're beyond hot! But umm...do u like any t.v shows like family guy and the boondocks and degrassi and deal or no deal?**

**Gohan: What kind of music do you listen to? Do you like Young Jeezy, DJ UNK, Ciara, Ne-Yo, Chris Brown?**

**Goku: Have you read Night by Elie Weisel? It's really sad and everything. But it's good. Or 12 Angery Men? Also good. Or Romeo and Juliet. The movie's more interesting than the cambrigde schoolbook.**

**Yuko: It's still really funny and good!**

**peace!"**

Vegeta: "No, too busy training to watch those silly little shows."

Gohan: "I'm not interested in music like that… I kinda just prefer classical."

Goku: "I don't read much…"

Yuko: "Arigato,"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Chibi-kun: If u say so, but I kinda think it's a cool pairing and plus 'Love knows no bounds' right?. Anyway, What would u do if u meet Grandpa Gohan? Vegeta's death sounds funny to u? (grins) It seems Son Gohan has an evil streak**

**(Way to go!)**

**Vegeta: The way u make it sound, it's like u're doing an evil little deed or something by drinking. I think my house is haunted bcuz the freaky thing is that no-one else was around and I still think u're full of it. Stop picking on Gohan! I don't have any questions yet, that last question from that 'clo30' person made me twitch...**

**Goku: When I saw how old u were I almost chocked, I knew ur age but still...wow.**

**Since Gohan's tired of pizza, chocolate cake for everyone**

**Bye 4 now!"**

Gohan: "Grandpa? It'd be cool, and I guess I'd get to know him better. No, it's not funny…"

Vegeta: "Hmmph,"

Goku: "Hehe, (grins Son grin)"

**Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes:**

"**Okay, I got a few questions...**

Goku: When you married ChiChi, did you really love her? Since you just did it

**out of a promise seven years earlier...**

**Vegeta: How do you feel about all the GokuxVegeta slash out there?**

**Goku: If you were on a island with no food, would you resort to trying to eat Veggie-kun?**

**Well, thats all for now (gives both a huge ice cream cone) bye bye guys! (hugs**

**them both and runs away)"**

Goku: "I still wasn't quite sure what love was, but I eventually learned. Yes I did,"

Vegeta: "It's… disturbing and sick,"

Goku: "No, I'm not a cannibal… I think…"

Gohan: "Once again… I don't exist…"

Yuko: "Heh, you weren't even supposed to be here!"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**Yea, I think that's why he signed up...**

**Gohan: I STILL can't think of any questions for you...I ran out**

**Vegeta: You would've been king? and you think you could've stopped Frieza from blowing your planet to smithereens? but I asked how you would turn out, like what ur personality would be like if he didn't take you? not what u would do!**

**Goku: Yea those couple times, I've seen Vegeta wear more earthling clothing than**

**I've seen you...Maybe like 3 times...at your wedding, when u failed ur driving test miserably...hey Vegeta actually beat u at somethin, he can drive but u can't hahaha, anyway and that time while training for the cell games -"**

Gohan: "Oh well…"

Vegeta: "Yes. I'd be like any other saiyan. You do know what saiyan are like right?"

Goku: "Hey! I can drive!!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I updated… school's a drag… oh well, thanx for the questions!

Ok, here's the thing. Gohan was originally never supposed to be here (see the title, 'Ask Goku and Vegeta') of course there were a few requests and Gohan was brought in… I'm not bringing in anymore characters. Gohan was originally gonna be kicked out but… I think I'm going to lose readers… so what do you say? Should Gohan stay or go?

Gohan: "please say go!"

NOTE: I may not update for sometime after this… I've got to do lots of work for school so it's been busy gonna keep bein busy…

But I'll still try to update as soon as possible!


	32. Galic Gun

Galic Gun

Yuko: "Yes, I know."

**A dude who must make a stand:**

"**You can't do q&a fics."**

Yuko: "I have known this for a while, fanfiction members will eventually ban me but until then…"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy!**

**So basically it's either get rid of the scholar or have us torture him more, huh? Ahh, let's be merciless and keep him here, sides, he's the only saiyan school trained.**

**Vegizzle: After Gohan beat Cell, did you try to get him to train with you so you could ascend to super saiyan 2? Also, have you ever thought even once of playing guitar? Go ahead, insult me for wondering. I really do not care at this point and time.**

**Goku: Do you listen to music while training? Also you had to purify the dragon balls, so they're gone now from earth, right? But what about the dragon balls on**

**Namek?**

**Gohan: Have you kept a journal about all the adventures you had? Would you like to keep a journal about all of us asking you questions? Dumb questions, I know, but I was getting tired of seeing you go, "I don't exist...woe is me."**

**Here's some beer for Veggizle, and a 5 star 10 course meal for y'all**

**Peace!"**

Vegeta: "…"

Gohan: "You bet he did, he called like every day. Course I had to help mom with the baby…"

Vegeta: "Shut up, that was my question brat. No, I don't do anything that has to do with music."

Goku: "Nope! Yeah, well the Namek dragonballs were barely used so… I guess it didn't matter. (grins)"

Gohan: "Uhh no, no not exactly… 'tired of seeing me go?'"

Vegeta: "(eyes beer)"

Goku: "Thanx!"

**embargo:**

**I will now read your fortunes!! Look into my crystal ball!! What's this I see?**

**Goku, in your future I see a great amount of food... Wait! No! This cannot be!**

**Goku, you will be given nothing but healthy food!! Run!! Flee into the hills!!**

**Gohan... Find a penny, pick it up and all day long you'll have good luck! And if you give the penny to me you'll have even more good luck!!**

**Vegeta... The fangirls are coming... avoid going outside while a convention is going on. And if you see a penny please give it to me. I'm not joking, any spare change you guys got, please give it to me. My piggy banks are hungry...**

Goku: "You know, I'll eat just about anything…"

Gohan: "ok… I don't believe in superstitions, why do you need a penny?"

Vegeta: "Like I believe what you say."

Goku: "Sure thing! But I don't keep money with me,"

Gohan: "Sorry left my wallet at home."

Vegeta: "The onna has all the money."

**blackangel04:**

"**Wow it took you a long time to update Yuko chan! Good luck with school, summer vacation over here! Wee!**

**TO VEGETA: I've got tons of questions for you buddy boy. And just so you're updated, the date went on fine! Bra was just disappointed about Geist having a girlfriend already.**

**FIRST: You first wanted to wish for immortality when you came to Namek to defeat Frieza because he destroyed your home planet. So why didn't you just wish for the Saiyan race to be revived instead?**

**SECOND: Can Saiyans REALLY sense a woman being pregnant like fictions say? A lot of fan fictions I've read about you and Bulma say that you can sense that she was pregnant with Trunks. Is this true? How or in what way can you sense it?**

**THIRD: Do Saiyans really bite their mates on the neck? Doesnt that...hurt?**

**FOURTH: This one's been bugging me for centuries. Goku's son, Gohan had a tail when he was a kid. It was cut off. You had a tail, Yajirobi cut it off. Goku had a tail, it was cut off too. Goten had one and it was eventually cut off as well.**

**So if all of Goku's offspring had tails, why didn't Trunks have one? Or did I just miss it somehow? I never saw him with one!**

**FIFTH: Yuko mentioned your spouses in the other dimension being bombarded with questions like you guys right? Bulma mentioned 'blueberries and cream' in one Q/A when someone told her you said she was a 'goddess' in bed and that 'it worked'. Care to explain? (cocks an eyebrow) Was this before or after Trunks was born? Or did this eventually lead to Bra? (cocks another eyebrow)**

**TO GOKU: Nothing to ask you as of now. (Sits down next to Goku all of a sudden) Hi! I'm on vacation now so I can spend tons of time with you! (grins)**

**TO GOHAN: I can solve it genius. It's x minus 8. Factor out the difference of two squares of the numerator and cancel out the like terms! Man Gohan, I thought you were smart. Oh well. You're still very oh so adorable! (Annoying NOW? Huh**

**Gohan? HUH? (cries)) Anyway here's a quickie! Can I hug you? Please? (grins)**

**BYE GUYS:D"**

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I'll let Kakarot answer that."

Goku: "The dragonballs can only revive people who have died in the past year."

Vegeta: "I have no idea what you humans write but I can sense when the onna is pregnant easily, either from her mood swings or from the ki I feel inside of her. Perhaps, perhaps not, I was taken away from Vegeta-sei at age 7. And no, I doubt it hurts. One, Kakarot's second spouse either had no tail or the harpy cut it off as soon as he was born! The onna cut the brat's tail off as soon as he was born. And how the heck would you know if they had tails? (turns red for a moment) Oh shut up!! What do you think???"

Goku: "Oh… (rubs back of head nervously) ok…"

Gohan: "…yeah sure… uhh ok?" (Hey, Gohan may be smart but I ain't. Need to know more about the equation first… err that's just me hehe)

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: What's the most annoying habit that Vegeta does whenever he's with you?**

**Gohan: Has Videl ever eaten what's inside the frog's stomach on a whim/or a dare after dissecting it?**

**Oscar the Grouch: Why not? Goten and Bra are a match made in heaven. Maybe I should tell Bulma that you don't want Bra to be happy ever in her life by telling her you'd kill Goten.**

**Yuko: Ah! Milady, if you must ponder on whether Gohan stays or leaves...take my word, keep him until all eternity-or at least until this wonderous fic is completed. You would be most right that you would lose support of fans should he leave, so it would be wise to keep him."**

Goku: "Uhh probably yell at me, that's all he does when he sees me…"

Gohan: "No… not that I know of."

Vegeta: "Yeah right What?? That girl doesn't want to be with Kakabrat," (I think he wants proof hehe)

Yuko: "I'm starting to think… Gohan is gonna have to stay or I'll lose readers…"

**MysteriousSaiyaGirl:**

"**'Geta, how do you feel about being viewed as mentally unstable, not only by human fangirls, but also by some of the other Z-fighters? And how do you deal with the woman knowing about your nightmares, besides arguing with her and getting all defensive when she gets too close that is? Yes, I know, the Prince of all Saiyans doesn't have any nightmares or emotional instability and I'm just an inferior human and everyone's too nosy about your personal life.. you don't have to spill it; I know.**

**On a side note: was it annoying when Mirai Trunks left and all left was this baby that wouldn't be anything worthwhile for several years to come? And do you think your brat would have had a better personality if he just was a little more traumatized? Mirai Trunks seems to have more depth..**

**Goku, as you remember being fused, you are technically one with the other, but for your and especially Vegeta's sake I hope you guys didn't have to endure each others memories or anything? And how did it feel having any of Vegeta's traits? Seriously didn't have any affect on ya? And on you, Vegeta?**

**Gohan, somehow you were more of a serious guy when you still trained, and you started becoming more of a goof like your father when you started focusing on your studies.. you'd think it be the other way around.. how did that happen?**

**Well, 50 steaks for Veggie-kun, 'cause he's Royalty, and a room of peas for Gohan and Goku so they can goof around by throwing them at each other.. and some cookies for afterwards if you two actually decide to eat the darn green things, no-one deserves to live with that taste in their mouths."**

Vegeta: "If you know then why the heck are you asking? Annoying? That's my son you're talking about, watch it. No, the Mirai brat had no father figure to look up to. He's too much like his mother, my son is different."

Goku: "No, you don't remember too much, remember, it forms one person with one mind. Not one person with two separate minds. No, I'm used to Vegeta so it doesn't matter."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, still adjusting to Kakarot's idiocy."

Gohan: "I'm really not sure… but I guess mom's influence on me kinda changed a lot of my decisions in life…"

Goku: "Yay! (tosses that at Gohan but misses and hits Vegeta)"

Vegeta: "Kakarot… (growls and tosses take at Goku)"

Gohan: "Oh bother…"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Let Gohan stay, at least for a bit longer.**

**Chibi-kun: We all know u're Saiyaman, there's no use trying to hide it. For those annoying paparazzi, u should've blasted them all...or at least threaten them, if they value their lives then they'd leave u alone. Hey, don't say u don't exist u moron, I don't ignore u.**

**Vegeta: Gohan is everyone's favorite bcuz he's so cool and adorable! Why are u so against Goten and Bra being together? They're cute! In a way it's like u and Goku being together...only thing u're a girl and...yeah, I think I'm against this pairing too.**

**Nothing for u yet Goku.**

**Yuko: Great to have u back, I know how it is with homework, for 9 weeks straight**

**I have to give a speech in my computer class, (sigh) only 7 more weeks to go.**

**Update soon!**

**See ya!"**

Gohan: "Uhh, uhh, (thinks: Oh darn… how'd they find out?) Well Videl tried that already, and you know me… I don't really do that."

Vegeta: "No they aren't, sick. What is with you humans and making us gay???"

Goku: "Oh well,"

Yuko: "Haha, good luck,"

**SuperShad:**

"**Bardock & King Vegeta**

**Hey! We're alive! (sends hugs to their sons)**

**Goku: You look just like your old man! Did you get married? What are your kids like? Do you have a good wife? I heard you surpassed the levels of all Super**

**Saiyans! You make your old man Proud! Please teach me to Achieve the SSJ levels!**

**-Bardock**

**Vegeta: I'm proud of you Son! Please teach me to achieve the SSJ levels! You look like you became a family man! Way to go Son! Re-populating the Saiyan Race!**

**Atta Boy! -King Vegeta"**

Goku: "Huh? But… but didn't Yuko said you back to Earth??"

Vegeta: "…you're not my father, nor are you a saiyan. Your attitude is too much like… Kakarot."

Goku: "Well I'll answer the questions but… well Gohan's my kid right there."

Gohan: "(waves nervously then thinks: Who are these ppl?)"

Goku: "Yeah I have a good wife… Super saiyajin? Sure… when I get out of here."

Vegeta: "Normally, my father would be yelling at me for mating with someone other than a saiyan."

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

**"School huh? Yeah, school is a drag . . . TTTT Sorry bout that. OH! So I don't get a cookie? I see how it is . . . (frowns) Those may have not been the right answers but I do deserve something for bringing you all that food . . . Gohan! I'm sorry no one ever remembers that you're here! At least I do! (hugs him) So you have a cell phone huh? Me too. It was forcefully given to me by my mom. (shrug) I love it now! X3 So you and Chi didn't think you needed it huh Goku? Well I guess that's true. Can't really imagine you with a cellphone anyway! Do you enjoy camping and fishing? Well, you may be able to go and talk to them if you need to, Vegeta, but you don't do much of that do you? Being as how you spend hours in your GR and hate to be disturbed and hate being somewhere if you don't have to? I love that about you! Did Bulma ever ask you to become Capsule Corp. president just so she could get you to work? Oh Gohan! You can't leave! If you go, who will prevent people from giving your dad coffee and alcohol? Vegeta finds it amusing. Keep him, Yuko! Gotta go now, bye guys!" **

Gohan: "Oh, forcefully? Well that's nice…"

Goku: "Yeah, yep I sure do! Camping and fishing are the best!"

Vegeta: "No, the onna has no reason to ask me."

Gohan: "Hehe, (thinks: oh darn, I really want to leave…)"

Yuko: "that's how many ppl now saying to keep Gohan? (starts counting)"

**Maric:**

"**Let Gohan stay. He's adorable when he answers questions**

**Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta: What would happen if a saiyan eats too much chili? By the way, here's some 500 alarm chili."**

Yuko: "Another…"

Gohan: "(crosses fingers, thinks: Oh come on…)"

Goku: "I don't know,"

Vegeta: "Don't know, don't care."

Gohan: "Chili really isn't my favorite food."

Goku: "Yay!"

Gohan, Vegeta, N Yuko: (scoot away from Goku)"

**Lady Assassinator:**

**"It's about time u updated, but I'm not complaining-**

**Gohan: HURRAY! I actually thought of a question! anyway, when u and Kakarot came out Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you stayed super saiyan for the remainder of the 9 days and through the Cell Games? cuz I didn't see u not in super saiyan till after Cell got his butt kicked.**

**Vegeta: Hell naw! hahaha the only saiyan I've seen were the ones that were actually noticed...HEY!! I just realized something, ur personality is like exactly the same as this guy name Seto Kaiba, it's unbelievable u 2 have personality. he was the best in the world till this kid Yugi came in and beat him then he's been for years trying to re-claim his title but never could...thats what u did, u were the..'best' then Kakarot beat ur ass then u try to beat him but never can do it.**

**Kakarot: You know my question for u is gonna be exactly wat I asked Gohan..."**

Gohan: "That's right, dad said it was some kind of training…"

Vegeta: "(vein appears) I am far stronger than Kakarot…"

Goku: "Don't tell lies Vegeta! (grins) We still don't know!"

Vegeta: "Quit mocking me Kakarot…"

Goku: "Oh yeah, it was training. So we stayed as super saiyans even during the Cell Games."

**Bulma and Vegeta fan:**

**"Yuko I don't mind if Gohan goes or not i just like to annoy Vegeta**

**Vegeta which Z fighter of these do you thinks is a good fighter**

**Tien**

**Yamcha**

**Krillin**

**if you are not scared of worms why did you hide behind Goku when you were in Buu's body and you looked terrified Goku did you ever have a rematch with Tien after the tournament and fighting"**

Yuko: "And there's one for the I don't care list…"

Vegeta: "None."

Goku: "Aww come on Vegeta, it has to be one of them atleast."

Vegeta: "Oh fine, the midget is the strongest out of three. Atleast, used to be. I am NOT terrified of worms."

Goku: "What do you mean? Tien and I fought in the next tournament. I beat him and faced Piccolo Jr."

**NeilTheHero:**

"**Kick out Gohan, Im the only giving him a favour.**

**My Point of having DB, has your aid.**

**OMG, ZOMG, In chapter 31/32? You gave me details of DB, you said there's many others, tell me the rest.**

**Vegeta: Yes you are, your skins becomes blue when you see them."**

Yuko: "One for kicking him out… I think… (hey didn't you suggest I bring him in??) I still have no idea what you're talking about. Descriptions… hmm, well either way, I'm not too familiar with DB. Watched most of it… I think hehe."

Vegeta: "Argh! Shut up! NO I'M NOT!"

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: Did you know that your Saiyan name is a pun on carrot?**

**Vegeta: I'll get you in my torture chamber someday! You just wait until Yuko's done with you! "Glares" Can saiyans die from death looks? You'd be dead by now if they could.**

**Gohan: You're my third favorite! Please stay! Did you know that your name means fried rice? COOL!**

**Gohan should stay, Yuko. Half the people here are reading this because Gohan's presence brings Pan, Videl, and other minor characters."**

Goku: (blink blink) It is?"

Vegeta: "If they could Kakarot would be dead."

Gohan: "Oh, (nervous laugh) Sure… (thinks: I just wanna go home)"

Yuko: "Another one for keeping Gohan…"

Gohan: "Stop keeping count!"

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**Gohan: Why are people ignoring the incredible cuteness such as Gohan?! (Hugs him against her chest, and lets go quickly) Don't want to wife to come and kill me!**

**Goku: I have a question for thee! When you are a super saiyan, do you lose yourself in the moment? Like you can go..ballistic? Go crazy? Just curious.**

**(Pats his back.)**

**Vegeta: (Gives him a plastic cage.) You see this? Anytime someone is going to fling worms at you, hide in this! This may seem weak against your nature, but I can't stand seeing you being tortured. (Pats his shoulder.) I doubt you'll let me get close enough to hug you. **

**Yuko: I'm glad this story is still going! And Gohan is not going until I get to play a game with him! (Shakes fist) And yeah, school is a bitch. I'm trying to update plenty of my stories also! (Plots to destroy the school)**

**Ja ne! (Whoa, I had alot to say this time!)"**

Gohan: "No idea… (glances at her) Yeah… Videl would try and kill you for doing that…"

Goku: "No, well at first it was hard to control but right now it's as simple as breathing."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (blasts cage) I'm not afraid of worms! What do you humans not understand??"

Yuko: "Heh yah,"

**Dark Crimson Vampiress:**

**''Konichiwa Gohan san Goku San Vegeta Sama, and also Yuko sama your a writing**

**Goddess!'' she gives a slight bow**

**''Ok on with the questions starting with you Goku, ok I've been doing a lot of studying on channeling and such. How exactly do you channel Ki? I mean do you have to be perfect in strength or can it work for anyone.**

**Also I know you're scared out of your mind off needles, and truthfully I don't blame you, last time they stuck me ten times trying to find a vein, it still haunts me! TT**

**Anyway but lets say someone you know is running low on blood and dying, someone who needs a blood transfusion and your blood was the only match. Would you brave the needle for that one time? Or leave him or her to her fate.**

**Gohan, t your othrsselve basically gave it his all to protect Earth from the androids and died doing so. Would you do the same?**

**Also you are Saiyaman, its been said alot on here that in this world your anime.**

**We all saw you get your suit from Bulma, to hide her self but abling yourself to help others as Saiyaman. Witch I think is way cool. CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!**

**Also when you do have Pan, will you be one of those fathers whose way protective about their daughters and boys?**

**Vegeta ok, al together I really don't like you much even if it is clear you have somewhat of a heart. Your always saying how Goku was the one whom left his family so long, when you didn't even know Bulma was pregnant.**

**Well who was the one who got Mirai Trunks killed! Huh wize guy. At least Goku never did that.**

**Oh lets let Cell live so we can see how strong he can get. Oh lets pound the hell out of Trunks to do so. You ignore him ten when he's killed you then get pissed. Your a bad egg Vegeta, real bad.''**

Goku: "No you don't have to be perfect in strength, I think everyone can do it. It's just harder for some than others, although it was natural for me. Yeah I would although not that many people have saiyan's blood nowadays."

Gohan: "Yeah of course I would! What?? I'm not Saiyaman! Ack, what makes you think that? (thinks: Oh crud did they watch the world tournament??) anime? I live on Earth, huh? I'm NOT saiyaman! (thinks: oh man…)"

Vegeta: "Give it up brat, they know already."

Gohan: "(sigh) Ok, where do you want me to sign? Uhh perhaps,"

Vegeta: "Shut up, I wasn't ready for children yet. When I sacrificed myself that's when I truly did change… maybe just a bit."

**Shashuko:**

**Yuko: NO! Leave Gohan in! He needs to suffer...**

Yuko: "Ok… another vote here…"

Gohan: "Oh Kami please…"

**dark temptation 06:**

**this is a cool fic, i luv it ;) and i just had to ask some questions...**

**Vegeta: dude, you're cool, and all, but you're pride just seems to get in the way a lot, but you always kick a! XD Oh, and can you turn ssj 3??**

**Goku: dude, your awesome!! XD nyways, i have some questions. Do you hate it when Vegeta calls you Kakarot?? Or are you used to it or something?**

**Gohan: dude, your awesome, especially in that fight w/ cell. that was super awesome!! XD what was going through your mind at that moment??**

**Vegeta: are you really that scared of worms?? have you always been scared of worms, or was it after being inside buu?? be honest!**

**Goku: if vegeta were to fall under babidi spell again, would you kill him?? If you did, how would you feel?? what if he killed you?? (which i doubt he could, lol... no offense, vegeta...)**

**Gohan: if you were to meet Radditz again, what will you say to him?? would you kick his a sky high, or what?? lol!! ok, thts all my questions for now, and sorry this comment was too long and I might ask more questions later on, teehehehehe...**

Vegeta: "No, only SSJ, SSJ2, and SSJ4."

Goku: "No, I'm used to it."

Gohan: "Well before my dad died I was kinda showing off then after that I got serious and knew I had to defeat him."

Vegeta: "No. Uggh, they're just disgusting…"

Goku: "I'd listen to his reason first. No, I wouldn't kill him unless necessary. But I'm pretty sure Vegeta wouldn't."

Gohan: "If he were trying to kill everyone heck yeah!"

**LordFrieza:**

**Hello again... Glad to see the update...**

**'You know I have other things to do... Like work at freakin' happy time.'**

**Sorry bout that. That's Georgia.**

**'I like to be called George.'**

**George is a grim Reaper. She died about what..?**

**'I died about four years ago. Hit by a toilet seat from a space station.'**

**Anyway I brought her here because she didn't believe that all three of you have died in the past and have been brought back to life.**

**'Sorry but I have collected more than 30 souls and never seen any one of them come back.'**

**So on with the questions.**

**'Can I ask mine?'**

**Sure**

**'What's after this life? I mean I know what happened after my first life, but what's next?'**

**Gohan if you had to choose between Videl or Pan living and knew that the dragonballs would not work to bring them back who would you choose to live?**

**Vegeta suppose that one of the Ginyu force lived after all that happened to them and came to earth. Next they found out that you had settled down with Bulma and had two children. If so and they kidnapped both Bulma and bra, then killed both of them what would you do to them?**

**Goku what would you do if you began to have all of your saiyan quirks come back at once? Basically acting like Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta did when they first came to earth.**

Goku: "Well you go to otherworld and meet King Yemma at the check-in station! He'll decide where you go from there! I think HFIL is a real boring place but in Heaven you can train a lot!"

Gohan: "Hard question… Videl would probably tell me to save Pan. So that's what I would do not that it'll happen anytime soon."

Vegeta: "One, that's not likely. Two, the girl is still a saiyan. Three I'd send them straight to hell."

Goku: "I really wouldn't know, maybe I'd act like Vegeta?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done… ok I won't be updating soon… I think…No idea but if I work hard nough at school I'll get prize!

Gohan's staying!

Gohan: "(nervous grin) Yay... (thinks: NO!!!)

Well thanx for the questions!


	33. Destructo Disk

Destructo Disk

Yuko: "More Q/As??? I suppose now I'll lose readers… oh well," (Kami, if this started cause of me… whoo boy I'm dead lol)

**Anime Fan18.0:**

**"I'M BACK! So, Veggie Weggie, thought you were rid of me eh? Sorry for the LONG space of time between my review. I have a few questions. (And things to do to Vegeta (Snickers))**

**Goku: I don't know if you remember, but in my first question I asked if you had ever vistited Fan fiction . Net? (The website this story is on!) A lot of people portray you as an idiot. (Not calling you one, by the way) How does that make you feel?**

**Vegeta: (AKA King wussy) Did you and Bulma OFFICALLY marry? I know you had two kids and spend a lot of time together, but... I never saw a wedding! Oh by the way (Whispers so Goku, Gohan, nor Yuko can hear) Goku thinks your wife is hot!**

**(snickers)**

**Gohan: You sure your not a ghost? I mean, with all the fighting you've done, I'd think you'd at least have a tan! Even as a child, you were SUPER pale!**

**Goku: What is your weight? Did you ever get fat from all the junk you eat?**

**Vegeta: Why do you call Yuko "Onna"? Were you engaged to another female saiyan before planet Vegeta blew up? (Like some sort of "Medieval pre-marry engagement" thing?)**

**Gohan: How did your mom react when she found out Videl was having a baby? (Pan)**

**To Everyone: (Sorry Yuko, they MUST know!) Okay, I'm going to explain this as best I can...Dragon BallZ is the name of a Anime originally made in Japan, but was brought to America and translated to English. ALL OF YOU (Gohan, Vegeta, Goku, Chi-chi, Krillin, etc.) are all characters on that show! THAT is why so many people know about your lives! (Waits for response from everyone)**

**Here are some cookies, pizza, KFC chicken, mashed potatoes, and Mountains of ice cream for everyone. Even Vegeta, BUT (chuckles) only if you:**

**A: Dance like a ballerena**

**B: Act like a wus for two minutes**

**C: Admit you are a weakling compared to Goku.**

**I am wearing Sayain proof armor, so don't think about blasting me! If you don't**

**do what I said, A mountain of cute and fuzzy items well fall and trap you!**

**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH... (continues for 3 days)**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Now, here are some cookies, chocolates, and T-bone stakes for Goku and Gohan. As for Vegeta (snickers) here is a big bowl of acid (Being dumped on you. You can't dodge or nothing) and a million rounds from the Ratchet and Clank Game super-weapon: THE RYNO! Bye Bye!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH...**

**(continues for two hours)...**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Signed: Anime Fan18.0"**

Yuko: "(rubs back of neck) It's only long cause I connected the two… eh hehe gomen if that didn't come out right…"

Goku: "It's fine… but I'm not an idiot!"

Vegeta: "We're not officially married, I didn't want to participate in the silly earthling tradition. (cocks eyebrow) I doubt Kakarot would, he's already got the harpy doesn't he?"

Gohan: "Eh hehe (laughs nervously) That would be because I spent so much time inside studying… or in the shade… not too much time in the sun I suppose."

Goku: "Weight? I think maybe 270 when I'm not in SSJ form… (I got that off some site) but I don't think I'm fat, I work out too much."

Vegeta: "Cause she is. She's stupid annoying onna. (onna means woman)"

Yuko: "Urusai, do you want to leave or not?"

Vegeta: "(mutters: Kami, when I do get out of here… I'm gonna kill her…) and No."

Yuko: "(rolls eyes)"

Gohan: "In simple terms… she was happy. She jumped around hugged and kissed me and Videl… uhh it was something I don't think I'll ever forget…"

Gohan: "And we believe you why?"

Vegeta: "Just a human, why even bother listening?"

Goku: "Oh, I thought it was real… remember that movie? I think I remember someone sent a movie of us fighting Cooler!"

Vegeta: "That was fake."

Goku: "Really?"

Yuko: "Going on."

Vegeta: "Then I won't eat fool, it's that simple. And that's already happened to me… I'll just destroy them! (cute fuzzy things fall down) Final Shine!"

Goku: "Yay!! FOOD!!!!"

Gohan: "Gosh dad, do you have to eat so much?"

Goku: "What can I say? I love food!"

Vegeta: "I'm a saiyan baka, hmmph, it's like a small paper cut."

Yuko: "Get stronger acid so I can throw it on him. (smirks)"

**dark shingami:**

"**hi. i don't like dbz that much, but this fic made me like it even more. That's how good it is. i started a Q&A fic, but w/ south park characters. Just wondering if you mind...**

**Vegeta: teehehehe, your scared of worms... oops... wrong choise of words... your repulsed at the sight of them... here's a bag of gummy worms :) that's all i have for today :)"**

Yuko: "Cool, I've noticed more Q/A fics going up."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, they're repulsive. Only the real ones, I'm not scared of anything."

Goku: "Vegeta, can I have those?? (drools)"

Vegeta: "They go in storage, you have enough food Kakarot. (thinks:pig.)"

**ScarletWitch88: **

"**this is for all of you, if the show ever became a live action movie, REGARDLESS of them being weak humans. who would you think be best to play you?"**

Goku: "Well who can play us? I don't know anyone…"

Gohan: "Are you sure she's not taping us? And I doubt anyone could play us, why don't they just use us? Why use someone pretending to be us?"

Yuko: "Although I'm not, it's a good idea."

Vegeta: "Don't even try it. No one, only the prince can be the prince."

Yuko: "if you're asking me… I really have no idea."

**Maric:**

"**Goku: I know you like to eat a lot but what if you see some people who never have any food for a very long time? Would you give them some of your food?**

**Vegeta: If you have any sisters, that some how survived your home planet's destruction, would you appoint them to be Bulma's bodyguards? At least they'll do things with Bulma that you hate to do, like shopping.**

**Gohan: Did your mother ever showed Videl your adorable baby/kid pictures?"**

Goku: "Yeah of course I would!"

Vegeta: "Maybe, saiyan woman are strange. She'd probably be rebellious though."

Gohan: "I don't think so… I hope not."

Goku: "I think she did! I saw them once and…"

Gohan: "(groans)"

**SuperAl ChenChong:**

"**Hi, it is me, fanofdynastywarriors.**

**I brought Future Trunks here.**

**Future Trunks: Hi, Father! I have defeated the androids in my timeline and I had killed Cell. I came back from Future to visit you but ended up in this place!**

**Where is this place anyway?**

**Me: Since we have Gohan here, why not Trunks? I prefer Future Trunks because he owns...**

**To Vegeta: Don't insult me! If you dare, I will do something nasty to you, like defeating you in a duel. So... Which Trunks is stronger? Future or yours? Do you know where does Future Trunks' sword came from? I know your son's came from Tapion.**

**To Goku and Gohan: Do you actually know that we the human has developed a recent newest technology which is using some kind of changing our human's body, maybe genes, to become something like a Saiyan. This means we can fight like a Saiyan.**

**Moreover, I can transform into a Super Human(Saiyan style).**

**(Transformed into a Golden haired human.**

**My name is neither... whatever. My name is SuperAl and I am going to challenge one of you to step forth and defeat me. If you can't, I will do my Super Death Soul Bomb and destroy the Earth! Yes, I am that evil. Duh!"**

Yuko: "Plz no, I prefer not to have anymore ppl/saiyajins regardless of the fact it might bring more ppl in."

Vegeta: "What the hell are you doing here?"

Mirai Trunks: "No idea, she brought me here…"

Vegeta: "You can't defeat me no matter how hard you try weakling! It depends if the two of them have continued training. The Mirai brat is more than likely stronger than mine…now. No, ask him!"

Mirai Trunks: "Uhh I'd rather not talk about it…" (Kami even I don't know that!)

Goku: "Really??"

Gohan: "Somehow I doubt that."

Vegeta: "(stares at SuperAl then smirks) Fine you face me."

Yuko: "Wait until we're done with questions for the day!"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: What was the most annoying thing Krillin did to you when you were growing up with him? And what did you think of his hair style when you saw him in that tournament before going to face Buu?**

**Gohan: If you had choice of suitors for Pan, who would it be? Trunks, Uub, some random nice boy from school, or...Bra...who is Vegeta's daughter...?**

**Oscar the Grouch: If you don't like Goten near Bra, how about-eh...Pan?"**

Goku: "Nothing was annoying, well maybe his pranks. He always pulled pranks didn't he? (grins) Well I thought it was kinda weird. I'm used to seeing him bald."

Gohan: "Ok last suggestion was… disturbing and a definite NO. None of them but if I had to choose perhaps Trunks but the wide gap is a bit much maybe Uub but I know nothing about him."

Vegeta: "If you're thinking of it 'that way' you have a sick mind human. I don't' mind them sparring, shopping, doing whatever girls do, but anything else…"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Chibi-kun: (narrows eyes) Why do u want to leave us so badly? Oh and what in the world possesed u to wear that teddy bear underwear in high school? What's it like when u unleash ur hidden power?**

**Vegeta; I am not sick! I was just saying! U know Bra and Goten are like replicas of their parents, Bra as Bulma and Goten as Goku, would u rather look at it that way? At least then it'll be a good pairing.**

**Goku: I had a dream that Chi-Chi kicked u out of the house when Gohan was still a kid because of u always running off to fight, what would u do if that actually happened?**

**Yuko: Thanks I guess, only 6 more weeks today, my holiday next week not included.**

**See ya!"**

Gohan: "I'm not (nervous smile and laugh)… uhh what would you know about that?? (turns red for a moment) Well it's like letting out something that's been sitting inside of you… uhh you wouldn't get it, it's just really cool I suppose…"

Vegeta: "No."

Goku: "Man, I'd be depressed! Well maybe eventually move on."

Gohan: "…you had a dream about us??"

Yuko: "Hai,"

**rimera:**

"**Okay... I guess this question is for Goku and Gohan, not Vegeta (because I know what he'd say). Okay, do you think writing about bad things happening to people is just as bad as actually doing bad things to people? This is kind of important to me... I haven't updated my story because of it.**

**Yuko, what do you think? (Gives everyone a box of Nutty bars... their my favorite)"**

Goku: "What kind of bad things?"

Gohan: "Define bad, and well if it's fiction then I suppose it's ok."

Yuko: "Important? I won't go into that, ok hn, it would really help if you defined bad. Cause there are multiple definitions…"

**AkaeritheShadow:**

"**Gohan-san you scare me sometimes dude. Vegeta-san behave or else you'll have more fangirls using ridiculous nicknames for you. I admit in Gt I was disappointed.**

**Gohan: What happened? You got all depressing and not as cool...**

**Vegeta: Props on the new look. A lot of the fangirls like it much more and yes without the moustache. What was the deal with the change?**

**Goku: (gives Goku a french vanilla cappuccino) Try not to hurt them ok?"**

Vegeta: "Tch, what can you do?"

Gohan: "GT? No idea what that is but… I suppose I did change a bit. Well my mentor died for the sake of the universe… well can't blame me. Cool? I'm just a scholar."

Vegeta: "The onna forced me to… (thinks: thought I could use one)"

Goku: "Huh? Who? Yay!"

Gohan: "Dad! No cappuccinos, no coffee, no nothing right now!! (swipes away)"

Goku: "Aww,"

**Quiz Misstress:**

"**Ok first off there is something I've always wanted to do if I found a DBZ thing like this. Goku will you train me PLEASE! Also I have thought sense day one when they showed you as a little kid that you were so cute and cuddly sorry I hope you don't mind but I'm going to Hug you. (Gives a huge bear bug)**

**Alright this may seem weird but this is a true hear test, to see what your heart is like something I'm doing with my friends I'm going to test it out on you, including you Yuko san if its alright.**

**Question one this is for all of you. Can only have one answer (glares at Vegeta)**

**What is the most important thing to you?**

**A. Be number one/ The most powerulest person in the world**

**B. Gold, money, Fame**

**c. Family/ Friends**

**Question 2.**

**Which is more important ? To have a strong body? Or a loving soul and strong**

**mind?**

**A. Loving Soul and Strong Mind**

**b. Strong Body**

**C. All**

**Question 3. Who should come first?**

**A. Yourself**

**B. Your family/ Friends**

**Ok thats all, Oh Vegeta a gift for you, (pulls out a pure gold crown and strong magic sword.) You are a king.**

**Goku for you (pulls out a box) A magic wishing box, think of what food you want and it will pop up anytime.**

**Gohan (Pulls out a bunch of loud books) Books I've collected in my travels. Your no geek your a genius man**

**Yuko(Pulls out another crown) Your a queen of the pin really!"**

Goku: "Sure… once I get out of here. (stares at Quiz Misstress) umm thanx?"

Vegeta: "A (thinks: probably C)"

Goku: "Wow, that's a tough one! I say C but you know I like to train and push myself far above my limits!"

Gohan: "C definitely."

Yuko: "C,"

Goku: "All!"

Gohan: "I agree with dad!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, (mutters again: C)"

Yuko: "Wow, that's a shocker. Changed a bit?"

Vegeta: "Shut up. I need a strong mind and strong body."

Yuko: "I think A,"

Goku: "B! My friends and family!"

Gohan: "Like father like son I guess, B."

Vegeta: "A. (thinks: I've softened up too much, C)"

Goku: "Oh come on Vegeta! I'm sure you don't mean that!"

Vegeta: "Shut up Kakarot, it's my choice. (eyes crown and sword) What? Is this a joke?"

Goku: "Yay!! (thinks of a hotdog)"

Gohan: "(sigh) Oh dad, uhh thanx… (eyes them curiously) You must have had plenty of time on your hands…"

Yuko: "Heh, maybe not but arigato."

**blackangel04:**

"**Wee! Updated!**

**TO VEGETA: So I'm guessing the whole blueberries and cream incident led to Bra?**

**(shakes head) Didn't think you had it in you Vegeta! (pats on the back) Nice work! Question: What are your terms in a boy when Bra starts dating? What are you looking for in one?**

**TO GOKU: Why do you keep rubbing the back of your head? (cocks head innocently)**

**Do you have lice or some bad case of dandruff? (smiles) Gosh! You're so cute!**

**TO GOHAN: YEY! You're staying! (hugs again) You don't mind me glomping you right? QUESTION: (while hugging oh so very tightly) Who taught you how to swim?**

**Your mom or your dad? What was the whole incident? Care to tell?**

**(Gives everyone tiramisu)**

**Taste it! It's the best! See you!"**

Vegeta: "Perhaps, why do you need to know (looks red for a moment)? Heh, they'd have to defeat me. (smirks)"

Gohan: "Jeez Vegeta, a little unfair isn't it?"

Vegeta: " Hmmph, she's my brat."

Goku: "I guess it's a habit now, (grins) No, sometimes I do it cause I'm nervous about something I did to make Chi-chi or Bulma mad… well I suppose it really is just a habit now."

Gohan: "Swim? Dad of course! We often went swimming when I was young. He taught me to fish and swim. Good memories (Son grin)."

Goku: "Yippee! More food!"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy.**

**Vegeta: You're not scared of worms, huh? So if I put an indestructible worm on your shoulder you won't get grossed out? (Does so) Yeah, uhh...here's a go yourself shirt, for those days when you're just PO'ed.**

**(Little does he know, that if he mouths off to anyone, the shirt will turn pink, and the words will disappear. That is, assuming he wears it.)**

**Goku: Darn it! I'm running out of questions for Goku. Oh wait I got one. What would you do if you and Vegeta magically switched bodies? and you know what, same question to Vegeta.**

**Gohan: Shut up! You know what I meant! Who the heck wants to hear anyone whine and moan about not existing, huh!? I'm sorry it was ticking me off. But yeah, question...umm... Who do you consider to be the dumbest person on the face of the earth?**

**Yuko: You are awesome. Period. Exclamation point! Keep up the great work and good luck with school.**

**Peace y'all!"**

Vegeta: "Indestructible? I doubt that. (starts choking it) Hmmph, like I'll wear it."

Goku: "Jeez, I guess we'd be in a pickle. (grins) hopefully that won't happen!"

Vegeta: "It won't happen and it better not!"

Gohan: "(raises voice slightly) Well what's the point of me being here if I don't get questions?! Ok, (calms down) Annoying? In high school I thought Sharpner was, I think he still is. I'm not for sure, I'll think into that more…"

Yuko: "Arigato, uhh let go of the worm, Veg-head."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I'll do it when I feel like it!"

Yuko: "Fine, I don't really care if you gots worms guts all over ya."

Vegeta: "(looks pale then quickly looks emotionless) Baka worms… (drops worm, who gasps for air)"

**LordFrieza:**

"**So how is everyone?**

**Sorry Just know that George is still here...**

**'Sorry had to use the can. Say Rube gave me a sticky note a while back...**

**Ok... Lets see... Anyone know a Bulma? Cause according to this I need to um... :Meet: her in about two days.'**

**That's kind of weird... I didn't think that you could perform your Reeper duties here in this dimension.**

**'According to Rube I have to: Work: no matter where I am. Death does not know the meaning of time off.'**

**So question for you guys... Did any Grimreepers walk by you before any of your battles? (Sorry if you don't know Georgia. She is from Dead like me a show formally from Showtime and currently showing on the SciFi channel. Basically according to its mythology sometimes when someone dies they take over the responsibilities of the last Reeper that claimed their soul. So basically they are doomed to walk the earth reeping souls until they fill their quota. Unfortunately they don't know how many that is and the person must die in the same category that they died in. For her it was external influence. Could have been worse and she could have died from a plague. that never really happens anymore.)**

**Gohan I have to give these to you...**

**These where taken by Sharpner back when Videl was in school. It is of her changing in the girls room at school. He said something about finding her since you where here. I can have my friends take care of it.**

**Vegeta... What is scarier than death? because of all of the things that Frieza made you do there has to be something more frightening than dying.**

**Goku... Why needles? I mean Indiana Jones is scared of Snakes and at least that is somewhat reasonable since some are deadly... But you are basically impervious to anything that any human could make. So why are you frightened of them?**

**Also...**

**That is so you boys don't have to worry about callus on your hands. Latter."**

Goku: "I heard she's in another room like us,"

Vegeta: "Don't you dare touch the onna…(growls)"

Gohan: "Uhh no, not that I know of."

Goku: "If one did I wasn't paying attention."

Vegeta: "Don't know, don't care."

Gohan: "(raises eyebrows then looks annoyed and angry) (thinks: I'll be sure to see Sharpner later…) Too bad, Videl's in another room like us. Why don't you just hand over the pictures,"

Vegeta: "Death isn't scary, I'm not afraid of anything."

Goku: "Shots hurt ok?! I don't like them!"

**Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes:**

"**Yo, I love this story! Great Job!**

**Goku: If you had to choose from saving Gohan, Goten, or Chichi from lets say,**

**Buu, who would you choose?**

**Vegeta: Do you think you would like having another kid?**

**Gohan: Sorry, I can't think of a question for you yet (gives a ice cream cone)**

**Goku: What do you think would've happened if Raditz would've lived?**

**Thats' all for now! Bye Bye!"**

Goku: "Darn, these questions are hard to answer! Let's see, probably Chi-chi. The boys would tell me to save her most likely."

Vegeta: No."

Gohan: "Oh uh ok… I'm not into sweets that much but I guess it's ok this time."

Goku: "I guess he'd be helping us? I'd eventually get him to change."

**Tomboy 601:**

"**Goku: What does going Super-Saiyan feel like?**

**Vegeta: I'm currently re-furnishing my torture chamber to have Vegeta-Proof walls and Arragant-Jerk Proof things. By the time you read this my Vegeta**

**Torture chamber will have everything needed to torture you! This note has been glued, I repeat GLUED, to you as you read it and it will self-destruct once you're done. "Smirks" You can't give it to Goku or Gohan; It'll just go back to you. Tell me the afterlife's like, Vegetable boy! Why did you marry Bulma?**

**Gohan: Yes! You're staying! A lot of Fanfiction authors use a frying pan to hurt you. How did that get started?**

**Ignore flames and anyone who tells you that you can't write a story. This is AWESOME!"**

Goku: "Great! But to me it's as simple as breathing. Well in super saiyan… you can feel the power running through your veins, you feel as though the energy you're giving off might blow up the planet a times. Really, it's hard to explain."

Vegeta: "A simple explosion like that can't kill me. (brushes self off after note explodes) We're not officially married and the onna has her ways."

Gohan: "Mom's frying pan? It started a while ago, I saw her use it on dad and she started using it once I was like 14 or 15 I believe…"

Yuko: "Yeah,"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**Wow! Dang Yuko you have like 500 something reviews! your good.**

**Vegeta: Actually yeah ya are.**

**Vegeta: Oh please, yeah ya are...You cannot lie! every person saw you um...dare**

**I say it...being a COWARD and hiding behind Kakarot. And most definitely your face turned blue...And speaking of worms I have a special(coughGUESTcough) that would like to see you (worms from Buu's body come in and sit next to Vegeta)**

**Have a great time! (maniacal laughter)**

**Kakarot: You know I knew I wasn't trippin...You know when Krillin kinda threw that rock at ya when you were...sleeping he thought you were gonna sense it and destroy it, I thought that too, but was I wrong yo head got beat mua mua mua!**

**Gohan: Ok reverting back to before Cell Games...Control yo blow! Next time you birthday candles out...Ahem...Make sure you get the candles not the whole cake! Hahaha"**

Vegeta: (growls) That's a lie!! I am not afraid of worms! Prove it. (starts blasting worms)"

Yuko: "You hate worms that much?"

Vegeta: "Oh shut up,"

Goku: "Yeah I remember that (grins), although it did kinda hurt."

Gohan: "Haha, I think I got it now! (laughs)"

**dark temptation 06:**

"**cool, another great ch!! (thumbs up!!) I've got more questions again :D**

**Goku: here's a collection of judas priest, and iron maiden cds, i hope you like 'em (rock on!! XD)**

**Vegeta: i have a friend who likes to call you an emo fag. will you do the honors of blowing the scalawag into oblivion?? (guy walks in, looking dazed, and confused) thnx would be cool, thnx. (yay XD)**

**Gohan: your like one of my fav characters of all time, and pikkin too!! But you're way cooler!! XD if you hadn't taken your studies too seriously, what would you be doing, instead of studying? to everyone: do you get tired of getting strange questions?? i know i would... I would have blasted the entire place with my bankai, lol! (which is highly impossible... although i do have a bad temper, but i dunno...)**

**(takes out a giant worm from nowhere) hmm... i wonder what i should do with this... (eyes Vegeta...) ok, now i know what to do with it... (sets the worm next to Vegeta) this is my friend gilbert. gilbert, this is Vegeta. (gilbert wiggles around, making strange noises.) he seems to have an issue with worms. maybe if you talked to him, he could get rid of his phobia. :)**

**Goku: have you ever had... uh... indigestion, after eating what resembles a whole town??**

**that's all i have for today, and i'll pick up gilbert on the next review... he seems to have a liking to Vegeta... (worm crushes Vegeta, to what appears to be**

**a hug.) aww... how sweet... :D"**

Goku: "Oh ok… (looks at them curiously) I'll borrow Pan's CD player later…"

Vegeta: "Gladly…" (uses final shine, guy is left to ashes)

Gohan: "Well I suppose I'd end up sorta like my dad, (thinks: maybe a bit smarter though…) I'd train most of my time. Sometimes,"

Vegeta: "Grr… (starts choking worm)"

Yuko: Might wanna remove the worm right away…"

Done.

I thought I'd never finish!

So what'd you think?

Thanx for the comments/questions!

Can't wait to see what else you'll ask… (if you haven't asked all of them already)


	34. No Name

No Name

Yuko: "I think I'm falling behind on updates…"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**heh heh...wow this story is really popular...-;**

**Vegeta: Yes u are why are u denying it? ur scared, so what, u have a fear of wriggly things, WHO CARES! Ahem...now anyway...now onto my real question I was going to ask...I think I already asked this before but I don't know so...why do u train during times of peace when theres nothing to fight?**

**Kakarot: hahaha wow I never thought a puny little rock can hurt a super saiyan...(whispers to Kakarot) hey next time u and chichi are looking at a family of birds when Gohan was a baby...DON'T LET GO OF THE CART U NUMSKULL! U lucky Gohan busted himself through that tree...any 'normal' baby would have been dead...**

**Gohan: It's like a gazillion years in the future and I'm now just thinking of this...how in the world can u teach a human how to fly and form energy blasts...cuz lasted time I checked u tought Videl and she formed a energy blast and learned how who fly in like a week...it took me a whole month for me to learn how, and I'm stronger than you!"**

Vegeta: "Then why the hell did you bring it up?? Peace is easily disrupted and saiyans can't and won't stop training."

Goku: "Eh, (laughs nervously) that was a one time thing!"

Gohan: "…you can't fly?? I kinda doubt you're stronger than me, and well Videl was originally a fighter so it was easier for her to learn."

**blackangel04:**

"**(throws massive amounts of food at Goku)**

**TO VEGETA: Yeah I mean, isn't that a little unfair? Having a human male DEFEAT you? That's impossible right? Well what IF he defeats you? Would you allow Bra to date him then? And what if Bulma says otherwise? What would you do to persuade her mind? I mean, she is a girl too you know...she's softer than you!**

**She might actually let Bra date!**

**TO GOKU: Oh okay.. (glomps again) So cute! Quick question, are you good with children; ones that arent related to you? (continues to hug) I LOVE YOU GOKU!**

**TO GOHAN: Ah...the trademark Son grin... (glomps) WEE! I LOVE YOU TOO! So cute! Question! Right! Do you really have TSS or Terminal Shyness Syndrome? **

**(pokes Vegeta) Can I hug you too? Please?"**

Vegeta: "Exactly, tch, that won't happen but either way no. The onna always let's the girl date. Course I send her boyfriends off in a scurry all the time…"

Goku :"Yeah, sure, I guess… (rubs head with grin)"

Gohan: "(rubs back of head) I don't think so, you don't have to 'glomp' me you know…"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, what do you think?"

Yuko: "Why r u askin? Just hug him,"

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**Yuko: For some odd reason, it wouldn't let me review in your new chapter. D: No cool. Anyways, how's life? Espeically dealing with these three. Even though I think Gohan is well-behaved unlike those two..(Cough and points at Goku and Vegeta.)**

**Goku: What was you're reaction when Bulma was preggers with Bra? Did you EVER thought that Bulma and Vegeta would have another child? xP**

**Vegeta: So, how does it feel having a young girl for a daughter? I'm sure it's easy, eh?**

**Gohan: (Pokes.) How ya doin'? I've been wondering...When's your birthday? We all need to celebrate so we can have a random party. Even though, we're not sure about bringing cake, (We as in my Happy Bunny and I) since of your dad...I guess it's only the coffee that makes him hyper, I guess.**

**xP**

**Anyways, I must go to sleep! Ja ne!"**

Yuko: "Ok, you get used to it after… how long it been? Heh,"

Goku: "Just a little surprised but then I figured they eventually would have another child."

Vegeta: "Yeah sure, if she wasn't spoiled. Girls are fine, til they become teenagers…"

Gohan: "I was born in May and the year was 757. Which is in a month I believe?" (his exact birthdate is not given)

**saram:**

"**HI! (waves) i'm bak after so long !!**

**so, i had this dream where i hugged Goku before he left VV. he was smiling and so was i, dunno y...so when i woke up i was happy and then i remembered : "y not ask Yuko this?" Yuko ma big pal! can i hug Vegeta and Goku? can i hug u guys??PLZ! MY HEROS! i no Goku will (smiles) cuz is nicer than most common ppl right? plz Goku? But Vegeta certainly wont but...plz Vegeta? plzplzplz! u r awsome! PLZ!PLZ! (puppy eyes)**

**PS: if they say no...can u make them Yuko? plz! (kitty eyes)**

**TAKE CARE!"**

Yuko: "I haven't heard from you in a while. Nor from Tempz99. So why are you asking me? Just hug them."

Goku: "I guess it's fine… I've kinda gotten used to it."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, no."

Yuko: "Whatever,"

**KMX:**

"**I think you typed the new chapter over the previous one, oh well.**

**Howdy!**

**Prince Vegizzle: What if you lost all your abilities? (no flying, no ki blasts, no super speed, and no super saiyan abilities). I know it's "Never gonna happen!" but it's a what if question.**

**King Goku: Same question as Vegeta, also when's the last time you had a shot?**

**Prime minister Gohan: Chill out yo! The point in being there, is to just enjoy the fact that you have fans who want to ask you questions. Like me. So yeah, question uhh... When you say Goku can't have coffee, does that mean any kind of coffee like candy, ice cream, etc.?**

**Princess Yuko: Just out of curiosity, do you send these three home chapter after chapter? Also bout the titles, I don't know, just felt like having fun.**

**Peace!"**

Yuko: "No, I deleted a few extra chaps that had no meaning. Like the warning pages, etc."

Vegeta: "Simple, I'd just learn how to do them again."

Goku: "Well yeah, I'd learn how to do them again."

Gohan: "Prime minister? Ok, strange but I like it. Coffee, caffeine. He can't have that. Candy and ice cream don't make him that hyper."

Yuko: "Princess?"

Vegeta: "I **am** the prince but why the hell is she princess??? AND WHY IS KAKAROT KING???"

Goku: "Whoa, Vegeta, settle, settle, (looks nervous)"

Yuko: "Whatever, nah. They hang around, train, they can't leave yet. Oh the titles? I don't like numbers, so hehe…"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Chibi-kun: I'll pretend u didn't say that about Trunks, but it seems Uub does care for Pan at least a bit from looking at my video game. I saw u wearing it, we all did. Yes I had a dream about u guys, something wrong? While we're on that topic, I had a dream that u and Videl were murderers, appearantly she was the mastermind and u had a thing for little girls (raises eyebrow) Is there something u're not telling us?**

**Vegeta: lol! I agree with u there, if I had a daughter there's no way in hell she'd date a weakling! Though I would probably lower the standards, he doesn't have to be incredibly strong.**

**No questions for Goku**

**See ya!**

**Oh and Gohan, calm down, it's creepy when good guys like u yell.**

Gohan: "About Trunks? What? Aww darn, are you sure that was me?? (looks nervous) Uhh what?? I think it's all in your imagination…"

Vegeta: "Exactly."

Goku: "oh well,"

Gohan: "Hehe, I'll try…"

**dark temptation 06:**

**I was too lazy to sign in, hehehehe...**

**(picks up a badly beat up gilbert, and turns bankai) i'll get you for this!**

**Goku: don't worry, heres a bag of gummy worms for you :)**

**Gohan: did you know that there are Gohan&Vegeta fics out there?? thats just gross... what are your thoughts about them?? Vegeta, the same question...**

**Vegeta: if you were to go back in time, where would you go, and why??**

**oh, and one more thing...**

**Goku: (whispers: here's a lifetime supply of coffee, and i put a seal on it, so that no one can take it away from you ;) and i also give you a bottle of rum)"**

Yuko: "can I trust it really is you?"

Vegeta: "I think it was invincible."

Goku: "Yay! (stuffs all in mouth)"

Vegeta: "Kakarot! That's disgusting!!"

Goku: "So? It's good! Want some?"

Vegeta: "Argh, stay away from me Kakarot. (sends death glare at him)"

Goku: "Uhh ok…"

Gohan: "Yuck. Horrible pairing, and sick! Me and Vegeta?"

Vegeta: "Proves how sick you humans are. Before Vegeta-sei blew up. I'd kill Frieza."

Goku: "Yay! Well, I'm kinda full… well not really but I'll save this."

Gohan: "(looks greatly relieved)"

**Pinksakurablossom:**

"**1(Goku) Is it true that ChiChi means breast? And if it is, how do you feel about that? And do you like fighting? I mean would you fight anyone as long as they could give you a good fight, no matter what the reason? Or would you only fight them because they're evil? I think I already know the answer, but just to be sure.**

**3(Vegeta) Have you ever heard of the Demon Jar? It's a cookie Jar that neither you nor Goku could open, even when you tried blasting it. It's because it had a device attatched to it that required you to lower your ki in order for you to open it.**

**4(Gohan) Your like my favorite character! I don't like you like "girlfriend-to-boyfriend-sort-of-like", like a friend kind of like because we're kind of similar. We're both really smart, (I'm not as smart as you, most likely, but when I was in third grade my IQ was at least 131, and I'm in sixth grade now), and because I don't see my dad that often, even though I still talk to him sometimes, and the fact that I'm sort of in the middle of my family, you know, too young for the adults and too old for the kids. By the way, how do you feel about that? There wasn't really anyone your age around until Videl.**

**5(Yuko) Sorry this was so long, but I had to say all of that. And a question, what's your opinion on the fact that Hurcule took the credit for what Gohan did to cell? Personally, I understand why they didn't try to stop Hurcule from taking the glory, they didn't need it, but I also hate people who take credit for things they haven't done. They are simply cowards who can't do a damn thing for themselves, so they have to leech off of other people who will not be recognized for something amazing. And no, I'm not talking about Hurcule anymore, I'm talking about those type of people in general.**

**Sorry for the long review, but it's the things I really wanted to say. Oh! And one more thing!**

**6(All) Have you ever heard the song "I'm Gonna Getcha Good" by Shania Twain. Yes, it's country, I usualy hate country, but the song kind of reminds me of Goku and ChiChi, Bulma and Vegeta, Videl and Gohan, Bra and Goten, as well as Pan and Trunks. Just listen to it and you'll see. Gives lots and lots and lots of chocolate and fruit and Ice Cream and CHEESE! To all of them (Especially Han-Chan!)"**

Goku: "Yeah, well it's a little weird but I'm ok. No matter what reason! Sparring is fun and if they want me to I definitely would, if they're evil I'd give them a chance to change then fight if they refuse."

Vegeta: "No. Nor do I care. I'd blow it up."

Gohan: "Oh, that's cool. (Son grin) Well I had Icarus and although it was lonely at times I'd be fine as long as dad and mom were around."

Yuko: "I don't mind long questions, well I say it kinda sucks. I hate it when ppl take credit for things they didn't do."

Goku: "I haven't heard it before, but ok!"

Gohan: "Thanx for the food."

Vegeta: "Hn,"

**Roosha:**

"**Hi Yuko, I'm finally all caught up with the previously asked questions and I'm ready to ask some of my own.**

**Yuko-What made you think of creating a fic like this?**

**Goku-If removing your weighted clothing makes you faster & posibly stronger, how come, in some battles (like Frieza and Cell) you didn't remove them?**

**Vegeta-Have you ever thought of wearing weighted clothing even though you use the Gravity Room?**

**Gohan-Did you like to study when you were little? Or was there something else you wanted to do instead?**

**Goku, Vegeta, and Gohan-If the world was going to end unless the humans (besides the human Z-fighters)were able to fly, would you take the time to teach each and every one of them?**

**Yuko-I promised to give Goku food earlier and I wasn't trying to be rude to Vegeta. I just didn't have anything to say at the time. Instead of food, I wanted to send 12 of the best magic chefs (4 for each). Sorry for so many questions so early. I just wanted to get in on the action.**

**Final comments-Goku and Vegeta, you guys both rock, but if I had to pick between the two of you, it would be Goku because he's nice to people and gives everyone a second chance to remake their first impression. Gohan, I'm sorry your mom made you study so much, but I guess it helped in the long run, somehow.**

**Later, Roosha"**

Yuko: "I read a few ask fics before deciding it'd be cool to make my own. I didn't think it'd end up like this."

Goku: "I did,"

Vegeta: "No."

Gohan: "I didn't really know better, thought I'd become someone really smart and famous."

Goku: "Depends on the time limit, but that'd be hard. If you mean EVERY single one like the babies then we'd have a problem."

Vegeta: "Just send them off to Planet Tuffle."

Yuko: "Early? Hah, I update late nowadays."

Gohan: "Sweet, he'd be useful at home!"

Goku: "Thanx!"

Vegeta: "Whatever,"

Yuko: "Wow, I think all Vegeta fans have left. In the beginning I remember those who would serve Vegeta as their prince. Heh, it's moved onto Goku and Gohan."

Gohan: "Studying wasn't so bad, it helped a lot when it came to being a PhD."

**anime-boy213:**

"**Goku why do u try to get a driver's license if u know how to fly already??**

**Gohan how did u ever graduate from college wen ur constantly excusing urself to be the great Saiyaman?**

**Vegeta why are u so freakin obnoxious and stuck up? do u know how stupid it makes u look and how much its killing ur reputation?"**

Goku: "Chi-chi forced me to, she wanted a car so that I could drive her shopping, etc."

Gohan: "Who said I'm great saiyaman?? And well I did all that when I was 7… I didn't see the point in doing it all over again."

Vegeta: "What the heck did you say?? Grr why I oughta…"

**Anime Fan18.0:**

"**Hi there, I just read your new chapter. I thought you combined the two questions pretty nicely Yuko. Anyway...**

**Vegeta: SO I'M A BAKA, EH? I KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! GR! I'll get you at the end of my review! COUNT ON IT!**

**Goku: If you had a nightmare where one of your most feared enemies came to haunt you, who would it be?**

**Gohan: Do you feel ashamed or embarrassed that you were stronger as a kid than you are currently? If not, what ARE you most ashamed of?**

**Yuko: Can you read my fanfiction "Vegeta V.S. Pikachu" so you'll know what to do with what I'm going to do next in my review? Please?**

**NOW...(laughs maniacally) here, Yuko, is that stronger acid to put on**

**Veggie-head. AND...a million more rounds from the FULLY up-graded version or the RYNO, the Rynocerator, a Huge ki-blast from Broly, ten nuculear bombs, and SO MUCH CUTE AND FUZZY THINGS THAT YOUR ATTACKS CAN'T DESTROY THEM BEFORE THEY BURY YOU! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Oh, and Pikachu from my story to torture you! (Laughs evily for 3 days)**

**Signed: ANime Fan18.0"**

Vegeta: "Oh sure,"

Goku "Does a needle count? Maybe Buu… or Cell… maybe Omega Shenron… one of the three, (Son grin)"

Gohan: "Not really, I'm not ashamed of anything. Except… maybe that my dad is still terrified of needles…"

Yuko: "Did,"

Vegeta: "What the… (interrupted by RYNO, ki blast, nuclear bombs, fuzzy stuff, and Pikachu)"

I think I'm falling behind in updates… and losing readers… oh well, the day will come when I end this . Til then, arigato for the questions!


	35. Late chapter no?

Running late… very very late!

Yuko: "Ouch, I'm falling behind."

**ss talos:**

"**to Goku what would you do if you saw a giant needle coming at you? Oh don't bother answering lets just find out...**

**to Vegeta did you know that there is a super human form? its the same as super saiyan except the hair goes red."**

Goku: "Err, run and hide… huh? What do you mean by that??"

Vegeta: "Oh really (sarcastically)? Did you know that Kakarot's IQ exceeds the onna (Bulma)? (rolls eyes)"

Goku: "It does???"

Gohan: "No comment."

**niall:**

"**to Vegeta did you know that your father is king of the lower hells?**

**to Goku. did you know that your father is general of the hell legens? to Gohan what kind of name is pan?**

**to everyone who figured out how to beat kid buu and how did you do it at such short notice?"**

Vegeta: "I don't care where that low life is."

Goku: "He is? That's cool!"

Gohan: "Well, (rubs back of head with Son grin) Videl chose it." (note: Pan is the base for the Western depiction of the Devil as a male-goat or a satyr. Pan is also the Japanese word for bread borrowed from Portuguese. It's also used in terms of commanding a cameraman to shoot a scene in a panoramic view)

Goku: "Well it was Vegeta, I was completely out of energy at the time. And well I guess our brains were working harder during that time!"

Vegeta: "Hn, the Kais and the little namek were on Planet Namek, I told them to wish for Earth and its people to come back. Then I told Kakarot to use the Genki Dama (spirit bomb). But the pathetic weaklings refused, that clown (Hercule) had to get them to help. Kakarot was to weak and we used the dragonballs again to wish for his strength back. End of story."

Gohan: "Short notice?? Well it's amazing what dad and Vegeta can do when they work together!"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Chibi-kun: Well, it was JUST a dream...and YES I'm positive it was u , I saw u changing. U know, some ppl pair u up with Cell, what do think about that? I know u said it's gross and all (and I agree with u) but, I read a story with u and**

**Vegeta and it wasn't that bad. (In case u're wondering, I didn't go looking for that specific pairing.)**

**Vegeta: What would u do if Bulma left u and took Trunks and Bra with her?(Be honest now) And what do u mean 'til they become teenagers' (grins) we're not that bad.**

**Goku: I don't know if someone already asked this but, have u met Goten's girlfriend, Valese(Paresu)? She's an okay girl I guess but she seriously needs to go to school. (People call u dumb but at least U know how to eat a burger.)**

**Bye!"**

Gohan: "Gross. And what?? Uggh,"

Vegeta: "You humans have disgusting minds… go find them again. That's what you think!"

Goku: "Hehe, well I haven't really met her. You know I was turned back into a 12 year old and not that many kids want their parents/grandparents to be 12. A burger? Yah! Just put it in your mouth and swallow! (grins)"

**Talon:**

"**Goku what did it feel like to go ss?"**

Goku: "I think I've answered this before, but it's as simple as breathing to me now. It's kinda hard to explain, it's like just letting out this energy that's dying to get out. You feel extremely strong and sometimes overconfident and cocky. (grins)"

**dark temptation 06:**

"**Yuko: yeah it was me, lol XD (anyone tryint to act as me, i'll go bankai on your #$#!)**

**it wouldn't let me review so i just reviewed for this ch (sigh) okay, okay...**

**Goku: yay im glad you liked them!! XD here have some more (gives three more bags of gummy worms, and other sweets)**

**Gohan: yes, its sickening XO ... just one question... why do you always loose your arm?? and its always the same arm for some strange reason...**

**Vegeta: ehh?? u called me a human?? peh!! im a soul reaper!! (turns bankai, and soul slayer transforms) and yes, he's invincible, and if you ever lay a hand on gilbert again, i'll go bankai on your ass!! (wow... i just threatened one of my fav characters... THAT WAS AWESOME! XD) so that's all the questions/comments i had for today, ehehehehe... ('accidentally' hits Vegeta with bankai on the head, leaving a huge bump there) oh sorry, didn't mean to do that... (sinister laughter)"**

Yuko: "Hehe (sweatdrop) My fault… shouldn't have deleted those chapters…"

Goku: "Yummy!! (stuffs all in mouth in one bite)"

Gohan: "Huh?? I don't lose my arm…"

Vegeta: "Tch, you can't lay a hand on me if you tried."

Yuko: "Oh really?"

Vegeta: "(vein appears, growls) You… just wait til I get my hands on you!!"

**Anime Fan18.0:**

"**Hahahahahahaha! How'd ya like that, Vegeta? (Snickers) Told you I'd getcha at**

**the end of my review/question! Anyway...**

**Goku: What is 12x14, divided by 3+245, with a power of 9? How can you be so scared of needles and a frying pan? You're the strongest man in the UNIVERSE and you're scared of something that can't even hurt you! Oh, and don't say "You've never been hit with her frying pan" because I have! (Thinks of crazed fans who keep hitting me with those frying pans) and I have had shots before, they don't hurt that bad! AND I'M HUMAN!**

**Vegeta: You know, if you IGNORED some of the people that torture you (Like me! hehe) maybe they'd stop torturing you? What was it like having to live with bonehead Nappa and Weakling Raditz? (Assuming that's how you look at them as) You know, there is a movie where a kid has to eat ten, count em' TEN, worms! AND HE HAS A SENSITIVE STOMACH! So, if a little kid can face his fear old worms, why can't you?**

**Gohan: What's it like having such a crazy and laid back father, but one who gets dead serious in battle?**

**Yuko: Great story! I don't think that FF.N is going to boot your story off...or anyone's Q/A story! There's just too many for them to erase and/or find! They mostly rely on "self governing" so unless some one is a big enough jerk (And if you DARE report this story, I, along with the VAST amount of weaponry I possess,**

**WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND BLOW YOU TO OBLIVION!) your story is safe.**

Now then (knocks Gohan unconscious) Vegeta: Do you ever look back and feel ashamed of the fact that you allowed yourself to be controlled by Babidi just to gain more power?

**Now for the fun! Goku, since Gohan is knocked out, here is ten gallons of the best, tastiest, and highest in caffeine coffee in the universe! If you don't drink it, it will vanish and you'll NEVER get another chance to drink such gorgeous coffee! Also, if Veggie-head touches it, he will blow up from the inside out! For Vegeta, here is a giant, slimy, WORM! He is wearing a saiyan proof coat of skin, so you can't hurt him! Oh, plus, Pikachu to annoy the heck out of you! Have fun...(grins evilly) Last but not least (Wakes Gohan up) I thought you'd want to see your dad at his most hyper EVER! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-cough**

**cough-ehem-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Signed: Anime Fan18.0"**

Goku: "(blink blink) I don't know… well I can take them on they're just something I don't want to go through every day. (grins)"

Vegeta: "Hn, it gives me an excuse to blow you up. Rather annoying, but perhaps 'nice' to have company. They were someone to beat up during training sessions. I am NOT afraid of worms. They're disgusting,"

Gohan: "It's fun but at times scary, I don't want to lose my dad again."

Yuko: "Hehe, yah, I guess."

Goku: "(pokes Gohan) Gohan? Yoo hoo? Gohan???"

Vegeta: "Why should you know?"

Yuko: "You're supposed to answer the questions, I really dun wanna go through this speech/argument again."

Vegeta: "Perhaps…"

Goku: "Yay!!! (starts drinking it)"

Yuko: "(sigh) Hyper again… least he ain't drunk…"

Vegeta: "Tch, then I'll just toss him into the trash. Grr, get this stupid mouse out of here!!!"

Gohan: "Wha… what?? DAD!! Where'd you get that…?"

Goku: "(eyes are widening, grinning) Coffee… COFFEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(…whee…)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (launches into air)."

Gohan: "(sigh) There he goes…"

**Shashuko:**

"**Whe! I'm back!**

**Vegeta: When you came out of the Room Of Spirit and Time/Hyperbolic Time Chamber, you mentioned that saiyans can't grow their hair. And then you grew a mustache! Wazzup wit that?**

**Goku: Goten got more baklava, so I stole it for you! BTW, he's mad at me now. HELP!**

**Gohan: I feel bad for you. I've changed my mind, maybe you should be set free... HELP! GOTEN'S CHASING ME SSJ FOR STEALING HIS BAKLAVA!**

**Yuko: Set Gohan free so I don't die! (shut up, Vegeta. it's not funny.) Also, thanks for answering my reviews even though I'm an anon reviewer (for now XD)**

**(dangit Vegeta, stop laughing! MEANIE!)"**

Vegeta: "I never said that. Fool, a saiyan's hair does not grow longer, I never said anything about mustaches. Nappa had one did he not?"

Goku: (lands…) I saw a birdy!!! I'm a birdy whee!!!!! (runs in circles with arms spread out)"

Gohan: "(groans) Huh? Oh thanx… Goten!! HEY!! GOTEN STOP RIGHT NOW!! Err, DAD!!!"

Goku: "(squeezing worm and Pikachu to death)"

Vegeta: "For once you're useful Kakarot."

Yuko: "Enough of this. (takes out hammer and whacks Goku on head)"

Goku: "…(bump grows) Oww!! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!! That hurt!! Why'd you do that??"

Yuko: "Good you're back, now answer your question baka."

Goku: "Huh? What happened?"

Gohan: "No-Nothing at all dad! Why don't you answer the question?"

Goku: "(rubs head with grin) Ok! Huh? Oh thanx! Hey Goten! You might want to knock it off now."

**blackangel04:**

"**TO VEGETA: What are your methods of driving Bra's suitors off? I can already**

**tell though...XD**

**TO GOKU: (pokes) Hi! (stares and pokes) ...I know I kid who knows a kid who knows a kid who knows a kid who knows a kid who knows a kid who knows a kid who knows this guy that idolizes you. He's asking if he could have an autograph.**

**Could he? (hugs)**

**TO GOHAN: I'm sorry I cant stop glomping you. You're too darn cute. What was the hardest subject you had to attend when you were in school? (continues to glomp)**

**TO VEGETA: Oh and before I go, (glomps) WE! I did it! I glomped the Saiyan Prince! OH YEAH! (raises hand) Gimme five! XDXD"**

Vegeta: "Simple, blast them off, beat them up, punch them, or just send them a glare. Humans are easily frightened."

Goku: "Hi! (blinks) Why'd you poke me? Umm, sure…"

Gohan: "Cute? (blushes) Hardest? Actually, everything was pretty easy. (sweatdrop and stares at blackangel04)"

Vegeta: "What the… grr…"

Yuko: "U might wanna get outta here."

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**Once again couldn't review in the last chapter, but hell! D:**

**Yuko: Thank you for reviewing my story. Thank you so much. **

**Goku: I've been waiting to do this...(ULTRA CLING.) Hehe, I caught a Son Goku! (Holds out a pokeball.) Anyways, Chicken Soup...Is it really good for the soul?**

**Gohan: (Lets go of his father, and just gives him a normal hug.) Gah, I seriously wish I was as smart as you. So, are you infinity and beyond college level?**

**Vegeta: At least let me shake your hand? Since I know a hug would absolutely kill you at this moment and you will not be please with me hugging you. (Really, my hugs can last for five minutes.) What would you do for you and Bulma's anniversary?**

**To bed I go! Ja ne!"**

Yuko: "Once again, hehe my fault. I really should NOT have deleted those chapters. Oh and no prob, nice fic."

Goku: "(rubs back of head) wow you guys sure do like to do that…"

Yuko: "Girls, not guys…"

Goku: "Right, uhh well I think so."

Gohan: "Maybe, I don't really know."

Vegeta: "No. Take her somewhere I suppose."

Yuko: "Seriously, why bother asking when you can just annoy him by just doing it."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: When did you start fearing needles? Even when you were a kid, you were practically bullet proof, and not even a rocket from rocket launcher did more than singe you, so how could needles hurt you when you were young?**

**Gohan: How is that you don't go hyper after drinking coffee or tea, while your father does the moment he gets even a little drop of caffeine?**

**Oscar the Grouch: Do you miss the days when you used to live in a trashcan for the 'Sesame Street Show'?**

**Yuko: Because you got rid of some chapters, I can't review in the new updates, forcing me to review in earlier chapters, could you hurry up with your revisions on this fic?"**

Goku: "Yeah, I thought it was funny when they tried giving me a shot cause the needle kept breaking, then they decided to use Katchin (sp?)… it's not called the hardest metal in the universe for nothing!"

Gohan: "I guess I didn't inherit that from dad… (thinks: thankfully)"

Vegeta: "(vein appears) What was that?!"

Yuko: "I know, shouldn't have but I did unfortunately,"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**(sighs) wow I'm running outta questions...**

**Vegeta: I brung it up because I can, and it ain't like you can do anything about it...so what you gonna do, kill me? now listen to this..it's me actin like this, or me acting a hundred times more annoying ur choice cuz if take choice 2 u ain't gonna hear the of me till the day I die...naturally and I got a long life span...jack#!...weak son of a **

**Gohan: Misunderstanding the situation...I know how to fly, it just me longer to learn how...basically because I don't pay a lick of attention to what my mom be saying...and most definitely you are not that much stronger than me...if I had to compare our strengths together I would say that my energy is equivalent to the power you had when you fought Majin Buu after you got back from the kai planet...**

**Kakarot: You know what? I aint got no questions for ya...Vegeta ruin my mood...he's just a over egotistical super saiyan that won't shut the hell up till he beat you...and we all know that gonna happen...if he can beat u I'll find the dragonballs and wish him eternal life d"**

Vegeta: "Hah! You just have nothing better to do."

Goku: "Hey don't be so mean Vegeta!"

Gohan: "Well I don't know, maybe we should spar sometime."

Goku: "Vegeta does that a lot, doesn't he? (sweatdrop)"

Vegeta: "Like I want that,"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy and a happy belated Easter!**

**Prince Vegizzle the tyrant: No offense bro, but Goku's king because...well...he's cooler than you...and stronger (at this point anyway.) and Yuko's princess because you need some competition for the throne. Seeing that you've been there for 34 chapters already, shouldn't you have fought Goku already. Then again, I don't think Yuko would like it.**

**King Goku, Destroyer of Tyrants: Doesn't Chi-Chi have a driver's license? If so, why is she bugging you about driving? If not, can't you teach her how to fly?**

**Prime minister Gohan, the smart guy: So coffee flavored stuff doesn't make Goku that hyper? Also, with your brain power you'd make a great leader/king/president. Sorry just felt like saying that.**

Princess Yuko, the mastermind: Oh! I didn't even look at the past chapters so I didn't know. I just noticed it was a chapter short and my review thing wasn't working. and by titles I meant the titles I gave you and...them. lol"

Vegeta: "Kakarot is not stronger than me!! I am the prince of all saiyans and he is just a low class!! She's not even fit for the throne. I would… we spar as soon as you're done asking questions for the day. But grr, stupid onna… we would be fighting!!"

Yuko: "(whacks Vegeta with hammer) Shut up."

Vegeta: "(growls) Onna…"

Goku: "Hey! Don't fight, (grins) that wouldn't be very fun would it!"

Yuko: "Hn, (glares at Vegeta) you're right for once."

Vegeta: "I'd destroy you if you weren't my only way out!"

Goku: "Well I'm not really a destroyer… am I? No she doesn't, and she refuses to learn how to fly. She wants to be 'normal.'"

Gohan: "No, it shouldn't. Well, thanx!"

Yuko: "Hehe, I see."

**Kate7950:**

"**Goku: Who do you like better Gohan or Goten?**

**Gohan: Did you ever think about wearing contacts?**

**Vegeta: If there was one race that you could exterminate right now as we speak which one would it be and why?**

**Yuko: If this room was going to implode in 30 seconds and you could only take yourself and two other people who would you leave subject to an eternity in nothingness? **

**:-D"**

Goku: "I like them equally, their my sons after all."

Gohan: "No, not really. I thought my glasses looked cool, (grins)"

Vegeta: "You earthlings… because you're still asking me these pathetic questions!!" (but do keep asking away)

Yuko: "Because I'm rather angry with Vegeta (recalling previous answer to previous question), I'll leave him behind and take Kakarot and Gohan."

Vegeta: "I wouldn't need to be saved by you anyways!!"

Sheesh, I'm falling behind… oh you guys/girls can ask questions by sending messages since I decided to delete those chapters… hehe (glances around nervously)

Vegeta: "Shows what a fool you are…"

Yuko: "Alright now I'm pissed you baka no ouji!!!"


	36. Late Questions

Late Questions

Yuko: "Your reviews aren't coming to me fast enough, I'm starting to get pissed."

**LordFrieza:**

"**For some reason it would not allow me to post a review on the last two chapters... At any rate here I am.  
For Goku... I have here an entire collection of the story of you facing the red ribbon army... Also I have pictures that Oolong took of Chi Chi at the hot springs. Which would you rather have?  
Vegeta... Prince of all Saiyans have you ever wanted to visit your son from the future?  
Gohan... So how does it feel being trapped here and not being with Videl?"**

Yuko: "My or fanfiction's fault. (most likely mine)"

Goku: "Huh? Uhh the first, I don't think I need the pictures Oolong took, (blushes slightly and thinks to self: hehe… I've seen the real thing…)"

Vegeta: "No, in a way, he isn't my son."

Gohan: "Kinda lonely, but I enjoy dad and Vegeta's company."

**Anime Fan18.0:**

"**Hi there! Back with even MORE questions! (Scary Music plays and lightning flashes)  
Goku: Why did you switch from your trademark orange Gi to your blue one? Also, after you purified the Dragon Balls, why did you grab your power pole when you took off? More important, where the heck has it been hiding all these years?!  
Vegeta: Ya liked my "gifts" eh? Well, I shall give you more at the end of this chapter! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, my question...why did you hate taking Trunks to the amusement park when he was a boy? Are there ANY carnival games that you like? Perhaps the dunking booth were you throw a ball, hit a target, and watch some neanderthal drop into freezing cold water, no?  
By the way, you still didn't answer my question from before. If a KID can face his fear of worms, why can't you? Tell ya what, you have to eat ten worms in five minutes or you blow up! (Gives Vegeta ten worms)  
Gohan: I know school's important and all (You have NO idea what I'm going through at school) but why did you stop training? After the Cell games you admitted to your Grandpa that yop "Felt better sneaking out with him". Does that not mean that you had snuck out before? So, couldn't you have trained in-between study or something?  
Yuko: This Q/A story is really cool. I don't understand why it's against the rules for FF.N to have Q/A fics? If its to keep other users from saying bad things, well...than why do we get to leave reviews, make/post on forums, or make C2 comunnities?  
NOW! (Knocks Yuko and Gohan out) Here Goku is ten more Gallons of that coffee I gave you last time, same rules, yada yada yada EXCEPT that if YUKO bops you on the head...she blows up too! (Wakes Yuko and Gohan up after Goku has his coffee) For Veg-head...here is an army of 1,000 Pikachu's armed with RYNOCERATORS and Saiyan-proof shields all trying to attack Vegeta. Now after that's over, ten MILLION pounds of the most delicious foods unimaginable will rain from the heavens, along with twenty MILLION gallons of bottled soda of EVERY flavor. Enjoy!  
Signed: Anime Fan18.0"**

Gohan: "(blink blink) What's with the music and lightning?"

Goku: "Well, I guess I outgrew it. I think I just started wearing a different gi and stuck with that one (also maybe cause Akira Toriyama changed his wardrobe?) (cocks head with confused look) You saw me? (At the end of Dragonball, it was still in Goku's possession. Goku still used it in Dragonball Z Movie 1: Dead Zone. Sometime after that, it went back to being in Korin's possession. He had it during the Garlic Junior saga of the series. In the Anime, that is the last time it is seen, and it is assumed that Korin kept what was originally his to begin with. In the original Manga comics, Son Goku still had the Power Pole with him when he arrived on Papaya Island for the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament, but it is (to my knowledge) never seen in the Manga comics after that point again. Whether Goku kept it at home, or gave it back to Korin in the comics is uncertain.)"

Vegeta: "The park is a waste of time, why go out ride on things as slow as slugs when you could just fly at hyper speed, not to mention training is better. It is not a fear so there is nothing to face. (stares at worms) Tch, like I believe that. I REFUSE to eat worms. Besides, what could make me blow up?"

Gohan: "I guess I felt there was no need to. Oh, I have snuck out before, to train with Piccolo but then I stopped training and we saw each other less. Maybe I could of, but I didn't."

Yuko: "No idea maybe something that has to do with copyright?"

Goku: "Uhh should I drink it? I mean you just knocked out Yuko AND Gohan…"

Yuko: "(groans) Tch, never do that again…" (in reality I can't think of anything for Kakarot to do when he's hyper… I may be losing readers cause of the fact I'm running out of ideas)

Gohan: "…why does everyone knock me out?"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**Ok let's get on to these questions or...whatever...  
Vegeta: Are you just delighted in ruining my good mood? cuz if you are you're doing an excellent job of doing that(growls)and wasn't the dragonballs the reason why you came to earth in the first place...besides selling the planet...to wish for...um...does immortality ring a bell? you did the same thing on Namek so you can't lie I saw it with my own eyes  
Gohan: Yea...maybe...anyway hey I missed out on this part but, how did Videl find out you were 'Great Saiyaman'? if you ask me I think that it's kinda a corney name with a ridiculous outfit...  
Kakarot: I think that I asked you all the questions I can think of...wait I thought up one...don't you ever get indigestion from eating so much food?"**

Vegeta: "Heh, oh really? Yes, that was back then. There's no reason for me to want immortality now."

Gohan: "It was when I was trying to get Chobi's parents to stop. She heard me say 'Go' and figured it out from there since she spotted the cut I had on my face. Saiyaman was cut in the exact same spot. Hey! It's not corny! And the outfit was stylish!"

Yuko: "(mutters: sure, if you're a nerd)" (No offense to those who like his outfit )

Gohan: "HEY!!"

Goku: "Nope! Saiyan stomachs are designed like that."

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Chibi-kun: Did u like school back then? Today in my art class someone told me that they think Master Roshi is hot (gross!!). Do you want to have anymore children?  
Vegeta: I do not have a disgusting mind, I was curious. But when u find Bulma and Trunks and Bra, what are u going to do when she doesn't want to go back?(grins)Aw, I know u don't really want to kill all the earthlings, u really luv us but u just don't know it yet!  
Goku: Uh...don't u chew ur food? How old is Master Roshi?  
Yuko: Me and a friend of mine got into a little argument over who's hotter Goku or Gohan. I chose Gohan and she chose Goku, what do think, who looks better?  
See ya!"**

Gohan: "Back then? Well I enjoyed school I guess. Master Roshi…? (sweatdrop) ok… Maybe, I guess that'd be ok."

Vegeta: "Persuade her. I will when I get out of here!"

Goku: "Sometimes I do and sometimes I don't when I can just swallow it. (Son grin) Well I never bothered to ask him." (Roshi is 300 at the beginning of the series)

Yuko: "Who looks better? (blink blink) Depends when, Gohan as a teen and Kakarot well… neh as an adult. (shrugs)"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy...  
I'm feeling like crap. anyone got a senzu bean?  
Prince Vegizzle, the immovable ego: Hehe, Oscar the Grouch...OH question! Uhh...did you notice that I keep calling you Vegizzle? Also just because Goku's "low class" doesn't mean you're stronger than him, I mean when you guys fought Buu you admitted to yourself that Goku's better than you. Geez you know what, you think too loud. Here have some Budweiser.  
King Goku, The irresistable force: Technically you are a destroyer of tyrants, cause wasn't Frieza a tyrant? and Gero with his creations, and Buu and Baby, etc. If not a destroyer than a defeater. Have some coffee flavored food.  
Prime minister Gohan, The ultimate brain power: Could you help with my physics work? Our teacher is absolutely ridiculous. Oh and if Goku gets hyper, remember, you said it was okay.  
Princess Yuko, The Host of the best damn q & a session I've seen: Need I say more?  
Peace!"**

Goku: "Right here! (holds pouch of senzus)"

Yuko: "I thought those were taken away a while ago…"

Goku: "I have extras! They were somewhere in the back of all the storage of food."

Vegeta: "Hn, (mutters: better than Oscar the Grouch) grr, I am stronger! I would prove it if not for the onna."

Yuko: "(rolls eyes)"

Vegeta: "(eyes Budweiser) Why should I trust you?"

Goku: "Oh, good point. Yay! Thanx! (stuffs in mouth)"

Gohan: "Uhh sure? But I'm still kinda stuck here, (grins) I did?"

Goku: "(grins) That was good! Can-I-have-more? Can-I-Can-I-Can-I? (hops around)"

Gohan: "That's weird… dad doesn't get hyper coffee flavored stuff… err I didn't think so atleast!"

Yuko: "Arigato… argh Kakarot…"

**V:**

"**Question to Goku, Do you miss your family? (Raditz, Bardock) Keep up good work in fighting!"**

Goku: "I've never met my father and I haven't really thought about Raditz. Oh thanx! (grins)"

Gohan: "I guess coffee flavored things don't make dad hyper very long."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Where would they get their hands on such metal? And wouldn't it have been costly to make even just one needle?  
Gohan: Do you do think it has to do with you being only half Saiyan? Or is it just Goku who gets hyper?  
Oscar the Grouch: Do you ever get hyper because you drink any coffee?  
Yuko: Milady, please do make haste and update in the regular manner! This is the second time I had to review in an earlier chapter, I might run out of them soon if this persists."**

Goku: "It's a Capsule Corp hospital! You'd be amazed at what they have!"

Gohan: "I think dad and Goten are the hyper ones… and I don't believe it's cause I'm half saiyan."

Vegeta: "No."

Yuko: "Would love to, fanfiction is being friggin slow at times so I have to wait for your reviews then at other times I'm stuck doing homework, thank Kami school ends this month!"

**dark temptation 06:**

"**hey, me again (waves)  
Goku: (stands next to Goku) hey, what's up Goku?? (stares) you were so cute when you were little!! (hugs) yay, i hugged Goku!! XDXDXDXDXD heres some ramen, chicken, etc...  
Gohan: what's your favorite food?? so i can get you some on the next review??  
Vegeta: (turns bankai, and there is a massive storm of ice surrounding her) ha!! as if!! you can't lay a finger on me you MIDGET! BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (minutes later) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (throws beam of ice, and freezes him momentarily) and don't worry, there's more coming (sinister laughter)  
to Yuko: so sorry about the mess i made(stares at piles of snow, and ice) i seriously need to work on my anger management. once i leave, you can get Vegeta back to normal (hands a bottle of potion) that is if you want him too (sinister laughter)"**

Goku: "(Son grin) Thanx! Yummy!"

Gohan: "Favorite food? I'm fine with everything actually,"

Vegeta: "Call me midget again and you'll regret it… (turns to ice)"

Yuko: "No prob, uhh I think he found his own way out…"

Vegeta: "(breaks free while turning super) Hn, weakling."

**The Ultimate Saiyan:**

"**Sup?(Gives some chips to all)  
Goku: What did it feel like to see Videl for the First Time?  
Veginator: Yo!(High 5es)At one point in time I noticed you changed your hair and grew a mustache...What was with the sudden interest in your appearance? Let me guess...Your daughter?  
Gohan: OH MY GOD! You and me have the same I.Q! Did you ever look at...naughty...Books?  
Yuko: YOU ROCK! Could you PLEASE check out my stories?(Puppy eyes)  
Later Guys...And Yuko!(Drops off chocolate, vodka, soda, pizza, and ice cream)"**

Goku: "I thought she was a nice girl, and pretty strong for a female human her age."

Vegeta: "It was Bulma, hn it was Bulla who told me to shave off my mustache."

Gohan: "(blushes) No I don't believe so…"

Yuko: "Ahh I did, and thanx."

**martinarstroman:**

"**Vegeta: If trunks wasn't ur son and if u were a girl would u think he was hot?  
Goku: Same thing but with Goten."**

Vegeta: "He wouldn't be born now would he?"

Goku: "Uhh well like Vegeta said Goten wouldn't be born and there's the age difference… and well I don't think I'd want to (laughs nervously).

**blackangel04:**

"**(gasp!) I'm almost running out of things to ask! XD  
TO GOKU: Yes we love to grab and glomp you guys don't we? Well, it's what happens. Aren't you proud of your son? I bet he doesn't fail a single thing...XD (hugs) I love you Goku! WEE! XD Anyway, could you ever consider wearing glasses?  
TO VEGETA: ...I hugged you and I now have proof of sexual harassment if you don't hug me back! (shows polaroid of me glomping him from behind) Well I dunno if it'd work as blackmail though..WHY WONT YOU GET MARRIED TO BULMA?! YOU OBVIOUSLY LOVE HER! I DEMAND YOU GET MARRIED NOW! XDXD I still luv you though. XD  
TO GOHAN: Wow you're so freaking smart. Can you tutor me in geometry next term? XD :D Okay I wont glomp you this time...just a hug? XD (hugs for 10 seconds)  
XD"**

Yuko: "That ain't good,"

Goku: "Yep! I sure am! Oh, (rubs back of head) thanx, and nope! I got 10/10 vision! (grins)"

Gohan: "Ahem, dad I believe that's 20/20 vision…"

Goku: "Oh right, hehe (laughs nervously)"

Vegeta: "Hah! Make me, and I refuse to take part in any earthling tradition."

Gohan: "Oho sure? Maybe after I get out? (grins) (looks at blackangel04) uhh ok that's fine I guess."

**RoarOfWar:**

"**hey there! nice fic Yuko I love to read all of this, I was so entertained I read all the chapters in 2 hours XD**

**Goku: are you proud that Gohan was the first to reach super saiyan 2 level? also, how do you think you'd do against him after he got his hidden powers awakened by elder kai if you were super saiyan 3? do you think if you weren't there, he should protect the planet? (gives him a fridge of food) anywho, you're a good father/husband/grandfather/friend, you just love to train a bit too much XD anyway, you're my second favorite character equal with Vegeta oh, and here..(gives him a helmet to protect from frying pan)**

**Gohan: Do you think you stand a chance against Vegeta if you're both super saiyan two at this point? baby did give him a bit of a hard time when he used your body. on a different note, if there was only enough time to save one person, who would it be? your father or pan? I'm sure Goku could handle himself, but you never know.(gives a big bowl of ramen) and don't feel bad when people call you a nerd ; you're really smart, but you can kick ass XD you're my favorite character because you're so humble with all that power. oh, and has anyone told you you're like superman? the glasses and the clothes, then going mystic and looking tough and beasty XD you should stay in mystic form when around the house..I think videl would like it XD**

**Vegeta: c'mon, it can't be that bad hanging out with Goku, Gohan and Yuko XD aren't you happy to have some company? they're your friends, riight? Oo (gives him chicken and soup...and a gravity room) you're my second favorite, equal with Goku but not in power. XDD just kidding..even though its true (rubs back of head) after buu was defeated, were you upset that Gohan surpassed you with his new powers? and don't feel bad, you get super saiyan 4 later on**

**Yuko: I'm glad you kept Gohan in it XD it evens things out. Vegeta's the tough/pissed off one, Goku's the happy/cheerful one and Gohan's the smart/mellow/sensible/uncrazy one XD good job do you feel pressured having to do this fic?"**

Yuko: "Really? Arigato,"

Goku: "Of course I'm proud! Who wouldn't be? We sparred, and we were almost even!"

Gohan: "Yeah dad beat me by a bit, I guess he got just little bit stronger after beating Buu."

Goku: "Yeah, while I was gone he was doing just that! Ooh thanx!! (grabs fridge and helmet quickly) (starts stuffing mouth with food)"

Gohan: "No, I wouldn't stand a chance! Pan, dad could use instant transmission. And anyways dad would want it that way, although I think Pan would be quite angry with me. Oh superman? Hmm, I don't remember! (laughs) Mystic form? Man I haven't been in that form in a while."

Vegeta: "No and No. I eventually surpassed him and I know I can go SSJ4. (demonstrates then reverts to normal)"

Yuko: "At times, when I don't update in forever."

**AngelAeris1:**

"Hello its me again. And no worries Goku you're not the only one whom can't have caffeine. I get to hyper as well. My brother taunts me to by rubbing coffee under my nose its not fair (bawls) Anyway. Question how do you keep your spirits up when you're fighting. I mean I think I've only seen you brake down nice, but you've always got a smile on your face most of the time. 

**And you are smart how else would you come up wit such great fighting plans heh heh admit it your really smart.**

**(gives Goku a big kiss on the cheek)Will you adopt me.**

Gohan: Hehe I can prove Gohan's shyness (glomps him and gives a quick kiss on the lips) Your so cute! 

**And Vegeta Iv am sorry but I gout to do this (wraps Vegeta in a death hug) I LOVE YOU AND AINT LETTING GO! Oh well**

(Lets go and glomps Goku)"

Goku: "Well I'm having fun! Fighting those who are stronger than me is always fun, it's how I get stronger. (blushes slightly) Uhh thanx? And maybe, I'd have to ask Chi-chi."

Gohan: "(blushes slightly) thanx I guess…"

Vegeta: "Argh! GET OFF ME! You're lucky I don't blast you to oblivion."

Goku: "(blinks) wow, everyone likes doing that…"

**awesome :**

"**this is so cool, keep it up (sorry it took me a long while to review, i was skimming through fics, and this one caught my attention) okay, questions, questions.. oh yeah**

**Goku: hi, im part shinigami, and part dog demon, but you're still lightyears more powerful than me... that puts me to shame (sweat drop) oh yeah i was watching gt the other day and i saw that episode where they asked you that question... i forgot how it goes, "what do u call a person who gets in a taxi but doesnt pay at all?" and you said Vegeta. what in kami's name made you say that?? lol!! ur funny :D (hugs, and touches hair) i always wanted to do that**

**Vegeta: umm... hey (waves) so... (thinks, and there are cricket noises in the background) you looked cool before the haircut (thinks again) im glad you shaved the stash, it just wasn't you (thinks, and stands next to Vegeta) wow, so it is true... i am so totally one inch taller than you!! woohoo! oh yeah, question, umm... why didn't you train bulla?? she would have been an awesome fighter you know. girls can fight too you know, and i know too cause im 250 years old (hah! im older and more wiser than you!)**

**Gohan: hey there Gohan. its nice to finally meet you in person (walks towards Gohan, and stares at him a lot) so you and videl huh? that's cool. maybe we can spar sometime, even though you're lightyears more powerful than me, bit it would be fun. oh yeah do u play any video-games (that is, when u have time or something)**

**oh yeah, another thing... getting Vegeta mad is a very fun hobbie, let me join!!**

**(plugs guitar to amp, and starts to play metallica-master of puppets- at ear-splitting volume) here Goku and Gohan, here are sum ear muffs if it gives u a headache, but not to Vegeta (sinister laugh)"**

Goku: "Really? That's neat! Uhh what's GT? Oh I remember that, (Yuko: "(thinks: I don't!) well it's true! That's the first thing that came to mind too (grins then cocks head) Ok,"

Vegeta: "Hn, what? (thinks: slow…) Grr, so what?? (you measuring his hair too?) The girl didn't want to, I let her do what she wanted. Tch, like I believe that."

Gohan: "Oh hi, (feels uncomfortable under stare) Oh sure but I don't really spar that much anymore, and no. Busy with school and stuff, oh arigato."

Yuko: "(makes own ear muff) I do exist just quiet most of the time."

Vegeta: "(grunts while covering ears with hand then powers up and blasts guitar and amp) just u want til I'm outta here…"

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**I'm back! Wow for a long time there I thought I had completely run out of questions! (sweatdrops) But I was wrong! I have more! I had a weird thought the other day and I thought it'd be a good question so here goes; Goku, if you and Vegeta switched bodies (or personalities would be hilarious XD), what would you do and how do you think your family would react? Vegeta, same for you. Gohan, in the event of this happening, what would you do in this situation? That appears to be all I've got for now. Um, yeah. OH so that's why I hadn't been able to review up until last chapter! What a bizarre turn of events...It's okay though Yuko! We forgive you! Well gots to go guys until next time! Bye!**

**(waves)"**

Yuko: "Good, would hate for you to run outta questions, if you do run plz tell me "

Goku: "well Vegeta would probably make sure no one would figure out."

Yuko: "Wish they made an episode with that. It'd be very funny,"

Gohan: "Eventually we would've found out,"

Vegeta: "Acting like Kakarot would be impossible and him acting like me would be impossible as well."

Gohan: "Hah, I guess it'd be serious and we'd figure out how to fix it but I think it'd be funny at the same time."

**ss talos:**

"**im back.  
Goku have you ever thought about trying to become a legendary super saiyan?  
vigeta do you know that in future trunks timeline you gave up without a fight?  
my little brother wants to know if any of you ever went to Egypt? all right Goku here's a super smart giant needle called burt..."**

Goku: "Well I was the first super saiyan (since we don't know when Broly became super saiyan) and Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan cause he has a super saiyan form called 'Legendary Super Saiyan.'"

Vegeta: "What? I would've put up a fight, I was weaker in that time. Those tin cans couldn't do that to me now." (Vegeta does put up a fight but he is easily defeated by the androids because he is weak)

Goku: "Well I've flown around the world a few times, uhh (looks nervous) hi burt…"

Vegeta: "I've followed the onna there for her business trips."

Gohan: "Yeah, with my school (grins)"

Yuko: "Uhh what's the needle gonna do?"

-

Done and my updates are getting later… and later.. and later.. and later.. etc.

Kamikaze, school is busy but it ends this month so I'll have spare time.

Sayonara for now! As I mentioned earlier I'd appreciate it if you left a note or something saying you were out of questions, it'd help me for the last chapter of this fic.


	37. Another Chap that's late

SOO LATE

Yuko: "Two weeks… it's been two weeks… hasn't it… ack!"

**Shashuko:**

**"Whe! I'm back again! (Is in a body cast) Goten found caught me, but I'd already eaten/given away all the baklava! I'm sorry... SO I got my Grandma's brownies! She found the recipe in a Reader's digest and now I'm hooked (I wish I had some baklava)**

**Vegeta: Have you ever read Deltora Quest/watched Avatar? There are character who remind me of you... yeah, I know. You don't care, In fact, the author of Deltora Quest and those people who write avatar where probably copying you... and why do you hate pikachu so much?**

**Goku: Drink cactus juice! It'll quench ya! It's the quenchiest! (hands Goku a bottle of cactus juice, which gives people hallucinations)**

**Gohan: I feel sorry for you. people keep torturing you, flirting with you even though you got hitched years ago, and making fun of pan's name (it could be worse, her name could Mary Sue). Plus, I feel indebted to you because you saved me from Goten (but not for long...)**

**Yuko: Do YOU read Deltora Quest or watch Avatar? 'cuz that one guy who was the only one left in his tribe really reminds me of Vegeta... And do you think firebenders could do kamehameha's? Just asking... sorry if you hate avatar or anything like that... you don't have to answer..."**

Gohan: "Sorry, I didn't know Goten would do that."

Vegeta: "No. Because that thing is an annoying pest! The brat never stopped talking about the mouse!"

Goku: "Alright!! (drinks, looks dazed) Want some Vegeta?? It really is the quenchiest! Oh look, Buu!"

Vegeta: "(slowly moves away from Goku)"

Gohan: "What is that?? Oh, uhh thanx (rubs back of head)"

Yuko: "Watched avatar for a bit but can't anymore, haven't heard of Deltora Quest afore. Firebenders? No idea, isn't the kamehame ha blue? (shrugs) it's alright, I don't mind questions."

**Android 24:**

"**Hey Yuko! Android 24 Here! Okay this is my first review/round of questions so here goes.**

**Yuko: You're extremely brave to have even thought of bringing these three here, I'm surprised Vegeta hasn't killed you yet or used you as training equipment...but i guess if he wants to get home , you're untouchable (Laughs Manically)**

**Kakarrot: Do you have a crush on Bulma, even a little bit? I want a honest answer (Knocks out Vegeta) There now you can answer me truthfully.**

**Gohan: I have read quite a few fics about where you turn out being evil or full of pride and all that jazz like Vegeta due to Kakarrot's death in the cell games, One specific fic i find interesting is called "Unexpected Majin" where you end up being controlled by Babidi and not Vegeta which has led me to believe that I think you should be evil...Anyway i have a question now, if you had a boy instead of a girl for a child what would you name him?**

**Vegeta: (Kicks unconscious body) Well i guess since you're knocked out i have nothing to ask you...just as well i not waste breath on you...meanie.**

**Anyway, that's all my questions for now..here Yuko, i have a huge titanium mallet for you to use on these three if they get unruly... I also have food for everyone! (Throws huge amount of food into the room) Enjoy!"**

Yuko: "Hn, I suppose."

Goku: "(dizziness wears off) (grins) Did I miss something?"

Gohan: "No not really dad,"

Goku: "Oh, ok! Look! It's the next question!"

Vegeta: "It's been sitting there for the past week! Because of you we spent even more time in here!"

Goku: "Really? Hehe, oops. (looks at question) No, not in the least. (pokes Vegeta) Hello, Vegeta??"

Gohan: "Oh, ok… umm, I'm not sure. Videl would definitely have to agree first. I'd want him to be named after Goku but Videl would probably want him to be named after her dad… (shrugs)"

Vegeta: "…(still unconscious)"

Yuko: "Nice,"

Gohan: "But wouldn't it just leave a bump on our heads while the mallet just has a dent?"

Yuko: "Good point, want me to try it out?" (Goku N Gohan scoot away)

Yuko: "Here, I can wake him up with this…"

THUD

**Dark Dragon of Amaterasu:**

"**Hello! I only have a few questions and comments to make:**

**To the author: Great fic so far!**

**To Goku: Why do you try to let Gohan kill the enemy? He always screws it up somehow, Goku. I know you want your son to get a kill in, but he can't do anything without you. I mean, were you watching him after you died and him becoming the Great Saiyaman?**

**To Gohan: Are you proud of yourself when you dress up as the Great Saiyaman?**

**Have you looked in the mirror and seen how stupid you look? You make a mockery of the Saiyan blood you have as well by giving your "alter ego" the name you gave it. Also, why are you so arrogant when you get a power boost? You are a pathetic fighter before hand and you start cowering in fear, but when you get a power increase, you start acting like you're above everything!**

**To Everyone except Gohan: I shall now rain down hundreds of pounds of food for all except Gohan.**

**To Gohan: You get a bag of Salt and Vinegar Potato Chips. A small $. 50 bag!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Evil Music and Lightning plays)"**

Vegeta: "(scowls with rather large bump on head) I WILL kill you for this…"

Yuko: "Whatever (rolls eyes)"

Goku: "Huh? Well I won't be here forever, and I know Gohan can do it. He just needs a little push."

Gohan: "Hey! I don't screw up!!"  
Goku: "Well that outfit… did kinda look funny…"

Gohan: "Doesn't anyone appreciate my outfit??? (becomes angry) Yes, and I do not look stupid!! I do not!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, actually…"

Gohan: "AHH!! No I don't!! I know when I can't beat the enemy!! And at times I know I am… (breathes in and out then calms down)"

Goku: "Yummy! Oh, (looks at Gohan)"

Gohan: "Nah it's fine dad… but I think I got a headache from all that yelling… (looks at bag and burns it) I have more food stored away "

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**I'm not completely out of questions yet,**

**Chibi-kun: Baka!baka!baka!BAKA! Did u think that something was wrong with u when u were fighting against Cell? Do u remember the tutor u had when u were younger, if Chi-Chi didn't come in the room, what would u have done?**

**Vegeta: Persuade Bulma how? Aw, u're just saying that, u don't have to pretend u hate us.(grins)**

**Goku:(shakes head)U're too cute for me to hit u on the head...**

**Yuko: Heh, I don't think Goku can really be classified as an adult."**

Gohan: "I'm not a baka… No, but I did sorta blame myself for dad getting killed. Well, I might have eventually thrown him across the earth…"

Vegeta: "Argh, just wait til I'm outta here…"

Goku: "Oh, really? (cocks head)"

Yuko: "Hehe, maybe so."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Huh? I thought you were sent to a normal hospital when you got injured after your first fight with Prince Wuss. By the way through strong magic, that not even magically immune person can resist, I've turned Chi-Chi into a zombie, and had her act like a dog until her own Q&A session is over.**

**Gohan: Uh-I don't get it. Even your mom is hyper in her own way, so why are you so calm? Also, your mom is now a zombie and acts like a dog because of me...mu-hahahaha!**

**Oscar the Grouch: Your younger self said your mom used a lamp as a weapon to keep unruly (Saiyan) men in line, is that true?**

**Yuko: Milady-about time! I've feared that I would be reduced to posting reviews in earlier chapters until I ran out of them. Please see to it that unpleasant business does not repeat."**

Goku: "Bulma owns a lot of things… what?? Changer her back!"

Gohan: "You didn't really… do that to mom did you?? Dad's hyper and Goten got that, I'm not very hyper… mom's not one to get hyper. She's too serious half the time…"

Vegeta: "what the heck are you talking about?"

Yuko: "………………..I honestly don't think I'll be able to update faster… man what happened to updating every single day!"

**ss talos:**

"**Goku: if keoken increses your power why not use it while ss your body could take the stress (probably)**

**vigeta: what is the power level of all the z fighters and your father.**

**Gohan: did you enjoy egypt? you know that the great pyramid is empty but you still have to pay to get in."**

Goku: "I do, and I did. I think it was when I was fighting Pikkon."

Vegeta: "How should I know?"

Gohan: "Yes and I still enjoyed going in the pyramid."

**LordFrieza:**

"**Gohan if you could go back and rewatch your self fighting the Ginyu Force would you?**

**Goku... First here is a small token of appreciation from myself. hands Goku a small mountain of Chocolate bars and mountain dew. Next If I were to give you or Bulma the technology to infuse Chichi's DNA or Bulma's with Saiyan DNA would you want to do it? After all it would give you another two fighters... Although it might make that frying pan hurt worse...**

**Vegeta... My dear prince of all Saiyans... I have been on a long and terrible journey. With the help of several of my friends, Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Claude Speed, Tommy Verssity, and a couple of others we have found some interesting news. It seems that the Saiyans have a cousin species. On in fact that their base powers are just above yours. So this new race was informed of your, Goku's, and Gohan's power levels and want to see this for themselves. If they show up would you fight or turn them away?"**

Gohan: "Just watch myself? Well there's no need to do that, I remember those fights still."

Goku: "Yummy! It would depend if she would want to do it."

Vegeta: "Fight, if they're worth my time."

**dark temptation 06:**

"**(grumbles to herself) ok... i admit i went a little too far there... (big sign appears pointing at her, saying jackass) grr... (hands Vegeta an anti worm/pikachu/attack/kakarot/glomping/teddy bear barrier, and a fridge fool of goodies) don't worry, i didn't poison them this time... grr... TT"**

Vegeta: "Hn, why should I trust you?"

Yuko: "Nah, it's fine."

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**(Waves.) Hi!**

**Yuko: OMG. The Summer is almost here. It's a miracle. (Big grin.)**

**Goku: (Poke, poke.) Goku, your awesome. I have to say that. You grew up from a...I'm sorry, but you were cute, but EXTREMELY annoying as a kid, but into a handsome gent. (Nod, nod.) Anyways, What was it like in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber? (Hugs tight.)**

**Gohan: Same question! (Hugs.) xD**

**Vegeta: Since you have more experience of being in Space, what is it like?**

**(Glomps from behind.)**

**Ja ne!"**

Yuko: "Haha, I suppose so."

Goku: "Oh uhh thanx (son grin) well it's a nice training area. Although the surroundings can become a bit intense at times. (blinks)"

Gohan: "I thought it was rather vast and empty. I couldn't imagine staying in there alone for a year or two. Dad is right about the surroundings. It does get intense. (stares) are we really that famous?"

Vegeta: "Empty, and boring. Depends on what you're doing, Get off me!!"

**NemesisXProject:**

"**Hello Yuko, I find your Q&A very interesting, and read all the chapters, I find it very humorous, and this is what I shall say to the three saiyans. (Appears in the room)**

**To Gohan: So everyone has their own Ki colour, so whats your primary Ki colour.**

**To Vegeta: How much do you know about Frieza's race/species and actually know what their race is called. Have you seen any other beings other than Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold while you were still under Frieza's command. And same question as Gohan.**

**To Goku: Same question as Gohan, and heres a big bag of onion rings (hands the bag over), I love onion rings. To All: Till then, farewell.**

**(Vanishes into thin air)"**

Yuko: "Arigato,"

Gohan: "Ki color? Well, normally ki beams are a bluish white color… ki blasts are normally a gold color…"

Vegeta: "Plenty, but it's unimportant information. The Icejin race is extinct. No, never bothered to go see his planet."

Gohan: "Me? Huh? I haven't seen any other Icejins besides Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler.

Goku: "Same here, cept I haven't seen King Cold before. Really? They're good but I like other foods better! Too many favorites!"

Yuko: "You're telling me… what happened to that long list…"

Goku: "Right here! Want me to read them all? Noodles, fish, steak, most kinds of meat…"

Vegeta N Yuko: "SHUT UP!"

Gohan: "(sighs) Otousan…"

**embargo:**

"**Hello, ladybugs! I don't remember when the last time I asked a question was it's been so long. I'm sorry I made you guys wait, but I'm back now so don't worry! My question for all of you is: If you were a pickle how would you taste?"**

Gohan: "I didn't think I'd hear from you again,"

Vegeta: "Oh great, you… ladybug… what the heck…"

Goku: "Hi embargo! Uhh really good?"

Gohan: "…no idea…"

Vegeta: "These questions are pointless but… probably somewhere along the lines of disgusting/sour/poisonous."

Yuko: "(shrugs)"

**blackangel04:**

"**I'm so not out of questions XD (evil laughter)**

**TO GOHAN: Really? Well, you don't have to get out to tutor me in geometry. I can go inside and bring the stuff we need, no problem! (Besides, there's air conditioning in here. XD You have no idea about the tormenting heat that I have to go through every day)Oh...before I go, (glomps) You can tell me anytime when this is getting annoying for you. (Not that I'd care. BWAHAHAAHA!)**

**TO GOKU: How about Chi Chi? Does she need glasses? And one more thing, you're afraid of NEEDLES? You've gotta be kidding me, NEEDLES? Well, I'll admit I don't like them either (heck, I'll eat the freaking worms Vegeta had to do instead.) but c'mon! You save the world every darn second of your life and you aren't even human! How can needles be your source of fear? What made you hate them so? And Goku, one more thing, if there was a site online that featured you and Bulma cheating on your spouses and getting it on, would you approve of it or destroy it? Hypothetically. (offers a mango shake) Want some? I'll trade you this shake for a hug. XD**

**TO VEGETA: FINE! I WILL! Make sure you invite me to the wedding! I wanna be the pastor! BWAHAHAHAAHA! You are so dead Veggy-chan. DEAD MAN. XD (goes outside of the room, accompanied by dance music, lights and a disco ball) When I get my groove on, I swear, you die! BWAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA! Well, not exactly DIE but you're GONNA MARRY BULMA! XD**

**So, on a serious note, (suddenly all the music and lights and all disappear and a backdrop imitating Oprah's set appear with matching sofas, lights, cue music and camera and I suddenly get glasses and is wearing a suit) is Bulma the only reason you decided to stay on Earth? Was Trunks part of the reason? What did you feel when Bulma said she was pregnant? When was the child conceived? What were the circumstances at the night/day of conceiving? Were you drunk or wasted or tired and horny? Was she? Were you both sober and just decided to get it on?**

**(Seriously, you can marry her ANY time now.) Did you ever consider naming the child Tommy Lee Jones Jr.? If Trunks was the girl and Bra was the boy, what would you think happen? And if A equals B and C equals coconut sherbet, what is the square of the purpose of meaning? (adjusts glasses)**

**XD It's marriage or this, bukaroony. Believe me, I can go on FOREVER. Wanna see me try? BWAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAAHAHHAAHHAHAHAA! XDXD**

**TO YUKO: Hey Yuko! Love your story! Released the inner child within me (I talk like I'm so old, I'm sorry XD):D XD Keep it up:D"**

Gohan: "Oh really, huh? How many people have done this??"

Goku: "Chi-chi doesn't need glasses… atleast I don't think. She never said anything about it. Needles?? THEY HURT!!! I don't like them! Bulma took me to the doctors once, she said that all little kids needed shots. Umm, I think Vegeta would get rid of it right away…"

Vegeta: "Where the hell is it?? I'm gonna…"

Gohan: "She's being hypothetical…"

Goku: "Well I wouldn't really approve of it… mango? Yay! Oh, ok! (allows blackangel04 to hug)"

Vegeta: "Who says? Hah! You won't be able to!"

Gohan: "Where'd that all come from…? (sweatdrop) You guys are really starting to freak me out."

Vegeta: "Bulma and Kakarot I suppose. I will defeat Kakarot."

Yuko: "Make up your mind, you say you're going to beat him then you say you've already beaten him, and you've said he's stronger than you."

Vegeta: "What do you care? Trunks was not. I wasn't expecting to be a father, nor did I have any plans to be. I left and she never told me when she was pregnant. If she did I was probably not paying attention. (narrows eyes) You don't need to know that. What happened between us is none of your business humans! (not to mention Goku and Gohan are around) No, what kind of name is that? I would've named the boy 'Vegeta' but the onna insisted on naming him Trunks. I don't know nor do I care, if Trunks were female that would make Mirai Trunks female as well. You figure it out. What the heck… what kind of question is that?? Fine let's see what you can do human."

Gohan: "Is that a good idea?"

Vegeta: "Like the human CAN do anything."

Yuko: "Oh, arigato (smiles slightly) gomen about my updates being so late."

**RoarOfWar:**

"**hey again Yuko, glad your summer is closing in school is such a drag..**

**Goku: really? you and Gohan were almost even? did you ever spar with super saiyan 3 Gotenks? if not, how do you think you'd fair? For a different question, do you think a fusion between Gohan and you would be stronger than the one you and Vegeta did? I mean after he goes mystic of course, and siding out super saiyan 4 oh, how long did it take for you to reach super saiyan 2 in otherworld? (gives him hotdogs and nacos)**

**Vegeta: I'm not sure why people love to annoy you so much oo anywho, are you disappointed trunks never surpassed Gohan? I mean, even at this point, his super saiyan 1 strength is still lower than Gohans, and Gohans not even as strong as he used to be (siding out mystic)..not that I want to make you feel bad. Here(gives him an onna remote) yes, it has volume control, you can even mute XD**

**Gohan: before mystic, would you say you're alot weaker than you were as a kid, or just some-what weaker. does that make sense? think of it this way; as a kid, you were a 10. so what're you now? or at least, what were you during the world tournament when Goku came back? now for a different question: if you really wanted to, do you think you could surpass your father and Vegeta in power, or at least come remotely close? and I say this in super saiyan 4 standards**

**Yuko: sorry my questions are so long ; (gives her a Vegeta remote)"**

Goku: "Yeah Gohan gave me a hard time! Gotenks was a little easier actually, the boys fused often so it was easy to spar with Gotenks. I'm not sure, but me and Vegeta make a pretty strong fusion! (smirks) Not that long, there's no such thing as time in otherworld, so really, I wouldn't be able to tell unless I bugged King Kai about it or talked to Baba or King Yemma. (takes food and shoves in mouth) (mouth full: THANX!)"

Vegeta: "Hn, the boy and Kakarot's brats stopped training. It doesn't matter anymore. (glances at remote) This actually work? Maybe you humans actually made something useful…"

Gohan: "Hmm, maybe. I am weaker though. Well technically I was 2 years older thanx to the Hyper Bolic Time Chamber. Well when dad came back I was quite a bit weaker, although I could probably beat Cell. I think I could of but I stopped training so it doesn't matter."

Yuko: "Arigato and no prob. (smirks) Could come in handy, I'll keep around."

**Awesome:**

"**ugh... i must get an account, i must... (sweat drops) (hellsing music starts to play in the background)**

**Goku: i felt bad for you when they sticked that ultra mega huge needle in your butt, and then you started to cry :( don't worry, you aren't the only one. I actually beat up three doctors/nurses to avoid an injection when i was little**

**(this is a true story :sweat drops:)heres some good ol' water... its good for you. :D**

**Gohan: (hugs) i just had to, sorry... i bet you're getting tired of getting those, huh?? Here's some water for you too... you guys are probably dehydrating in there, lol.**

**Vegeta: (sweat drops) persuade her then...PERSUADE!... but i know that won't work either... too bad... if she decided on her own, would you train her(bulla)?? or is it because she's a girl you don't want too?? can she actually go super if she trained hard enough?? i mean pan is strong, but she never went super... oh yeah some water for you too... all you guys ever eat in there is junk and sweets (shakes head)**

**Yuko: you must be getting thirsty in there too. heres some h20 for you too :D"**

Gohan: "Ouch dad…"

Goku: "(rubs butt at thought) not fun… oh really? Wow, are you really strong or something? Oh, thanx! (gulps down)"

Gohan: "(glances at Awesome) ok… well I've had a lot of people do it! Thanx, water sounds refreshing at the moment. (drinks in a more mannerly way)"

Vegeta: "I would train her, but she's too afraid of breaking a nail. Females probably could," (Akira Toriyama never added a female saiyajin I think I read somewhere that the hair was a bit confusing to design… I think they are able to but Akira never mentioned if they could or not)

Vegeta: "(glances at water) I don't know if I should trust you humans."

Yuko: "Arigato,"

**dark temptation 06:**

"**yay, another update :D**

**to the saiyans: (glares at Vegeta) kuso... okay, question... this question has been bugging me for quite a while now... lol... have you guys ever... err... farted while going super saiyan... i mean.. the whole exerting powers.. the squatting position... (lol) it must have happened at least once in your lifetime, lol!**

**Goku: (gives a whole thanksgiving dinner) come visit me at soul society some time, dude. there are a lot of other shinigami even stronger than me... damn ichigo... lol!**

**Gohan: (hands over some ramen, chicken, etc...) you should also come visit soul society some time too! and kick some hollows ass many times over!! oh yeah, can you go ss4?"**

**Vegeta: (glares)**

**kusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusokusoKUSO! (goes bankai, and throws a series of attacks, many times over) so you can't block them MIDGET!! HAH I SAID MIDGET AGAIN!! AND THERE'S PLENTY MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM!**

**(takes out the finger)**

**(looks at room, which is now trashed) err... oops... i think i went a little too far there... uhh... yeah... (hands over check of a million dollars) i think that should cover it...**

**oh yeah... if you're still alive in there Vegeta... I turned bulla into a shinigami, so now she's half saiyan/half shinigami.(how awesome is that?) she'll be staying at soul society for a while now, learning and training in the academy... now she'll be kick ass!!**

**Yuko: you're awesome... really, you are... (hands over a laptop, psp, etc..)"**

Gohan: "What kind of question is that?? I don't think I have… (Goku in the background holding a sigh 'YES HE HAS!!!')

Vegeta: "Tch, never…"

Goku: "Maybe on Yardrat (laughs a little) oh ok, that sound fun!"

Gohan: "Sure, I guess that sounds a little fun. No, Just SSJ, SSJ2, and Mystic."

Vegeta: "(powers up slightly and dodges) What do you take me for baka?"

Yuko: "(hands back) Nothing a snap of my fingers can't snap. Besides if anyone will pay for it, it would be Vegeta."

Vegeta: "What the… who SAYS I AM?? Hn, like I believe that."

**Maric:**

"**Sorry for the delay but I was having trouble getting my questions through.**

**Goku: It's sad that 16 had to sacrifice himself at the Cell games. Do you wish that he were still around? Maybe you could've introduce him to Eighter (from the first dragonball series). The two of them would've been best friends.**

**Gohan: Mother's day is coming. What are you going to get for your mother?**

**Vegeta: I saw Old Man Roshi taking pictures of Bulma while she was bathing, again."**

Yuko: "No prob,"

Goku: "Sorta, not sure. When I talked to him during the tournament he said 'I was created to destroy you, Goku.' And I think he said something else that kinda made me think, 'What a bummer..' Oh Eighter? Wow I haven't seen him in a while, maybe they could of. Hey, what's 'the first dragonball series?'"

Gohan: "I don't know why they keep calling the dragonballs a tv show. Oh great… I didn't think of that… (sweatdrop) mom's gonna kill me…"

Vegeta: "(grits teeth then looks emotionless) (thinks: I'm going to kill that old man later… if the onna hasn't already…)"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy! and thanks for the senzu. (hmm...tastes like celery)**

**Prince Vegizzle, soon to be demoted: Why should you trust me, cuz #1) I don't try to kill people and even if I could, I can't. and #2) I'm nicer than most other people. and #3) You haven't given me a reason to be PO'ed. Ok question...Didn't you and Goku fight BEFORE you got stuck here? Also have some Steveweisers.**

**King Goku, the ultimate warrior: (Senzu kicks in) great...I just gained weight. THANK YOU, thank you. Oh and here's a five star, 12 course meal in case your hungry. (When is he NOT hungry?)**

**Prime minister "Brains, not brawn" Gohan: Turns out I didn't need help with the physics after all. Got an A on it. (Yippee-ki-yeh!) What would you do if Goku and Goten were hyper all the time?**

**Question to all saiyans: What's your Daily workout?**

**Princess Yuko, who might be promoted: Was I quick enough?**

**Well since I got no more school, I'm gonna kick back and relax. and wait patiently for your response.**

**Peace!"**

Goku: "No problem!"

Vegeta: "You're keeping me here, that's one reason for me to be pissed off. (keep sending those question though) No. (stares at it) What the heck is that…?"

Goku: "YAY!! (starts shoving it down)"

Gohan: "oh really? Nice job, oh I'd go off with Piccolo or Videl. Piccolo's normally quiet and Videl keeps me occupied…"

Goku: "So far it's just sparring with Gohan and Vegeta!"

Gohan: "Yeah, besides reading I've been sparring a bit in here."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, whatever to get myself stronger."

Yuko: "Huh?" (Eh hehe, laughs nervously, what were we talking about?"

(lucky, school's already out? Well hope you're extremely patient…)

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**Wow it's been getting longer to update but thats OK, well anywho...**

**Vegeta: Yes you do. You do a good job of ruining everyones mood...You know I've noticed the new hair and the mustache some time ago also, and...you looked good with the new hair do, but the mustache made you look kinda stupid (laughs hysterically) only your father can pull off the mustache and beard look haha...yea so...and why did you start going to the leather attire anyway? First ya had that stupid armor, then the blue spandex and now the black leather w/ the red tank top and whatever. so whats up with that?**

**Gohan: Actually 'Great Saiyaman' is a stupid and the outfit is ridiculous...anyway...ahh I forgot...oh well I'll come back to ya...**

**Kakarot: And how would YOU know that you don't even know about the Saiyan Race except for the bit Vegeta told you about...I wish that I was made like that...hm...no indigestion...that sounds cool...now anyway how exactly did you turn Super Saiyan 3? cuz when I saw you fight Majin Buu it's like WAA LAA! And there it is. no explanation whats so ever"**

Yuko: "Gomen, (laughs nervously) I really need to stop pushing this fic aside…"

Vegeta: "Argh, who asked you?? Blame the onna, she changed my wardrobe. Hah! Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Gohan: "You can't even see her!"

Vegeta: "Urusai gaki!! (looks menacing)"

Gohan: "(looks terrified) Yessir! NO IT'S NOT!! I PUT A LOT OF THOUGHT INTO THAT NAME!! (stomps ground)"

Goku: "Well I guess it was just training and pushing myself beyond my limits. There were tough fighters in other world, I pushed myself to beat them and eventually I reached SSJ3."

**ss death:**

"**Goku just so you know .I'm sending over a radioactive super intelligent giant kaktis called bill. happy now you two have fun mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha.**

**and vigeta i have sent a note. to every one in dbz saying that you are scared of worms. and dont tri to kill me i have a giant warm as a bodyguard. mwa hahahahahaha."**

Goku: "Huh? Hi Bill! (looks confused) Why are you laughing?"

Vegeta: "Who says they'll believe you? I won't kill you yet… I'll kill the worm first! (blasts worm to oblivion)"

Gohan: "Phew, no questions for me. I won't ask for questions anymore… you guys ask really weird questions!"

**4everVegeta'sgirl:**

"I LOVE U VEGETA!

**(cough) (cough)...sorry**

**Goku: if u had a daughter what would u name her? and how much gel do u use?**

**Gohan: do u like rice? wat's the first thing ur gonna do after u get out of here??**

**Vegeta: can i marry u? if not can i marry ur son(major hottie)?"**

Vegeta: "(ignores her statement)"

Goku: "Well Chi-chi would name her, probably something that began with Chi… Gel? I don't use any! My hair's naturally spiky!"

Gohan: "Yeah sure, uhh go find Videl…?"

Vegeta: "Although I'm not officially married to Bulma, I'd rather not participate in any Earthling rituals. The brat? Wasn't some other human marrying him? What was it…" Yuko: "Kumori Ookami or something like that, she still around?"

**Anime Fan18.0:**

"**(Sweatdrops) Sorry Yuko. Eh, oh well, it was funny the first time.**

**Vegeta: YOU STILL DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION! Oh, and what could make you blow up...MY POWERS AS AN AUTHOR/ REVIEWER ON THIS SITE!**

**MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...that is, if Yuko allows that to happen in this fic. PLEASE YUKO? Just one time can I blow him up, I mean you can bring him back! Oh, and I just talked with your dad...he's as scared of worms as you are!**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Goku and Gohan: no questions. BUT, you can have a three course dinner if you like.**

**Okay, first, my Pikachu army must have dosed off, becuase they didn't attack Veg-head. So... (Brings back army) Alright, this time get Vegeta! (Army nods their heads) After that's over, Vegeta will blow up.**

**Signed: Anime Fan18.0"**

Yuko: "(shrugs) it's ok,"

Vegeta: "Oh I didn't? (smirks then cocks eyebrow) What site, what the heck are you talking about? Why would he be afraid worms? Oh wait, he's a weakling, it's only likely he'd fear those stupid worms. WHO SAID I'M AFRAID OF THEM???"

Yuko: "You wanna blow him up…?"

Goku: "Yay!"

Gohan: "Oh, thanx."

Vegeta: "STUPID MICE!!! (blasts them off to oblivion)

Yuko: "Not sure if I wanna do that…"

**FIN **

_I have to stop pushing this aside…_

_Hn, I hope I can update sooner! Gomen to all you viewers hoping I'd update faster!_

Oh Anime Fan18.0, you blow him up in the next review, I'd rather not be charged for murder (grins)


	38. Note: Coming to an End

Coming to an End

Goku: "Hey guys!!"

Vegeta: "Hn, is it over yet?"

Yuko: "Ehh, sooner than I thought…"

Hey guys! Arigato for cooperating for me!

No I'm not done.

I want everyone to ask their final questions for the next chap. (you can send questions to me by 'send message' on my profile page)

I won't forget the questions that were asked previously but I thought I'd note that the upcoming chapter will be the end. (although I do hate it when ppl put notes up…)

Next chap is the last and after that I might post a thank you page to everyone who's asked questions. Haha, that'll be hard though.

But anyways, arigato again for asking questions.

Ehh I guess that's it.

Gomen but I don't really have the will to continue...

Deadline: well I since everyone has different times I'll say 10 days (which is the 15th of June for me)


	39. Final Chap

Final Chap

Yuko: "Hn, to think this day has finally come…"

Vegeta: "FINALLY!! We're leaving…"

Gohan: "Yeah I can go home!"

Goku: "Aww, no more food?"

Yuko: "Is that all you think about…?"

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku and Gohan: Oh yes, I really...I said I made her act like a dog, after making her into a zombie. So I really did. Change her back-now why should I? Her condition will last as long as her own Q & A sessions lasts. Think of it this way...it will be entertaining.**

**Oscar the Grouch: I did you a small favor, believe it or not, by making Chi-Chi act like a dog. Is there someone else I should do that to...maybe yourself even?**

**Yuko: I think Flame Rising has friends or at least supporters. One is DuoMaxwell-or at least I think he is. The other is a spamer who also steals other author(s) stories, and claim it as his own. The name of this person is DuoMaxwell is God Bitches, or some non-sense like that. This latter person has just been reported to the people as an abuser. Be on the look out for any more spammers/thieves."**

Goku: "Can't you change her back now…?"

Gohan: "Dad, it's almost over."

Goku: "Oh yeah! (Son grin)"

Vegeta: "…(doesn't speak up)…"

Yuko: "Bejita! You were asked a question,"

Vegeta: "Where? I don't see my name,"

Gohan: "He' s referred to you as Oscar the Grouch for a while now."

Vegeta: "Hmmph, I don't care about the harpy but do anything to my family…"

Yuko: "Haha, you're a softie."

Vegeta: "Urusai."

Yuko: "Glad he's gone now,"

**Dark Dragon of Amaterasu:**

"**To the author: Still, very funny fic you have here! Hope you are able to update sooner!**

**I still have some questions left:**

**To Goku: A little push? You remember the Cell Games, don't you? It took Cell to torture you and the others (including Vegeta) with his Cell Jrs. and him killing a friend of his (albeit an Android) to make him reach SSJ2. And even so, he screwed up so badly that Trunks and you both wound up dead.**

**To Gohan: I can remember 3 MAJOR screw-ups that you did during your travels.**

**1. The one mentioned above.**

**2. When you fought Dabura, you let him get away when you should have been stronger than him.**

**3. When you fought Super Buu, you never noticed that he could absorb Gotenks, costing you any chance you had against him.**

**All 3 of those could have cost you the planet, especially in Buu's case when it actually, in the long run, DID! Also, I agree with Vegeta with the outfit. It is ridiculous!**

**That's all for now!"**

Goku: "Well I wasn't purposely losing to the Cell Jrs and I didn't purposely let 16 die (I don't think he liked me very much)."

Gohan: "I was a little TOO overconfident wasn't I?"

Goku: "No it's alright, I think Trunks dying was partly my fault. More Cell's fault, no one knew he could regenerate after blowing himself up!"

Gohan: "Yeah it happened but what could I do about it? It happened it happened, I can't change it. Although I do admit those weren't very wise decisions… IT'S STYLISH!! IT IS NOT RIDICULOUS!! You agree with me right dad??"

Goku: "Uhh, (grins nervously)"

Vegeta: "Face it brat, it looks ridiculous."

Gohan: "(groan)"

**The Ultimate Saiyan:**

"**lolol.**

**Veg-man: Why are you obsessed With Spandex?**

**Goku: What was it like to have sex for the first time?**

**Gohan: How Was ChiChi Pregnant with Goten if Goku was dead during the time he was born?"**

Vegeta: "I am NOT obsessed, I prefer it more than Earthling clothing."

Goku: "Fun! (grins)"

Gohan: "I still don't get how you can answer like that dad! It's embarrassing!"

Yuko: "To who? You or your dad?"

Gohan: "Both actually,"

Goku: "Really? (shrugs) It was lots of fun though!"

Gohan: (groans) uhh… (blinks) mom only found out she was pregnant after the Cell Games. Dad uhh made her pregnant earlier they just never knew… isn't that right dad?"

Goku: "Yeah! I wasn't really expecting Goten but that's alright,"

**dark temptation 06:**

"**hey everyone, s'up??**

**Goku: yeah i bet you'll like it there!! oh, n heres an electric guitar with an amp (specially made to withstand saiyan strength) yeah... now you play some zeppelin, or metallica. either or... t'is cool XD**

**Gohan: oh yeah... since i'm graduating from highschool, i'm gonna need a lot of help from you for my AP statistics class final... (shuders) just the thought of it makes me cringe. well.. that is if you have time, lol. thnx anyway**

**Vegeta: (tries to remember what her anger management therapist had told her yesterday.) think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts... (looks extremely calm) ah, you're still cool, vegeta... but i do have a present for you... (smirks)**

**(cartman, from southpark walks into the room, and glances at vegeta)**

**cartman: is that the guy??**

**me: yep.**

**cartman: (laughs) he looks like he just crawled out of my #!! he's a**

**JEWJEWJEWJEWJEW!**

**me: bless the gods (smiles)**

**I'll pick up cartman on the next review, so he could annoy the heck out of Vegeta...**

**cartman: oi... vegetable, or whatever the hell your name is... are you a jew? whats it like to look to like something that has just crawled out of my …?? Ur gay!! ur a fag! FAGFAGFAGFAG FAGGETY FAG FAG FAG! KISS MY…"**

Vegeta: "(loses it and uses final shine on cartman)"

Yuko: "I'd appreciate it if people didn't write things like that here."

Goku: "Cool! (strums it with volume on full blast)"

Vegeta: "Bakayaro! (takes guitar away)"

Goku: "Hey give it back Vegeta!!"

Vegeta: "Tch, no."

Yuko: "You're in a bad mood Bejita,"

Vegeta: "What do you think fool??"

Gohan: "Sure, once I get out."

Vegeta: "(blows guitar up at thought of cartman)"

Goku: "(pouts) Hey!! You broke it!"

Yuko: "GET ALONG ALREADY!!! It's the last time you're stuck like this!!! (snaps fingers and guitar comes back)"

Goku: "(Grins happily)"

Vegeta: "Play it and…"

Gohan: "(interrupts) Oh look the next question!!"

**Dark Prey of the Underworld:**

"**hey all, its me awesome, but with an account :D plus i'm extra happy right now, cause school is about to end in a couple of weeks, and after that i have finished with one year of college, wooshah! XD**

**Gohan: ehehehehe, you're so funny gohan!! so it does happen... well it does make sense... well, i did see a video on youtube, where all you guys are going super saiyan, but farting at the same time, lol!**

**Goku: yeah, it took me three doctors/nurses to avoid the needle, but eventually i was put to sleep, and the rest, i don't remember... (sweat drop) oh yeah, I was watching that episode when you fought majin vegeta, and its funny how you tricked him there. i was like YOU PWNED VEGETA BUAHAHAHAHA!**

**Vegeta: (stops laughing) sorry about my sis (dark temptation 06) she gets ticked off real easily, lol! she's my younger sis, so... anyways... name one thing you like about earth, even though you clearly said you hated it (which i know u don't cause you don't want to admit it)**

**yuko: can u check out some of my fics... some were made out of boredome, but heck... lol... thnx :D"**

Gohan: "ehh really? (turns slightly red of embarrassment)"

Goku: "Wow! It's a good thing you didn't feel pain! Oh really?"

Vegeta: "(vein appears) HE DID NOT PAWN ME!!!"

Goku: "Don't I normally? (looks innocent)"

Vegeta: "Do you have a death wish, Kakarot? (death glare (if looks could kill…))"

Gohan: "(starts scooting away from the two saiyajins)"

Yuko: "answer the question, I'll make someone torture you if you don't hurry up and answer."

Vegeta: "Grr, just wait til we're outta here… I hate this planet but if anything Kakarot's here that means I can kill him! (thinks: that and Bulma)"

Goku: "You're friendly, (frowns)"

Yuko: "Hai, I will,"

**Lady Assassinator:**

"**2 weeks...oh my goodness...**

**Vegeta: I HAVE looked in the mirror and as a matter of fact I look better than you...so got anything to say now? yea blame the onna...thats easy since I don't even LIKE her...now what you need is an attitude adjustment...dumb ass (glares)**

**Kakarot: OK thats all I needed to know - Well anyway doesn't feel good to be the strongest in the universe?**

**Gohan: I'm gonna drop the subject now but as I do I gotta say please don't name anything else thathas to do with the words 'Great Saiyaman' in it...now why did ChiChi make you go to highschool NOW she could've made you go to school a long time ago"**

Vegeta: "Your mirror must've been broken, (smirks)"

Goku: "Yep! Well, I'm not sure I'm the strongest since strong foes always appear out of nowhere."

Gohan: "She wanted me to get a better education, mom homeschooled me for most of my life and anyways I wouldn't have been able to save earth if I were at school!"

**Alice:**

"**hey you guys. im Alice just to let you know (friends call me ali or buttercup. my friend chelsea and emily call me buttercup haha) i was bored and i read your thing at school. we are susposed to be doing this project on traveling to anywhere in the world. of course being a fan of japan of course im going there. im from america just incase you where woundering. well anyway heres a question for both Vegeta and Goku. how do you get your guys hair to stick up like they do? me and my friend emily have ALWAYS wanted to know that. thanks much**

**alice"**

Goku: "It's natural! (Grins)"

Vegeta: "How many times have we been asked this?"

Yuko: "Does it matter? Your last day,"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, it's only natural cause we're saiyans."

Gohan: "I use a 'bit' gel every now and then just to change the way my hair looks."

**Maric:**

"**Gohan: I'm afraid you missed Mother's Day. But Father's Day is coming up. So what are you going to give to your dad on Father's Day?**

**Goku: Next Weekend is my town's annual Food and Wine Festival. I hope you have lots of money.**

**Vegeta: If you, Raditz, and Nappa didn't work for Frieza what would you do?"**

Gohan: "well since I'm still here probably food, once I'm out I'll take him out to lunch or something."

Goku: "Really?? That sounds fun! Oh really? Too bad wasn't there… (frowns)"

Vegeta: "I'd be ruler of the galaxy,"

Yuko: "That simple eh? Wouldn't Kakarot stop you?"

Vegeta: "He would've been far too weak, he barely surpassed me WITH the AID of his friends."

Gohan: "You're speaking up more,"

Yuko: "It IS the last day, (shrugs)"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**Chibi-kun: Uh.. want an asprin foe that headache?U really would've done that? Awesome! U should have broken his arm or something for hitting u though. Saiyaman isn't that bad I guess, it's just that stupid, fake dramatic voice u have when u're in the costume. (grins) Gohan? How does Videl keep u occupied?**

**Vgeta:(grins)Now what's that suppose to mean, just what r u planning to do when u get out? U forgot my name already? Sounds like ur age is starting to catch up to u. Oh, I found out something very interesting about u from Chibi Trunks, he said that when u guys go to the park, ur eyes wonders off to other women, mind explaining?**

**Goku: Yes, and don't do that, it makes u look even more adorable**

**See ya!"**

Gohan: "I'm fine, and I have to be disguised somehow. Uhh (turns bright red) somehow…"

Vegeta: "Hmmph, just you wait… (looks at his list of ppl to kill)"

Gohan: "(sweatdrops) When'd you make that?"

Vegeta: "None of your business gaki! What?? Hah, the boy is lying fool. I'll be sure to talk to him later…"

Goku: "What does? Is that a good thing? (cocks head with confused look)"

**blackangel04:**

"**TO YUKO: Aw, your almost gonna have summer vacation? Lucky you.. my summer is about to end. TT Don't worry about the updates! **

**TO GOHAN: So you're really gonna tutor me in geometry? Aw! You're such a cutie pie:3 It makes me wanna make a plushie of you and sell it on e-Bay and buy it back so I can huggle it all day long! (Don't mind me, I'm high everytime I talk to you. High with sugar. Nyahahahahaha. Haha. Ha.) (shakes hand) There. I wont**

**glomp you this time, but next time I will!**

**TO GOKU: So you like mango shake huh? Anyway, Goku, what do you do when it's a really REALLY REAHIHIHIHILY hot summer day? Do you go swimming with your kids? Do you still train even though it's 42 degrees outside? And when were you so fond of mango shakes:3 And, I suggest you all leave the room. I'm about to murde-I mean...uh...talk to a certain Saiyan prince. :) (BWAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! cue lightning and fire background)**

**TO VEGGY WEGGIE SEGGY CEGGIE DEGGIE PRINCEY WINCEY: Ah, so we meet again dear ol' princey wincey. We meet, again. Nyahaha. HAhahaha. HA. Hahaha. Ha. Want another ha? Okay, ha. (Oprah background from last chapter appears once again) (adjusts fake glasses) So, you wanna try me huh? Oh, you should have listened to your fellow saiyan...That WAS a bad idea. BAD IDEA. I guess you really are more muscle than brain. ( :))**

**So, let's get it on. :) Do you know that it is extremely helpful to use this opportunity to comment on an aspect of the story that can be improved? **

**A well rounded critique is often the most rewarding tool for the writer. If so, than if time is the alternate revesion for the third planet between Jupiter and Mars, which planet would it be located in if chosen to fornicate with said species of rat? **

**Do you know that species?**

**Is alcohol the main reason why you and Bulma developed Trunks?**

**Have you ever told Trunks that you never expected to be a father? **

**Did you or did you not know of any "preparations" to "avoid" these kinds of happenings before fornication? Did Bulma not tell you about these..."things"?**

**Do you know of their existence now?**

**Is it true that your high cannot stay up when under water because of the gravitational pull of the Earth's massive core under the probation of Timmy Turner? **

**Do you or do you not have Fairly God Parents? Is one of them dumb and cute? Is one of them feminine and naggy?**

**Are you currently happy with the vision of President Conner W. T. Whitfield Jr. Jr. Sn.?**

**Are the current elections in the Philippines holding up to your standards of excellence?**

**Is the mall open on Tuesdays? **

**What the hell is the color of Goku's underwear?**

**And if you do know, than Goku/Vegeta fans go crazy. I'm more of a Trunks/Goten, you know?**

**Oh, but I'm sure you do. And I'm sure you of all people don't mind too. :3**

**(Marriage, cough.) February is the name of the second month in Earth time. If so, does that mean it is the umpteenth planet in the solar system according to Newton's law of third physics?**

**As a citizen of Earth, are you proud to call socitey's bluffs in the current standings of the nations against poverty and hunger?**

**Are you certain Trunks is of age?**

**Are you or are you not the richest jack ass in the history of poverty-striken homes?**

**(MARRIAGE, cough cough.) And lastly, the side of a triangle reaches up to 650 cm per square meter. If the side of the square beside the radius of the circle inside the triangle is twice the size of the Earth's capacity, than why does Goku's socks smell like Davy Jones locker?**

**TO YUKO AND REST: Okay, you can come back now. (smiles sweetly) I'll be back! Bwahahahhahahahaha! (Accompanied out by the disco lights and**

**music)"**

Yuko: "Not fun but I'm bored now that school's out…"

Gohan: "Sure I guess, I should've made a list like Vegeta. I forgot how many people asked me to help them (Son grin). (let's out a sigh of relief and shakes hand)"

Goku: "Yeah we swim sometimes but other times I train or spar in cooler areas,"

Yuko: "Hai, (disappears with Gohan and Goku)"

Vegeta: "(Listens then growls halfway through) ARE YOU DONE BLABBING ONNA?? (thinks: Kami how did I get wound up answer questions from weakling humans!) (No offense this is Bejita we're talking about, and a pissed Bejita from earlier questions) Grr, why should I answer? (note appears out of nowhere)"

Reads: "If you don't answer the questions you will be forced to stay here until you answer them.

Vegeta: "(mutters angrily: Onna) (note he's answering in numerical order) No nor do I care, I don't care for the next 2, no, no, and I have no idea what you're blabbing now, (skips 3 more questions) Who the heck is Timmy Turner?? No I don't have any, onna you aren't making sense, I don't care, you go check I don't' have time to go shopping for ridiculous earthling things, WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?? How am I supposed to know that??? (looks angered but maybe he's hiding something? ) I could care less, I am NOT a citizen of your mudball of a planet, I am the Saiyajin Prince! What? No I'm not, (starting to look rather angry) For that last question Kakarot doesn't wear socks and I could really care less."

Yuko, Gohan, Goku appear.

Gohan: "Ahh! That felt nice, finally to be out with fresh air!"

Vegeta: "What??"

Yuko: "I took them to Earth for a bit,"

Vegeta: "And you left me to answer these ridiculous questions?"

Yuko: "Yeah I pretty much did."

Vegeta: "That's it I'm gonna kill you onna!! (launches final shine)"

**KMX:**

"**Howdy! Funkmaster K here with a set of questions**

**Prince Vegizzle, rated S for short: I'm not keeping ya there, Yuko is. We reviewers are just the question people in this Q & A session lol. Oh and Steveweiser is beer just so you know. What kind of food did they have on planet Vegeta? What do senzu beans taste like to you? Just asking, cuz I know you hate them. Also, how far are you willing to go to beat Goku one on one? P.S. you're not gonna be demoted just so you know. So now that you know what they are, have some Steveweisers and some other junk food.**

**King Goku, the king of reeking with awesomeness: Whazzup? What were you doing before you got stuck here like 37 chapters ago? Just wondering. Have some gummi worms. and after that here's a 5 star meal for later**

**Prime minister Gohan, the all-knowing: Yeah I know, the nickname stinks. Couldn't think up anything. Have you written any books yet? If not are you working on them, and if so, can you send me a copy when you leave? Here's a 5 star meal.**

**Princess "super crazy" Yuko: Again crappy nickname. lol. I've been outta school since April 30. lol. and I'm VERY patient. So patient that I beat super Mario on**

**NES after about a 1000 tries (I suck. lol). Good luck with school and hope it goes by fast.**

**Peace!"**

Yuko: "Not exactly the best last day… (grumbles angrily)"

Goku: "Really? It's been going well for me! (grins happily)"

Vegeta: "Think you'll be saying that at the end of this dumb session Kakarot?"

Goku: "Yep!"

Gohan: "Stop fighting you two, it's time for questions. (starts to become annoyed of bickering)"

Vegeta: "Planet Vegeta normally had plenty of meat, too many kinds to know of. Since we were often sent purging we ate whatever was on the planet whether it was the inhabitants or the animals. They're bitter and disgusting, how far do you think? I allowed myself to be controlled by Babidi to become stronger than him! Steveweisers? Never heard of it, fool, don't you mean Budweiser?"

Goku: "Training… I think. Arigato! (stuffs all in mouth)"

Gohan: "No that's alright, thanks for the title, no I'm still a scholar and I', nore if I'll write anything. Thanks,"

Yuko: "It's alright, haha Super Mario? Wow you must've been bored or something,"

**super-rat:**

"**Hello! I usually just read this fiction...but today is diferent!**

**GOKU: you are so serious when you fight! so...how come you're so... um...AH! care-free?**

**VEGETA: uh! frizy hair dude! Whats with the attitude of yours? you should change it. although...i doubt it...**

**GOHAN: Hey! CHIBI!(squee) What languages do you speak?**

**YUKO: Neat! you DO reallize that you have done, like, 36 chapters or so? i mean, this is such a good fic! keep at it!**

**OH! almost forgot! Goku! Vegeta! do you know someone called Sonic? he's blue, and runs super fast! and with the 7 chaos emeralds he turns gold and can fly around! Have you met him?!? anyways...LATER!"**

Goku: "Well it's just the way I am, grandpa told me to never fear and I didn't learn that much as a kid. Bulma and Chi-chi taught me more as time went on,"

Vegeta: "Tch, what is with you humans? I'm the way I am if you don't like it tough,"

Gohan: "Learned some Greek, English, Japanese (no duh), Spanish, and a few other languages."

Yuko: "Haha, yeah this chapter is 39 and my thanks page is 40 so I guess it's an ok place to stop."

Goku: "No, but he sounds cool!"

Vegeta: "No,"

**Clare-stovold:**

"**I have questions!**

**Vegeta: I have a tape recorder with you saying you love bulma on it, it was hard to get but i managed to sneak into the pub just in time to hear you say it, you were drunk. Now that i can blackmail you, will you go out with me for the day, if you don't i will spread this on the internet?**

**Goku: You are a cool character but i noticed that in the cell saga, you stopped acting so stupid and thought with your brain. Why were you smarter than usual in that perticular saga?**

**Gohan: When you broke the Z-sword were you about to blame your dad. Because you looked at him like he was such an idiot?**

**Yuko: Love the fic! Here you go have a bowl of vanilla ice cream with strawberry sauce!"**

Vegeta: "What?? That's a lie!"

Yuko: "Really?"

Vegeta: "I would've wasted the half the money in Capsule corp trying to get drunk at a pub. Getting drunk at Capsule corp is a different story. Anyways, the onna would kill me or you human,"

Goku: "What? I'm not stupid! And Cell was the most dangerous foe I fought since I knew I was no match for him. I had to be careful,"

Gohan: "Well Supreme Kai sorta suggested it. Actually I was just amazed the sword broke, but I'm glad it broke. We met Elder Kai cause of that."

Yuko: "Oh? Arigato,"

**Android 24:**

"**Hey Yuko! It's Android 24 and i'm back!**

**Okay onto questions.**

**Vegeta: How's the head? (rolls on floor laughing)**

**Goku: If you didn't die in the cell games and could train Goten, would you...i mean...would you make sure he doesn't grow into a flake like Gohan? I mean let's face it...he's a wuss.**

**Gohan: I seriously think that you need to get a backbone and be more brutal in battle and more prideful, i like you better that way.**

**Yuko: Can you please add Goten or Trunks to this?**

**Well that's all for now (throws all kinds of food into room and throws a book to**

**Gohan entitled: Becoming less of a wimp for dummies.)**

**See ya, i'm off to luch with Android 18!"**

Vegeta: "Have a death wish? I'm pissed at half you weaklings."

Goku: What?? Goten's strong, he was just a kid and didn't have anyone to train with. I would've trained with him since he enjoyed it so much."

Gohan: "Really? Well I'm too much like my dad to be like that,"

Yuko: "Gomen, even if my story were not ending I wouldn't add them. Gohan isn't even supposed to be here."

Goku: "(eats everything including book and chokes)"

Gohan: "DAD!!! (looks frantic and slaps back)"

Yuko: "(snaps finger with sigh) baka Kakarotto…"

Gohan: "Sorry, hehe (looks at book) Dad kinda ate half of it.."

Goku: "18?? What about Krillin??"

**NemesisXProject:**

"**(appears in the room suddenly)**

**Hello again everyone, and I'm here to answer questions once again (looks angrily at the Saiyans).**

**When I said "Same question as Gohan" you were sappose to answer Gohan's question**

**"Whats your primary ki colour", and not Gohan and Goku answering Vegeta's question! But if that didn't made sense, I must've got it backwards, but anyway, I got my answer from Vegeta anyway.**

**To Gohan: You stated that everyone has their own ki colour a while back, but your talking about ki attacks. I wasn't talking about the colour of a ki attack, so**

**I'll ask again, "Whats your primary ki colour." Does a ki aura that surrounds somebodys body show that answer.**

**To Vegeta: You answer my long hard to find question and that makes me happy, unlike most other people do (stares angrely at Goku and Gohan). Thank you. Anyway, would it be a dream come true if you beat Goku to reach SS5, and he couldn't. Also whats your primary ki colour.**

**To Goku: WHAT! You didn't like my onion rings. I thought you were sappose to make people happy (starts sopping).**

**To Yuko:(wipes tears away) Hey Yuko, this is starting to turn out good, keep up the good work. and yeah, school can sometimes be a pain.**

**I'll shall be back another time to answer questions, and bring back a little kid someone as well.**

**Till then, farewell. **

**(vanishes into thin air, again) "**

Gohan: "Ki? Yeah, when I meant ki I meant their attacks and aura. Their aura and attacks are normally the same color. In normal mode is we power up its white. For dad in Kaioken mode although his aura is red his ki attacks are a different color. Us in Super saiyan mode most the time our ki attacks are gold. But it varies, I suppose it depends on how much ki is put into each attack. I'm hoping I answered that right."

Vegeta: "There is no such thing as SSJ5 but I'll become stronger than him. I'd be proud of course,"

Gohan: "I'd say you'd be rubbing it in everyone's faces."

Vegeta: "No one asked for your opinion! Probably would be a dream come true."

Goku: "No I do!"

Yuko: "Sometimes I suppose,"

**RoarOfWar:**

"**hey again yuko!**

**Gohan: I just remembered something. When your father was coming back namek, you fought vegeta! XD you got in 4 really good hits. how'd it feel? oh, can you perform super saiyan 2 for me? XD**

**Goku: WHen Gohan and Goten were influenced by baby, how did you did you fight them both in your normal form when they were super saiyan? oo isn't your base form still weaker than their super saiyan form?**

**Vegeta: how long did it tske for you to perfect super saiyan 1 like goku and gohan after cell was beaten? also, after that, how long did it take to reach super saiyan 2?"**

Gohan: "I was mainly angry I guess, I don't enjoy fighting that much. Uhh sure, (powers up, hair becomes gold and seems sharper, pupils turn teal) like that?"

Goku: "Yeah but Gohan and Goten gave up fighting so they were weaker than they originally were, I continued training not to mention I was a kid. Had I been in adult form it would've been easier to hold them off,"

Vegeta: "I perfect Super Saiyan in space before the androids, it took 3 years? 4? I don't remember nor do I really care to."

**LordFrieza:**

"**Question time... Lets see... First off**

**Goku - When did you realize that you became the huge ape thing that killed your "Grandpa" Gohan? Did you feel bad about what happened?**

**Gohan - I know that you never had Master Roshi's Training but instead had piccolo's... Given what you know about both forms of training Who's training would you say is better?**

**Vegeta - Prince of all Sayian's the quesiton I have for you is as thus... I have here a small box. The button on the outside of it activates it and grants a single wish. With the exception of wishing yourself, Gohan, Or goku out. But instead it can wish something into that limbo for a few moments. Perhaps long enough to get answers or at least some personal satification from something. At any rate please press the button and make your wish."**

Goku: "I guess it was when I was in the hospital after the fight with Vegeta. I was thinking and realized if Vegeta did the same with his tail I could too."

Gohan: "Technically I learned Master Roshi's techniques since dad learned under him and I learned under dad and Piccolo I would say is better. Why? I guess I'm more used to Piccolo and he's stronger than Master Roshi."

Vegeta: "How about I wish all you idiotic humans were mute? (smirks then presses button)"

Yuko: "You're gonna wish for wat?"

Goku: "How about food?!"

Vegeta: "I'm not like you Kakarot!!"

Goku: "Aww but I wish for food."

Yuko: "Crap! You just had to go and speak didn't you??"

Vegeta: "(glowers as food appears everywhere) Kakarot… (says this menacingly)"

Goku: "Uhh, (looks nervous) yeah?"

Vegeta: "YOU JUST SIGNED YOUR DEATH WISH!!!"

**vampirebee:**

"**I'm back with the fried chicken for all from chapter 14 Here's some questions for my other fave Saiyan, Gohan nd some for the others too-**

**Gohan: Was it love at first sight between u and Videl? And why do think you only ended up having just one kid?**

**Vegeta: Why duz Bra have you wrapped around her little finger? Are you and Bulma just partners or actually married?**

**Goku: Do you think you would have ended up with Chichi if she hadn't turned up at the World Tournament?"**

Gohan: "I guess not I thought she was sorta annoying at first… and pretty cute (turns slightly red) well I don't know, why not ask Kami?"

Vegeta: "I suppose she got it from her mother (shrugs) the onna and I are technically mates but we're not married by earthling standards."

Goku: "Probably not,"

**Anime Fan18.0:**

"**SWEET! THANKS YUKO!**

**Vegeta: (Destroys shield given earlier) Hehe, NOW nothing can stop me...!(BLOWS INTO OBLIVION, THEN REVIVES HIM AND BLOWS HIM UP AGAIN, AND REPEATS THIS ONE HUNDRED TIMES OVER! THEN ONE THOUSAND TIMES OVER! THEN REPEATS UNTIL THE NUMBER OF TIMES HE BLOWS UP REACHES A NUMBER, besides infinity, NOT YET KNOWN TO MAN! MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!) (stares at handiwork) think I over did it. Oh well... (Blows up Vegeta one more time...)**

**Goku and Gohan: see what I did to Vegeta? Don't let him forget that!**

**Goku: How long can you hold your breath?**

**Gohan: Seriously? Why the choice in costume? Your suit looks good...but, eh, the helmet looks VERY weird. And your poses...meh, whatever. Your still a good fighter.**

**Vegeta: I hope your doing better. So Vegeta, after being blown up a number so high mankind dosn't even know about, how do you feel...?**

**Yuko: Thanks for letting me blow Veg-head up. That was fun...Here's and even**

**BIGGER mallet than Android 24 gave you! (Gives GIANT spiked mallet to Yuko) Have fun...(Laughs evily. Scary music plays and lightning flashes)**

**Signed: ANime Fan18.0"**

Vegeta: "(vein appears) Bakayaro… (narrows eyes) I've been pushed past my limits already and I'm just about ready to blow off half you earthlings heads. Now I'm ready to blow up your stupid planet!!"

Goku n Gohan: "How'd she do that…"

Goku: "Hey Vegeta you can't do that!!"

Vegeta: "YOU THINK I'M GONNA LET ANYONE GET AWAY WITH THAT???"

Goku: "(sweatdrops and thinks: there's no getting to him…"

Yuko: "(takes mallet and whacks Vegeta hard enough to knock him out) Kami, he was getting on my nerves."

Gohan: "(thinks nervously: Kami she's scary…)"

Goku: "For a while! I've never actually counted…"

Gohan: "Well my helmet was changed and the poses were great! Thanks for the compliment on my fighting but I think Saiyaman is just fine!"

Vegeta: "(still unconscious)"

Yuko: "I think he was pissed off... Yuko, yeah, no prob and thanks for the mallet."

**embargo:**

"**Disgusting? Sour? Poisonous? Wow! Geta, that totally reminds me of the sausage question! Did I ask you guys the sausage question? I don't know... I'll go check! Don't go anywhere, this'll only take a few hours... (Elevator music plays)**

**I found it! I asked you that question in chapter 22. It's such a wonderful question isn't it? It brings a tear to other people's eyes! So what question should I ask now?**

**Oh! I know! If you were a squirrel how would you walk?"**

Vegeta: "Grr, onna what the hell did you do??"

Yuko: "You're really getting on my nerves today."

Vegeta: "(glares)"

Yuko: "(glares)"

Gohan: "(backs away nervously)"

Goku: "(is completely oblivious then grins) Look! It's from embargo!"

Gohan: "You know, I really don't remember.."

Goku: "Squirrel? I'd walk funny and on all fours."

Gohan: "…"

Vegeta: "Well I'm not a squirrel now am I??"

**Clare-stovold:**

"**Lol i have questions for your fic...**

**Yuko: I read in chapter 23 of this fic that pan hadn't been born yet but in the same chapter Goku says he was shorter than Krillin when he was turned into a kid. How can Goku remember that if pan hasn't been born yet? Becuase Goku was still an adult when pan was born...**

**Goku: Hi, i'm making a fic where you have feelings for an OC called Tessa and you divorce Chichi and marry Tessa. Mwahahahahahahaha, i control your life!**

**Gohan: No offense but in DragonballGT, the series after Dragonballz, i don't like pan because she thinks she's better than everyone else! She's not cool! By the way, have you ever thought about trying to become a super saiyan 3 or even a super saiyan four?**

**Vegetable-head: I've read a fic where you end up with a saiyan girl called Cellariss. And you have a child with her and in that fic you say that your son has the IQ of GOKU! Not Kakkarot, you say Goku! That person also drew pictures of you and Cellariss Cough. and you where smiling! And Bulma didn't care.**

**Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. But your all really impressed with her because she reaches super saiyan like, 2 years before you. That means that apart from Broly, she was the first super saiyan! HAHAHAHAHA GUTTED!"**

Yuko: "Goku is in his hundreds (stating he's from the end of GT) Bejita is at the age he was at the end of GT, Gohan was at the age of after Buu but I changed that since many people didn't see the notice. So Gohan is now the age he was a the end of GT."

Goku: "But I'd never divorce Chi-chi!"

Yuko: "I'll be sure to look at that,"

Gohan: "Well I'm not really sure what your definition of cool is but I think she's just fine. No I've given up fighting, Mystic is as far as I can and want to go."

Vegeta: "Tch, like that would ever happen."

**Clare-stovold:**

"**:( Your quitting :(**

**Goku: Is the 'son grin' your trademark? Because i stole it mwahahahahaha (Does the 'son grin') :) Do you think your an idiot (Dumb wise)? What's the square root of 100 then?**

**Vegeta: (Sighs) What do you usually think about out of these: Bulma, power, more power, being a prince, training, Trunks, beating Kakkarot, killing Kakkarot?**

**Gohan: Tell me, do you like videl better with short hair or long? Because I think she looks cooler with short hair :D"**

Yuko: "Unfortunately yes, (and my hands are starting to die right now lol)

Goku: "Yeah it is, hey how'd you do that?? And no! Of course not! Err 1 right?"

Vegeta: "(thinks but will never admit: Bulma) Power, more power, beating Kakarot, and only sometimes kill Kakarot."

Gohan: "Short fits her fine as well as long but I think she's beautiful both ways, (smiles)"

**The Ultimate Saiyan:**

"**Yuko: DON'T END ASK GOKU AND VEGETA!YOU CAN CONTINUE!I KNOW YOU CAN!**

**Anyway, If you still do,**

**Goku: (Puts spell on him making him as slow as a turtle)HAHAHAHAHAH!**

**Vegeta: (Puts unbreakable love spell on him making him wanna stick in Goku's …. shoot)LOL!**

**Gohan: COVER YOUR EYES!"**

Yuko: "Heh, sorry,"

Goku: "Wwwhhhhaaatttt??"

Vegeta: "Kakarot (looks dazed before pouncing)…"

Gohan: "err… (glances at Yuko)"

Yuko: "What do you want me to do?? I ain't going in the middle of that!"

Gohan: "Vegeta isn't gonna be happy when he wakes up…"

Yuko: "As if this day weren't bad enough (not really)."

Goku: "HEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPP"

Yuko: "(snaps fingers rather annoyed and disgusted)"

Both saiyans jump away from each other.

Yuko: "Bakayaro, if I were turning this fic into a romance then I would've sent you somewhere else not in front of me and Gohan!!"

Goku: "That was scary…"

Vegeta: "THAT'S IT I'M BLOWING UP YOUR PATHETIC MUDBALL PLANET!!!!!!!!!!"

**KMX:**

"**Well...it was fun while it lasted. This story was pretty much one of the few main reasons why I got a fanfiction account. But we all knew it wouldn't last forever. I mean even though I took a seventeen-chapter hiatus, this was something I was looking forward to reviewing whenever it was updated. Hope you continue writing stuff. I wish I could write half as good stories as you do. Thank you for making us dragon ball z addicts laugh our asses off.**

**(sees the three saiyans) ...what's up?**

**Prince Vegeta, the king of big-ass egos: Well, you won't have to put up with us and our questions anymore, I'm pretty sure you're happy about that. Assuming you can answer questions after being blown to smithereens by anime fan 18.0, How do you feel? Once you get out, what do you plan to do? Also enjoy some music. (Rock and metal songs that only Vegeta can hear start playing in his head for about half an hour) Been wanting to do that for a while. Well have fun, OH and don't let people make ya feel 4 foot 5.**

**King Goku, the most electrifying saiyan in this fanfiction: Damn man, gonna miss writing questions to ya, and Vegeta's reaction when I call you king. lol. How do YOU feel and what do you plan on doing once you leave? Well don't let people tell ya you're stupid because you're not. I mean if you were, Vegeta wouldn't be a good guy (and yes you are Vegeta), and the world wouldn't have been saved like a million times by you. Hope you enjoyed the coffee and goodies us fans have given ya. Hope Chi-Chi doesn't get mad at ya for being missing. Here's some coffee stuff!**

**Prime minister Gohan, the man; I can sweat on command; I got a baseball bat in my big right hand: ...Hey what's up? You joined a few chapters before I came back to fanfiction. So I say thank you sir, through the arguments, the fan girls, the coffee and the crazy god forsaken questions, you put up with it. Damn man, how'd you do it? Did you play any instruments when in high school? How do you feel about how this ending? What do you plan to do once you leave? Well, it was fun while it lasted. Don't be a stranger. Heres some classical music cds.**

**Enjoy!**

**Princess Yuko, the woman who would eventually beat Vegeta out to become queen of the saiyans: (Ha HA! can't wait to see Vegeta's reaction) Well princess Yuko, it's been a blast. Through the humor, the coffee, the hammers, and the crazy random questions, you made it an enjoyable and humorous experience. Hope you continue writing stories, and hope you'll allow a crazy k-man (me) to review them. Good luck with everything (school, summer, whatever). Don't be a stranger!"**

Yuko: "Arigato, but I didn't do that good of job."

Goku: "(blinks) the sky? Nothing?"

Vegeta: "I'm angry and I am definitely gonna blow your planet to smithereens!!!"

Goku: "You can't do that!!"

Vegeta: "Watch me Kakarot!!! (grits teeth) You calling me short?"

Goku: "Well I'm happy and I'm gonna eat then train!"

Vegeta: "WHY THE HECK ARE YOU KING??"

Goku: "I don't know ask KMX,"

Vegeta: "I am NOT A good guy and never will be."

Goku: "Thanks! (grins and stuffs in mouth)"

Gohan: "Don't get hyper dad…"

Goku: "(grins really big) I WON'T!!! (jumps around happily)"

Gohan: "That's not too bad… oh me? I have no idea actually, although I can't wait to get home. Ah thanks for the cds."

Yuko: "Hehe, arigato for sticking with this fic."

Vegeta: "(looks just about ready to blow again) QUEEN?? YOU CALL KAKAROT KING THEN YOU CALL HER QUEEN???"

Goku: "Uhh does that mean I'm married again?"

Yuko: "No."

Goku: "Oh, then why are you queen and I'm king?"

Gohan: "It's just titles dad nothing more!"

Vegeta: "Hn, just wait all you humans… just wait."

**Anime Fan18.0:**

"**Okay, then I'm gonna go off with a bang!**

**Vegeta: (Blows up so many times that it reaches a number not known to man...again. Then, locks in a Saiyan proof cage with a worm from Buu's stomach whose size is increased by ten thousand.) Hehehehehehe...so Veg-head, how do you feel in that cage?**

**Goku: (Forces down a gallon of coffee before anyone can stop me) Hehehehehehe...**

**Gohan: Here you go. (Hands over a RYNO) Now you can blow up anybody (Except me) who has made a bad comment about your suit.**

**Yuko: Well, what can I say, it's been really fun. Thanks for hosting this Q/A session. I hope to see r stuff from you.**

**Vegeta: (Watches him spazz from worm) Hm...(Takes mallet the size of Russia and hits him in the balls seven times) hasta la vista Veghead! I'll torture-er, I mean see you in my own fics!**

**Signed: Anime Fan18.0"**

Vegeta: "HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO BLOW ME UP BAKAYARO???"

Goku: "You're yelling a lot today Vegeta,"

Gohan: "Yeah more than usual atleast,"

Vegeta: "Shut up, you weren't blown up, ridiculed, and you definitely aren't ready to blow up a few dozen planets. (growls as worm comes close) that's it… prepare to die…"

Goku: "(pupils practically disappear, and rockets up into the air)"

Gohan: "I'm starting to think this last day just may be our last day… alive that is…"

Yuko: "Don't worry I already have your tombstones set up, (points behind where funeral processions are starting)"

Gohan: "(sweatdrops) wow… you're.. nice… hey why is everyone making fun of my suit?? (looks at weapon) how does it work? ('accidentally' points at Bejita and fires) oh crap…"

Yuko: "Bring him back?"

Gohan: "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO (continues begging)"

Yuko: "(snaps fingers and smirks) nah thanks for asking the questions everyone."

Vegeta: "Brat, (grits teeth)"

Gohan: "Kuso… (makes a run for it)"

Vegeta: "(chases Gohan while worm chases him)"

Yuko: "(growns while Anime Fan18.0 tortures Bejita (who is basically writhing in pain for once)) alright alright, next question now…"

**Discombobulated Saiyan:**

"**Aw, it's over already? Well, it was a good run! Good work, Yuko! Anywho, for my final question, which I was actually going to ask a lot sooner but...well, anyway, I'll spare you the details and get right to it! (ahem) This is for Goku, Vegeta and Gohan, when your children were born, did you ever really think about getting rid of their tails or did it not really matter to you? And did you ever think about what it would've been like had they kept their tails? (mumbles) Even though Gohan's tail grew back a LOT...(smiles over at Gohan)**

**Now, for my final goodbye, I'm going to give each and every one of you a big hug! (hugs Goku) I love you, man! XD (hugs Gohan) What Videl doesn't know won't hurt her...or ME!! (looks at Vegeta)...Come here, you! XD (hugs him tightly) You know you like it! (hugs Yuko) This was really fun! Thank you!"**

After reviving Bejita…

Vegeta: "You humans must all have a deathwish!! I'm definitely gonna grant it!"

Goku: "(lands still hyper) Deathwish?? Humans??? Hey Veggie wanna play? Wanna play? Look! A Horse! Hey I know let's eat the horse…"

Vegeta: "Erk! Get away from me Kakarot!! Argh, I'm gonna kill you!!!"

Yuko: "(starts to bang head on desk that suddenly appears)"

Gohan: "…(silent)…"

Yuko: "BAKAYARO!!! BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND ANSWER YOUR BAKA QUESTIONS!!!!!!!!!!!! (walks both with fists as hard as possible)"

Goku snaps out of it, Vegeta looks pissed even more.

Goku: "why are there birdies flying? Why does Vegeta want to kill everyone? Wait… (shakes head) you can't kill Vegeta!"

Yuko: "No point in stopping him, his mind's set."

Goku: "Err, I'm not sure what just happened but… I didn't want Gohan to, it was rather painful. I don't know about Goten,"

Vegeta: "Trunks was either not born with one or the onna pulled it out I was gone when he was born."

Gohan: "Pan didn't have a tail, err my tail? Yeah, that sorta became a bother after a while…"

Goku: "Oh, thanks,"

Gohan: "err I guess…"

Vegeta: "Get off me!!"

Yuko: "Yeah, thanks for the questions."

**Dark Dragon of Amaterasu:**

"**Hey, Yuko! **

**To Yuko: That sucks that you are stopping, but I can't stop you. I wish you well on your future endeavors and stories.**

**To Goku: How did you first obtain Super Saiyan 3? I am just curious about how it was done. Thanks in advanced!**

**To Gohan: I still think that you are a disappointment of a Saiyan. You trained and trained before when Chi-Chi wasn't looking, but now all of a sudden, you're scared to the extent that you never trained again.**

**To Vegeta: Soon, you will be freed from the questions! How do you feel?"**

Yuko: "Arigato but further stories? I probably don't think so, I'm not very good at that."

Goku: "I guess after training so much on Grand Kai's planet I felt a tugging inside myself. After letting it out I was amazed to find all that power," (how that actually happened is unknown)

Gohan: "Hey! I just didn't want to fight anymore, I saw more murder than you could imagine. I'm glad I'm a scholar, it was my choice not anyone elses."

Vegeta: "Actually I'm still angry, I'm gonna kill you humans…"

**blackangel04:**

"**Hey there Yuko-chan! The previous review I sent you after the other chapter, will it still be added? Anyway, I'm sad to say you're gonna end the story. TT Oh well, it has to happen right:D So here's my final question for all of them:D**

**GOKU: (cries) Aw! I won't get to talk to you anymore Goku! TT You will live forever in my heart and soul and blah di blah...You get the drill. I'll miss you Goku-chan! Remember, when you get out, give my deepest regards to Chi Chi and Goten:D So here's my finale questione! XD I know it was a little bad in the beginning, but how did you enjoy your stay in this...place? XD I hope you forgive me for those stupid questions I asked you before. ;; (hugs one last time) Aww, bye Goku! Take care:D**

**GOHAN: (cries even more) AW!! NOO! I guess that means you'll be leaving the room too? Man...you're my favorite! I got to see you grow up as little mischevious Gohan to scholar material Gohan...(Don't ask how. Yuko might now. :) Kidding. XD) Oh well. And I don't think I'll need your help with Geometry anymore! I think I can handle it on my own, since I found out it isn't as hard as I gave it credit for. Thanks though, for considering. So here's my sayonara question for you! Among all of the things that you saw inside this room given to you, what was the most helpful Food? Anything at all!**

**Bye Gohan-kun!"**

Yuko: "Yeah don't worry, it should've been answered."

Goku: "Thanks (smiles) well I actually enjoy it now! I got lots of food and afterwards I always got to train or spar! But I still enjoy home better, well it's ok. Oh ok! Sayonara,"

Gohan: "Err, (why's she crying?) uhh I'll go with the hammer… it somehow stopped dad's coffee attacks and sorta stopped Vegeta… (Son grin) Sayonara! Maybe I'll see you around or something,"

Yuko: "No goodbye for you?"

Vegeta: "Good! I don't need an onna crying all over me."

**Aryll:**

"**Yay! I made it in time for the last chapter!**

**Goku: I just want you to know how much of an awesome role model you are! You set a great example for all humans! We could learn so much from you. It's too bad we humans can be so completely dense when it comes to making important life decisions! Well, I have certainly learned from your optomistic personality and never-give-up attitude! Thanks for saving our planet from so many outrageous villians! -sets a very monstrous chocolate cake before him-**

**Gohan: I love you! Thank you for just being you! -laughs- Soo, I guess myquestion is: Or, I have two, if that's okay. What do you love most about Videl?**

**And what is your favorite color?**

**Vegeta: Thumbs up on the perseverance! Even when Goku was surpassing you constantly, you never gave up your struggle to be better than him! You truly are the Prince of all Saiyans! And I'm terribly sorry you have to put up with the blue-haired banshee, but hey, at least she has an awesome figure! -laughs- So, which would you abhor more: Wearing a Saiya-Man costume for a day, or being Goku's chef during lunch time?"**

Goku: "Thanks!! Yummy!!! (stuffs in mouth immediately)"

Gohan: "Videl? I guess her personality and well maybe her (blushes) touch? I guess I like gold and black,"

Vegeta: "If I HAD to choose which I highly doubt I'll ever I'd rather cook for Kakarot than be caught dead in that ridiculous suit!!"

Gohan: "It's not ridiculous!!"

Vegeta: "Don't get me started brat! You've already pissed me off!"

**ss talos:**

"**this has been a very good story and i am sorry to see it go. but now for the questions: vegeta looks like your going home, what will bulma say about your long absence? goku did you know that while you were away, cel returned to life and has destroyed the world? gohan frieza is attacking new namek! what are you going to do about it? well guys after a long and eventfull story it looks like you are going home, but dont get too relaxed because the next generaiton of question fics have been posted and you are in every one of them!**

**to yuko your fic has been very populer and much loved and i am sad to see the end of it, i hope that you will have luck in your next fic. and could you gave ****me some tips on how towrite a good question fic?"**

Vegeta: "She'll go all weepy eyed or something then she'd whack me with a hammer and scream like the onna she is. That's what'll happen,"

Goku: "What?? Really?? I don't think s,"

Gohan: "He can't be! He's dead!"

Goku: "Well I'd beat them up,"

Gohan: "We are?? (groans)"

Yuko: "Someone started a trend."

Vegeta: "Wasn't it you??"

Yuko: "(shrugs) I've seen Q&A's all over fanfiction. Oh well atleast this story was ok, to write a good Q&A fic what you probably need is some humor, knowledge of the characters you're working with, their characteristics, backgrounds, basically you need to know A LOT on the characters. Humor and many other personalities are needed too. That's all I can give."

**Lord Destroyer:**

"**Goku: Before you met Bulma, was there any animal that you didn't eat when you got hungry?**

**Gohan: Did Chi-Chi really shelter you so much, that as a kid, you were practically afraid of anything and everything? If so, that was a darn shame.**

**Kwepie Doll: It has been fun annoying you. By the way, do you ever drink out of the toilet?**

**Yuko: Alas milady, it is a sincere regret that your wonderful story is coming to an end. But as they say, all good things must eventually come to an end. I bid thee a fond farewell, it has been quite a memorable exprience. I shall cherish this ever so dearly."**

Goku: "Uhh, (thinks for a moment if possible) nope!"

Gohan: "Yep, I guess I was bit of a momma's boy."

Vegeta: "Who are you referring to? Me or Kakarot?"

Yuko: "U know he's referring to u,"

Vegeta: "Course I know that and I'm ready to blow his head off. And no fool but I bet you and Kakarot have."

Yuko: "Yeah, thanx for the questions and sayonara! (smirks)"

**RoarOfWar:**

"**Goodbye Goku, Gohan, Vegeta and Yuko! Vegeta,Yuko, can you use the remotes before you leave? XD by the way..earth is kinda being attacked by frieza, cell and buu right now ; u heros may wanna go save the day about now XD**

**Yuko: thanks for the great fanfic, its been really entertaining! sorry its been**

**a burden, though I dunno how u kept with it for so long.."**

Yuko: "Kami! I forgot about mine! I would've used it a while ago too!!! (presses mute)"

Vegeta: "(looks like he's growling uses remote on everyone hitting mute)"

Goku n Gohan: "(sweatdrop and open and close their mouths like fish)"

Goku: "(thinks: Cell, Frieza, and Buu?? Well I'll take care of them! Uh, when is Vegeta gonna hit the volume button?)"

Gohan: (sighs and thinks: Vegeta is NOT in a good mood."

Yuko: "(swipes away onna remote and hits mute again) Bakayaro, oh and thanx for the questions!"

Vegeta pounces for the remote.

Yuko: "Fine! Take your remote,"

Vegeta still looks pissed.

Yuko: "Haha, you want your voice too?"

**Lilith-Shii:**

"**Final question!**

**Goku: Okay, I always wanted to do this. If you were to give Chichi a nice, sweet poem, what would you say?**

**Vegeta: If you were to give a speech about how much you love Bulma...What would it say? (Speech! D: No one-sentence crap!)**

**I'm done."**

Goku: "I'm not one for words you know, it's not writing a line would be easy for me, but I guess I'm trying to just say one more time, I love you. Is that ok?? (grins)"

Gohan, Yuko, N Vegeta: "(blink)"

Goku: "Nani? (looks innocent)"

Yuko: "(hits unmute) Nothing,"

Vegeta: "(grits teeth then looks at question) 1 sentence is a poem and I'm a warrior not a writer!! I refuse to say anything!"

Gohan: "You could just say something I guess it doesn't have to be a poem."

Vegeta: "(thinks: Why must I be surrounded by idiots??)"

Yuko: "Just say it in your head,"

Vegeta: "(cocks eyebrow) Why?"

Yuko: "Do it or you don't leave."

Vegeta: "(growls and thinks: Fine, I'll say something… Baka onna always screaming at me. You just scream and scream and scream your head off not even getting the fact that I enjoy making you mad. Brings out the feisty side that I like…) argh why the hell am I doing this??"

Yuko: "Because they can read your thoughts."

Gohan N Vegeta: "WHAT???"

Goku: "That's cool!! (thinks: Can you hear me?)"

Vegeta: "(turns slightly red) I really am gonna kill u once we're out of here."

Gohan: "Err bye! Lilith-Shii!"

Goku: "See ya!"

**Rebellion598:**

"**Aw man! When I finally decide to return, It's gonna end...oh well, it was fun while it lasted. Since it's gonna be the end, I might as well come clean.**

**Kakarot: It was fun trying to kill you and make your life...misrable, but no hard feelings. (Shakes Kakarot's hand)**

**Vegeta: Farewell Prince Vegeta. When this is over, let's go to a bar. Drinks are on me. Oh and try to use those items I gave you earlier.**

**Gohan: ahh...Gohan. all those times I try to blow Kakarot up and you always mess things up. but since I can't get back at you, I might as well give you a gift.**

**(Hands Gohan a Nintendo Wii) I had a hard time finding this. Make good use of it. And don't worry, I didn't put a bomb in it.**

**Yuko: This was an awesome read and I hope you continue with these great fanfics. And also, congrats with the popularity and sucess of this fanfic.**

**See you guys some other time."**

Goku: "Uhh sure, (cocks head) why'd you wanna kill me again?"

Vegeta: "Yeah on you weaklings once I'm out! (cackles)"

Yuko: "(pulls out mallet and whacks him leaving bump) don't' go crazy here… (looks tired)"

Gohan: "You don't look too good,"

Yuko: "I've been stuck with you for since who knows… you'd think I'd be tired would you?"

Gohan: "Err I guess,"

Vegeta: "(looks pissed although he really can't get any madder)"

Gohan: "Oh thanx, I think Pan would enjoy this more than me though maybe Goten too (smiles)"

Yuko: "Arigato for the questions… and bombs (smirks)"

**Kumori Ookami:**

"**I don't really have a question, I just wanted to make it for the last chappie!**

**Chibi-kun: One of my friends almost got a nose bleed from seeing u fight Majin Buu in ur black spandex (I'll miss making u blush)**

**All: which reviewer do u think u'll miss the most after all this? (Vegeta, u have to pick someone)**

**Yuko: are u planning on doing anymore stories?**

**Bye guys!"**

Gohan: "Really? (turns slightly red)"

Vegeta: "I won't forget that baka Anime Fan18.0 (thinks of ways to kill each and every human)"

Goku: "I'm gonna miss everyone!! So I can't pick!"

Gohan: "I really don't know, so many names… I guess everyone,"

Yuko: "Me? I suck at writing stories, you honestly can't call this a story. It's a Q&A fic so probably not."

(fireworks go off)

WE'RE DONE

(oh and I apologize if anyone was off this time, kinda tired so made Bejita a lil grumpy… ok maybe not a 'lil')

I'm a bit sad to see this story end but I feel as though I don't want to continue, so I guess it's my fault.

Anyways we're done after going through explosions, worms, bombs, deaths (mainly Bejita), food, and much more!

Now that my hands are nearly dead, my eyes sore and tired, I am done with this fic and will be adding a thank you page soon I hope…

Anyways, I really do thank you all for helping with this fic because I wouldn't have gotten this far without your questions.

Oh Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta thank you as well, right?

Goku: "Yeah! For all the food! Can I eat the rest??"

Yuko: "Yeah go ahead, (sighs) guess I'd better find something else to do…"

Gohan: "Sayonara! And Arigato! Dad don't hog it all!"

Yuko: "Still plan on killing the entire population?"

Vegeta: "We'll see, (grabs some food)"

Oi, I need a break, sitting at this computer for about 3 hours makes a person hungry (grins)

See ya round

Oh and don't worry, Goku, Gohan, and Vegeta are gonna be dropped off as soon as you stop reading this page.

……….

………..

………….

Are you done reading yet?

…………….

……………….

…………………….

Hello? Done yet?

…………………………

…………………………………

……………………………………………..

Being patient here

……………………………………………………..

………………………………………………………………..

…………………………………………………………………………..

Vegeta: "WE'RE LEAVING NOW!!!"

Yuko: "Alright alright, I think they stopped reading…"

Gohan: "It was nice to meet you all,"

Goku: "Yep and thanks again for the food!"


	40. Credits

Credits

Whoo it's the annoying Credits lol!

Yuko: "Yeah I figured I might as well do this now than never."

At first I was gonna do something like, funniest reviewer, Gohan/Goku/Vegeta luver reviewer, and etc. but I dun want ppl to argue about who really was and things like that so I'm sorta gonna stick to the thankses.

or I guess I'll add this

_Special Thanx to:_

**NeilTheHero**

**Tempz99**

**Dragonballgeek101**

(for teaming up (well sorta) with me)

(I think I'm missin someone...)

_Thanks to:_

**rimera**

**Satoria Izumi**

**Tomboy 601**

**skippay**

**Confused-anime-stalker**

**Lilith-Shii**

**KMX**

**Tony Montana17**

**Meh…**

**Daniisreallyreallyweird**

**Calise**

**Fadz**

**Vegela**

**Kumori Ookami**

**jalen tate**

**shantel**

**Goku's Gurl**

**Ceiling Cat**

**Saddam Hussein**

**Lord Destroyer**

**talon**

**niall**

**LordFrieza**

**RoarOfWar**

**ss death**

**Alice**

**Luna Clo Shadows the Sayain**

**Musette Fujiwara**

**Ross Wyatt 3rd**

**FRENCHFRii**

**Coolchick88**

**supersayain9**

**Lady Assassinator**

**Volcanya Nexis**

**RPQ**

**blahh101**

**SomeDude**

**StarJen**

**StarJen**

**Muttzrock**

**The Angel that Fell**

**BEATRIXIZCLAZ**

**Roosha**

**vampirebee**

**dracostarhome**

**CaRiMaiLSKiTTleS**

**Ash**

**Jeztac**

**bulmas-angel**

**Flaming Tsunami**

**wowhatahotgurl**

**Maric**

**IluvhalfsayiansAsh1**

**Kaishin Briefs**

**MaggyeGeta**

**The Ultimate Saiyan**

**choksantos**

**SaraM**

**darkbane**

**Anime Fan18.0**

**EvilSaiyanGirl**

**DBZFanattic**

Yuko: "Chap 1-7 done… (sweatdrop) 31 chaps to go… wow how many different reviewers were there…"

**PointyPoint**

**Razielim Vampiress**

**Dbzfan952**

**Kasai Ryuu**

**pirate343**

**Discombobulated Saiyan**

**SuperAl ChenChong**

**ChiChi's Stalker**

**Saiyan Soilder**

**embargo**

**Baby face**

**Wolfinson**

**Chikara-san**

**JarellNumba1**

**Matamis-bata**

**raiven15**

**pirate34**

**Dancey Pancey**

**dark temptation 06**

**Pan611**

**Bra Briefs**

**AngelMimiru**

**CrAzYcHiKa**

**Craftygirl**

**The Mailman**

**Ouran Saiyajin Host**

**Kasey**

**Jesiria**

**Zarkcus**

**SuperMysticWarrior**

**ForeVer-Vegeta's-12**

**Jaina-Rei**

**mysterious man**

**Hentai-Shunga**

**Bob**

**a fan**

**Vraptche**

**Pinksakurablossom**

**Christmas-Carol**

**vegamarie**

**Vegeta Lover18**

**Karshii-chan**

**clo3000**

**Cronis**

**The Boy from Laputa**

**I Can't Recall my Name! WAH…**

**Hey! I Remember my Name!!!!**

**vegetas-angel76**

**DbzRLS**

Yuko: "(takes a break) (comes back 15 minutes later) 8-22 done. Oi gomen, getting sick of these side notes haha, try to find your name."

**Rebellion**

**Another Vegeta Fan Girl**

**Legolam**

**AngelAeris1**

**yondaime-kun**

**Future Trunks lover**

**Samurai Rurouni**

**butterflyV**

**DarkMaidenTerri**

**Gohanrules**

**Goku's Gurl**

**Mr. J Everyday**

**blackangel04**

**Girls-Next-Door**

**Kate7950**

**Shashuko**

**kakashilover915**

**xellos/and/haseo/obessed**

**V**

**anime-boy213**

**Radiza-Saiyajin-Goddes**

**AkaeritheShadow**

**awesome**

**ss talos**

**Roosha**

**ScarletWitch88**

**Dark Crimson Vampiress**

**MysteriousSaiyaGirl**

**martinarstroman**

**dark shingami**

**Quiz Misstress**

**Clare-stovold**

**super-rat**

**4evervegeta'sgirl**

**Android 24**

**Dark Dragon of Amaterasu**

**NemesisXProject**

**Bulma and Vegeta fan**

**Dark Prey of the Underworld**

**I PWN Vegeta**

**Rebellion598**

**Aryll**

_Flames or Sumthin other than Q's_

_Well thanx for helping me get 670 reviews? (grins)_

**nitara**

**Flame Rising**

**A dude who must make a stand**

**D.J.RVLT**

**Your warning…**

_AHH DONE!_

_Now this burden is off my shoulder…_

_So here are the credits that most ppl would well leave out._

_I was planning on the whole 'funniest' 'weirdest' 'craziest' etc. but guess I couldn't do it_

_If sumone wants to try go ahead and tell me lol but I dun think NEone would want to._

_If I missed your name or misspelled it contact me on my profile page and press 'Send message'_

_Haha_

_Now we're actually done right?_

Goku: "Yep! That's right!"

Yuko: "Thought you left… (Sweatdrop)"

Gohan: "Err so did I…"

Vegeta: "What the hell…"

Yuko: "Oi I ain't gonna be stuck with u 3 again in my entire life!! (snaps finger and everyone disappears)"

_**FIN**_


	41. Perhaps one day?

Ah, yo,

It's December 11th tomorrow and I just remembered that I started this fic on Dec. 12

I dun know, I figured for one day I'd bring it all back just one day. it depends on how many reviews I get I'll try to update by Dec. 12 or if ppl need more time I'll wait til the weekend. Whatever suits u guys,

So then... (snaps)

Yuko : I am so stupid...

Vegeta: WHY THE HELL ARE WE BACK?!

Gohan: Um, I thought we were gone... for good.

Goku: Yay! More food!

Yuko: It actually depends on if ppl want to ask questions again or not,

Gohan: Please don't...

Vegeta: Don't you dare... (death glare)

Goku: As long as I get food you can!

Vegeta: (bonks Goku on head) speak for yourself Kakarot!!

Yuko: (sigh) and I agreed to this why...?


	42. Late Anniversary!

**LATE Anniversary Chap**

**(so I don't exactly remember what I wrote in this Q&A so if things are off like the time and etc. then forgive me!)**

Yuko: Stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me update yesterday and then I closed Microsoft without saving… so there went whatever I wrote… gyah!!

Vegeta: So you are as stupid as you look…

Yuko: (bonks him on head) don't bother me now!!

**Shadow Saiyan13:**

"**Question For vegeta  
Is there such thing as a Shadow Saiyan?"**

Goku: "Ooh an easy one,"

Vegeta: "Shut up Kakarot, and I've never heard of anything such as a 'Shadow Saiyan'."

Gohan: "It sounds cool, it might've been in the history of saiyans, you know you did say you were only 7 when Vegeta-sei blew up,"

Goku: "Cool!! That'd be neat! A shadow saiyan… I wonder if it would be strong…"

Vegeta: "It's not real so just shut up!"

**MontyQuiz:**

"**I'm not sure if these have been asked already, because I haven't finished  
reading through all of the chapters, but these are for Vegeta.  
Vegeta, why hasn't your tail grown back?! I mean Goku's grew back before, but  
yours just...it's gone.  
Also why don't you go down to HFIL and beat Frieza down? I mean it would be  
pathetically easy now, not to mention amusing.  
And... sorry, but are you afraid of worms? Because when you where in Buu's  
stomach with Goku you seemed really creeped out by the tubeworms, and also you  
told Nappa he needed to get de-wormed.   
Comment: Sorry Vegeta, but your name is fun to play with. Your the only cool  
character who has more than two syllables in their name(besides Piccilo) so we  
automatically shorten it. And Veg-E just so happens to be the first two  
syllables of your name, and funny. I still call you Vegeta though!"**

Vegeta: "A saiyajin's tail is not supposed to grow back! There's something wrong with that clown and his brat. How the hell could I get down there? Do you really think they're just gonna roll out the red carpet?!"

Goku: "Sheesh, no need to be so mean Vegeta…"

Vegeta: "Shut up clown! I don't need you ordering me around!"

Goku: "Ok! Ok! Jeez, I was just saying…"

Vegeta: "I am not… I AM NOT AFRAID OF WORMS!!! They are just DISGUSTING!!"

Gohan: "(laughs) I remember when the fans started to dump worms on you last time this came up,"

Vegeta: "Uggh, don't remind me (shudders). You humans have sick minds, hmmmph. You had better call me by my name, those silly names the rest of the humans give me are disgusting!"

Yuko: "Like worms?"

Vegeta: "What was that?! (narrows eyes)

Yuko: "Nothing at all, (smirks)

**embargo:**

"**Wow!! I'm so glad you guys came back, even if it is only for one day. o  
Okay, so I need a question... Oh! No, never mind, that's not a good question.  
Hm... Maybe I'll just tell you a short story and ask your opinions!  
Okay, so the other I was really, really, really, hyper. Like, so hyper I just  
kept talking and talking and talking. I couldn't stop myself. I started going  
off about something that I can't remember anymore and suddenly I thought about  
a hippopotamus, but I realized that I was hyper so I thought it should be a  
Hyperpotamus! (laughing hysterically) Hyperpotamus!! That's so great! So  
funny! I'm making myself hyper again!  
So guys, what do you think about my hyperpotamus?"**

Vegeta: "(groans) Oh great… it's you… che, to think I was forgetting how stupid these humans really were…"

Gohan: "Um… okay? A hyperpotamus… I think Pan said that a couple of months ago… she was high on sugar thanks to 'someone'… (all eyes go to Goku)"

Goku: "Hey! Not my fault! She just wanted a few cookies…"

Gohan: "Dad, a 'few' cookies is not giving her the entire 180 batch mom made for her classmates and the rest of the school. A few is one or two,"

Goku: "Oh really?"

Gohan and Vegeta: (fall over)

Vegeta: "Your stupidity will never cease to amaze Kakarot… and neither will this human's!!"

Goku: I am not stupid! (frowns but smiles) Nice to hear from you again, embargo!"

Gohan: "Yeah I guess dad's right, it's nice to hear from our… um 'fans' again…"

Vegeta: "Speak for yourself,"

**The Ultimate Saiyan:**

"**Yes! Bring it back!  
Goku: So I guess your back...(Gives food)  
Vegeta:(Gives crack)  
Gohan:(Forces to snuff weed)"**

Yuko: Nah, Q&A fics are unpopular nowadays, that phase is gone. I'll stick to the one year anniversaries… if I have any readers left hehe,"

Goku: "Is it just me or are you more relaxed? (tilts head)"

Yuko: "(shrugs) Don't turn the attention to me…"

Goku: "Ok… AWESOME!! FOOD!!! (scarfs down immediately)"

Gohan: "(shakes head but smiles) Some things never change…"

Vegeta: "What the… (hisses angrily and avoids) stupid humans, I'm not going to fall for those again. You won't ever humiliate the prince again."

Yuko: "They won't be able to til next December… che, that sucks another year… dang that went by fast…"

Gohan: "(coughs, looks like he's choking)"

Goku: "GOHAN!! (hits Gohan on back… HARD)

Yuko: (sweatdrop) That doesn't really help much here…"

Gohan: "Dad… I'm fine, ahem… I'd appreciate it… if you didn't… do that again… both dad… and reviewers…"

Yuko: "They can next year,"

Goku: "Hey don't try and kill Gohan! But boy you must be strong to choke Gohan without doing anything! (completely oblivious)"

Vegeta: "And I thought that 'embargo' person was retarded…"

Goku: "Hey that's not very nice!"

**Damdamin:**

"**(GASPS) You're all back! This is faithful reader/reviewer blackangel04 with a  
brand new name change and lo and behold what greets me as I read my email!  
-laughs maniacally- So...how have you all been? Oh I know Veggy-Weggy-Kuuchie  
Koo missed me so, so I'll ask you a question first! ;; Let's see...what  
present would you want to receive this Christmas from Bulma and the kids? AND  
DON'T SAY NOTHING. I WILL NOT ACCEPT THAT. I'm sure you want something.  
-wink-  
GOKU-CHAN. (glomps) How are you? I've got food for you today! -brings out a  
truck full of cakes, puddings and pies- Anyway, here's my question What's the  
food you hate to eat? AND YOU CAN't ANSWER NOTHING EITHER 8D  
Gohan. How's my favorite little smarty-pants? I'm still not doing that well  
in geometry, but I'm fairing better at it than Chemistry. ;; How about you  
help me in that when you get out of here? XD Anyway Merry Christmas and.  
Here's my question! What's your favorite flavor of holiday ice cream:DD  
CIAO people. ;;"**

Vegeta: "Enough with the stupid nicknames! I am not a stuffed animal! (huffs) and why would I want anything? The onna owns practically everything in the world."

Yuko: "Even you? (Gohan snickers)"

Vegeta: "Shut up! (glares at the two, Gohan shuts up) it's the other way around, I own her…"

Yuko: "I'm sure she'd love to hear that,"

Vegeta: "Trunks won't buy me anything, he knows that I don't want anything. Bura will probably buy 'designer' clothing for me… though I protest against it each year. And the onna, last year, gave me her present later… at night. (smirks) She'll probably do the same if she doesn't buy some useless earthling item… not that I mind."

Gohan: "Ew, thanks Vegeta, I'm sure that was something everyone needed to hear!"

Vegeta: "She asked and you should be used to it brat, you're frickin married for Kami's sake!"

Gohan: "True but…"

Yuko: "Moving along…"

Goku: "Right! Um… (blinks blankly before realizing there's a pile of food in front of him) Food!! (begins to talk with food in mouth) well you know I like all foods there aren't really and foods that I hate… but I kinda… well Bulma's cooking isn't that great…"

Vegeta: "Cooking? Che, if you call that cooking then obviously you hit your head harder than I thought Kakarot!"

Gohan: "True… if you're lucky after you ate Bulma's cooking you'll only get sick."

Yuko: And if you're unlucky…?"

Vegeta: "Expect to wake up in otherworld!"

Goku: "C'mon, it's not that bad… okay so it tastes like cardboard but… it's sorta edible…"

Vegeta: "Whatever you say Kakarot,"

Gohan: "Um sure? Maybe, I'm still studying too so maybe when I get a break? Merry Christmas to you too. (Son grin) As for a favorite ice cream… well I personally don't enjoy sweets that much. Never ate them much as a kid thanks to mom, but I like vanilla sometimes. Something not sweet anyways,"

**AkaeritheShadow:**

"**(gives Goku cookies) This was a lot of fun to watch develop. Have fun  
Yuko-san. Why did you bring this back anyways outta curiousity?"**

Goku: "Cookies! Thanks! (takes plate and gobbles them up)"

Gohan: "Haven't you had enough cookies for the holidays dad?! You ate Videl's batch, Bulma's mom's batch, Bulma's batch, and…"

Vegeta: "Enough already! We get the point, Kakarot ate a bunch of cookies… wait a second, doesn't he get hyper or something…?"

Gohan: "Oh shoot… (gulps)" (I don't actually remember if I made Kakarot hyper with sugar so…)

Yuko: "(glances at Goku who's about to explode then decides to ignore it) It's just for this one day, the anniversary. I never really wanted to start this fic again, it's as good as dead now."

Goku: "SUGAR HIGH!!!!!!! HYPERPOTAMUS!!!"

Vegeta: "Oh this is just perfect!"

Yuko: "You're telling me, makes me wonder how I ever endured this…"

**KMX:**

"**Happy freakin Anniversary! The second coming! Even if it is for one day only!  
Break out the beer and bake the Christmas cookies because the saiyan trio is  
back!  
Prince Vegeta, "Been there, destroyed that": Welcome back Vegizzle! Let's all  
look on the bright side, it's for one day! One day of torturous questions. One  
day of name calling. One day of exploding bodies (Assuming the explosives are  
used by Yuko's fans). One day...of bowing to the queen of saiyans, Yuko! Let's  
face it Vegizzle, you will always be the prince of saiyans. ...Oh right  
questions, let's see. Uh...  
How're the holidays going? How badly did Bulma kick your butt when you got  
back from the last Q&A skirmish? Did you beat Goku yet? Did you learn any new  
"Final" techniques? How many of us Q&A-ers have you killed so far? Will you  
actually go through with killing us Q&A-ers? Your hair still pointy? Will you  
sing any Christmas songs during your stay here? How do you feel about Yuko  
being queen of the saiyans? Am I rambling? Oh good! So when's the Christmas  
party? Are we invited? Are you still taking orders from Bulla? (This one's  
kind of a given but...) Well that's all I can think of. Good luck with that  
Christmas album! Don't be a scrooge! Here's some beer for old time's sake!  
(gives beer and eggnog and throws singing for dummies book at Vegeta) Trust  
me, with a voice like that, ...you'll need it.  
King Goku, Fearless protector of the good stuff with a healthy kicking  
a$$ness and a general love for food: Hey-ho King of Saiyans! How the heck are  
ya!? How's Chi-Chi? How's Goten? You still fighting the good fight? Learn any  
new techniques? How many times have you beaten Vegeta now? Do I seem a little  
hyper tonight? How many bad guys have you beaten since you last left? Did you  
discover the secret to super saiyan 5 yet? 6? 7? Ultimate? Keep up the  
training and you might end up flattening the world so be careful!  
Don't really have that much to say really, except good to see ya again. We  
fans appreciate the chance to question our favorite saiyans. (Except Vegizzle  
over there. We just like torturing the poor bastard) As a token of my thanks,  
here is a gourmet of all your favorite foods. Have a Merry Christmas your  
highness!  
Prime Minister, and an accomplished... whatever-he-is (Ph.D?), Gohan: (I'm  
sorry my brain froze up there. Let's face it, my nicknames suck anyway.)  
So...read any good books lately? Or did you read all of them? How's Pan and  
Videl? Pan getting to be a handful? So seriously, when IS the Christmas party?  
(Like I'll get an answer from the prince, the same guy who has a teddy bear  
name Mr. Tinkles. Ever wonder why Vegizzle gave him THAT name? Anywho I'm  
getting off topic)  
You still working at home? What're you planning for the holidays? (Besides  
the Christmas party, speaking of which, am I invited?) Hope you have a happy holidays! Here's some Christmas stuff to bring home if you get yelled at.  
Queen of the saiyans, Yuko: (and before Goku asks, no you and him are not  
married...but I'm sure he knows that. Right King?) Happy 1 year anniversary!  
Sorry about all the questions and puns. I really didn't expect it to be this  
long. (seriously I didn't!) Hope everything is going well, and you're a real  
trooper for putting up with these guys, especially Vegizzle. Were it me, I'd  
just make him get squeezed until he starts making that chipmunk voice. But  
again, it's awesome that you did this...so thanks a lot!  
Peace all!"**

Yuko: "Yep, happy anniversary… well not entirely happy for us… (glances at Goku who's still sugar happy) explosives are fine, I don't normally torture people, though I'm torturing myself by putting these guys near me…"

Vegeta: "First off there is no way this… 'thing' (points at Yuko) will ever reign over me! Second of all I bow down to nobody! Hmmph! (folds arms)"

Yuko: "In this place, yeah I rule over you so shut up and listen up if you ever want to leave."

Vegeta: "(growls)"

Goku: "Looky! Vegeta's angry! Isn't he? Isn't he?! Vegeta's real mad!! Really angry!! Mad! Angry!! Both!!!! WHEEE!!!"

Vegeta: "(vein appears) If you don't get Kakarot to shut up within the next second I will literally blast you all you to oblivion just to shut him up!!!"

Gohan: "What am I supposed to do? He ate the cakes, pies, (which kicked in like right now) and cookies!"

Yuko: "Shut up all of you! Vegeta answer your frickin questions, Kakarot sit down and shut the hell up before I make you!!"

Goku: "(whimpers and sits)"

Vegeta: "Much better,"

Gohan: "(thinks: wow… she didn't even have to use the frying pan…)"

Vegeta: "The stupid onna didn't believe me and made me sleep on the frickin couch for a week. Che, I trained nonstop for that month so it didn't even matter… as for Kakarot…"

Goku: "Vegeta hasn't beaten me yet! Nope! Not yet! Not ever! Never ever! Never never never ever ever ever!!! (bounces up and down)"

Vegeta: "(hits Goku on head as hard as possible) I hate you."

Goku: "Ow… huh? What'd I do?"

Gohan: "(falls over) why didn't I think of that…?"

Vegeta: "Stupidity runs in your family! That's why!!"

Yuko: "Will you answer the question already? I want to be done here!"

Vegeta: "Argh fine, as Kakarot obviously stated, I haven't beaten him yet but I shall. Maybe I've learned new techniques, perhaps I haven't, what's it to you? (sneers) I haven't killed any of you humans yet because Kakarot (thrusts thumb back at him) here stops me the moment I try!"

Goku: "That's cause you're not supposed to kill!"

Vegeta: "These humans deserve to die!"

Gohan: "Why?"

Vegeta: "For pissing me off! That's why!"

Yuko: "Wow, the greatest reason I've ever heard… now will continue before I end up staying another year with you guys…"

Vegeta: "What kind of question is that? Of course my hair is still spiky! A full blooded saiyajin's hair never changes! No I will not sing. And there is no way that this onna is queen of saiyans!! Yes you are rambling, you, dim-witted human."

Yuko: "You're not rambling as much as he is,"

Vegeta: "What was that?!"

Yuko: "Finish answering your questions!"

Vegeta: "(mutters something unpleasant) I don't care when the onna throws her party! And I do not take orders from my daughter!"

Gohan: "You do have her wrapped around your finger though,"

Vegeta: "Oh shut up, no one asked you. (stares at beer and eggnog) do you really think I trust you? Heh, saiyans don't sing anyways. They fight, (burns book)"

Gohan: "True, none of us have ever been able to sing. Dad tried once and mom said she almost went deaf. I tried and made Piccolo deaf for a few minutes… I don't even wanna think about Goten or Trunks…"

Goku: "Hi! I'm pretty good, Chi was pretty mad when I got back but she's doing better… but I'm in for it when I get back now… and Goten is doing fine, he's slacking off still but doing well. I'm still training of course! I could never stop doing that! I haven't learned any new techniques and Vegeta… I actually lost count! (laughs; Vegeta hits Goku on head leaving a bump) Ow!! What was that for?!!"

Vegeta: "Hmmph,"

Goku: "Jeez, sorry… (frowns but shrugs and smiles again) you're not that hyper and earth's been at peace for a while now. I haven't reached a new level of super saiyan yet… haha, sure I'll be careful. Merry Christmas to you and thank a lot!! (devours food)"

Gohan: "So is it my turn? Alright, let's see… well I only read classical books or study books and I've read most of them. Recently… actually I've only been studying recently so no time for breaks. Pan and Videl are fine, probably worried though… Videl normally handles Pan but of course the fact that she has saiyan blood in her can be a bit of a problem. (pauses for a breath) The party is on Christmas Eve… hey Vegeta, do you really have a teddy bear named Mr. Tinkles?"

Vegeta: "What?! Give me that!! (reads and growls) what is this, some kind of joke?! I am the prince of all saiyans! Not some child!"

Gohan: "Okay! Okay! We get it, sheesh, you're really crabby today, Vegeta."

Goku: "We were sparring when got transported here. Vegeta was confident he would win."

Vegeta: "And I would have too… if not for the stupid onna and her 'anniversary page'!"

Yuko: "(looks slightly agitated) Will please get on with it people?"

Gohan: "Um, I'm still studying but I get a break soon. And we're just gonna have some peace and quiet this year, like spending Christmas Eve and Bulma's party and you'll have to ask her for that. Also, we plan to celebrate Christmas at mom and dad's place. Ah, thanks! Now I don't have to endure shopping with Videl (sighs in relief),"

Goku: "Wow! Are you psychic or something? I was just about to ask it!"

Yuko: "Apparently he didn't know… and no prob. I thought it'd be fun for a day just to do this. And our answers are way longer, sheesh it's long! Ah, I just might do that to Vegeta…"

Vegeta: "(narrows eyes) You wouldn't dare…"

**Android 24:**

"**Hey everyone! I'm Back!! To toture you for one day and this time, i will make  
this horrifying for you all! MWAHAHAHAHA!  
Goku: I hereby make you power levels have to be below 1 so you are now the  
weakest person on Earth and must now be beaten to death by Chi-Chi and her  
frying pan of doom! (Brings Chi-Chi in) Have fun!"  
Vegeta: I hereby make you shorter then you already are and strip you of you  
prince status, making me the princess of all Saiayan! Ha!  
Gohan:...not sure what to do with you! hm... know!! (Makes him get kissed by  
Cell for the whole chapter) Hahaha, I am so evil!  
Yuko: You should bring this back just to see how it does, i mean like  
continue on with it, Kami knows it would kill these three! (Points at Goku,  
Gohan and Vegeta who are all being tortured in their own special ways) Lol!  
Anyway, thanks for coming back with this for just this update at least! ByE!  
(Leaves in a flash of lightning)**

Goku: "Um… hi ChiChi…"

ChiChi: "Goku!! Is this where you've been all this time?!! (pulls out frying pan) Have you been cheating on me?!! And pulling our son into this no doubt!!! That's it!! GOKU!!!"

Goku: "Gyah!!! (starts to get pummeled with the frying pan)"

Yuko: "Ahem, so while he's being tortured…"

Vegeta: "Princess…? (vein appears) What the hell did you say?!! There's no way you could do that!! I… I am the prince… (looks rather pathetic)"

Yuko: "Was and I don't think there's any possible way to make you shorter than you already are! (laughs)"

Vegeta: "(holds up fist) I swear… this android and you are going to be the first to die the moment I leave…"

Yuko: "Oh this is interesting, Gohan gets kissed by Cell for the rest of the chap…"

Gohan: "(stares at his father being beaten up)… mom sure is angry… wait… what?!!! What'd you say?!!! (Cell appears out of nowhere and starts to kiss Gohan) GYAH!! DISGUSTING!!!! (runs for it)"

Yuko: "(laughs) I don't think I'll bring it back. It's kinda unpopular now, and I can see that it's already killing them…"

**Kate7950:**

"**Ok here are my questions:  
Yuko: what made you bring the fic back?  
Goku, Gohan and Vegeta: What were you doing before Yuko brought you back?  
Thanks!"**

Goku: "(beat up near death)"

Yuko: "(snaps ChiChi disappears) (pulls out senzu) here ya go idiot."

Goku: "(eats) Man… if you're going to do this again… PLEASE give me a warning next time…"

Yuko: "Haha, fine,"

Gohan: "Kami!! GET THIS GUY AWAY FROM ME!!! (tries to shove Cell off)

Yuko: "We're almost done, you can endure it. Ah, it's the anniversary and it's only this one chap, sorry if you misunderstood that."

Goku: "Um, me and Vegeta were sparring…"

Gohan: "I was in the middle of studying, (still trying to keep Cell away but Cell jumps him and Gohan is smothered)"

Vegeta: "That is disgusting…"

Cell: "You're not the one being controlled to do it!!!!"

Gohan: "HELP!!!!!!!!"

Fin

Again

It's been too long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ok alright, um, hope this was an ok chap guys!

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and Yuko: "Merry Christmas Everyone!!"

Gohan: "Can we please go home?! Get Cell away from me!!"

Yuko: "(smirks) more than ready to leave… hey thanks for the reviews everyone! Enjoy your Christmas break! (snaps and they all disappear)"

Whoo boy, now another break for another year! Ja ne everyone!

NOTE

Will u guys please stop sending me questions? I'm not going to bring this fic back only on December 12 each year (well try to anyways)

No more alright?

thanks


End file.
